The Island
by anneikenskywalker
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT/SKYWALKER THEORY-THE FORCE AWAKENS* Obi Wan once told Luke that fear is a feeling that a Jedi should never feel. Fear is two sided. It can be rooted in hate or in love. Ten years before, the fear of losing anyone else he loved caused Luke Skywalker to make a heartbreaking decision. And it's a decision that comes back to revisit him in exile...with his light saber.
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon when he felt it, a disturbance in the peace that surrounded the tiny island on which he had found his solitude for the last decade.

Luke Skywalker immediately opened his eyes from his meditation ritual in the temple and rose to his feet, quickly exiting into the sunlight and down the steps to the lush green overlook.

When he reached the edge, he looked down to the cliffs below and drew in a stunned breath when he saw the _Millennium Falcon_ landing near the shore.

Luke's eyes narrowed.

It couldn't be Han. That was impossible. He was dead.

Luke had felt it through the force when it happened.

And though he was grieved beyond measure at the passing of his longtime friend and brother in law, part of him took satisfaction in feeling through the force that his former student and nephew, Ben, hadn't gained the power he had sought when he killed Solo, his own father.

Suddenly, his mind came back to the present.

If Han was dead, then it must be Chewie on board. But how had the wookie found him?

And why had he felt a disturbance in the force surrounding him on the island?

Luke's blue eyes widened as the ship's cargo bay door opened and R2 and Chewie came out first, followed by a young girl—a teenager really—tall and dark and strong.

Luke took in a staggered breath and immediately grasped his chest as he felt the force immediately flow aggressively through him—stronger than ever, seemingly just at the sight of the girl.

Suddenly, he realized that _she_ was doing this to him

The force was strong with her.

 _That_ he could sense

Luke continued to watch the scene below, still trying to catch his breath, as the girl spoke to the wookie and the droid, then started up the steps on the side of the mountain to the temple.

His mind suddenly raced of its own volition, driven by the power of the force as it suddenly grew stronger by the presence of the girl as she grew closer to him.

There was a quick, searing pain in his chest and he closed his eyes as memories began to flow through him and he heard Obi Wan's voice.

 _"A Jedi must not know anger…"_

And Luke saw a memory of himself ten years before, falling to his knees in anger and sadness as he beheld the dead bodies of the young Jedi massacred at his academy.

" _He must not know hate or revenge…"_

He then saw himself, light saber drawn, standing face to face with his nephew, Ben Solo, now beneath the mask of the Sith Lord Kylo Ren.

" _He must let love and compassion inform all that he is…"_

Suddenly a flash of images—Luke hugging Leia on Endor, A young Han smiling over his shoulder at him from the pilot seat of the _Millennium Falcon_ , Seeing the kindness in his father's face as he pulled off Dark Vader's helmet before he died, Smirking as he pulled a beautiful woman with auburn hair and soft brown eyes into his arms and kissed her, Patiently teaching a group of Jedi young-lings basic saber skills, Ben Solo crying as he put a kind hand on his nephew's shoulder …

 _"But, fear is what a Jedi must **never** feel…"_

He saw himself placing his robotic hand reassuringly on R2 D2 a decade ago and telling him he must go into hiding for the safety of everyone.

He saw himself handing his light saber over to Maz

" _Fear is the precursor of hate and revenge. But, love...unconditional and overwhelming love... can also create fear..."  
_

Luke saw a younger version of himself looking lovingly down at a small infant wrapped in blankets in his arms

 _"Fear of loss…"_

He then saw himself kneeling before a small child—a girl—as he reluctantly put a gentle hand to the side of her temple

Then closing his eyes in pain and regret as he took off in his ship, leaving her behind while her young voice called out to him through the force, though she stood miles away on the planet's surface...

 _"No! Come back!"_

Luke suddenly opened his eyes as the girl's screams finally died in the back of his mind.

He swallowed as he felt the force continue to flow through him, but any pain had now passed.

All he felt now was a radiating warmth humming through him.

Luke had just lowered his robotic hand from his chest, when he felt her presence behind him and her voice seemingly calling out to him again through the force, though this time it wasn't a scream from a the sandy surface of a distant planet, it was more of a gentle urging.

 _I've traveled a long way to see you. Look at me._

Luke took a breath to steel himself, then slowly turned around to come face to face with the young woman he had seen on the shore below.

As he gently threw back the hood of his cloak, his eyes betrayed what his heart suddenly knew as they locked eyes- the sharp angles of her flush face and the familiar soft brown eyes she had inherited from her mother...it was _her._

He had seen a younger version of her every night in his dreams for the past decade.

And now she was here.

After all these years, she had found him.

Luke stared at her in stunned awe for a few moments, the silence palpable between them, until the girl, without breaking eye contact, reached down into her bag and pulled out Luke's old light saber.

Luke's eyes narrowed as he beheld the relic of his past— _both_ relics of his past.

The girl now held it out to him with a quiet dignity and no words, waiting for him to step forward and claim it as his own.

He wanted to.

But, when he saw it, he was instantly reminded of the Jedi Code and of all the things that Obi Wan had warned him against.

He was painfully reminded of the rules he broken and those who had paid the price, including the scores of Jedi young-lings lying dead at his feet.

Confusion and uncertainty crossed the girl's face and Luke suddenly realized that she must have seen the conflict on his own.

She had to understand. This was his penance, his exile.

He could not will himself to take up the mantle of the Jedi again. He would not take the light saber from her.

But, he decided, if he couldn't will himself to claim his light saber, he could at least step forward and claim something else that belonged to him.

"Rey…" Luke spoke, his voice breaking slightly and his eyes softening as he took in the surprise on the girl's face as he slowly walked forward and began to close the distance to her

As he did so, there was suddenly a pull between them—a connection where the force had suddenly sparked and flowed between their bodies.

And it now seemed Rey was feeling it, too. She lowered the light saber and narrowed her eyes as they fluttered and she studied his face more intently, "Do—do we _know_ each other?"

"We do." Luke acknowledged with a nod as he moved even closer, "We first met eighteen years ago. It was in the Autumn. I waited for you for hours and it wasn't until nearly dawn that you arrived into this world and were thereafter placed into my arms and was told I was a father— _your_ father."

Rey's eyes widened as she felt the force continue to flow between them and release something that seemed to have been locked inside her—it was a memory.

A memory of the man standing before her, much younger and kneeling in front of her when she was a child on Jakku, tears in his eyes.

" _I love you more than anything in this universe and I hope one day, you might forgive me for what I must now do." The long fingers of his left hand suddenly rose to her temple. "Now, close your eyes, my darling, and think of an island…"_

Rey gasped as she blinked and tears came to her own eyes as she whispered, "The island."

She suddenly looked around her, taking in her surroundings before she looked up to Luke as he now stood before her, " _This_ is the island that I've gone to so many times in my mind as I grew up. All those times when I couldn't sleep, when I was scared or alone, I closed my eyes and I came _here_. You left it for me, didn't you? The island. You must have taken my other memories—that is the only explanation for Kylo Ren not being able to find out anything about me...who I am or where I come from? All he saw when he read my mind was _this island._ "

Luke nodded, "When I was forced to leave you on Jakku, I knew I had to take your memories to keep you safe in case the Sith Lords ever came looking for me. But, I couldn't bear to leave you with _nothing._ By then, I had already chosen where I was going to exile myself, so I left you the vision of the island so that you had something of me and when your mind accessed it—it was like you were here with me, only you didn't know it…"

"It's like I had the map to you all along," Rey said, smirking, "And Kylo had no idea."

Luke gave a sad smile in return as he raised his left hand to side of his daughter's face and thought of the infant that he once held in his arms, "I let you go all those years ago, thinking that I'd _never_ see you again..."

"Well... _surprise_?!" Rey chuckled as she brought her hand to rest over his on her face and Luke smiled

"You're just as beautiful as I remember you," he said softly as he looked into her face, seeming to study every inch, "You have your mother's eyes."

"But, the force. The ability to feel it and use it..." Rey said, suddenly holding the light saber up in the space between them, " _That_ I got from my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey squinted into the sun as she watched the _Millenium Falcon_ back thrust, then turn and speed off into the clouds.

She stared after it for a long moment before she finally turned on her heel and crossed the grassy overlook before following a second set of steps, leading off from the Jedi temple, down into a small cavern built into the hillside.

As she entered the simple dwelling that had been Luke Skywalker's home for more than a decade, she took another look around at the simple furniture built by hand and the trundle bed built into the wall, before finally letting her eyes rest on the old Jedi now stirring a pot of broth in the hearth.

"Chewie and R2 are on their way back to Leia," Rey announced as she walked toward the center of the room and took a seat in one of the hand built chairs, watching her father with intent eyes as Luke nodded in acknowledgement before she added, "Chewie said that they would be back for me in a week."

Luke's hand stilled for a moment as he absorbed those words, then continued to stir with the ladle, "I see…"

Silence fell between them for a few moments before Rey spoke again, casting her eyes down, "May I ask what you gave to R2?"

"A hologram message for my sister…" Luke said without missing a beat, keeping his eyes focused on his task as he reached out sideways for a bowl, then filled it with the vegetable broth

Another long silence...

"Telling her that you're not going back…" Rey suddenly realized

"Yes." Luke said, setting the first bowl aside and filling the next

Rey narrowed her eyes, "So, after we've spent all this effort to find you? You're just going to stay here and live like some kind of _hermit?"_

"Yes." Luke replied again, simply, replacing the ladle and picking up the bowls

Rey scoffed, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Luke retorted, moving over to a floor level, handmade, wooden table and placing the bowls across from one another before he added,"Besides, what does it matter? You're leaving in a week, aren't you?"

Rey took in a soft breath and bit her lip.

She had hurt him with those words and she still felt it's sting through the force.

When she didn't respond, Luke adjusted his robes and took a seat on the floor on one side of the table, while Rey slid off of the chair and onto the floor on the other side.

"I'm sorry that I don't have anything exotic or exciting for our first meal together," Luke smirked as he handed her spoon across the table to her

"Actually it's nice. My first homemade meal…well, _ever_." Rey said, taking the spoon before reaching for a slice of naan bread, "I've been living off of rations on Jakku most of my life—"

Suddenly she stopped, her hand in mid-air as she realized her words and their meaning between them.

She closed her eyes as she brought the bread to rest next to her bowl, " _I'm sorry._ "

"No. _I am_ …" Luke said, tearing at his own bread, his eyes cast down to hide his emotions, "I am so _very sorry,_ Rey."

"One day…not today, of course—it doesn't _have_ to be today—but, d— do you think you could… tell me _why_?" Rey asked, lifting her eyes as she reached for her spoon, "Why you left me?"

Luke nodded sadly as he took a bite of the bread and after a few chews said, "Yes."

Rey nodded in response as she took in a spoonful of broth.

They ate in awkward silence for a few more moments before Luke looked up and realized that Rey was staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he stirred the contents of his bowl, then took in another spoonful

"I just…I _still_ can't believe it. You're Luke Skywalker— _the_ Luke Skywalker… and you are my father."

"Disappointed?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow

"No…not at all," Rey answered quickly, a small smile on her lips as she lowered her spoon, "It's just—you're _sure_ you are my father?"

A look of amused bewilderment crossed Luke's face for a moment as lowered his spoon

"Uh…Yes _,"_ he chuckled slightly, " _Very_ sure."

"Then I'm _definitely not_ disappointed," Rey replied, sitting up a little straighter as she tore the bread in her hands with purpose and looked Luke square in the face with bright eyes, "Elated and inspired and …"

She trailed off suddenly and Luke's face fell slightly as he watched her own mood seem to change

"Incredibly _sad_ ," Rey said, swallowing, dropping the bread slowly, "Captain Solo and Kylo Ren—Ben Solo—I mean…they are… they _were_ … family."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and Rey studied his face across the table

"I feel their pain now… _especially_ now that I'm here with you. I feel it more deeply than _ever before_. I see their faces in my mind still…"

Luke exhaled sharply then stealthily picked up his bowl and stood, making his way toward the hearth.

"I feel _your_ pain too," Rey suddenly said and Luke immediately stopped in his tracks

There was a tense moment before Rey checked herself, looking down in to her soup, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, it was impertinent for me to just blurt that out—it just sort of just _came_ to me—to my mind and—"

"No." Luke said adamantly, turning back to face her now, his voice steady and calm like a teacher, "Tell me."

Rey looked up from her bowl in astonishment for a moment, then, after pursing her lips in consideration, softened her eyes as she spoke.

"It's deep…your pain. It's like a dark void and you are hanging on the edge of it with one hand. You haven't completely fallen in, but you are close. I sense the pain of loss, but mostly of regret. You blame yourself for feelings that you feel that you should never have felt and for actions that you feel you should never have taken."

Luke looked down for a few moments then nodded, closing his eyes, "Truer words have never been spoken."

"I—I somehow sense that that pain…that regret…it has to do with _me_?"

A pained look crossed Luke's face as he lifted his eyes to meet Rey's, "Yes."

Rey's eyes widened, "When we were first on the _Millenium Falcon_ , Captain Solo told me vaguely about what happened…with your nephew, I mean. He said that Ben turned on you—that he destroyed everything you had built. Is that true?"

"Yes," Luke replied

"He caused the screams in the night…the screams I heard in your memories when I first held your light saber..." Rey whispered, looking away in thought before her eyes widened again in realization and she looked back to her father, "The screams that you cannot forget. Was I _there_?"

Luke's nostrils flared and he immediately turned his back on her, setting the bowl on the hearth before quickly taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs next to the fire.

After taking in a breath he swallowed and looked up at her with hard eyes, "Yes."

Rey immediately stood from the table and walked over to Luke, kneeling at his feet in front of the chair.

"What happened? I want to hear the story from you—from your own lips," Rey said eagerly, "When I faced him—Kylo Ren— back on Star Killer Base, I felt that there was something _between_ him and I, like there is something between you and me. I know now that it was the force—the legacy that we both share, but also a _destiny_ of some kind—it tells me that I will face him again someday soon and, when I do, I will need the _whole story_."

Luke's eyes softened as he looked down into his daughter's face

"You said that the story of why I left you on Jakku didn't have to be told today," Luke smirked as he brought his robotic hand to the side of her face and brushed away a few stray strands of her dark hair before he pulled back, "But I guess, today is as good a time as any."

Luke sat back and held his good hand out to Rey, "Take my hand."

Rey narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What?"

"I'm not just going to tell you the story," Luke replied, "I'm going to _show_ you."

After a moment's hesitation, Rey slipped her hand into Luke's and immediately felt an overwhelming sensation take hold of her as she was transported into Luke Skywalker's memories.

At first, they were chaotic images—a young farmer and his wife smiling across a dinner table at him, a moisture farm and two moons rising against a setting sun across an ocean of sand, an old man in a cloak, a speeder crossing a desert, a young Han Solo and Leia Organa embracing him, a tall, dark figure with a shining helmet and a red light saber, flight in an Rebellion battle, the same dark figure that had held the red light saber burning on a funeral pier, a young woman with auburn hair smiling as she danced with him, Han and Chewie chasing a toddler boy up the ramp into the _Millenium Falcon,_ Luke smiling in joy and awe as he was handed a white blanket with an infant inside. _"Hello, Raiyah…"_ he whispered…

Finally the images slowed and Rey found herself standing inside the entryway rotunda of a large building—seemingly modeled after the temple on the island where they were in reality.

When she looked over, she saw Luke standing at her side, "This was the Jedi Temple I set up nearly ten years after the defeat of the Empire. I had spent most of the previous years finding others of my kind—mostly children—who possessed the traits of the Jedi and training them in more basic surroundings. But, as more children were found, a school became necessary…"

Luke led the way as they moved down the marble hall to the first large room, almost entirely encased in glass. There, they witnessed a younger version of himself walking among a group of young-lings, about 5-6 years of age, and watching intently as they each balanced themselves in a handstand while working as a group to move a large boulder on the other side of the room with the force and stack it on top of another boulder.

"I spent hours teaching them, like they were my own children, completely dedicated to the return and rebirth of the Jedi Order. But, of course, by this time, I actually had a child of my own," the older Luke smiled as the younger Luke did too as he now passed a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, balancing carefully and lifting one hand off of the ground as the others now did, too.

"I was trained as a Jedi?" Rey asked

"Training begun, but never finished," Luke replied, "Unlike your cousin, Ben, you presented signs of the force early in your life—you were a toddler when I first began to notice the senses and reflexes you possessed."

"But, he didn't have them?" Rey countered

"No…"Luke replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice as the scenery blurred then changed and Rey found that they were standing in a new location—a large outdoor veranda, "His powers didn't surface until much too late."

They now watch while a conversation unfolds on the second story veranda of the Solo household as Leia pleads with Luke, crossing the veranda and placing her hands on his chest.

"What's going on?" Rey asked, narrowing her eyes

"Leia is asking me to help Ben. He's seventeen and she's started noticing small things—reflexes, heightened senses, objects moving under his control—but, she's worried. Han is away more than he is home and she senses that her son is angry and frustrated to the point of occasional violence."

"What happens next?" Rey inquires

Suddenly, the location changes again to the outside courtyard of the Jedi Temple as Luke and Ben circle each other with light sabers drawn.

"I take him as my apprentice," Luke says, watching the scene intently as if looking for something, "though I sense early on that there is a darkness about him—an aggressive and restless spirit—that will make him difficult to train—"

"Where is your original light saber?" Rey suddenly interjects, taking in the scene as she watches Luke teach foot work to the teenager who would become Kylo Ren, "Your light saber is green here."

Luke smiles at this, "You always did have a quick mind, even as a child."

Then, as if someone had turned off a light switch, his face turns solemn, "One of my early mistakes was telling Ben about my father, his grandfather—and yours—Anakin Skywalker, known as Darth Vader. He was the one who had first wielded the light saber you now have in your possession. I once showed it to Ben and spoke of Vader as a cautionary tale against his own vices."

Rey took in a short breath as she thought of the moment she and Kylo Ren had had their dueling of the minds at the First Order Base and she had seen the images of Darth Vader in Ben's thoughts.

" _You're afraid,"_ she had said, " _You're afraid you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader."_

"But, my speaking of Vader seemed to have the opposite effect," Luke continued, breaking her thoughts, "Darth Vader was once a Sith Lord like Ben is now. Inner conflict, hate, anger and fear drove my father to the dark side before my sister and I were even born. And I think that Ben somehow found a sense of comfort in the fact that he shared so many of those traits with someone in his family and that they had driven that same person to such power."

"It's wasn't your fault..." Rey said in a sympathetic tone, but Luke shook his head

"Yes _it was_. I was arrogant and foolish to think that I could help him in the first place," Luke sighed as he watched the scene continue as Ben becomes frustrated and pulls away from the younger version of Luke and storms off, slicing a nearby stone bench in half with his light saber as he goes, "But, he was my nephew and I had to try. I believe there was also a part of me that took solace in the fact that I had once brought Vader back from darkness and it made me confident I could save Ben, too."

"You saved Darth Vader?" Rey asked in a tone of surprise

"In the end, I did, yes," Luke replied with a sad smile, "But, Vader didn't live to tell the tale."

"I hope Ben does…" Rey suddenly whispered and Luke shot her a soft-eyed sideways glance

After a moment of contemplative silence, Luke suddenly said, "I think that is enough for now,"

And before Rey could protest, they were back in the cavern on the island and Luke had released her hand, breaking the connection.

"Wait-we weren't finished!" Rey exclaimed

"We are for today," Luke replied, standing up from his chair

" _Why?_ " Rey asked, turning to follow him with her gaze as he moved across the center of the room

"Because," Luke said as he picked up Rey's bowl and plate from the kitchen table, "I saw hope in you just now, that's 'why'."

"What do you mean?"

"Your feelings betrayed you. You expressed hope for Ben's salvation—"

"What? _No._ " Rey replied, shaking her head in confusion, "I don't want—"

"Rey…" Luke said softly as he placed her dishes on the hearth, then knelt down in front of her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me… It's _alright._ There is _nothing_ wrong in what you feel."

"Then, why did you stop the visions?" Rey countered

Luke took in a breath, "I will _tell_ you the rest of the story. You deserve to know about your past."

"Why can't you show me?" Rey asked haughtily

"Because, I now realize that once you've seen what I've seen-once I show you those memories, you won't feel what you feel anymore," Luke said softly, "You'll become like me and I don't want that, Rey, _not ever_..."

" _What_?" Rey narrowed her eyes, "I don't understand..."

"Ben Solo _made_ me that dark, deep endless void you saw!" Luke suddenly cried, his voice raising and breaking at full pitch as he grasped Rey's shoulder tighter, shocking her, "He took _everythin_ g from me!"

Rey's lip trembled as took in Luke's words, searching his face for a long moment before his grip loosened and he said in a softer, weak tone, "Including you…"

"Tell me…" Rey breathed, her eyes meeting her father's, still stunned by his ready anger

Luke took in a breath.

"I had been on a trip to the Alsbarar System to check a potential threat to local authority—as a Jedi knight, I was the sole wielder of justice in the new Republic after the war with the Empire ended..."

Luke stopped a moment to compose himself, then continued

"Before I had even arrived back to the temple, I saw the smoke rising into the air and heard the screams of the children. The terror and chaos- I could feel it all through the force. And when I landed…well, you can't imagine the horror, Rey…"

Luke closed his eyes, "The final count was 139—139 children lying dead in the corridors, in the courtyard, in the dormitories…I still—I still see their faces looking up at me with lifeless eyes. I still see the strikes across their bodies from a light saber..."

"Ben had turned on you...on _all_ of you..."

"That was the first test," Luke nodded, "Turning his back on the Jedi order and slaughtering innocents. But, there was also one other test, one that he didn't quite pass…"

Rey cocked her head in curiosity, "What was that?"

" _You,_ " Luke said solemnly, "Imperial Leader Snoke knew that you were my only child—the only Skywalker besides Ben to carry on the legacy—the only person with enough power to challenge him or the new Sith lord."

Luke gave a sad smirk, "I found you, hidden up in the ceiling rafters of one of the training rooms. I still don't know how exactly you escaped, but you did. And I can't tell you the relief I felt… "

Luke let the words sink in for a moment before he continued, "To keep you safe, I knew you couldn't stay with me. It took every bit of strength and resolve I had to leave you with an old ally on Jakku—a planet so remote I knew the First Order would never think to look for you there. I wiped your memory, except for the island, and went into exile."

Luke's lip now trembled , "You wonder why I won't take up that light saber from you now? _That_ is why. I am no longer a Jedi, Rey. The Sith Lord now known as Kylo Ren made me feel things that I swore I would _never_ feel, things that a Jedi isn't supposed to feel—anger, hate, revenge. I sought him out, you know. After I left you, I chased him to the far reaches of the galaxy and confronted him, intent on slaughtering him the way he had slaughtered those children, without mercy. But in the end, he was my nephew and, for the sake of my sister, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. But, just the simple act of confronting him and of wanting to make him _suffer_ , made me realize that I had let my feelings betray me. I couldn't stay a Jedi as I was, so I left and I came here...in the hope of finding myself once again. That is, if there is anything left to find."

Rey bit her lip and her eyes softened before she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Luke in a hug and laid her head on the center of his chest.

"I'm sorry for all that you have suffered..." she whispered into his robes

Luke let out a long breath, still seemingly stunned by her actions, before he smiled sadly and wrapped his right arm around her and held her closer, resting his chin on the crown of her dark head.

"It's my own fault, Rey..." he said softly into her hair and she could hear the pain resurfacing in his voice, "Obi Wan Kenobi, my former master, said that my feelings always did me credit as long as I kept them hidden. He was right. When it comes to those I love, I have a long history of letting my feelings betray me. First, it was Han and Leia and my wanting to keep them safe from Vader, then it was your mother. You see, in the old Republic, Jedi's weren't allowed to marry or fall in love. Love leads to attachment, which leads to fear, mostly fear of loss. And fear led to the dark side. I couldn't help it though…I fell deeply in love with your mother and I will always be grateful for every moment that we spent together…and most of all, I will always be grateful for _you_. I have many regrets, Rey...one of which was leaving you on that God forsaken planet and not being there for you as you grew up. But, loving you then and even now? Loving your mother? Even after where it led me, even after what it made me do? I'll _never_ regret that. _Never."_

"What happened to her?" Rey asked, her voice breaking with emotion, but her interest suddenly peaked, "My mother, I mean."

"I found her not long before I found you," Luke replied solemnly, "I came across her body in the south corridor of the temple. She had died defending the young-lings…and you, Rey. She was strong and beautiful and kind and I loved her so. Her death was difficult to bear, but it was made infinitely more bearable when I found you alive...when your small voice cried out to me and you jumped down from the rafters and ran into my arms. I was so afraid I had lost you. That was the first time that I felt it... _the fear_. The fear of your loss...and I felt it more deeply than I ever thought I could feel, well, _anything._ "

Rey took in a measured breath, her eyes closing in pain as she held to him tighter

"Raiyah," Luke said bringing her focus back to him as he released his hold on her and she looked up to him with tears in her eyes as he cupped her face in his hands, "She would be _so proud_ of you, your mother. You are a survivor, my beautiful girl. Not many people could have lived what you lived through. There is light inside of you—a pure and perfect light—the light of a Jedi. You still have hope for Ben, the way I once had hope for my father— _that_ is the way of the Jedi, not the path I have taken, and that is what is needed now— _balance_. You will bring that balance. I believe my light saber chose you—it has claimed you as one of its own. It is mine no longer—it has chosen its new bearer. There has been an awakening. I knew the force couldn't stay dormant for long after I turned my back on it, not with so much evil now in the universe once more—not when there _must_ be a balance, an order to things. The force seems to think that that solution is you."


	3. Chapter 3

A solar eclipse had just crossed the sky, blanketing the woods in darkness as Rey stopped running and took refuge behind a large pine tree, closing her eyes as she lay back against the trunk, exhausted.

She tried to catch her breath as she listened, but heard nothing.

Then suddenly a red lightsaber struck the tree trunk above her head, frightening her and causing her to sprint off again into the forest, dodging quickly through the maze of trees, her feet crunching on the ice and snow.

Finally, seeing no way out, she stopped just in front of a large white oak, and after glancing over her shoulder quickly and, taking in the sight of the dark figure of Kylo Ren closing in on her from behind, started climbing.

When she reached one of the stronger of the top branches, she finally stopped and perched herself to look down, but gasped as the scenery suddenly shifted.

She now found herself looking down to see the bodies of at least two dozen young children of various ages and ethnicity in Jedi robes, lying lifeless like a blanket of death beneath her.

Suddenly, a blue light saber came into her line of vision and soon after, Ben Solo, dressed completely in black and mask-less, stepped over the bodies as he looked around the large room that now engulfed them.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and Rey grimaced as he felt him reach out through the force, seemingly searching for her.

It hurt…

Rey tried to hold her ground, but she finally gave in and a small gasp escaped her mouth immediately signaling Ben to her whereabouts.

He immediately opened his eyes, his head snapping up to where she sat perched above him and his eyes met hers.

They stared at each other for a few moments and Rey watched as his dark eyes—his mother's eyes—narrowed, then softened.

After a few more seconds, Ben raised the blue light saber in his hand and retracted it.

# # # # # # #

Rey gasped as she bolted straight up in the darkness, her lip and hands trembling.

She immediately pulled her knees to her chest and put her hands on the side of her head and closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of the emotions that were suddenly swirling around her by whispering the rhyme she remembered from her childhood and repeated to herself on Jakku when she was scared or alone after waking up from the nightmares that had always seemed to plague her dreams.

"I lie behind the star bright sky. I do not fear this life's goodbye…" she whispered under her breath, "Two moons, two suns, an ocean of sand…One soul born of two hearts and four hands—"

"Rey…" came a gentle voice through the darkness

"A savior lives when a savior dies," Rey repeated faster, still in a hushed whisper

"Rey…" the voice said again

"And does not fear this life's goodbye—"

"Sweetheart…" the voice said and a strong, but gentle hand suddenly found her shoulder, " _Stop._ "

Startled, Rey opened her eyes and saw her father's face and took in a shaky breath as she slowly lowered her hands.

"You're alright…" Luke whispered, his eyes meeting hers through the darkness of the early morning as he brought his hands to rest on the sides of her face reassuringly, "You're safe."

"I'm sorry…" Rey said, her voice shaking as she brought her hands to rest on top of Luke's, "I didn't mean to wake you—"

"It's alright," Luke replied, "You didn't. Truth be told, I wasn't asleep."

"You weren't?" Rey asked, surprised as Luke lowered their hands, keeping them intertwined in front of him

"No," Luke smiled softly, "I was watching you sleep."

Rey gave a small smile and closed her eyes as she felt Luke raise a hand and wipe a tear on her left cheek.

"I don't understand…" she said when he pulled his hand away

"When you're a parent, and the universe forbid, you are parted with your own child _then_ you'll understand," Luke said, smirking sadly

Rey studied his face for a few moments before she leaned forward and he immediately released her hands and wrapped his arms around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a long moment before Luke broke it.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" he asked

He suddenly felt Rey shudder in his arms before she replied, "I—I don't think it _was_ a nightmare…"

Luke felt her slowly lift her head from his shoulder and pull back under his arms to face him, her eyes cast down in concentration.

"It's wasn't like the others, when I think about it, it was much more clear than any of the nightmares of my childhood—I saw his face—Ben..." she swallowed as her mind suddenly sorted through the images she had seen, "I saw his face."

"Ben?" Luke whispered, his eyes narrowing, "Didn't he have his mask?"

"At first, yes…" Rey replied, "He was chasing me through the forest, but then…"

Rey suddenly gasped as she remembered Ben standing below her with his light saber and she suddenly understood.

She didn't just see Ben standing below her…she saw _everything._

Luke reached forward and placed a hand on her arm and another rush of memories came over her.

Luke laughing across the dinner table from her…

Luke teaching her how to hold a light saber, his large hands over her small ones…

Luke flying with her on his lap as he explained all the controls to her...

Luke's voice crying for her and his face crumbling when her small form leaped over the dead bodies at their feet and into his arms...

Suddenly, the memories stopped and she gasped as tears came to her eyes, "Rey. You were the only one who ever called me 'Rey'… when I was a child. That's why—why Han, he gave me this—this _look_ when I first met him and I told him my name…"

Luke immediately sat back and looked at her, stunned

"You used to call me Rey…you're beautiful—"

"My beautiful ray of sunshine," Luke whispered, bringing a hand to the side of her face as he looked at her in awe

"But you spelled it with an 'e', because you thought..."

"The 'e' was unique," Luke finished, "Just like you."

He studied her face for another moment, then smiled, "But how did you know that? How could you possibly _remember_ that?"

"I don't know. I think somehow...being here with you, they are coming _back_ and I just remember things...I just _know_ ," Rey smirked, then her face fell, "Just like I know how I escaped the massacre."

# # # # # # #

 _I lie behind the star bright sky,_

 _I do not fear this life's goodbye._

 _Two moons, two suns, an ocean of sand;_

 _One soul born of two hearts and four hands._

 _A savior lives when a savior dies,_

 _And does not fear this life's goodbye._

 _I lie behind the star bright sky,_

 _I do not fear this life's goodbye._

 _Darkness falls across the land,_

 _And when it comes, it will take my hand._

Leia sighed, the tears of her grief falling down her face and landing on the last pages of her son's journal before she closed it and clutched it to her chest as looked around Ben's old bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand…." Luke said, rubbing the back of his index finger over his upper lip in thought where he stood, looking into the fire while Rey finished her breakfast at the table, "Why would Ben slaughter over a hundred innocent children who couldn't possibly put up a fight against him, but then, when he finds you, just walks away?…"

"Because we were family?" Rey offered half-hardheartedly, taking a sip of root tea and grimacing in disgust as she swallowed it

"No…" Luke sighed, "I don't believe that is the reason, not after what he did to me and to Han… And besides, when he acted, he was Snoke's apprentice and Snoke feared your power and mine. As my only surviving kin, he would have wanted you dead, why would Ben hesitate and save—"

Suddenly, Luke turned from the fire toward Rey, his eyes widening

"What is it?" Rey asked between chews, then suddenly realized that Luke wasn't staring at her, he was actually looking past her as he sorted through his own thoughts

"Oh… _of course_ …" Luke suddenly gasped before he rushed to the cavern doorway and exited out into the early morning sunshine

" _W—wait!_ " Rey cried in confusion as she instinctively jumped up from the table, crumbs flying from the corners of her mouth as she chewed hurriedly and followed Luke out the door with a piece of toast still in her hand.

When she reached the clearing, she looked around.

Nothing.

It was only when she looked up that she finally saw the old Jedi already at the top of the winding steps on the cliff face, walking at a swift pace into the temple.

Rey swallowed before she placed the piece of toast in her mouth and raced up the steps, two at a time, after Luke.

When she reached the top, she pulled the toast out of her mouth, save for a bite that she chewed slowly as she now looked up in awe at the ancient etchings and stone carvings that adorned the temple's archway and entry hall pillars.

After a few moments, and at least ten steps inside, she refocused her eyes in the dark, candlelit temple and looked around for any sign of Luke.

Rey considered crying out for him, but decided it wouldn't be proper in such a solemn, religious sanctuary and, instead, took another bite of her toast as she continued to walk forward through the main hall.

When she neared the end of the hall, and turned in the direction of the side annex, she let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Luke's figure, crouched at the base of the last of the tall, stone pillars that lined the hall.

The base of the pillar had a false bottom and from it, Luke had pulled a number of scrolls, charts and hologram drives.

When he sensed Rey's presence, he gave her a small smile over his shoulder before replacing the items, save for one small scroll, then standing and closing the false bottom with his foot.

"You could have at least waited until I finished my breakfast before you just ran off like that…" Rey said with her mouth full, as she shoved the last of the toast into her mouth, "to fetch what I don't need the force to sense will lead to possible extensive reading and study far _too early_ in the morning."

Luke smirked

"Not _too extensive_ , I promise. But, I do have something to show you," he said, holding up the scroll, "It's something that I just remembered coming across many years ago when I was learning about the balance between the light and dark side of the force and more recently when I was trying to find out where I went wrong with Ben."

He nodded toward another annex before walking past Rey and leading the way into one of the ancient mediation sanctuaries.

She followed obediently and when they reached one of the benches in front of the altar, Luke took a seat and watched as Rey sat down next to him.

"The rhyme you were whispering to yourself earlier when you awoke from your dream. Do you remember where you first heard it?"

Rey swallowed the last of her toast, then shrugged, "I—I don't know. I've just been saying it to myself for as long as I can remember, I suppose? It's always been a comfort mechanism, to help me calm down after—"

"It's much _more_ than that," Luke interjected, his eyes softening as he placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before he lifted the scroll between them

"Before the Jedi knights were driven to extinction, nearly sixty years ago now, records were collected from the archives of all the Jedi Temples and placed out of the reach of the Empire in the safe keeping of a small group of believers—humans—who belonged to what was known as the Church of the Force. They were not Jedi—for they were not sensitive to the force itself—but they believed strongly in it and its power to bring balance to the universe. After the fall of the last Empire three decades ago, a good friend of mine, and one of these church followers, Lor San Tekka, passed the ancient records on to me, as I was known to be the last of the Jedi."

"Lor San Tekka..." Rey suddenly whispered to herself, narrowing her eyes in thought before giving a small smile, "I—I remember him. He would come into the village when I was young—a tall, fair man with blue eyes and a strong face?"

Luke gave smirked and nodded

"He only went by 'Tek' when I knew him. All the junkers were afraid of him," Rey remembered with slight amusement, "They believed he had 'magic powers'. He helped me out of a scrape once and after my guardian died when I was ten, he came to town more often and, when he did, he would always seek me out—make sure I was safe, that no one was bothering me, and that I didn't go hungry. He gave me lessons in self reliance and self defense. I always thought it was because he thought me young and weak in such a harsh place, but now I'm beginning to realize that it probably had more to do with _you_ than it did with me."

Luke nodded, "Before I went into exile, I confided in him and told him where I had left you. The last I heard, he had joined a religious order in Tuanul on Jakku…but then…"

Luke suddenly fell silent as he trailed off

"Two years ago, he stopped coming town," Rey said, filling the silence, "Tek said that he was unwell, that he couldn't travel across the ravine anymore to see me. But, when he told me, something about it didn't seem right..."

"By then, the First Order were scouring the system for me and they somehow discovered our past connection," Luke continued, "He was trying to protect you by staying away."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Rey asked in a breathless voice, closing her eyes in pain

There was a long silence.

"Yes, sweetheart," Luke finally whispered, his eyes filled with sorrow as he watched her face, "He's dead."

After a few moments, Rey opened her eyes and wiped a tear that now streaked down her right cheek before she focused her chocolate eyes on her father.

"So…" she said in a small voice, "You were telling me about the Jedi temple records."

"Yes," Luke continued, realizing that the subject of Lor San Tekka was now a painful one, "After they were given to me, I studied them night and day, and soon, armed with this ancient knowledge and the wisdom of those Jedi who were my former masters, I decided to dedicate myself to the rebirth of the Jedi order. Nearly a decade later, Kylo Ren destroyed that rebirth, but he did not destroy the Jedi order itself—not as long as you and I survive."

Luke unrolled the ancient papyrus scroll in his hands and handed it carefully over to Rey.

Rey took it from him and her eyes widened as she read the words written in quill ink cursive on the paper, whispering the words to herself as she read…

" _ **I lie behind the star bright sky,**_

 _ **I do not fear this life's goodbye.**_

 _ **Two moons, two suns, an ocean of sand;**_

 _ **One soul born of two hearts and four hands.**_

 _ **A savior lives when a savior dies,**_

 _ **And does not fear this life's goodbye.**_

 _ **I lie behind the star bright sky,**_

 _ **I do not fear this life's goodbye.**_

 _ **Darkness falls across the land,**_

 _ **And when it comes, it will take my hand."**_

When she finished, she sat stunned for a moment before she closed the scroll and turned to Luke with a disconcerting look.

"It's the _same_ poem…" she whispered, narrowing her eyes, "I don't understand—I don't understand how this is _possible..."_

"I don't know," Luke replied, shaking his head, "All I know is that this is not _just_ a poem, it's a prophecy and one that was recorded by one of the only Jedi Masters with the gift of foresight. His name was Yoda and this was penned nearly two centuries before you or I were even born."

"But, if it was written over two hundred years ago, how could I know it by heart—since _childhood_?"

"I can't answer to that," Luke replied, "All I know is that there was another prophecy many years ago—it said that the force was strong with my father, Anakin Skywalker, and that that power would bring balance to the force. As it turns out, it wasn't actually about _him_ , it was about _me_. Somehow, I think that Ben discovered this prophecy," Luke continued, nodding toward the scroll in Rey's hand, "Maybe it was told to him by Imperial Leader Snoke—maybe he found it among my possessions, it's hard to tell..."

"What exactly are you saying?" Rey asked, narrowing her eyes and seemingly bracing herself for the words that she somehow knew would soon leave her father's mouth and change her life forever.

"I think that history is repeating itself, Rey." Luke said and Rey flinched when she heard the sadness in his voice, "I think that an insecure teenager repeated those words to himself several times a day, sometimes even near you when you spent time together at the temple-he may have even taught it to you, I don't know. I think that he believed that this prophecy was about him, that it was something that finally made him unique—special. But, I also think that that over time, possibly not long before he turned the dark side, he may have realized that the prophecy wasn't actually about him at all. You see, Rey, when you first learn to wield a weapon, you are taught to think about, not just the lives you are taking with that weapon, but also what you are allowing to _live._ We know that his hate and his anger drove Ben to commit the massacre of all those children without a second thought...but, what if, when he came to you, he somehow allowed the light back in, even for the briefest of moments, and he remembered his Jedi training? What if he was able to have a moment of clarity and see past his anger, his hate and his fear? What if it wasn't a moment of hesitation or weakness? What if he allowed you to walk away because of the prophecy? Because he knew what it was he was allowing to live."

"And what was he allowing to live?" Rey whispered, her eyes widening, "What _am I_?"

There was a long pause before Luke brought his hand up to the side of her face and met her gaze directly with a soft smile.

"The future."


	5. Chapter 5

Trumpets sound as the sun sets on the planet of D'Qtar and General Leia Organa steps forward through a crowd of Resistance soldiers and pilots in dress uniform, forming perfect lines as they surrounded the large memorial flower garden in front of the entrance to the below grade base command.

For nearly twenty years, this had been the final resting place of Republic and Resistance fighters who had given their lives after the rise of the First Order, with friends, family and fellow soldiers planting mementos of the fallen when their bodies could not be recovered.

Leia wiped the tears under her eyes before she looked down into the small box in her hands that held a man's gold wedding band. After another moment, she lifted her left hand and removed her own wedding band and placed it gently in the box on top of Han's.

Taking in a stoic breath, she closed the box and kissed the lid before handing it to Poe Dameron, who now appeared in front of her in his dress uniform at full attention and ceremoniously stretched out his hands to receive the box.

As she let it go, she gasped at the loss, turning into the embrace of Major Caluan Ematt as he immediately stepped forward to her side to comfort her.

With the box balanced formally on the palms of his outstretched hands, Poe turned ceremonially on his heel away from her and marched forward toward the hole that had been dug in the garden at the base of a cluster of white roses—the same flowers that had covered everything at their wedding ceremony nearly thirty years before.

Dropping to one knee, Poe gently placed the box in the ground below an aged flag of the old Republic held unfolded by two soldiers and replaced the dirt with as much grace and dignity as he could muster.

When his task was done, he rose rigidly and, standing at attention again, turned on his heel to face his fellow comrades.

"As the sun sets on a world of tyranny and the sun rises signaling the hoped for dawn of a new Republic, he shall be remembered," Poe said in a solemn voice before bringing himself to full salute

The sound of shuffling feet and uniforms resonated as the Resistance fighters followed Poe's lead and saluted, responding as one collective voice, "He shall be remembered."

# # # # # # # #

Rey sat with her eyes closed in a meditative position as she waited on the grassy meadow near the overlook of the cliffs, taking in soft, measured breaths and trying to keep her concentration.

Luke circled her slowly, his hands behind his back and his eyes closed as he stepped methodically

He had shed his heavy robes was only dressed in the black leather trousers and linen tunic of a Jedi Knight.

When he felt through the force that her concentration was where it needed to be, Luke stopped in front of her and lifted his hands from behind his back to reveal a gathering of small stones that had gravitated into his hands through the force.

"At the ready!" he called from where he stood ten feet from Rey

Rey opened her eyes and only had seconds before Luke hurled the first of the small stones at her and she blocked it with her right hand, then the next one with her left.

She did this repeatedly, never touching the stones, only raising a hand and deflecting them with the force that flowed through her.

Sensing that the she was growing stronger, Luke threw the last three stones simultaneously and watched as she blocked one with her left hand, then her right, then stopped the largest one with just her gaze, holding it floating in front of her face for a few moments until she narrowed her eyes and it dropped to the meadow at her feet with a small thud.

Rey smirked with pride as she looked down to the stone, then up to Luke.

"Well done. Just one more lesson…" he acknowledged, then smiled a small mischievous smile and Rey suddenly felt a small stone hit her right back right shoulder blade, eliciting a small yelp from her, " _Never_ turn your back on the enemy."

Rey looked over her shoulder for a moment, then turned her gaze back toward Luke and gave a knowing nod.

"I think that is enough for today," Luke said as he walked forward and came to sit next to her on the grass, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder for a moment, examining it like any concerned father would, before removing it and meeting her gaze.

"You know, when you were little, you held my hand everywhere we went together…" Luke said with a sad smile "You were so timid. You never left my side. I was your protector. You never trusted the power—the light inside of you to give you strength and protect you. Part of me was relieved, but part of me was terrified. You were _very strong_ with the force at a _very_ young age. You went through the training with the other young-lings and showed great promise, but you had no real control over your power."

There was a pause before he cocked his head and focused on Rey with a proud glint in his eye, "But now…time has proven me wrong. Your training has just resumed and you are already more focused and powerful than I had anticipated. I'm just sorry that—"

He abruptly stopped and shook his head as he looked down to the meadow in deep thought, pulling up a few blades of grass and rolling them in his fingers.

"What?" Rey asked, narrowing her eyes in curiosity

Luke closed his eyes for a moment then looked back up to her as he threw the blades into the wind and let them be blown away.

"I let you go. You trusted me to hold your hand and be your protector and… I let you go…" Luke said softly, his eyes sad, "But, I am also starting to realize that the universe—the force—had a plan, a design for you, all along, Rey. And if I hadn't left you like I did on Jakku, I don't think you would have found the inner strength that you did, all those years, surviving on your own—alone—the inner strength to take control of your power when it was awakened. _Still_ …I can't help but regret it. _"_

After another moment of thought, Luke suddenly chuckled to himself as he folded his legs underneath him and took a long breath, steeling himself against the emotions he suddenly felt wash over him, "You know, your mother always told me, 'you have to let go of her hand sometime, Luke', I just thought it would be when you were older…perhaps, _forty?_ "

Rey laughed and slid closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and Luke smiled as he leaned forward and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

They sat there in silence, watching the ocean waves in the distance, before Luke suddenly felt her hand slip into his.

"You don't _ever_ have to let go, not if you don't want to..." Rey whispered, "Even when I'm forty."

Luke smirked, closing his eyes as he wrapped his free arm around her hand held her tightly to him.

# # # # # # #

In the medical bay of Imperial Leader Snoke's base, Kylo Ren lay alone in a dark room under an oxygen mask, wrapped in bandages and consumed by various wires leading from his arms, chest and legs to numerous machines that beeped in the background.

Under the heavy anesthesia, his eyes rolled under their eyelids as the delusions and memories, brought forward by the sedation, now flooded his mind.

Most were of his life—his childhood—his mother and father and his time with his uncle as his apprentice...

Kylo's head moved back and forth slowly and methodically.

Soon his whole body was thrashing, tearing the wires away from the machines as they sounded their alarms and the images in his mind flashed even faster.

Suddenly, the images slowed and he saw himself in the forest on Starkiller Base again, fighting the teenage girl with the undiluted force flowing through her-the girl from no where, who had resisted his influence and his attempt to read her mind.

The very same girl who had effortless called Anakin Skywalker's light saber to her and struck him down with it.

As they stood there in his mind, with their light sabers locked together on the cliff. he looked hard into her face.

He had had only a fleeting thought back then about how familiar it had looked to him, but now in the depths of his mind, he gave it more attention.

Kylo couldn't deny that there was something familiar about the girl's face.

 _Very familiar..._

And her eyes, too.

Her dark, soulful, _familiar_ eyes...

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and a menagerie of images came forth.

He saw himself as a teenager, chasing a small child, a girl, through the courtyard of the Jedi temple, giggling when he caught her and smiling down at him with those same dark, chocolate brown eyes as he tossed her in the air triumphantly.

He then saw the same little girl looking down at him once more, but this time, the scenery had morphed into the training room of the Jedi temple as he stood over the dead bodies of several children.

Kylo stood there stunned as he looked up to where she had hidden herself in the ceiling rafters, those dark eyes tear-stained and afraid...

Afraid of _him._

With a final convulsion, Kylo Ren's eyes snapped open and he breathed in a startled breath through his oxygen mask just as a medical team entered the room and surrounded him, drawn by the frantic emergency call of the disconnected machines.

But, Kylo ignored the fuss around him, the doctors shouting, the IVs and wires being re-positioned into his body.

He knew now. He knew who the girl with the power _really wa_ s.

She wasn't just a _random_ girl...she was much more.

It was _her._

"Raiyah", he gasped in realization


	6. Chapter 6

It was dawn when Kylo Ren awoke, and after a few moments of contemplation over the vision he had had the night before, slowly sat up in his bed in the medical bay, grimacing as he looked down to the bandage wrapped around his waist where Chewbacca had shot him.

He then followed another bandage up across his chest toward his right shoulder—where his cousin had struck him with his grandfather's lightsaber.

Though feeling light-headed from the exertion, he forced himself to turn toward the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor before rising, unsteadily.

He held onto the side of the bed for a moment before he took in a deep breath to will away the pain and nausea and began walking to the other side of the room and stepping into the rising sunlight now coming through the large bay window.

Closing his eyes, Kylo Ren let the light hit his face and bare chest.

He had to admit, the light felt warm and rejuvenating.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his reflection in the glass and smirked, taking note of the saber burn that now ran down the right side of his face. There was no doubt that it would leave a scar.

Kylo thought about his grandfather. He had a scar along the side of his face in his younger years and it suited him.

Perhaps he could live with his own. It was noble after all to be scarred from battle.

Then, somehow, his mind wandered to two more men in his family that he knew wielded a scar—his uncle Luke had received a scar from a snow creature on planet Hoth and his own father, Han Solo, had a scar on his chin from a run in with a bounty hunter.

It was as he thought of his father that Kylo felt his alter ego, Ben Solo, come forward and he suddenly felt the pain in his heart as he remembered his father's face when he had run him through with the light saber...

The way he had stroked his face before he fell…

Then he thought of Raiyah and her screams as she watched Han fall from the top of the bridge

He took in a steadying breath as he held onto these thoughts and shakily lowered himself to the floor, crossing his legs under himself as he came to a meditative position.

Kylo Ren started to come forward again, but Ben kept him back as he closed his eyes and opened his senses, letting the force flow through him—something he hadn't done in a very long time and using the sunlight shining on him for inspiration.

After a few moments, when the force had grown stronger inside him, he hesitated at the pain it that would result, then brought his left hand up to the bandage across his right shoulder and winced as he rested it over the injury Raiyah had given him.

When the sting of the pain subsided, Ben was able to concentrate again on sending his call out through the force.

"Raiyah…" he whispered

# # # # # #

Rey listened to the sounds of the ocean as she tried to hold her concentration, letting the force flow through her and hold her steady as she balanced in a hand stand opposite her father in the meadow on the cliff, bathed in the light of the rising sun over the island.

Suddenly, she heard Kylo Ren's deep mask voice in the back of her mind.

"Raiyah…"

Rey shook her head as she tried to keep her concentration.

Why was she hearing his voice? Was she starting to fall asleep? Would she soon see him in her dreams?

"Raiyah…" the voice whispered again, but this time it had morphed and now had softness to it, but also weight

It sounded different—kind, vulnerable and familiar, like something from her childhood…

It was Ben Solo.

Suddenly, Rey felt a pull on the force flowing through her as if someone had diverted it and had begun channeling it through themselves.

She struggled to hold on to her concentration

"Raiyah…" the voice called again and it sounded almost like a plea

Finally, she couldn't hold it any longer and opened her eyes, feeling her arms shaking with fatigue beneath her.

"Ben," she gasped before she felt herself falling…

# # # # # # #

When Rey came to, she thought she'd find herself lying on the soft grass of the meadow on the island, but she didn't.

Startled, she sat up, finding herself, instead, on a frozen lake surrounded by snow covered mountains and what looked like ice caves.

Snow was falling and she could see her breath, but didn't feel cold.

When Rey finally was able to bring herself to her feet, she turned slowly on the ice and gave a startled gasp when she found herself face to face with Ben Solo, mask-less and dressed the robes of a Jedi.

"I knew you'd come," he smirked, "It's been a long time. I wasn't sure our connection was still strong…but, somehow, I knew you'd hear me."

Rey narrowed her eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to see you—talk to you…" Ben replied, taking a step forward, "Is that—"

Suddenly, he stopped when he saw Rey take an immediate step back in response to his advance

For a moment, Rey saw his face fall and he looked almost hurt by her action before he finished his thought.

"…so terrible?" he asked softly

"Yes." Rey immediately replied then looked around nervously, "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

Ben took in a breath as he studied her and took another step forward, "Raiyah, you don't have to be afraid—"

"Of course I do," Rey responded, flaring her nostrils, "I told you before, you're a _monster._ And how do you know my name? You've never spoken it before…"

"I remembered it," Ben smirked again, "I remember _everything_ now…"

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, confusion washing over her face

"I didn't see it before, when we first met, it has been so many years since we last saw each other," Ben said, "But I now know you are my cousin—the one in whom so much hope and promise was seen from the very beginning…"

There was a moment's pause then Ben's voice faltered as he continued, giving a sad smile, "If only your father had seen that much promise in me."

Rey stood there silently for a moment, unsure what to say.

"I don't want to hurt you, Raiyah," Ben continued, sucking in a breath, "I want to show you something."

Rey watched as Ben turned on his heel and started walking steadily across the ice, then stopped after a few steps and beckoned her.

" _Please?_ " he asked, but she still stood frozen

Ben sighed

"It's been a _very_ long time since I've used that word…" he insisted

Rey waited, still hesitating.

Moments passed that felt like an eternity and she was stunned that he hadn't resorted to using his powers on her, he just stood there patiently, eyeing her.

Finally, she relented and stepped forward.

After she walked a few paces, when he was sure she would follow, Ben turned and led the way across the frozen lake toward the ice caves on the opposite shore.

They walked in silence, the snow crunching under their feet, until they reached the mouth of the first ice cave.

It was then that Ben turned to Rey and said, "You call me 'monster'. And while it may be true, now, it wasn't always so."

Rey watched as Ben closed his eyes before swiping his hand out in front of him.

Suddenly, the time around them seemed to morph and they were suddenly surrounded by children in Jedi robes, running into the caverns ahead of a younger version of Luke Skywalker and his then apprentice, Ben Solo.

Ben and Rey watched as they disappeared into the cavern.

Time shifted again and soon, Rey and Ben found themselves inside the cavern watching the children use the force to search for Kyber crystals with Luke's help and guidance as Ben stands vigilant nearby for any signs of danger.

"This was a right of passage for Jedi young-lings. I also went through it, thought at a much older age," Ben said, "They are searching for Kyber crystals—"

"To build their lightsabers…" Rey whispered thoughtfully, feeling the memories returning to her, "I remember this."

She looked over to where the younger version of herself held a crystal, seemingly the first one to be obtained, proudly up to her father and he knelt down to examine it, then smiling in approval, kissed the side of her face and she giggled before breaking away and running over to Ben.

Luke watched after her for a moment before he turned to help the others find their crystals.

Suddenly, as young Rey walked near the cliff face, a long arm and hand with giant claws reached up over the edge.

Rey screamed and raced away.

The claw just missed her, but as it retracted back into the darkness, it took a large piece of the cliff face with it.

At least four feet of the rock crumbled in every direction, collapsing into the dark abyss, taking the young girl with it.

"Rey!" Luke cried and his reaction was instantaneous.

With almost inhuman speed, he turned and raced forward, leaping and catching the girl's arms in mid-air as she fell over the edge.

Luke fell with her for a moment before something caught his legs and his chest hit the side of what remained of the cliff face, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

When he opened his eyes, Luke sighed in relief that he was still holding on to Rey's hands as the little girl looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Hold on Master," Ben's strained voice came from over the cliff, "I've got you…I'll pull you up."

The older version of Rey now looked over to Ben with soft, unsure eyes as the memory played out in the background and the Ben Solo of the past pulled Luke to the top of the face, and with him, young Rey.

"You saved us…" she said, then turned back to the scene in front of them and watched Luke embrace Ben before young Rey jumped into her cousin's arms and clutched him tight, the tears still drying in her eyes.

"It could just be the delusion of a 'monster'," Ben responded without emotion, "It could be a trick."

They stood there for a few moments, watching as Luke caught his breath then turned toward the other upset young-lings.

Some hugged him around the waist in relief and others just stood in shock before he said, 'It's alright children. Everything is alright. Let's get back to your crystals,' and ushered them back to what they were doing, giving one last glance over his shoulder at Ben.

"No." Rey said as she watched the younger version of herself with Ben, still in his arms and showing him her crystal, "I _know_ it isn't."

"It's not always black and white when it comes to 'monsters'," Ben said softly, then smirked when he saw young Rey laughing as she tried to feed her crystal to Ben and he pretended to eat it, "Life can be complicated and it can change people…"

"Only if they _let_ it," Rey replied, turning back to him.

"You must be mindful of yourself, Raiyah," Ben suddenly said, as if dispensing sage advice, "Your body and mind may be strong, but be wary of your soul—it can be damaged easily and, once it is, sometimes it can be beyond repair."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Rey narrowed her eyes and processed his words.

Suddenly, she stepped forward, "Can I ask you a question?"

Ben smirked again, studying her, then nodded

"What color was your original light saber?" she asked "The one that you built yourself?"

Ben took in a deep breath and eyed the saber that now rested at the side of the younger version of himself as the memory began to fade.

"Green," he said with sadness and a hint of remorse, "My light saber was originally green."

"What happened to it?" Rey asked

"I don't know…" Ben replied honestly, then after a moment's pause said, "We should go. We are out of time."

"Out of time?" Rey asked, looking around in confusion, as she and Ben suddenly found themselves outside again and standing in the middle of the frozen lake

"Yes. I don't want to hurt you, remember?" Ben said, "But the longer our connection lasts, the more harm it could do. He's already found a way in, so this is where we say goodbye for now."

"I don't understand…" Rey said, " _Who_ has found a way in? And why would you do this—show me _this_? What reason could you have? What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want _from_ you, cousin," Ben replied, "It's what I want _for_ you."

Rey opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly, everything went black.

# # # # # #

Rey woke with a startled gasp, a burning sensation in her lungs as she inhaled a deep breath and moved under her father's hand on her forehead.

Luke was still whispering Jedi healing incantations over her, but when he saw she had awoken, he immediately brought his hand to her cheek and relief filled his face as he felt her life force return.

"What—what happened?" Rey asked as she looked around and found herself laying on her back in the meadow on the island.

"I heard you say Ben's name and then you just collapsed onto the ground…" Luke said, his voice shaking, "You were in a comatose state—you weren't breathing."

"How long?" Rey gasped

"I don't know…" Luke said, still studying her face with relief, "A few minutes. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry," Rey responded, weakly trying to sit up, "I saw him. I saw Ben. He called out to me."

Luke cocked his head, "Through the force?"

"Yes. I think so." Rey replied, bringing her hand to her head, it was now rushing from her new upright position

"I didn't think he still could..." Luke whispered to himself, then asked with intense curiosity, "What did he say?"

"Not much," Rey said, "He showed me a memory of the IIum caves, where you took us to find the crystals for our lightsabers—"

Suddenly Luke took in a breath and Rey stopped speaking

"He's figured out who you really are, hasn't he?" Luke asked

Rey nodded

Luke brought his hand to his mouth in contemplation for a moment as he sat back, stunned, "He's discovered the connection between you and is using it to communicate."

"Ben told me about his original lightsaber. It was green," Rey blurted out

Luke looked up to her and smiled at the memory as he lowered his hand, "Yes. The same as Master Yoda and myself. I once thought it was a good sign—a sign that he was a mindful soul, meant to be a peace wielder."

"What happened to his lightsaber?" Rey asked

There was a pause before Luke replied, jerking his head toward the cave, "I still have it."


	7. Chapter 7

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, watching as the light from the fire in the hearth danced over Rey in the darkness as she slept in the opposite corner.

It was useless for him to try and sleep, especially when his mind was so troubled.

Kylo Ren had made it clear today that he was trying to reach out to Rey, but _why_?

Luke knew that was the question in Rey's mind, though she had remained virtually silent for the rest of day following the incident during their morning meditation.

Seeing the memories that Ben showed her and speaking to him as an equal had clearly moved and compromised her emotions about him—Luke could see that.

The big question for her was what was his endgame?

And while he admired his daughter's open heart, Luke wasn't so much concerned about Ben's intentions in connecting with Rey like he did, but _how_ he was doing it.

Luke knew Rey had a strong and independent will and Luke was confident that, after what he had seen during their few training sessions together, that his daughter could hold her own in a physical fight.

His main concern was that Ben would do damage to Rey by continuing to draw on their mental connection through the force.

Somehow, he sensed that Ben didn't wish to harm Rey by drawing her energy to him…at least not yet. But, if it continued, it could be disastrous.

It could also lead the First Order right to him, Rey and the island.

It was for this reason that, long after Rey had gone to sleep, Luke had stayed up, meditating and sorting his thoughts, focusing on the form of his sleeping daughter to draw forth any thoughts and memories—memories of Ben and Rey's childhoods, Ben's time at the Jedi Academy—anything that might point to their connection through the force.

Luke knew that the force could be strong between family members—he and his sister, Leia, had had a strong bond from the beginning. And it was one that had only grown stronger over time. But, they were twins where Ben and Rey were cousins…

 _Twins._

Suddenly, Luke took in a short gasp and stood from his bed. He had found the memory.

He shifted his eyes immediately toward Rey, making sure his actions hadn't awoken her and, when confident that they hadn't, wrapped his robe around himself, threw up the hood and walked out the cavern door.

# # # # # # # #

 **Fifteen years earlier...**

 _Luke stood with a resigned face, his arms folded as he stood at the edge of the Jedi Academy courtyard and peace gardens._

 _They weren't very 'peaceful' at the moment._

 _Ben was clearly upset, letting his rage consume him as he pacing back and forth through the hedges and the benches._

 _Luke watched as his nephew splashed his arm angrily through the water fountain, splashing water in every direction as he screamed in frustration and threw the Kyber crystal in his hand onto the ground and stomped it with his foot._

 _The crystal, resilient to all forces, didn't break and that only seemed to frustrate Ben more as he continued to try and destroy it with his boot._

" _Oh…my…" came a bewildered voice behind Luke and he immediately looked over his shoulder to see his wife, Mayla, standing behind him, holding Rey, four years-old, in her arms._

" _Yeah…" Luke sighed as he continued to watch Ben as he angrily paced around the crystal._

" _Sweetheart," Mayla said, turning to Rey, "Cousin Ben needs our help right now. Why don't you go inside and wait for me, alright?"_

 _Rey nodded and Mayla lowered her gently to the ground._

 _Luke smiled and brushed his hand gently over the crown of her head as she ran past him._

" _What set him off this time?" Mayla asked, her voice worried as she came up behind her husband and brought her chin to rest thoughtfully on Luke's shoulder_

" _He's angry, frustrated…He was supposed to be in seclusion, building his lightsaber, but his mind is unfocused and the Kyber crystal isn't responding."_

" _How long did he last?" Mayla prompted_

" _Less than a day," Luke sighed again, disappointment in his voice_

" _That's not a good sign," Mayla replied, her eyes still focused on Ben_

" _No…" Luke said in a resigned voice, turning to her, "It isn't."_

" _What are you going to do?" Mayla asked, meeting his gaze_

" _I'm not sure—" Luke started, then turned quickly when he heard a crash and saw that Ben had sent one of the stone benches flying with the use of the force and it had landed in the grass on the other side of the fountain, smashing into numerous pieces._

 _Then another went flying and broke against the garden wall._

 _Suddenly, Mayla saw a figure across the courtyard, walking toward Ben_

 _It was Rey._

" _Luke…" she gasped, grabbing Luke's arm and pointing toward their daughter who was walking right toward Ben…and, it now seemed, imminent danger._

 _Luke quickly broke free of her grasp and started across the courtyard, but stopped in horror as Rey came right up behind Ben, where he now held up another bench, ready to throw it._

" _Ben!" Luke cried, trying to get his attention, but as Ben turned, the little girl now standing behind him did that._

 _Ben stopped, seemingly startled by Rey standing there, staring at him with a stunned expression as she looked up to the bench he still held over his head._

 _Then her gaze came down and they locked eyes for a few moments before Rey's face softened and she walked toward him._

 _Without a word, she leaned down and picked up the crystal at his feet, then moved forward and wrapped her arms around his legs._

" _Don't worry, Ba Ba. I help you."_

 _Still standing there with the bench over his head, Ben gasped and a sudden peace seemed to come over him again._

 _He looked down to where Rey still hugged his legs and gave a small smirk, then exhaling deeply, tossed the bench aside._

 _Luke let out a relieved breath, turning in relief toward Mayla, before he turned back and watched Ben slowly lean down and hold out his hands to Rey._

 _Rey smiled and handed the crystal up to him._

 _Ben took it and placed it into his pocket without breaking eye contact with her, then held out his hands again and she took them._

 _Rey cried with glee as Ben swung her up into his arms._

" _Then let's go, Monkey," he said, "This time, you can be my good luck charm."_

 _# # # # # # # # #_

 _Because Rey was so young, she couldn't stay with Ben during the entirety of his meditation in the temple at the academy, but Luke brought her every day he was in seclusion._

 _Their routine was the same._

 _Near dawn, he would awaken and dress her. They would have breakfast and then Luke would lead her to the temple and leave her at the door and she would go in alone. He would watch as she made her way quietly into the sanctuary and sat down next to Ben, where she would stay until mid-afternoon when Luke would come to collect her again._

 _Luke was mesmerized by her._

 _Rey had just passed her fourth birthday and already she had a quiet dignity about her that was beyond her years._

 _In another two years, she and those in her young-ling class, would construct their own light sabers—a skill not limited to a certain age, but something Luke felt should be mastered early so that the force could inform all that his pupils would become from the earliest age._

 _Lately, he had worried, though, that the children might be too young for something that took such concentration and skill, but seeing Rey sit there quietly at Ben's side as he meditated over his crystal the past few days, gave Luke every confidence that she was ready._

 _Luke smiled as he thought of R2 sitting with him when he built his own light saber years before, staving off his physical loneliness so that his mind could focus._

 _Rey was doing that for Ben. There seemed to be a connection—a bond between them from Rey's early years that couldn't quite be explained._

 _Ben seemed to watch over her and Rey, in her own way, over him._

 _# # # # # #_

 _On the fifth day, after teaching a class of fifth year students, Luke went to the temple to collect Rey._

 _When he came to the door, he heard talking inside._

 _Ben sat across from Rey, holding out his newly constructed light saber for her to see as he tossed the hood back on his robes._

" _What color!?" Rey shrieked with glee, much like the four year old she really was, "What color?!"_

 _Ben smirked, then maneuvering the handle, brought the light saber to life and it gave off a beautiful green glow that instantly lit the darkness of the temple._

" _Oh…I like it. It's like Daddy's." Rey observed_

" _I suppose it is…" Ben said, looking at the blade in careful thought, then retracted the blade and brought his gaze to Rey._

" _Are you disappointed, Ba?" Rey asked_

" _No…" Ben replied with soft smile as he shook his head, "Thank you for sitting with me, Monkey. You really were my good luck charm."_

" _You're welcome," Rey replied, then smiled back, "You're my brother."_

" _Well, not exactly…" Ben chuckled, "But close enough. You were lucky, though. You once had a brother. That's more than I ever had."_

 _Luke closed his eyes in sorrow at those words, remembering the day Rey was born._

 _She was to be a twin—the healer had been clear— there was a boy and a girl._

 _Luke could sense that both were strong with the force and he and his wife were thrilled at the prospect of not one, but two babies._

 _But, there were complications with the birth and the first born of the twins, a boy they would later christen Anakin after Luke's father, was stillborn before Rey made her appearance minutes later._

" _I suppose…" Rey said, looking down in thought as she played with the arms on the doll Luke had made her by hand in the form of a Rebellion fighter pilot, "I still see him in my dreams sometimes. He said he gave me his power."_

" _What?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes in curiosity, "What do you mean?"_

" _When we were in Mummy's tummy—when he…" Rey paused for a moment then shrugged_

 _Ben just sat there, stunned, unsure what to say until Rey looked up to him._

" _It's our power, now," she said in a proud voice, "I'm keeping it safe for him."_

# # # # # # #

Luke took in a reverent breath as he removed the weak stone in the floor of the temple sanctuary and from beneath it, pulled out a wooden box.

He looked at it with hard eyes then finally willed himself to slide back the lid.

Inside, was Ben's original lightsaber, the one he had built over a decade ago, in Rey's company.

The one he had abandoned in favor of his grandfather's lightsaber-blue-the color of wisdom and power in the Jedi order.

It was a color that he felt less ashamed of. Green was a color he probably felt he had only obtained because Rey had been there with him, influencing him.

Decades before the lightsaber had been used to kill young-lings in an attempt by the Sith to wipe out the Jedi, then thirteen years ago, history repeated itself.

When Luke had chased Kylo Ren down, seeking vengeance after the massacre of his students and his wife, he had won his father's lightsaber back in battle, forcing Kylo to build his own again.

Luke eyed the saber in front of him now.

This was it.

Luke was confident that _this_ was what Ben was using to make the connection between himself and Rey stronger.

Ben may not know the location of his original light saber, but as long as it existed, the connection between him and Rey could never be broken.

But, more importantly, Luke had come to realize _something else_ in meditating on his memories, that the key to the prophecy was tied to the words he heard Rey speak all those years ago, when she mentioned her deceased brother for the first time in the temple with Ben.

Luke stared at the light saber, a chill running over him as he repeated the words to himself.

"A savior lives when a savior dies…and does not fear this life's goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm—I don't know what to say…" Rey whispered, absorbing all that her father had just told her—about her childhood, her connection to Ben, and her brother-before casting her eyes toward the box that held Ben Solo's original lightsaber, sitting in the space between them on the breakfast table.

"You don't have to say anything," Luke said, eyeing her solemnly, "I just wanted you to know the truth. Was I wrong to tell you?"

"No, I'm glad you told me…" Rey said, gradually leaning forward, suddenly drawn to the lightsaber, her eyes focused intensely on it and she tentatively reached out a hand to touch it.

Her fingers had just brushed the hilt when Luke caught her hand it gently in his and Rey's trance broke, her eyes meeting his gaze.

She blinked at him for a moment before he released her hand and she pulled it tightly to her chest, seemingly stunned by the lightsaber's hold over her as Luke quickly slid the lid back over the box.

"What do we do?" Rey asked, her voice low

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and took in a solemn breath before he delivered his answer.

"I think we should destroy it."

Rey's eyes immediately widened

"No," she said in a flat voice—a voice that almost didn't sound like her own

Luke braced himself, he knew this would be her reaction and he was ready with his response.

"Rey, I know what is inside your heart—what you're feeling—but you shouldn't let it rule your mind—"

"I'm not letting _anything_ rule my mind," Rey interjected

"You are letting _him_ rule your mind!" Luke cried, standing quickly as he shoved himself back from the table, "And you have let him! You have _let him in_!"

Rey stared at him for a moment, stunned by his outburst, then said, "All that is in _your_ mind is anger and vengeance. You can't see that maybe this isn't just a weapon, it's a tool. I can use my power…maybe, I can _control it_ —"

"No. You _can't,_ Rey. This connection—it's so much bigger than either of you," Luke said, shaking his head and looking down at the box on the table with hard eyes, "And maybe you're right. Maybe I _am_ angry, but I am not vengeful—that ship has long passed. I don't care about Ben, all I care about…is _you,_ Rey."

"I want you to be safe," Luke continued, trying to keep his voice steady, "I wasn't there the last time. I wasn't there for you or the other children thirteen years ago—I wasn't your protector when I should have been, but I'm going to be your protector _now_ for as long as I can."

Suddenly something passed over Rey's face as she looked up to him and they locked eyes and he said, "If you want to see Ben again face to face either to save him or to kill him—if that is your destiny, then so be it and I won't stand it your way. But, I won't just stand by and give him a weapon to harm you and lead the First Order right to us—I _can't_. And maybe that makes me the worst kind of person right now in your eyes, but so be it—"

Rey shook her head as tears came to her eyes and she immediately stood from the table and moved quickly around it, taking hold of Luke's hands as she looked up into his gaze.

" _No,_ " she said softly, "It makes you _my father_."

Luke let out a relieved breath and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly to him for what felt like minutes.

When Rey finally pulled back, she looked up to him

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her eyes in penance, "I don't know why I—"

"Whether you've come to realize it or not, you _care_ for him," Luke immediately offered, bringing a gentle hand to the side of her face, "Not Kylo Ren… _Ben Solo._ He's made the connection with you and let you see a part of his _true self._ I still haven't figured out what his true purpose is in doing so…"

"But, it's working…" Rey whispered, casting her eyes down as she finished his thought for him

"Rey, as I've said before, there is no shame in feeling what you feel for him—" Luke started

"No, there isn't," Rey interjected, "But, you're right. There _is_ danger in it."

Suddenly, a silence fell between them and Rey brought her hand up to rest over her father's on the side of her face.

"So, how do we destroy it?" she asked, "Ben's lightsaber, I mean."

Luke straightened at the words and lowered his hand gently from his daughter's face before reaching into the front of his robes.

"The only true way for a lightsaber to be honorably destroyed…" he said, pulling out the handle of another Jedi blade and holding it out to Rey, "is by another lightsaber."

Rey narrowed her eyes, studying it intensely before she realized that Luke wasn't showing it to her, he was handing it to her.

"This is _yours_ ," Luke said, a small smile crossing his face, "I think it's time it was returned to you."

Rey sucked in a shallow breath before gently taking the hilt of the saber from her father and stepping back toward the center of the room.

A strange feeling washed over her as she held it, looking it over with awe—like it was an appendage that had been re-forged to her body after a long separation.

Rey smirked, then let it ignite, bathing the room in the glow of its color—silver.

# # # # # # #

Admiral Huxley's boots on the marble floor were the only sound resonating in the vast, dark chamber as he came face to face with Imperial Leader Snoke in his large stone chair and bowed down to one knee below him.

"Rise," Snoke said in a deep, nasal voice and Huxley immediately did so, pulling his arms back as he stood at attention like the soldier he was.

"Ren?" Snoke asked

"His wounds are serious, My Lord," Huxley reported, "The healers have done all they can, but they recently found him out of bed—he had been using his power in some sort of meditation—what for is unclear. Whatever it was, it weakened him severely. To keep him from harming himself further, they have restrained him and given him heavy sedation until he is fully healed."

Snoke nodded and hummed in satisfaction to himself for a moment, then lifted his eyes again to Huxley

"What of the girl?"

"Security holograms confirm that she and FN 2187 engaged Ren and the girl defeated him, but they escaped custody as the base collapsed."

Snoke grimaced and tightened his fist

"And the Resistance?" he asked

"No word, my Lord. Our scanners haven't picked up any rebel activity for at least 72 hours…" Huxley reported, seemingly bracing himself for anger, but Snoke only snorted thoughtfully

"That means they have found the map…" he said in a low voice, almost to himself, "They have found the map to Skywalker."

# # # # # # #

"Are you sure that you're not…you know…more _qualified_ to do this?" Rey asked in an unsure voice as she stood opposite her father in the meadow near the cliffs, holding her unsheathed lightsaber out in front of her

Luke smirked as he held Ben's lightsaber out in front of him with both hands securely grasping either end of the saber's hilt.

"All you have to do is strike the center of the hilt and sever it in half," he said, "Piece of cake."

"Says the man who is standing in front of a teenager holding a lightsaber for only the _second_ time in her _whole life_ and asking her to swipe it within _inches_ of his face…" Rey replied, her tone nervous as she shifted her feet

" _This face_?" Luke scoffed with a smile, turning his face to one side to reveal the fading scar from the wampa attack nearly thirty years before on Hoth, "This handsome face has already seen some action, Sweetheart. It's not afraid of you or your puny lightsaber…" he then lifted his robotic hand up and reached out toward her comically, "And neither is _this hand_!"

"Oh, get off it…" Rey said, a small chuckle emanating in her throat as she tried to keep a straight face and maintain her concentration, "This is _serious._ "

"Yes," Luke said, clearing his throat as he tried to keep the smile from returning to his face, "I suppose I shouldn't call it a 'puny lightsaber', perhaps 'the silver sparkling blade of destiny'?"

"Daddy!" Rey cried, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh as she lowered her lightsaber, "Oh! Gods! I …I give up!"

Luke watched with softening eyes as she turned and threw up in her hand in surrender, then walked over to one of the nearby boulders and took a seat, retracting her lightsaber.

"I think I'll just take a break for a moment," Rey said, squinting into the sun toward her father, "Until you can take this seriously."

Luke straightened his stance and his face went solemn, a small, joyful smile crossing his lips as he readjusted his hands on the lightsaber and looked at Rey, "I'm ready now."

"Promise?" Rey inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Promise," Luke replied, his eyes still soft

"Hmmm…" Rey said, her voice teasing as she pushed herself up from the boulder, "I'm almost inclined to think this is a trick. I wonder what could have inspired such a turn in events?"

"Just something you said," Luke answered coyly

"And what was that?" Rey asked, a curious smile crossing her face as she stepped forward

"'Daddy'," Luke replied, the emotion creeping into his voice as he locked eyes with Rey, "That's the first time you've called me that since we've been here…I'm sorry…" he suddenly trailed off, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he willed away the tears in his eyes, "I just never thought I would ever hear that word again…"

Suddenly, Luke felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his daughter standing before him, her eyes softening before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

When she pulled back, she turned on her heel and took five paces back and, now facing him, ignited her lightsaber again

Rey nodded to Luke and Luke gave a confident nod back and held out the saber hilt in his hands.

Then, sucking in a steadying breath, Rey took a quick step forward and brought the blade down in the space between her father's hands.

With a sharp metal sound and fierce echo through the force, Ben Solo's lightsaber broke into two separate pieces.

# # # # # # #

Leagues away in the medical bay on the First Order Base, alarms sounded as doctors and nurses ran down the hallway and burst into the room where Kylo Ren had been sedated.

No longer.

"What's happening?!" Huxley cried as he charged into the room after the commotion, then stood wide-eyed as he watched Kylo Ren angrily break the bonds that had restrained him to his bed and use the force to throw them around the necks of two doctors who were trying to hold him down, strangling both men to unconsciousness before letting them fall to the ground.

When a nurse moved forward to help, he used the force to toss her into a nearby wall, after which she came crashing down onto a nearby tray of medical instruments.

Two nurses and one doctor just stood in the corner, stunned by the young man who, hours ago, had been under heavy sedation that would have brought down a Gundark and was now throwing the oxygen mask off of his face and pulling the wires viciously out of his arms.

"Lord Ren," Huxley said, stepping forward nervously, "I see you are awake—"

"There was a sharp pain…a tearing the darkness…" Kylo whispered angrily, ignoring Huxley as he placed his hand on the bandage over the saber wound Rey had given him, "I don't—I don't _feel_ her anymore."

"Who, my Lord?" Huxley asked, stepping closer, confused

" _The girl_ …" Kylo seethed, gasping, trying to hold back his emotions

"My Lord…"

Suddenly, Kylo Ren cried out in agony and threw out an arm, using the force to snap the necks of the doctor and two nurses cowering in the corner.

Huxley sucked in a breath and stepped back quickly.

He had seen Kylo Ren lose his temper, but never had he _killed_ out of anger

" _She's gone!"_ he screamed, turning toward Huxley, his face red and tears streaming down his face


	9. Chapter 9

After the destruction of Ben's lightsaber, Luke watched as Rey studied the pieces with reverence before she tossed them from the cliff into the ocean.

Now hours had passed and it was mid-afternoon, with neither saying much about what had transpired, but both feeling the residual energy of the blade's destruction through the force.

But, as Luke patiently taught Rey basic saber skills and gave her a set of foot work steps to master while wielding her blade, he couldn't help but feel something else…relief.

Rey was safe, for now. That is all he could ever hope for.

No, that wasn't true.

There was _one more_ thing he could hope for...

That she wouldn't leave in just two days time.

That she might consider staying on the island with him, safe from the reach of the First Order, where they could make up for all the time that was robbed from them.

"Are you alright?" Rey suddenly asked, breaking Luke's thoughts

"What?" Luke replied as if pulling himself out of a haze, narrowing his eyes as he now beheld Rey's bewildered face where she stood across from him, retracting her lightsaber as she studied him and he realized that his mind must have wandered off in thought.

"You stopped yapping and I knew something _must_ be wrong…" Rey teased as she walked toward him, then narrowed her eyes in concern as she moved closer

"No. I'm—I'm fine," Luke said, giving her a soft smile to try and quell her fears, "I think it's just time for my afternoon meditation, that's all. You have the footwork down, Rey, just continue to focus on the smoothness of your actions as you swing the blade. Lightsaber dueling shouldn't look like wood chopping, it should look like…well…like _dancing_."

Luke smiled as he circled her, came up behind her and lifted her arms, turning them in toward her body in different configurations.

"Remember, elbows and chin up, wrists lose…" he said, then shook her arms and they flailed a little, "No flabby arms. We want a steel cage with two swinging doors. Rigid, but _flowing_ movement—"

"Okay… _okay_ …I've got it," Rey smirked, pulling her arms gently out of her father's grasp and turning toward him, "Your analogies are getting stranger by the second. You go take your Jedi nap and rest your mind. I'll stay here and try to master 'The Steel Dancing Cage' or whatever you call it, alright?"

Luke smiled as he raised his hands in defeat, then turned on his heel and started toward the cavern.

Just inside the door, he looked back over his shoulder at Rey, watching her ignite her lightsaber and start dancing with an invisible foe.

It was in that moment, that Luke realized how much he missed being a Jedi.

# # # # # # # #

Time passed as Luke breathed methodically, his palms open and the back of his hands resting on the knees of his legs folded beneath him.

His mind wandered…

Then it came back.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and found himself standing in the cavern, looking into the hearth as the fire burned, watching the flames dance and flicker.

"Luke…" a familiar voice whispered nearby and Luke closed his eyes, relishing the sound

"I've missed you…" Luke said in a quiet voice, opening his eyes before he turned from the hearth toward the center of the room and the beautiful young woman standing there.

She wore a dress of white linen under a grey robe...the same outfit he had last seen her in thirteen years before.

Her auburn hair fell soft on her shoulders as her dark, chocolate brown eyes looking deep into his soul.

"I don't know how…" his wife smirked, "I've been with you the whole time."

"Well, I just _did_ …" Luke replied, his eyes soft as he studied her, then moved forward toward her

"You look _different,_ " Mayla said, looking him up and down before her eyes rested on his face, "I like your beard…"

Luke scoffed and a small smile crossed his face as he brought his hand up to his chin and ran his fingers through the growth there.

After a moment, though, he lowered his hand and looked up, focused intently on his wife as he now stood before her in awe, " _You_ look exactly the same."

Absentmindedly his hand reached out to touch her face, but only went through her mirage

"I'm sorry…" Mayla relented, looking at him with sad eyes as he pulled his hand back slowly

"It's alright," Luke said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, "It's just enough that I can _see_ you."

There was a long silence between them before Luke spoke again

"Mayla, Raiyah found me," Luke said softly, nodding toward the open door of the cavern behind his wife

A look of quiet surprise crossed Mayla's face before she turned on her heel and looked behind her through the door, beholding their daughter outside on the cliff, practicing her saber skills where Luke had left her.

She smiled to herself, letting the relief and love for her daughter wash over her before she whispered, "Of course she did. She's your daughter… always more _yours_ than mine. From the day you first held her, you two were like magnets, two sides of the same coin. Of course she was meant to find you. That is because she is _like you_ , Luke _—_ she's a survivor."

"I'm afraid I'm not doing a very good job of surviving…" Luke sighed, "Not without you."

"Luke…" Mayla whispered, turning back to him now, her eyes worried

"And not without _her_ ," Luke continued, turning his back to her and walking back toward the hearth, "She's leaving soon."

"And you are just going to let her go?" Mayla asked, stepping forward

"I can't make her stay," Luke replied, closing his eyes, "I don't have the right to ask that of her."

"You could _go with her_ ," Mayla offered, "Whoever she is destined to be, whatever she is destined to do ahead, she could use your guidance."

"I _can't…_ " Luke replied, shaking his head, opening his eyes as Mayla suddenly appeared in front of him, "I'm not a Jedi…not anymore."

"Luke, this isn't about you being a Jedi…" Mayla said, trying to meet his gaze, "This is about you being a _father_ —this is about your daughter needing _you_ , not your Jedi skills."

"I'm afraid…" Luke whispered, looked down at her, his eyes filling with tears

"That doesn't sound like the man I fell in love with," Mayla said, cocking her head and smiling at the memory running through her mind of the day they first met, "He wasn't afraid of _anything_ —"

"He was young and arrogant," Luke interjected

" _No_ ," Mayla insisted, "He was young, yes, but he was strong, confident and capable and wise beyond his years. Only a man like that could survive falling in love with his enemy."

Luke gave a small smile at those words, studying her face for a long moment before he said, "I did love you…right from the very beginning...enemy be damned."

"And I _hated_ you," Mayla stated bluntly, then chuckled and Luke scoffed, smiling bigger, " _Then_ …after _a while,_ I fell in love with you, Luke. And I became a whole different person _because of you_."

"And just look what we made together…" Mayla continued, smiling as she nodded toward the door and, through it, Rey.

Luke looked over his shoulder, following Mayla's gaze to their daughter, then whispered, "I just can't lose anyone else…"

"There are no guarantees in this life," Mayla said softly, "Long ago, you broke the rules, Luke, you made a choice—"

"And I don't regret it," Luke interjected adamantly, his eyes softening as he whirled back around to face her again

"Then you have to know that giving in and loving someone means that there is _always_ the fear of losing them. But, you can't just _stay here_ and continue to give in to your fear, Luke. You may have stumbled and in your anger and your fear and your grief, let the darkness in…but that doesn't mean it has to _defeat you._ "

Luke closed his eyes at her words as they touched his soul, warming it like embers from the nearby fire in the hearth.

"Please, Luke," she whispered now, almost a plea, "Let the light back in—the light that makes who you truly are—the light that _saved me_ and guided so many others and gave them direction. It is the same light that you have passed on to your daughter. Just because you fell, doesn't mean you can't get back up."

Mayla's gaze turned back to Rey, "Especially, _now_ …when you have someone who is offering you their hand."

# # # # # # #

"My Lord—"

" _Go… away_ …" Kylo Ren said in a stern voice, keeping his dark eyes trained on the solitary window in his room, his back to the First Order Lieutenant now standing in the doorway.

"But, My Lord Ren, the Supreme Leader wishes an audience in—" the officer said, lingering as close to the exit as possible.

"No." Ren responded without letting him finish

"But… My... Lord," the officer choked, his voice filling with fear before he suddenly opened his mouth and found his voice box silent.

He gasped as an invisible force field took hold of his neck and his face immediately flushed as he struggled for air.

Soon that same force was pulling him up off of his feet, his boots kicking as they searched for purchase.

The Stormtroopers guarding the door could only watch, unable to do anything.

"I no longer answer to the Supreme Leader," Kylo Ren said in a steady tone, then raised his left hand and flicked index finger, snapping the man's neck.

The officer's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the force field left him, leaving his body to fall hard into a sprawl on the marble floor.

Kylo Ren curled his lip as he lowered his hand, his eyes closed as a tear streaked down his face and he tried once again to control the anger and the grief that continued to roll off of him in waves.

"Guard," Ren said in a hard voice and one of the Stormtroopers came nervously through the threshold, stepping clumsily over the officer's dead body.

Ren opened his eyes and turned toward a nearby table and with the force, drew his lightsaber to him.

When it was in his hand, he eyed it for a moment before he put it on the floor beside him then, with a resolved shove, slid it behind him and across the room toward the Stormtrooper.

ST 4785 looked down at his feet in awe behind his helmet, beholding the weapon of a Sith Lord up close for the first time as it rolled to a stop upon hitting the toe of his boot.

"Give that to the Supreme Leader," Ren said, "And tell him his apprentice is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

_((Thank you all for your continued support as I write this. The song is "Swallowed in the Sea" by Coldplay.)))_

Luke took in a shallow breath as he opened his eyes, a tear streaking down in as he found himself still sitting in his meditative position, an ache piercing his heart as he thought about his wife and what it had meant to see Mayla.

 _ **You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me,  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong…**_

He looked around the room for a moment to get his bearings before his eyes moved to the open cavern door and, through it, to Rey.

 _ **You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself,  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me…**_

Slowly coming to his feet, Luke kept his focus on Rey for a long time, thinking about what Mayla had said to him, still hearing her soft, pleading voice in the back of his head…

" _Please…come back to the light, Luke…_ "

 _ **And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long,  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me….**_

Running the back of his index finger thoughtfully over upper lip for a few moments, Luke sighed, then lowered his hand and moved stealthily to the hearth.

 _ **And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around...**_

He ran his hand over the stones on the outside of the upper part of the hearth under the mantle and, within moments, found the false stone there and pulled it out.

 _ **Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea...**_

Studying it in his hands for a long moment, Luke turned his head and looked again toward Rey through the open doorway.

# # # # # # # #

His guard announced Major Huxley and Supreme Leader Snoke turned his chair away from the large bay window in the conference room and folded his hands on the large round table in front of him as watched Huxley enter the room, followed by a lone Stormtrooper.

 _ **You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry,  
And darling that's when I  
Decided to go see you…**_

When Huxley stood across the table from the Supreme Leader, he gave a grimace, then stepped aside and allowed the trooper behind him to come forward, carrying Kylo Ren's light saber in his outstretched hands.

 _ **You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes…  
**_

Snoke's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring as the lightsaber was placed on the table in front of him and he studied it as the meaning of its surrender suddenly creeped over his face.

 _ **You made me realize,  
What I could not see…**_

"Where is Ren?!" The Supreme Leader barked at Huxley in a hard tone as he kept his eyes focused on the lightsaber

" _Gone…_ My Lord," Huxley replied, still too stunned to believe it himself

# # # # # #

 _ **And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook,  
The world, and then it took  
It took it back from me…**_

Luke took in a deep breath before finally willing himself to cross the threshold and walk out into the light of dusk, his eyes focusing on Rey where she rested on a rock overlooking the cliffs and the ocean, looking to the two suns setting on the horizon.

 _ **And I could write it down  
Or spread it all around...**_

Luke smirked as his mind was filled with memories of himself as a young man on Tatooine, looking out onto a similar sight of two suns setting on a horizon of nothing but endless sand.

 _ **Get lost and then get found,**_

 _ **And you'll come back to me...**_

After a few moments, Luke brought himself back to reality and started walking toward Rey.

 _ **Not swallowed in the sea….**_

He had only taken a handful of steps forward before Rey sensed his presence and looked back over her shoulder toward him.

When their eyes met, a small smile crossed Luke's lips before he called out, "At the ready!"

Rey immediately stood, her eyes narrowing in curiosity and her hands resting on the lightsaber at her hip as she walked around the rock toward him.

Luke reached slowly inside his robes and pulled out his old lightsaber and tossing his arm out to his side, ignited it and gave it a twirl before bringing it to the ready in front of him.

 _ **And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long...**_

Rey's eyes softened as she smirked, taking in sight, then ignited her own lightsaber and brought it up in front of her.

 _ **Well, that's where I belong,  
And you belong with me…**_

# # # # # # #

 _ **The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long…  
**_

"Oh…no…" General Organa whispered, horror crossing her face as she stood at the entrance to the courtyard outside her home, beholding the dead bodies of the ten guards the Resistance had placed around the grounds and the house itself for her safety now spread across the grass and stone walkways.

 _ **Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me…**_

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind her and she gasped, turning immediately to face it.

Her eyes softened in surprise when she saw Ben, standing there before her.

 _ **Oh what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give…  
**_

They stared at each other for a few tense moment as Leia studied his dark eyes and his hard features.

He was a grown man now and his face and body showed the hard lessons that had been learned in the thirteen years since she had last seen him.

 _ **Forget but not forgive,  
Not loving all you see…**_

Suddenly, before Leia could say anything, Ben let out a gasping sound and the hardness of his face disappeared and the boy she once knew returned as he fell to his knees at her feet, looking up to her with tortured eyes before he closed them again and broke down.

 _ **Oh the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long,  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me,  
Not swallowed in the sea…**_

Leia closed her eyes in relief as she immediately fell to her own knees in front of him and took him into her arms.

 _ **You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea…**_

He resisted at first, but soon, Ben allowed himself to be held against her chest, still choking out sobs as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

 _ **Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Fifteen armed soldiers, one intense trip in a Resistance transportation ship and three hours later…

"Execution!?" Lea scoffed, sitting forward in her seat next to Major Caluan Ematt at the head of the table surrounded by the other thirteen members of the Resistance Council, "Surely this can't be your decision! He's just a _boy_ —"

Major Ematt placed his hand immediately on Leia's arm to steady her as Shairk Conn, former Senator and elected speaker of the Resistance council, interjected from the other end of the table.

"General Organa, we all know that you have a _personal interest_ in this matter and, _therefore,_ you will remember that it is a _courtesy_ for the respect that we all have for you that you are even allowed in these chambers to hear this council's decision. I would advise you to keep outbursts to yourself."

Leia narrowed her eyes as they locked intensely with Conn's for a long moment, before she removed her arm pointedly out of Major Ematt's grasp and sat back in her chair with a small, defeated sigh.

When he was sure he had the General's silence, Shairk Conn looked around the table to the other council members as he continued, but kept his tone directed toward Leia.

"Despite what you may believe, please know that the council's decision was not made in haste, General Organa, or in malice or cruelty. Many of us here at this very table remember the 'boy' that you speak of, before he called himself Kylo Ren. But, he is no longer a _boy_ , General, but a grown man and a man who has made decisions that have caused the deaths of _thousands_ of soldiers and innocents at the hands of the First Order in the thirteen years he has served Imperial Leader Snoke. Ren is cunning and dangerous—possessing powers that we cannot _possibly_ control or turn. We cannot keep him locked up _forever_ …and we certainly cannot let him walk free."

"Conn is right," a voice chimed in and everyone's eyes shifted to former Rebellion pilot and one of Leia's oldest friends, Evann Verlaine, on the left side of the table as she addressed the council, "If we are to build a new Republic we _must_ be able to assure our peoples that there is a purpose to Democracy, law and order and that the atrocities committed by the First Order, when this is all over, will not go unpunished."

Her eyes moved sympathetically toward Leia, "We have considered Ben's case and you can be assured that he has been judged fairly by this council in place of our destroyed Republic judicial system and in lieu of a military tribunal, and when he _is_ executed his death will not be in vain—we will have driven a decisive blow against the First Order. I am sorry, General, but for the good of the Republic, he _must_ die."

Leia visibly flinched at those last words. She immediately felt nauseous. She couldn't let this happen.

It was just as she was about to protest that she felt Major Ematt's reassuring hand on her knee, steadying her for a moment, before he, himself, sat forward and folded his hands on the table, calmly staring down Shairk Conn and the rest of the council.

"I believe I speak for General Organa and myself, your elected leaders, when I say, first of all, that we have always and will _always_ trust and support any decision this council makes when it comes to law, order and the welfare of the longed for new Republic."

At these words, Conn and some of the other council members straightened, seemingly vindicated

" _However_ …" Ematt continued, "I think that, in _this_ case, I do not feel that we, as members of a interregnum justice system, have the right to be so black and white in our judgement of this young man. It is true that Kylo Ren was a Knight of Ren, a servant of the First Order who has slaughtered in its name,. But, _before_ that, he was _chosen_ and trained as a powerful Jedi knight in defense of this Republic. And I don't believe _that_ part of his history should not be ignored. Therefore, given the circumstances, before we go through with the execution of the accused, I would like to propose a new course of action..."

There was a long pause, then Major Ematt said, "That is, to stay execution until such a time as this council can find an individual to invoke Old Order Justice."

Shairk Conn's eyes immediately widened and the table spontaneously broke out into hushed and urgent whispers as the other council members leaned over and consulted one another, most still in shock at the mention of such a long forgotten practice.

Finally, Conn angrily slammed his hand on the table with authority and the room instantly fell silent.

He eyed General Organa and Major Ematt before he said in a harsh tone, "Forgive me when I speak freely and say that this proposal is preposterous! Old Order Justice is an _ancient_ custom, based on nothing but superstition! Besides, there are no wielders left—they are practically _extinct,_ much like this _absurd_ custom of which you speak!"

"Yes, practically extinct—not _completely_ extinct, Speaker Conn," was Major Ematt's calm reply, "We shall find a wielder. And that 'ancient custom' you speak of was good enough for the Old Republic, why should it not be good enough for the new one?"

Many of the older council members around the table nod slightly in approval at Ematt's words—some murmur in the affirmative.

Defeated, Conn's nostrils flared and he straightened in his chair with a huff before he turned to the other council members, " _Very well_ …The new Republic honors all proposals put forth by our elected leaders, therefore, we shall vote again, considering this new proposal supported by Major Ematt. And, for reasons stated before, General Organa and the Major shall _abstain."_

Major Ematt nodded and Leia glared

"All those in favor of the execution of Kylo Ren, vote by the usual sign of the council," Conn stated, then immediately raised his hand and slowly, four other hands around the table, followed.

Leia closed her eyes in relief then opened them and turned them gratefully toward Major Ematt

Shairk Conn grit his teeth, "All those in favor of honoring the proposal of Major Caluan Ematt and staying execution until such a time as Old Order Justice can be invoked, vote by the usual sign of the council."

Eight hands raised high above the table.

"General Organa," Conne related, turning toward the head of the table, his eyes hard, "It seems that it is will of the council that execution of the prisoner, Kylo Ren, be stayed…until such a time as Old Order Justice can be invoked."

# # # # # # #

The guards saluted and stepped aside as Leia passed through the threshold of the Resistance prisoner containment area.

She paused for a moment at the door, looking through the virtually indestructible viewing glass into the holding cell where her only child lay still as death on a cot, staring at the ceiling.

"Well?" Kylo Ren stated in a heavy voice, sensing her presence, but still looking up at the ceiling.

"The will of the council was that you be executed," Leia stated, stepping forward, "But—"

Kylo immediately sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the cot as he straightened and looked toward his mother with hard eyes.

" _When_?" he asked impatiently

Silence.

Leia narrowed her eyes as she studied Ben's placid face staring back at her.

It was then that she realized that her son wasn't surprised by the council's decision, he welcomed it.

"You _knew_ they would come all along…" she suddenly whispered, her eyes widening, "That they would capture you. You could have killed all of them and yet, you didn't resist. You _let_ them take you."

"Yes," Kylo replied, solemnly, "In fact, _I_ was the one who pressed the panic button on the lead guard's weapon belt and alerted the Resistance. He was far too slow. And this 'prison'?" he waved a hand around himself nonchalantly, "This could not contain me under any normal circumstances…it's _insulting,_ really. I stay here only because it suits me to do so—"

"You _wanted_ this?" Leia gasped, stunned, "That's why you came home…you expected them to capture you there and execute you. You _want to_ _die_ —"

Kylo's eyes narrowed, "Why _else_ would I _possibly_ want to come home?"

"Ben…" Leia whispered, hurt by his words

Kylo Ren's face flinched slightly at the sound of his real name before he said softly, but resolutely, "I wish to die because l have _nothing_ left to _live_ for."

There was a long silence, as she contemplated her son's words, before Leia opened her mouth to speak, but Ben interrupted her.

"What were you going to say before?" he asked coolly, "You said that the council decided upon execution and then there was something you were going to add. What was it? Tell me."

Leia sucked in a breath, preparing herself, "The will of the council was that you be executed, but for my sake and for the sake of your father's memory, perhaps, Major Ematt asked that the council reconsider execution in lieu of another path. There was a vote and the council has stayed your execution for such a time until…"

Leia suddenly stopped, lowering her eyes as her thoughts trailed off to a far away place...

An island. Where she knew the only surviving wielder of which Major Ematt spoke, could be found.

"Until such a time until _what_?" Ben insisted, leaning forward and breaking his mother's thoughts

Leia lifted her eyes to meet Ben's, "Until such a time as they can invoke Old Order Justice."

At her words, Ben came immediately to his feet, walking quickly toward the window until it was inches from his face and his breathe left an angry fog cloud on the glass that separated him from his mother on the other side.

Leia flinched, her eyes widening as she studied Ben's face, so close to her now that, as the fog cleared, she could see a sinister smirk begin to cross his lips.

It was the first emotion he had shown since they had pried him from her arms and taken him away on the Resistance transport in chains.

"So..." he said in a steady voice, his dark eyes never leaving hers, "It seems a _Jedi_ is to decide my fate."


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness was falling fast and Rey's first awareness was that she was lying on a hard surface under the evening stars, her lightsaber in clasped in her right hand.

She tried to move, to lift her head, but the second she did, a ringing sensation flooded her ears and a tinge of nausea immediately washed over her.

"Raiyah?…" came a shaking voice nearby in a familiar whisper

Rey immediately fought the pain and rolled on her side, holstering her lightsaber as she came up onto her hands and knees and immediately lost her balance and fell against something that felt like… _someone_.

She groaned as she pulled herself back up and sat down, then gasped in horror as she slowly turned her head and took in the sight of the bodies of the children of her class, lying lifeless and still in all manner of configurations as they surrounded her.

"Raiyah?…" the whisper came again with irregular breaths, and Rey's eyes quickly surveyed the bodies.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped and immediately welled with tears.

"No…" she cried as she fell again to her hands and knees, trying to keep her composure as climbed over the bodies to the tall figure with auburn hair she could now see lying on her back in the center of the room, "No…"

Rey gasped again taking in the sight of the large amount of blood pooling beneath Mayla Skywalker's body as her chest heaved and her eyes searched around her.

"Mama!" Rey cried as she crawled through the blood on her hands and knees and reached her mother's side, taking her hand.

On hearing her daughter's voice and feeling her small hand in hers, Mayla let out a cry of joy, tears streaming down her face as she painfully turned her head toward Rey.

"Mama…" Rey whimpered as Mayla smiled at her daughter and clutched her hand

"My darling girl…" Mayla said softly, relief crossing her quickly ashening face, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Rey shook her head as tears streamed down her small face.

Mayla coughed and gasped for breath, tightening her grip on Rey's hand.

Suddenly, spotlights and various lights of different colors appeared in the sky overhead, flooding through the windows, doorways and skylights.

Mayla moved her eyes from Rey toward the lights and whispered, "Raiyah…you have go—"

"Mama—" Rey started

"You have to get out of sight…" Mayla said quickly, nearly choking as she still gasped for air as she tried to release her hand from Rey's, "You have to let me go."

"No… Mama! " Rey cried

"It's alright. Your father will find you," Mayla smiled sadly, trying to reassure Rey, "Let go…Raiyah, _let go."_

Suddenly, the ground beneath them trembled and Rey looked over her shoulder as a crack in the floor splintered past them and the marble immediately broke open and gave way, sending bodies, furniture and everything else in the room tumbling and sliding into a black abyss below.

"No!" Rey screamed, closing her eyes as she held tightly to her mother's hand, sliding toward the edge, but soon realized it wasn't the voice of a six year-old girl anymore, it was her own voice.

She gasped when she finally opened her eyes, looking down into the darkness of a seemingly bottomless nothing, then gasped again, when she looked down over the edge where she hung and saw a figure holding her hand—a figure that was _not_ her mother.

It was Kylo Ren, dressed in his dark cloak and mask.

Rey grimaced, her eyes watering through the cold wind generated from the abyss below, as she struggled to hold on his gloved hand.

Suddenly, Ren lifted his free hand and clumsily pulled his mask from his face and tossed it over his left shoulder into the darkness below.

Then, he lifted his dark eyes up to her—the eyes of Ben Solo.

"It's alright!" he called through the darkness, "You can let go!"

"Ben…" Rey whispered, battling her inner emotions as she closed her eyes and held tighter to his hand, "No..."

"Raiyah…." Ben said in a loud, but gentle voice and Rey immediately opened her eyes to meet his as he smiled sadly, then whispered her name again, "Raiyah…."

They stared at each other for a few moment before Ben nodded, urging her, "It's alright _, I promise_. Let go."  
"I can't…" Raiyah said softly, a tear streaking down her left cheek, " _I can't!"_

"You can!" Ben insisted, looking down before looking up, "You have to! Or you'll fall in, too!"

"What if I was always meant to?!" Rey called back "What if everyone is _wrong_?! What if all this power inside me isn't meant for the light, what if it is meant for the _darkness_ , to serve the darkness?!—"

"I don't think that is your fate!" Ben shouted as the wind began to pick up, "There is a reason you have so much power, Rey. In time, you'll come to understand why it was given to you. Now, hurry! We don't have much time. _Let go_!"

Rey shook her head and opened her mouth to say something else, but suddenly felt herself slide forward as the edge gave way and crumbled beneath her.

Out of reflex her hand opened and Ben fell out of her grasp into the darkness.

"No!" Rey screamed, as she tumbled forward, but keeping her eyes focused on her cousin falling silently into the nothingness below, " _Ben_!"

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her right arm in mid-air and she let out a huff and braced herself as the left side of her body hit the cliff face.

Rey grimaced, then looked up, taking in the sight of a small boy with blonde hair, her mother's dark brown eyes and her father's strong chin. He was about six years old. There was no way that he could possibly be holding her up, and yet there he was, leaning over the edge, clasping her right arm tightly with both hands.

"I've got you, Rey!" he called out over the wind, "I won't let go!"

Suddenly, her father, the way she remembered him from her youth appeared, at the young boy's side and knelt down.

In a moment, Luke's hand was grasping Rey's arm, too.

" _None of us_ will!" he called down to her

Suddenly, Rey saw a small green alien with pointed ears, dressed in Jedi robes, appear on the boy's other side and also place hand with three fingers on her arm.

Soon an older man with a graying beard, wearing a dark brown cloak appeared next to Luke.

He also knelt down and placed a hand on Rey's arm with a gentle smile.

He was followed by a young man with light brown hair, her father's piercing blue eyes, a black robe and padwan braid who appeared next to Yoda.

Finally, a tall, strong looking man with long hair, a long beard and a kind face, dressed in tan robes placed a kind hand on the padwan's shoulder before he knelt beside him and also placed hand on Rey's arm.

After a moment, they gathered their strength, pulled together in one movement and Rey came up over the cliff's edge….

"Rey…" Luke whispered as Rey startled herself awake, her eyes searching the dark room before they fell on her father's kind face as she immediately sat up and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her protectively to his chest, "It's alright baby, you're _alright_ …you're safe. It was just a dream."

# # # # ##

When the yellow recording hologram light around her disappeared, Leia let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

After a moment, she opened them and cast them toward the blue and white droid in front of her.

"Thank you, R2," she smiled as she placed a gentle hand on the droids dome and he beeped lovingly, "Be sure to say hello to Rey for me, alright?"

R2 beeped again and danced and she smiled wider.

When Leia turned toward the doorway, she stopped as she came face to face with Major Ematt, leaning on the frame in the threshold.

"You think it will work?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow

"Honestly, I don't know…" Leia replied, then cast him a sarcastic look as she walked toward him, "And you have _no right_ to have _any_ sort of doubt about this since you were the one who so _cleverly s_ uggested to the council the idea of Old Order Justice—"

"Whoa!" Major Ematt cried with a smirk, holding up his hands, "White flag, General and I quit!"

When Leia gave him a disarming smirk, he lowered his hands, "You know that I only did it to save the boy. Out of respect for you and Han…I had to _try."_

"I know," Leia said, softly, coming to his side, "And I'm grateful. I just hope it was enough."

"We'll know in a few days," Major Ematt said, "When Luke returns."

" _If_ Luke returns," Leia corrected, looking toward R2 and closed her eyes in sadness, "I don't know if he's ready…not after their last encounter—not after…"

She trailed off and Major Ematt stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry," he lamented, "If he can't come back, we'll think of something else, I promise."

Leia opened her eyes and placed a hand over Major Ematt's before she turned to him and said, "You misunderstand me. Luke may not be ready, but there is still hope. There might be _another_ …another Jedi who could help us."

# # # # # # # #

"Then there has _truly_ been an awakening…" Luke said, looking into the fire as he processed what his daughter had told him about her dream. After a moment, he turned his soft gaze toward Rey, where she sat on the edge of her bed, " _You're_ the awakening, Rey. The others you saw beside myself and your brother…they were once Jedi."

"Jedi?" Rey whispered in awe

"Yes," Luke said with a smile, wrapping his robe around him, "Great Jedi that came before—a line of strength and compassion stretching back nearly sixty years, connected forever to our family's bloodline. Those you saw tonight were Master Yoda, Master Obi Wan Kenobi, my mentor, Anakin Skywalker, your grandfather, and Master Qui Gon Jinn, my father's mentor when he was a boy. Your power, Rey, your conflict between the light and the dark…it _called_ to them."

"I don't understand…." Rey whispered, her eyes narrowing, "How is that even _possible?"_

"Do you still have my father's lightsaber?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow

Rey immediately nodded and stood from the bed, walking over to the small wooden stand behind the cavern door.

There, she rummaged through her canvas knapsack and removed the lightsaber she had won from Kylo Ren in the woods.

Luke eyed it in her hands as she walked back toward the fireplace and when she stood before him, held it out for him to take.

"No…" he whispered, looking away, "I told you…I _can't_."

"Why?" Rey asked, lowering her arm and looking down to the lightsaber in her hand

Luke took in a deep breath then cast his eyes to the saber, too, "In the Old Republic, they used to say that a lightsaber _always_ told the truth. It was an instrument of the force, and thereby, its wielder brought light and justice. The government and the people so believed this that they even based judiciary judgement and law on it—Old Order Justice, they called it—where a Jedi was summoned to witness the crimes of an accused citizen and then, when it was time to pass sentence, _the force_ would pronounce judgment through the Jedi's lightsaber. I've never _seen_ it, but I've read accounts about it in the Jedi archive records. It was said to be a _beautiful_ thing to behold…"

"But, what does it have to do with _this lightsaber_?" Rey asked softly, looking up to her father, "What does it have to do with—"

"Why I won't touch it?" Luke offered, his blue eyes now meeting Rey's

Rey nodded solemnly

"When you touched this lightsaber, Rey, you saw your past and your future…your destiny….all open to interpretation, of course," Luke said, "But, laid before you, none the less."

Rey nodded

"Understand, Rey," Luke continued, his voice solemn, "That I am in limbo right now, caught between the light and the dark. As I've told you before, there are choices I've made and events in my life that have led me to this island—a prison of my own making. I'm trying to pull myself out of the shadows and back into the light, but every day is a struggle. And, if I touch that lightsaber, it will tell me the truth about myself, just as it told you the truth about yourself…. I'm not ready, Rey…I'm just _not_."

"You're afraid what you'll see is…" Rey whispered, trailing off, unable to will herself to say it

"Myself," Luke said softly, eyeing the lightsaber again, "Giving in to my hate, giving in to my fear…my fear of pain and loss. Rey, I'll see myself turning into my father."


	13. Chapter 13

**_((In the words of the great Samuel L. Jackson, "Hold on to your butts!" LOL! Song is "I Found" by Amber Run. Enjoy!))_**

Rey was surprised that after all her training that day with Luke—running the temple steps, displacing and stacking various size rocks with her mind, saber techniques and rock climbing on the cliff face above the ocean—that, first of all, her father could actually _do_ all of that without keeling over, and second, that she hadn't fallen asleep during her evening meditation in the temple after such a whirlwind of activity.

Luke was slowly intensifying her training, and while she liked the physical activity, she was more interested in the Jedi techniques he spoke of in regards to tuning her mental awareness.

Jedi were not just physically one with the force—they were also one with it mentally.

Rey didn't contest the necessity for mental training, not since she had faced Kylo Ren in the woods on StarKiller Base and became one with the force, herself, before striking him down.

Of course, in that moment, she had been under distress.

So, since her arrival on the island, she decided to remedy that and intently asked questions, learning from Luke all she could in the proper way to meditate and align one's mind with the force.

It wasn't easy. Not at first.

Since her arrival, she had started meditated in the evenings to clear her mind before sleep in an attempt to keep her nightmares—mostly memories from the past, memories that were taken from her and were now coming back in a deluge now that she was back in close proximity to her father—from haunting her dreams.

Sometimes, it worked, but most of the time, it didn't.

But, after her discussion with Luke the previous evening, his words had stuck with her.

If it was true that she had awakened the force and now had a connection that drew the spirits of former Jedi to her, perhaps she could use that connection to get the answers she needed about who she really was and what lie ahead of her.

When she mentioned it to her father over lunch that afternoon, after their rock climbing excursion, he didn't really speak, but she could see in his eyes how pleased he was with her mental acuity and that she had put the puzzle together.

He only nodded, thoughtfully, before he said, "Yoda. You should speak with Master Yoda. When you meditate tonight, do so in the temple. Call out to him through the force. Don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen tonight, but my feelings tell me that you are strong enough with the force that he'll come."

Rey took a deep breath as she turned her head, closing her eyes tighter as she concentrated. Her mind had finally cleared and now she focused on relaxing her body and her muscles, letting it open to the will and flow of the force.

She had probably been in the temple a few hours, but when you're struggling to meditate—partly due to nervousness at seeing a small green Jedi you've never met—it can feel like an eternity.

When she finally felt the connection, she exhaled slowly and called out to Master Yoda through the force.

"Call me, have you, young Skywalker?" a voice suddenly squeaked nearby and Rey startled herself out of concentration, opening her eyes before reflexive sliding back across the stone floor of the temple sanctuary away from the small green form now standing in front of her near the alter, dressed in Jedi robes and leaning on a short wooden walking stick.

"Whoa…" Rey whispered then smiled, "It worked."

"Yes," Yoda smiled back, "'Worked', it has. Strong with the force you are…like your father before you."

"You know who I am..." Rey whispered again, sitting forward, in awe of the small creature in front of her

"Luke's Skywalker's offspring, you are," Yoda replied, pointing toward her with his walking stick, "His chin and smile, you have…his compassion, I sense also…a compassion that may be your downfall, I fear. "

"Yoda—" Rey started, finally able to speak up above a whisper

"Master," Yoda retorted with a raised eyebrow

Rey stopped and scoffed with another smile, nodding with a solemn bow, " _Master_ Yoda. I need your guidance, like my father before me—"

"Guidance your father _never_ sought from me," Yoda interjected, leaning forward on his stick with a upturned lip, "Mentor him and train him, I did, against my own judgement. _Much_ anger, _much_ impatience and _too much_ compassion, I sensed in him—like his own father. Path to a Jedi, for him, easy I knew it would not be."

"But, he's a Jedi now," Rey replied, confused, mostly by the language of the Jedi Master. Why didn't her father warn her that the little creature talked like this? It was wise and ridiculous all at the same time.

"Yes, and proven wrong on that account I have been," Yoda pointed out, "Work hard he has and well trained he has become. But, anger, impatience and too much compassion, he _has still_ …clouded his mind has become, so much so that see us no longer, he can, even when try to reach him, we still do."

" _We_?" Rey asked, "You mean the other Masters. You are trying to reach him? _Why_?"

Yoda's eyes turned sad and he shook his head thoughtfully, "Spirits we may be, but on this plane we are. Watching him, we have been and seen everything, we have. Terrible business with his nephew, it was. The death of all of those younglings, your mother and his choice to send you to Jakku, heartbreaking it was to witness. Broke him, I thought it would have—dark his thoughts became—dark his thoughts _still are_. Fear for him, we do. He is walking the path to the dark side, sense it can you? So summon me to help, you have?"

"I don't have to," Rey said softly, "He told me. He already seems to know."

Yoda cocked his head curiously, "Knows this, does he?"

"Yes," Rey nodded, "When I first arrived, I tried to hand him his father's lightsaber—the saber I won from Kylo Ren—but, he refused to take it. He _still does_. He says it will show him his future and he fears what that future has in store for him. He says a lightsaber always tells the truth."

"That it _does._ Perfect grace it is… the purity of the force that flows through us all, is what a lightsaber projects. The truth, he fears… and _should_ fear," Yoda said, wisely "So touch the lightsaber, he dares not and _should not,_ for he is right in knowing that seeing the future, his finality it ensures."

"So, by _not_ touching the lightsaber, he stays on the path to the light?" Rey inquired

"Yes," Yoda nodded, a small smirk crossing his face, "Choose his own path, he wishes. Still a Jedi, this proves. Into complete darkness he has not yet fallen, but need you, he does. Our guidance he no longer needs, but his _daughter's._ This is the will of the force."

Rey took in a steady breath and narrowed her eyes

"Doubt, in you, I sense," Yoda retorted, giving a slight huff, "Troubled your mind is."

"Not doubt _exactly_ ," Rey said slowly, folding her legs under her as she focused her eyes on Master Yoda, "But, my mind _is_ troubled. This new power has awakened inside of me. I didn't _ask_ for it...I don't _deserve_ it...and I find myself wanting to know _why_ it was truly given to me. Its knowledge, I seek. About me. What am I meant for?"

"That is the question before us all, is it not?" Yoda hummed then walked forward, closer to Rey, taking a seat in front of her and laying his walking stick across his folded legs before he looked up to her, rubbing his chin in thought, "Knowledge…tricky, that is. A clouded future of your own making and a dirt path, _too little_ knowledge leaves. A paved road, but a clear and destined future that you cannot change, _too much_ knowledge leaves. Knowledge, I cannot give, but guidance I can. Guidance, you father did not seek."

Rey nodded at his word and he continued, "Train, you must and the force will reveal your path. Blind and trusting in your feelings and power, you must walk. Scary it can be, Raiyah Skywalker, but not hopeless, not with the force as your ally. You have seen suffering, you have seen darkness, but awakened you have been by such things and awakened the force, you have. Forever sleep, it no longer does. Balance, again, the force needs—it has been foretold. Saw it many centuries ago, I did, when such things I could still see."

"The prophecy…" Rey whispered, "My father showed it to me. He found it in the Jedi archives. He said it was one of two."

Yoda nodded, "One of two visions, it was. Came to me it did, through the force. The prophecy you speak of, received it I did, not long after the vision of that spoke of Luke Skywalker's father. Bring balance to the force, he would, it predicted. But, clouded Obi Wan's feelings were for his apprentice, he did not sense what Master Windu and I did about the boy and his future, that full of passionate love, death and suffering, it was. Believe Anakin would destroy the Sith, Obi Wan foolishly believed, but destroy it he did not, only made it _stronger,_ he did. Only when born your father was, did we see of what the prophecy truly spoke. Defeat the Sith _he_ was meant to do."

"And did he?" Rey asked, eager to hear more

"The Sith, defeated, they are not," Yoda replied gravely, "Skywalker's work, not done. Darkness still falls over all that is visible—all that is light. Darkness cannot be defeated, but driven back, it can be, even when it tries to take the hand of those we love. A circle the universe is, your destiny to bring balance it is, like your father and grandfather before you. But, a reason the force chose _you,_ there is. Power you have, power from your family line—most importantly, power from your brother who in the womb, died, so that you might live to walk the path the force has destined for you. No longer will only father and son fight light and dark. Bring balance a _daughter shall_ and end the cycle of the prophecy, she will."

"Master Yoda," Rey said, seemingly confused, "My father thinks that the second prophecy—the poem— refers to me and that Kylo Ren knows this. That that is why he saved me when he could have slaughtered me."

Yoda sighed and shook his head thoughtfully

"Clouded your father's mind is, think he does, but clearly on this matter, perhaps not," he said, "True it is that in you, the future Kylo Ren sensed all those years ago. A compassionate soul, a source of friendship and love, that from others, he felt not, he sensed also and still does in you. Sensed great power in you, he did, knew that a Jedi you would become. Credit you must give him. Clever the boy is, like his father the smuggler, and wise like his mother and able to see many things through the force. The prophecy, he knew, from the beginning, about you, it was _not."_

Rey sat back, stunned, her mind reeling.

"So the poem _wasn't_ about _me?_ " she asked, narrowing her eyes as she whispered, "But, he was so certain."

Yoda shook his head gravely, "About _you_ the first prophecy was, the path behind your father and your grandfather, you walk. _That_ prophecy, you shall finally fulfill. Though clouded his future, your father, balance to the force he has truly brought... saved his father, he did. Bear a child to end the cycle and awaken the force, he has."

"So who is the second prophecy about?" Rey asked, leaning forward

"Kylo Ren, save you he did, but only to save _another_."

Rey shook her head in thought for a moment, trying to think of who the second prophecy could possibly be about.

The references so clearly referred to a Skywalker...

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she knew.

"Oh... _no_..." she breathed, sitting straight at attention, giving Master Yoda a knowing look before immediately standing and racing out of the temple

# # # # # # #

" _I_ _lie behind the star bright sky,_

 _I do not fear this life's goodbye._

 _Two moons, two suns, an ocean of sand;_

 _One soul born of two hearts and four hands._

 _A savior lives when a savior dies,_

 _And does not fear this life's goodbye._

 _I lie behind the star bright sky,_

 _I do not fear this life's goodbye._

 _Darkness falls across the land,_

 _And when it comes, it will take my hand."_

Luke took in a trembled breath as he looked over the words on the Jedi scroll by the light of the fire, then closed his eyes as he placed the scroll back inside his robes.

Only his fate lay behind the star bright sky. His home planet had two moons, two suns and and ocean of sand. His soul was born of two hearts, his parents, and four hands, his mentors Master Yoda and Master Obi Wan Kenobi. His son died so that his daughter could be born the true savior and bring balance to the force-too young to know life or the meaning of death. And darkness, well, the darkness had been trying to take his hand for thirteen years now. He supposed that perhaps it was about time to put aside his fear and find out for certain if it would.

He just hoped that Rey could forgive him. He had been wrong.

But, then, he had been wrong about _so many_ things.

Hopefully, she would one day realize that he had misdirected her about the prophecy to save her from the possible pain his fall into darkness would cause her.

 _ **And I'll use you as a warning sign,  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind…**_

Luke now turned slowly from the fire, casting his eyes over his shoulder toward Rey's bed in the corner of room, where Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber rested.

# # # # # # #

 _ **And I'll use you as a focal point,  
So, I don't lose sight of what I want…**_

Kylo Ren turned, uneasily, on the cot in the prison bunker under the Resistance base, unable to sleep.

He sighed as he opened his eyes and shifted uncomfortably, looking toward the large viewing window.

 _ **And I've moved further than I thought I could,  
But I missed you more than I thought I would…**_

His breath hitched and his eyes softened as he looked through the glass and saw his mother, sitting in a chair outside the cell, asleep. One of the guards had placed a military issued wool blanket over her and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, content to be near her son.

 _ **And I'll use you as a warning sign,  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind…**_

Kylo Ren folded his arm under his head and stared at her for a few long moments, taking in the softness and the placid features of her face. He could hear and sense her quiet breathing and her peaceful thoughts through the force and, suddenly, he felt it calming him.

 _ **And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me.  
Talk some sense to me…**_

Soon his eyes fluttered and Ben Solo fell asleep.

 _ **And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me.  
Talk some sense to me…**_

Leia smiled, opening one eye to gaze at her now sleeping son, before wrapping the blankets tighter around her.

# # # # # # # #

 _ **And I'll use you as a makeshift gate,  
Of how much to give and how much to take….**_

Luke stood in front of the bed now, staring at the lightsaber on top of the blankets like an old friend…

And an old enemy.

He clenched his right hand into a fist, then released it, debating with himself whether or not to reach out and take the saber Rey had been trying to hand him since she arrived on the island.

Luke grimaced, then closed his eyes and exhaled, before opening them and eyeing the saber again.

 _ **Oh I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind…**_

Biting his lower lip in anticipation, he stepped forward and leaned down, finally reached out for it.

But, just before his fingers touched the hilt, a gentle hand took hold of his forearm and stopped him.

 _ **Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,  
Right in front of me…**_

"Dad…" a familiar voice whispered and Luke turned to see Rey standing next to him.

 _ **Talk some sense to me….  
**_

Luke gasped and his face crumbled instantly, guilt crossing his face, but he didn't have to say a word.

He could tell by her eyes that Rey already knew his secret, but she just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him lovingly, laying her head against his chest.

 _ **And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
Right in front of me…**_

"It's _alright_. You don't have to protect me anymore," Rey said softly against his robes, "It's my turn, now."

 _ **Talk some sense to me…**_

Luke kept his arms open for a moment, his eyes glancing toward the lightsaber thoughtfully before he finally relented and wrapped his arms around Rey, closing his eyes and holding her tightly to him.


	14. Chapter 14

They passed the night in silence.

They didn't speak about what had transpired between them or the prophecy.

Instead, they sat near the fire and Luke told her a few stories he remembered telling her as a child—two fairytales and one fable. He knew them by heart and Rey listened intently until she fell asleep.

# # # # # #

The next morning, Luke decided at breakfast that it was time for a test.

Luke disappeared soon after finishing his breakfast, leaving Rey to calmly and slowly finish hers.

When she was finished, she walked out to the meadow on the overlook and began her exercises, drawing her focus and controlling her breathing as she moved her legs and arms in several Tai Chi positions, letting the force connect and flow through her.

Just as she exhaled and pushed her arms forward to finish her last movement, her eyes snapped open as she sensed something through the force and immediately stepped aside as Luke's green saber came down hard on the meadow next to her.

Rey smiled as she turned toward her father and took in the look of pride that crossed his face as he stepped forward and took another calculated swipe at her with the saber, only to miss as she swiftly leaned back and watched the green light pass over her body, mere inches from her face.

Within moments she was upright again, staring at her father in concentration as they circled each other

"I have taken your lightsaber and hidden it. You are without a weapon, but not defenseless" Luke said, with a smirk, "The force is your ally. Show me how you use it."

Rey immediately took a measured step forward, only to be swung at again with Luke's lightsaber.

She quickly jumped back, then took another step, drawing him into a dancing circle—swing, jump…swing…jump…until she finally made her move on his next swing.

Luke smiled as Rey suddenly somersaulted under his blade and past him, standing up at the foot of the staircase that led to the temple.

With a swift glance over her right shoulder, she sprinted up the stone steps and Luke immediately took off after her.

But, Rey was faster.

She had already made it to the first landing, halfway up the steps, and now turned to face her 'enemy'.

Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her hand and flicked her wrist and Luke stopped as several of the stones steps in his path lifted into the air in front of him.

Rey had dismantled them from the cliff face using the force and now they floated as a circling menagerie, blocking him from getting to her.

Luke retracted his lightsaber and raised his own hand, immediately replacing most of the stones easily into a step pattern once more...

All but one.

And it was the one that Rey was holding fiercely with her will and the one that Luke struggled to take away from her and replace.

As they pushed against each other with the force, Luke saw Rey's eyes look around.

He smirked.

She _was_ strong. Rey wasn't just holding him off, she was using the time to also search for where he had hidden her lightsaber from her.

Suddenly, there was a glint in Rey's eye and she let go of the stone and it flew back toward Luke.

Luke had only seconds to duck as the stone zipped over the crown of his head and landed hard on the ground at the bottom of the steps, breaking with the force of impact.

Luke and Rey shared a look for an instant, before Rey turned and took off running up the steps again and Luke gave chase, leaping over the gap in the staircase the missing stone had left as he followed her up the remaining steps and into the temple.

Rey stood hidden behind one of the pillars closest to the door, when she sensed Luke enter moments later.

It was semi-dark, the only rays of light coming in through the small stain glass windows at the top of the stone walls at either end of the corridor, and to keep from giving himself away, Luke had not ignited his light saber.

Luke stepped quietly as he listened for Rey, but heard nothing.

Finally, as he moved closer to her position, standing just on the others side of the pillar, Rey knelt down silently and picked up a small flat rock from the stone floor at her feet.

Slowly, peeking cautiously around the pillar, she waited for Luke to turn his back then tossed the rock along the corridor, where it hit the floor at the end of the hall.

The sound of the rock echoed and Luke immediately ignited his lightsaber and turned from Rey, sprinting quickly toward the noise.

Rey took it as her cue to make a break for the temple doors, but just as soon as she reached them, the large oak doors shut of their own volition and Rey hit them with a gentle thud, unable to stop her momentum.

She turned and raised an un-amused eyebrow at her father's figure in the darkness as he walked back toward her.

" _Really?_ " Luke asked, retracting his lightsaber, and holstering it, so Rey could no longer see him "A _rock_?"

"Well…" Rey chided then shrugged, showing her empty hands, " _No weapon_ …"

"No sight _now_ …" Luke retorted with a chuckle, "Let's see how attuned your sense are at fighting an enemy you _cannot see._ "

Rey took a breath and widened her stance, closing her eyes and listening for her father's steps to begin.

He moved forward and she moved back.

Luke moved right and she stepped left.

They circled for a few moments, the shuffling of their feet the only sound in the darkness as they both closed their eyes and felt for each other with the force.

Finally, he stepped forward and threw several punches, but she blocked the blows with her forearms and stunning accuracy, then jumped high before he could kick her legs out from under her.

Luke reached for her, again, _but again_ , she saw it in her mind seconds before it happened, her reflexes causing her to spin in a tight circle under his arm to avoid his grasp as she slid behind one of the pillars, again.

In another instant, she sensed what he was going to do and, before she knew what she was doing, leaped up.

Luke lunged forward and reached around the pillar, expecting to grab her where he had felt her through the force, but she was too fast again and he only grasped open air.

Confused, he stopped and tilted his head, then ignited his lightsaber, looking for her.

When he turned in a circle and didn't see her standing anywhere in front of him or along the corridor, he smirked.

"That's cheating," Rey's voice suddenly sounded above him and Luke looked up to see her holding tight to one of the pillars where she had shimmied up it to the ceiling.

Luke rolled his eyes and retracted the light saber again.

Seconds later, another body suddenly hit his and a 'woof' sound left Luke's body as a pair of strong legs wrapped around his neck and threw him off balance, pinning him to the ground.

Suddenly, his light saber ignited over him and Luke saw Rey sitting on his chest above him with his weapon drawn in her hands.

Luke coughed from having the wind knocked out of him, before a small smile crossed his face.

"You have taken my lightsaber, but do you know where _yours_ is?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Rey nodded then stood, still holding Luke's light saber ignited so that they could see one another.

Luke groaned as he struggled to pull himself up to a sitting position then looked up to his daughter

"Help me up?" he asked

Rey eyed him with a mixture of amusement and suspicion

"Oh, _come on_. You've proven that you're more than capable of taking down an _old man_ ," he teased, holding up his left hand to her, "I've got no more fight in me today. Take me to your lightsaber—"

Suddenly, Luke stopped and quickly pulled back the sleeve of his tunic, rubbing the bare flesh on his left wrist before holding his right hand—his robotic hand—out intently to Rey.

"Help me up," he said sternly and Rey immediately did so, watching him with intrigued eyes as he stood and walked stiffly, but quickly, toward the temple doors and pulled them open with the force, causing the sunshine to come pouring in.

Rey retracted the lightsaber and followed her father as Luke moved swiftly and with purpose, his eyes trained to the ground.

He immediately descended the steps and had just made it to the second landing when he saw what he was looking for, lying on the grass next to the stair case where they had battled earlier.

Rey watched as he closed his eyes with reverence before kneeling down and picking up a small wrap bracelet with multicolored stones.

Luke exhaled as he replaced the bracelet on his left wrist, almost as if he was replacing a long lost appendage that he couldn't survive without.

Rey's eyes widened as she beheld the bracelet and her eyes softened as Luke turned back to look at her and suddenly, there was a connection between them.

It was a memory.

Another memory, unlocked.

 _ **Thirteen years ago…**_

Luke sighed as he opened the door to his family living quarters attached the Jedi Academy he had founded on Yavin IV.

It was late—far later than he had anticipated arriving home.

Knowing that Rey would be asleep, he shut the front door behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and feeling for his daughter through the force.

She was asleep...

Her dreams, peaceful.

He smiled, then looked around for Mayla, but didn't see her.

Luke grabbed a beer out of the cooling unit in the kitchen, taking a long drink from the bottle as he walked into the dining room, giving a guilty glance at the table and the remnants of the dinner party he had missed.

The one he had promised to make because he had missed so many other things at home that week.

Suddenly, Luke heard laughing outside and his eyes softened as he took another drink before heading for the staircase in the center of the living room that led up to the academy's rooftop garden.

# # # # # #

"He just _barged in_ and said, 'I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!'", Leia laughed from where she sat across from Mayla on a blanket in the rooftop garden, surrounded by candles, "Rescue _me?!_ Fooey! I had it _all_ under control."

"I bet you _did_ ," Mayla smiled, taking a drink from her wine glass, "Still, I would have paid good money to see Luke in that Stormtrooper outfit…"

"Well, the night is still _young_ …" Luke smirked as he appeared at the top of the steps and walked toward them

" _There_ he is!" Leia called happily, her voice hinting at her inebriation, "The noble Jedi who missed his own birthday party! Well _our_ birthday party…"

"Oh, _hush_ , Leia," Mayla teased, smiling at Luke from behind her glass of wine before taking another drink, "He's _only_ four hours late."

" _I'm sorry_ ," Luke lamented, walking over to Leia first, "When you are the only Jedi in the galaxy, work tends to pile up. I've been putting out fires on different planets all week—rebellions don't stop for birthdays, I'm afraid."

He leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek, "And how was _your b_ irthday?"

"About the same," Leia retorted with a smirk, lifting her glass in a toast, "So I _really_ shouldn't judge."

"Where's Han?" Luke suddenly asked, pulling back and lifting an eyebrow as he looked around

"He's on a dangerous and secret mission from which we aren't sure _if_ or _when_ he will return _alive_ ," Mayla said then winked at Luke knowingly

" _Oh, no_ …" Luke chuckled, walking toward his wife and sitting down on the blanket next to her, "The younglings found out he was here, didn't they?"

"He was pretty much taken hostage right after dinner," Leia interjected, her eyes hooded as she smirked at the memory

Mayla nodded, then lay back against her husband's shoulder, turning toward Leia, "Those children practically hero worship him."

"Probably because they sense that he's _one of them_!" Leia replied haughtily

At this, Luke shot beer out of his mouth and they all burst out laughing

"There you are!" Han's voice suddenly sounded and they all turned to see him ascend the rooftop staircase and walk toward them, carrying a book in one hand and Leia's jacket in the other, " _Finally_ …I'm back in the land of adults."

"You survived!" Mayla cheered teasingly, looking around Luke toward her brother-in-law

"Yeah," Han scoffed good-naturedly, as he moved closer, "Got dicey there for a while, but I escaped in one piece."

He handed the hefty book in his hands down to Luke, "Thanks to _this_ handy weapon at my side— _Fables of the Galaxy._ It's a Hell of a book. I'd never read it before," then said out of the side of his mouth, with a smirk, " _More importantly_ , it put the little monsters to bed. They're down there now snoring away in the dorm like chain saws."

Luke smiled, considering the book in his hands for a moment before setting it aside and handing his beer up to Han.

"Here's to survival," Luke chuckled

"Thanks," Han replied, raising it in a toast before taking a drink and handing it back down to Luke again, then turning to Leia, "You ready to head out? It's late and I have a meeting with the _person_ …at the _super secret place_ …tomorrow."

"We probably _should_ …" Leia sighed reluctantly, setting down her glass of wine and standing, albeit a little unsteadily, "Thank you for dinner, Mayla, and the hangover I will _definitely_ feel tomorrow morning…it was all _wonderful,"_ she said smiling down to her sister-in-law as she walked past her into the jacket Han held open for her, then looked down to Luke, "And thanks for _finally_ showing up to _our_ birthday party."

"My pleasure," Luke smiled

"Now, I've had… _six?_ Glasses of wine tonight?" Leia thought out loud, counting on one hand unsuccessfully and Han rolled his eyes and Mayla laughed and raised her hands to indicate eight.

"Eight?" Leia asked, squinting toward Mayla's hands, "Are you _sure_?"

"Pretty sure," Mayla nodded, "I can count because I only had two."

"Oh…well," Leia sighed, then turned to Luke, "You don't have to drink to my _expert_ level, but promise me that now that you are finally home, with a few hours of your birthday still left, that you will try to enjoy it... _really_ enjoy it. Not half way enjoy it."

"I promise," Luke replied with an amused chuckle

" _Ok,"_ Leia replied, blowing them a sloppy kiss, "Goodnight. I love you crazy kids."

"Happy Birthday," Han mouthed toward Luke with wink, then put his arm around Leia and held her steady as they started walking toward the staircase.

"Goodnight!" Mayla called, "And thanks, again, Han!"

"You're welcome!" Han called

Luke and Mayla watched as they disappeared down the staircase before Luke turned to her smiled, wrapping an arm around her, drawing her close to him as their eyes locked.

"Listen…" Mayla suddenly said, her face turning serious as she cocked her head, "Do you hear that?"

Luke turned his head for a moment as he took another drink from his beer, then whispered conspiratorially, "I don't hear _anything_."

" _Exactly_ ," Mayla smiled at him with a musical laugh, "I think we're actually _alone_ now…"

"It's _amazing_ …" Luke mused, turning back to his wife, "I think I may have forgotten what silence _sounds like_."

"Shh…" she chuckled, placing a hand over his mouth, "Don't ruin it. Let's just _enjoy it_."

Then she removed her hand and snuggled closer against him, looking out toward the sky as he sat down his beer bottle and moved closer, kissing her cheek, then her ear and earlobe, then started making his way down her neck toward her left shoulder.

"Do you want to know what I _just love_ about this place?" Mayla asked, looking out into the distance with a mischievous smile

"I thought we agreed to just _enjoy the silence_?" Luke sighed against her skin as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck.

But, Mayla ignored him as she continued in a joking tone, "Sitting up here at night…watching the _romantic_ lights of the mining colonies."

" _Hey_ …" Luke chuckled at her remark, reaching up and turning her chin toward him as he lifted his mouth from his ministrations and met her eyes with a defeated smile, "I'm doing some of my _best_ work here…and you're _missing_ it. _"_

"I'm sorry..." Mayla smiled sweetly before leaning forward, whispering against his lips, "Continue Master Jedi…" before kissing him passionately

Their lips tangled for a few more moments and Luke had just wrapped his left arm around her and guided her down on the blanket under him, when Mayla suddenly released her lips from his.

"Oh! I _almost forgot_!" she cried out excitedly, pulling herself gently out of Luke's grasp and guiding them to sit up again.

Luke sighed, folding his left leg under him and reaching again for his neglected beer bottle as he watched his wife rummage on the other side of the blanket for something.

"And apparently I'm getting _nowhere_ tonight…" Luke laughed as he took a drink, looking out to the lights in the distance.

"Oh, don't you worry…" Mayla smirked as she turned back to him, leaning forward again, kissing him on the nose and eliciting an amused smile from him, "This continues in our bedroom later. But, for now, I didn't want to forget to give you _this."_

She presented a small, silver wrapped box from behind her back and placed it in the space between them.

Luke smiled as he set down the beer again and reached for it.

"Raiyah tried to stay awake to give it to you herself, but didn't quite make it," Mayla said as she handed him the box, "When I put her to bed, I promised I'd get it to you when you came home."

"She could have just given it to me, herself, tomorrow," Luke chuckled, starting to unwrap the paper at the corners

"You know how children are, Luke," Mayla replied, raising an eyebrow as she took another drink of her wine and watched him, "It has to be opened _now_ or it will lose _all_ its magic."

Luke smirked at this as he finally discarded the wrapping paper and opened the small box.

"Oh…my…" he mused, an awkward smile crossing his face as he held up a wrap bracelet with red, green, silver, orange and blue stones hand strung around it.

Sensing his mixed feelings about the bracelet, Mayla said, "Raiyah made it for you. Han took her to Lando's new colony on Sispar. The superstitious miners apparently told her that certain smaller stones found in the lower caves had certain powers, so they helped her gather some. She said she picked the best ones with the most power and protection for you. She worries about you and wants you to be safe."

Luke's eyes softened as he picked up the bracelet out of the box and wrapped it around his left arm, sliding it down to his wrist.

"What do you think?" he asked holding up his arm to model it with a raised eyebrow

"I think our daughter has _excellent_ taste," Mayla nodded in approval, taking another sip from her glass, "It matches your eyes. You like it?"

"It's perfect," Luke smiled, then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, "Much like the beautiful, young brunette, I'm going to momentarily transfer my affections to. Excuse me."

Mayla watched with an amused smile, realizing, just as Luke turned his head toward the staircase that Rey, six years old, had come to the top of the steps in her nightgown and slippers, carrying the Rebellion fighter pilot doll Luke had made for her years before.

Years after Rey's birth, their connection still amazed Mayla. Luke could always sense Rey and she could always sense him.

She must have felt that he was home and it had awakened her.

" _Daddy_!" Rey called excitedly when she saw him and sprinted toward him

Luke swiftly came to his feet and walked quickly toward her.

"There's my beautiful Rey of sunshine!" he cried with a wide smile as she closed the distance between them and leaped into his open arms, giggling as he peppered her cheek and neck with kisses, then pulled back to look at her, "I missed you _so much._ "

"Did you like your present?" Rey asked, her chocolate eyes sparkling

" _Love it_ ," Luke said adamantly, holding her with his robotic arm, as he held up his left wrist for her to see it before leaning forward and kissing her forehead, whispering against her skin, "Thank you, my darling."

Rey brought her hand down to his wrist and started fingering the stones as his eyes followed her movements intently, "See the blue ones? Those are for truth, wisdom and justice. Orange is for prosp—prosp—pe—"

"Prosperity?" Luke offered gently

"Yes," Rey nodded, then grimaced, "That's a _hard_ one."

Luke laughed, his eyes dancing as she continued excitedly, "Green is for healing. Silver is for balance and… Red is for love!"

"Well, I don't necessarily need help in _that_ department," Luke smiled, looking up to meet her eyes, "Not while I've got _you,_ Sweetheart."

Behind him, Mayla cleared her throat.

" _And_ your mother!" he cried out with laugh

# # # # # # # #

Luke followed Rey to edge of the overlook on the island, high above the ocean.

He watched as Rey closed her eyes in thought for a moment, then turning to him with a smile, stepped forward and threw herself over the edge.

Startled, Luke stepped forward in reaction.

He hadn't expected her to jump down to get it—she thought she would just draw it to her through the force.

But, only a few days with her on the island had taught him not to underestimate her courage or her boldness.

His daughter was beautiful, strong and a good fighter with an agile mind, quick humor and a restless spirit that seemed to be pass down through the generations of Skywalkers.

Luke was pretty sure that for that reason alone the girl was going to give him a stroke just from sheer worry.

Within seconds, a figure flew up back up from over the cliff and flipped over him, landing on the soft grass of the meadow behind him.

Luke turned to see Rey, smirking as she held out her lightsaber in her hand and ignited it.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," she smiled

Luke stepped forward toward her, ready to say something, but suddenly, a gust of wind blew overhead and they were interrupted by the sight of a ship, circling the island before landing on the lower cliffs near the ocean.

Rey and Luke both stepped to the edge to have a look.

"It's the _Millennium Falcon,_ " Rey said, her eyes widening in surprise

"They're early," Luke whispered, his eyes turning sad as he fingered the bracelet on his left wrist.


	15. Chapter 15

**_((Tears might be ahead in this chapter. I'm sorry...I'm SO SORRY!)))_**

"Enter." Snoke's voice sounded in response to the knock on the door to his private chambers.

Major Huxley cautiously opened the door and, seeing the Supreme Leader was alone, entered, closing it behind him.

After walking a few paces forward, he came to attention, snapping his heels together and folding his arms behind his back.

There was a long silence as the alien sat straight as an arrow in a high back chair in a corner of the room near the window, intently studying the security hologram playing in a beam of light from his hand—it was of Kylo Ren and the girl fighting.

Huxley watched as Snoke's eyes narrowed and he used the fingers on his opposite hand to spread the hologram beam and make it zoom in closer on the girl.

Finally, he gave a resolved sigh and leaned back in the chair, and with the hologram still playing, turned his eyes to Huxley as if just realizing that he was standing there.

"Speak." Snoke said gruffly

"We've had four units on patrol since his disappearance, My Lord, but I'm afraid there is still no sign of Ren."

"Well, that's to be expected. He is well trained and doesn't wish to be found. It won't be a cake walk, Major…" Snoke replied haughtily, then turned his eyes back to the hologram, but still addressed Huxley, "Keep searching. He is a valuable asset to me and I want him returned—by force, if necessary—but, returned _alive._ No matter how long it takes."

"Yes, My Lord." Huxley replied, giving a sharp, obedient nod

He waited to be dismissed, but the order didn't come.

"Tell, me Major," Snoke suddenly said, "What was your impression of the girl that Ren took prisoner, then allowed to defeat him?"

Huxley narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment

"My Lord, we—that is to say, _Kylo Ren_ — captured the girl on Takodana during the scrimmage with the Resistance to capture the BB8 unit. There was nothing particularly _special_ about her, really, except that Ren believed that she had seen the map leading to Luke Skywalker. However, he could not persuade the girl to –"

" _Persuade?_ " Snoke snapped, suddenly looking up, "He didn't torture the prisoner?"

"No, My Lord," Huxley replied, "The guards will confirm it."

"He couldn't…" Snoke suddenly remembered, his eyes widening in thought, "That's right…he came to me, telling me of her potential—that he could sense she was strong with the force…untrained, but _strong._ "

Snoke's eyes moved immediately back to the hologram and paused it on Rey, facing Kylo Wren with her lightsaber drawn.

" _No…_ " he whispered, his eyes scanning Rey's face, then narrowing as if starting to put the puzzle pieces together, "It _can't be_ …"

"My Lord?" Huxley asked intently, now relaxing his position and stepping forward, curiously

"He _didn't_ torture her," Snoke said thoughtfully, playing the hologram again and watching as Kylo Wren spoke to Rey before they engaged in battle, "He had c _ompassion_ for her...he _still does_. That could only happen if there was some sort of _connection—_ "

"Surely, you are mistaken, My Lord…" Huxley offered, now eyeing the hologram himself with concern

"Not if she is who I now _think_ she is…" Snoke said softly, his eyes tense, as he, too, watched the hologram play out, keeping his focus completely on Rey.

"My Lord?" Huxley asked again, raising an eyebrow

"Do we know where the girl is from?" Snoke suddenly asked, not looking up

"Jakku, My Lord," Huxley answered, straightening with pride that he remembered the statistic

Snoke gave a knowing smirk as he leaned forward and watched Rey slash Kylo Wren with her sword, studying the girl's moments intently, "Then _it's true_. Life is _always_ a circle, Major Huxley…I should have seen it _before_. _Of course_ , she has _his_ chin and _his_ courage, but she has _her_ eyes and the way she carries herself…it's _un-mistakable_."

"My dear girl," Snoke whispered, his eyes softening on Rey, "I thought you were dead—"

"I don't follow, my Lord." Huxley suddenly interjected

Snoke pulled himself out of his trance and quickly turned off the hologram in his hand, sitting back now in his chair and folding his hands gracefully in front of him

"Major," Snoke said steadily, "Many years ago, in my travels, I, myself, found a young girl—an orphaned scavenger—on the planet of Jakku. She was beautiful, smart, strong, and a good fighter and she bewitched me. I took her in, raised her and eventually trained her in combat. She became my 'hand', my assassin and my bodyguard. Highly skilled and highly valued."

Snoke suddenly fell silent, his eyes saddening as he cast them down to his hands

"W—what happened?" Huxley asked, still stunned to see the Imperial Leader so vulnerable

"She _betrayed_ me," Snoke continued in a stiff voice, unfolding his hands and letting one clutch the arm of his chair fiercely as the other hand pointed toward his hardened, marred face, "and left me with this scar!"

There was a long, deafening silence as Huxley absorbed these word, before the Supreme Leader continued.

"Foolishly, she had fallen in love with her mission—with the _enemy_ ," Snoke scoffed bitterly, "To add insult to injury, she _married_ him. So, I had her killed."

"And what does this have to do with the girl?" Huxley inquired

"The child _I_ rescued from Jakku, the one _I_ raised, trained—loved like my _own daughter_ —was the girl's mother. Her name was Mayla Fortensa when I first met her. Later, she became Mayla Skywalker."

"She was _Luke's Skywalker's wife_?" Huxley asked, his blue eyes widening, "Then, the girl is—"

"Skywalker's child," Snoke nodded, "I thought her dead many years ago in the same slaughter that took her mother's life. Ren, himself, told me that he had killed her."

"Well, she is _very much_ alive," Huxley mused, "And if she _truly is_ who you say she is, what do you propose do about her, My Lord?"

"I want _you_ to find her," Snoke said, folding his hands thoughtfully in front of him again, "And bring her to me."

"That may be difficult, my Lord," Huxley pointed out, "The girl was taken by the Resistance after the destruction of Starkiller base—"

"Then I want the Resistance base _found!_ " Snoke shouted, "I want _every last_ Resistance fighter _dead_ and that girl in _my control_!"

A suddenly silence fell as Huxley straightened to his attentive stance again and Snoke checked himself

"Major," Snoke said, keeping his voice steady, "This girl is more important that you could _possibly imagine_. If it is indeed _her powers_ that have awakened the force, then she will be a valuable asset in this war and we cannot allow her become a weapon for the Resistance, we must harness that for _ourselves_."

"Yes, my Lord," Huxley nodded

"That will be all," Snoke waived him away and Huxley immediately turned on his heel and walked through the door and out of the chambers.

When Huxley was gone, Snoke sighed and brought the hologram back up in his hand and watched the battle between his apprentice and Mayla's daughter unfold once more.

"What sweet revenge it shall be to have you see _both_ your nephew _and_ your daughter in my grasp, Skywalker…" he whispered with a malicious smirk, "Before I _kill_ you."

# # # # # # #

"Oh! Calm down! You couldn't very well get up the stairs by yourself! " Rey laughed, watching as the R2D2 moved its legs rapidly and continued beeping insolently in Chewbacca's arms as the Wookiee dipped its head and walked through the doorway into the cavern, with Rey on his heels, finally setting the droid down on the dirt floor.

The little droid beeped angrily until it saw Luke walk forward from the corner of the room and its demeanor immediately changed as he rolled quickly toward him, stopping just short of bumping his master's leg.

"Hello, my old friend," Luke smiled as he knelt down and placed a hand on R2's dome and the droid beeped and danced

Suddenly, a hairy arm grabbed Luke around the neck from behind and the Jedi Master suddenly found himself being pulled up into a backward embrace.

"I missed you, too, Chewie," Luke laughed, patting the wookiee's arm as Chewbacca shook him with joy once more before Luke turned in the giant's grasp and looked up to him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry about Han."

Chewie gave a mournful purr and Luke gave him another small hug before turning back to R2.

"You're early," he said, looking intently at the droid, "Is Leia alright?"

R2 beeped in the affirmative and Luke let out a relieved breath, then smirked as R2 hopped closer, almost insisting that Luke activate the hologram message he carried.

Luke looked to Rey then beckoned her over and she sat down on the bed next to him as he activated the control and Leia's image came forth.

"Luke," she said, giving a gentle smile, but trying to hide the sadness in her eyes, "I hope this message finds you well and that you and Rey are making up for all the time lost you in the past decade. I could wish nothing more for you after all you have suffered."

Luke absentmindedly took Rey's hand in his as he continued to listen intently and Rey smiled at this.

"You've made a choice to abstain from this fight. You have your reasons and I respect them. I _had_ hoped that a time wouldn't come when I would _need you,_ but things have changed. Kylo Wren has abandoned his apprenticeship with Imperial Leader Snoke and, unfortunately, he _has_ killed in his wake. The Resistance has captured him and is holding him now, but only because that is what he wishes. I sense through the force that something in not right with him, Luke—he is _broken,_ somehow. _How_ this happened or _why_ , I don't know. I can only speculate."

Luke sucked in a breath and turned to Rey. They shared a knowing look before returning their gazes to the hologram.

"The only thing I _do_ know," Leia continued, "is that the Resistance Council, acting as interregnum judiciary with the Republic Senate destroyed, has sentenced him to death for war crimes. _However_ , Major Ematt has been able to call upon the council's good graces and has convinced them to delay execution in lieu of Old Order Justice. Luke we need you—"

Luke's eyes widened and he immediately released Rey's hand, leaned forward and switched off the message.

Leia quickly disappeared, still in mid-sentence

"What are you _doing?_ " Rey asked, narrowing her eyes as she sat forward on the bed and turned to face her father, "The message wasn't finished!"

"It was," Luke replied coldly as he stood, "That is all I wish to hear."

Rey sat there stunned, watching him make his way around R2 toward the door.

"Dad!" she cried and immediately sprang up after him, following him out the cavern door and into the sunlight

Luke didn't stop walking, his long legs setting a rapid pace, and Rey practically sprinted to catch up with him, taking hold of his shoulder and trying to turn him back to face her.

" _Wait!_ What is wrong?" Rey insisted, hanging on to Luke's shoulder as he resisted

"What is _wrong?!"_ Luke shouted, suddenly turning on her, his eyes hard and his face flush, causing her to flinch as she took a step back

"What is _wrong_ is that I will never be free of this! Never!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air as he stepped closer to her, his eyes watering as he fought back the tears that were coming.

Rey took another step back, bewildered at his outburst

"I will never be free of _any of it,_ will I?!" he cried out louder in despair, then lifted his eyes to Rey as a single tear fell down his right cheek, "Old Order Justice?! I couldn't even pick up my own lightsaber without anxiety! And now Leia wants me to pass judgement on her son! Pass judgement on a young man I should have killed fifteen years ago?! Who destroyed _everything_ I loved and valued in this life! Oh, that's rich!"

Rey could only stand there and watch as Luke continued, "It seems _everyone_ is looking for a _Jedi Master,_ for the legend of Luke Skywalker! But, what they don't know is that I don't know _how_ to be _that_ anymore—how to be what they need me to be—what _she_ needs me to be! They all look at me to make things right! But, I don't know _how_ because I don't know if I know what is _right_ anymore! The truth is that I'm no longer _that_ Luke Skywalker, Rey. Maybe I _never was_!"

After a moment of consideration, just watching her father as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, Rey took a step forward

"Luke Skywalker was a myth," Rey said softly, studying him as he opened his blue eyes and just stared at her, "He was _this beautiful, wonderful_ myth that I grew up with. He was said to be of such wisdom, such power, strength, balance and fighting skill that he couldn't possibly be _real_."

Luke swallowed as he took in her words, watching her as she continued to close the distance between them.

"When I first met Han on the Millennium Falcon, I asked him if the stories were true about what had happened during the Galactic Wars. And when he said they were, you should have _seen_ his face," Rey smiled, trying to hold back her own tears, "The _conviction_ and the blind belief—the love and devotion…"

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head, then immediately opened them as he felt Rey slip her hand into his as she now stood inches from him.

"Han _believed_ in you," Rey whispered, "And so do so many other people in this galaxy. To them, you are _hope_ —pure and simple. And they _need_ that. That's something only _you_ can give to them, whether you consider yourself the _real_ Luke Skywalker or not...they don't even _know_ this broken man that you speak of. They only know the myth."

Rey squeezed his hand gently then continued, "When I first came here, you asked if I was disappointed when I found out that you were my father. I said 'no' then and I meant it—I _still do_ , even after all that I've learned and seen and _remembered_ about you—good and bad. The years have changed you, it's true, and perhaps they have cracked you, but you are _not broken_. You have lost your way—you have felt anger, grief, pain, darkness…but, you are _still here_. You haven't given in to it, not yet, anyway. And if you do, then you do. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Suddenly, she stopped and quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous smile crossing her face, "Do you think you'll have a _scary mask_ when you turn dark or do you think the beard will be enough?"

Luke chuckled at this, wiping under his eyes

"The point is," Rey continued, her face softening, "I'll _still_ be here with you. I'll _still_ believe in you and so will everyone else, because you are _Luke Skywalker_. And Luke Skywalker can do _anything_. He can _come back_ from _anything_."

Luke's face crumbled at her words and he leaned forward and let out a staggered breath as he rested his forehead against hers.

"If you can't be _you_ ," Rey whispered, her chocolate eyes meeting his blue, "Be the myth."


	16. Chapter 16

_**((Thanks for waiting all. We're moving...off the island. YIKES! Song is "Take Control" by Kodaline))**_

Luke breathed deeply, willing the force to flow through him as he started lifting rocks, scattered around where he sat in the main corridor to the temple, into sorted, stacked piles.

He tried to clear his mind as he performed his task, now taking slow steady breaths as he tried to keep his focus.

He thought of Rey and those thoughts immediately relieved his mind of any doubt and anger as he focused on the words she had spoken to him earlier.

Everyday spent in her company also had begun to lessen his grief, for he had the best part of him with him again. She was no longer lost to him on some distant planet.

But fear…fear was the hardest to exercise from his mind.

It was _always_ the hardest.

It didn't just haunt Luke, it had rooted itself inside him and no matter how he tried, it had been his constant companion for the last twenty years.

It had been twenty years since he had first seen Mayla Fortensa, when he had caught her off guard as she tried to assassinate him on orders from Imperial Leader Snoke.

The moment their eyes met across the room, before she even drew her weapon to strike, he had felt something he thought he would never feel as a Jedi.

Love. Passion. Fire.

Somewhere deep inside, he also knew that he would forever fear her loss.

And when Rey was born and he first held her small form in his arms…well, that same fear was magnified by a thousand.

"You _must let go_ of your fear…" a familiar voice suddenly sounded nearby as if reading his thoughts

Upon recognition of the voice, Luke's eyes flew open and the rocks he was holding with his mind, collapsed with a loud clatter onto the stone floor around him.

"Ben?" Luke whispered as he looked around in bewilderment.

It had been more than a decade since he had heard the voice of his old master.

"Fear is natural, Luke," Obi Wan's wise voice echoed again through the temple, "If you're not afraid, you're not _human_ —you are not _alive_."

"Ben…" Luke whispered again, relief crossing his face and his eyes welling with tears.

It was a sign.

He wasn't completely cut off by the darkness.

Not yet, anyway.

"Fear is necessary sometimes for survival," Obi Wan continued, "But, you must _let go_ of everything you fear to lose. _Trust_ that fear will not lead to pain— _trust_ that fear will be driven by _instinct_ , rather than thought. Unnatural fear—fear driven by passion, not compassion, is your enemy and you must learn to control it."

"I don't know how…" Luke said, his voice defeated

There was a long silence

"You must _confront_ your fear before you can truly control it," was Obi Wan's reply

"But, _how_?" Luke asked, still waiting for Obi Wan's force spirit to appear, but it didn't.

"First, you must return to the place in which it was _born._ " Obi Wan answered

# # # # # # # #

"Hey R2," Rey smiled in greeting as she descended the temple steps and found him waiting for her at the bottom.

The droid didn't give her time to add anything else before he started beeping in his own language that he knew she would understand.

Rey raised an eyebrow, then turned back to look up at the temple, then back to the droid.

"I left him in the temple. He's working his mind training. He'll be alright, he just needs a distraction—" she said, then stopped, her eyes widening in surprise when the droid interrupted her, rolling back and forth quickly, beeping urgently.

"Oh, _me?_ " Rey asked, narrowing her eyes in thought as she placed an uncertain hand on her chest, "Leia sent a message for _me?"_

R2 beeped in the affirmative then rolled back for a measured distance across the meadow, seeming to beckon her.

" _Alright…_ " Rey smiled, following him, "Calm down. I'll receive it. Here, let's sit over here by the cliff side," she continued, pointing in the direction of the large boulder near the cliff's edge that she now often sat upon in the late afternoons while Luke meditated, looking out at the ocean and dreaming.

Rey moved around the droid and took a seat upon the boulder, folding her legs under her before she turned and waved R2 forward.

"Come here," she smirked, and when he was within arm's reach, pressed the release button on the hologram projector.

Instantly, Leia Organa appeared before her again, standing regally with her hands folded formally in front of her.

"Rey," Leia smiled, then after a long pause, continued, "When Han first told me about you, you should have seen his face light up—the hope and promise he saw in you was beyond measure. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I felt it too, through the force, especially in that moment when I first saw you step off of the Millennium Falcon onto the Resistance base and I looked into your mother's eyes on my brother's face. I know that Luke has felt that hope, also. I can sense it. The guilt, the anger, the fear…it's not to be dispelled over night, but it's slowly melting away from him and I have no doubt it's because of _you_."

Suddenly, the smile turned sad and Leia looked down to her hands for a moment before she looked back up again.

"I know my brother, Rey, and I know that there is a _very good_ chance that Luke will not come to wield the Old Order Justice we need to stay Ben's execution. In fact, he most likely turned off the message I sent halfway through."

Rey smiled at this. She had to admit, the General knew her stuff.

"But, to be honest, I didn't expect him to answer my call…as much as he may want to out of love and loyalty to me," Leia continued, "Not after the pain and suffering my son caused him. And given recent events, if we are being candid with each other, I don't think it's _his_ help that we need. I'm not a Jedi, Rey, but I am strong with the force. I am also more connected to my son than he thinks I am. I saw into his mind—briefly—into his thoughts, his memories…and I saw _you._ I don't know why, but, I sense that there is more to what happened between you on StarKiller base and, perhaps since, than both of you let on. I don't know if you remember, but you and Ben have always had a connection, since the very beginning. You have always brought peace and balance to him, even as a young child. And, truly, I think that is what he needs right now. I think _you_ are what he needs. I know you have not yet completed your training, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could come. To be truthful, I am not counting on a peace wielder of Old Order Justice to save him. I'm counting on _you_ to make him want to save _himself._ "

Leia gave one last soft smile and then the hologram disappeared.

Rey took in a resolved breath, then leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on R2's dome as the droid beeped.

"You should go…"

Rey swiftly turned and looked over her shoulder to see her father descending the steps, folding his arms across his chest and giving a sad smile as he approached her.

"You heard?" Rey asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood from the boulder to face him

Luke nodded, "Everything. And I think she's right. It sounds like it's not my influence or judgement that they truly need—that Ben needs—it's _hope_ and _balance_. You can give them that, Rey."

Rey took in a hesitant breath, then started, "But—"

"Part of you _wants_ to reach out to him," Luke said calmly, "I sense it every day through the force, so try to. You are safe now that the connection forged by his lightsaber is broken. He cannot harm you or overpower your mind…and you, yourself, said you would have to face him again, soon. I think _this_ as good a time as any. You're not completely, ready, but you are ready enough."

He took in another breath then smiled, "Besides, I've finally realized that it's time I leave this island as well. There is someplace that I need to go, someplace that is calling to me—actually, it's been calling to me for _a while_ , I just haven't let myself hear it."

Rey smiled curiously, "I don't understand—"

"When I was in the temple just now, I heard a voice," Luke said, awe crossing his face as he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the side of her cheek, "A voice that I haven't heard in a _very long_ time…and, Leia was right, it's because of _you, Rey._ Slowly, but surely, I think you are chipping away the darkest parts of me and the light is returning."

Rey smirked as she laid her face in his hand and looked up to him, "Where are you going? If you want, I'll come with you."

"My past," Luke answered, sadly, "There are some things I need to face. I think it will help me find my way, again. I wish you could come with me, Sweetheart, but I think this is something I need to do on my own. I am not looking forward to being parted from you, though."

Rey nodded knowingly, then said, "Will you be gone long?"

"Not long," Luke said, stepping forward and kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to his chest, "And when it's over. I will find you, again. That I promise you."

# # # # # # #

Luke closed his eyes, trying to swallow back his heart that had jumped into his throat as he felt Chewie lower the landing gears and the small jolt they made upon impact.

Luke held tightly to the bar on the side of the cargo hold, his knuckles on his left hand nearly turning white.

When he had seen their final approach to the planet, he had removed himself from the cock pit next to the wookiee as soon as possible.

He had been afraid that if he saw anything beyond the planet surface from the darkness of space, he would immediately change his mind and want to turn back to the solace and solitude of the island.

But, Luke couldn't do that. Not if he wanted to do right by Rey, himself and everyone who believed in him.

 _ **Take control of who you are,  
Stay the same don't let them change you…**_

When the ship was safely on the ground and the engine stopped, Luke finally, reluctantly, let go of the bar and steadied himself from the wave of nausea that suddenly overcame him.

He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he was nervous as Hell.

Then, the cargo door slowly lowered and sunlight instantly poured in as Luke looked out onto the lush rain forest planet of Yavin IV.

 _ **Take control of who you are,  
Cause ain't nobody going to save you…**_

He took in a staggered breath and his eyes softened as he regarded the planet that had been his home for over a decade.

It was there that he had built his Jedi Praxeum with his own hands and trained the first of his many students.

It was there that he had built a life with Mayla.

It was there that their daughter was born and had spent her first years.

It was there that he had spent the happiest and the saddest years of his life.

 _ **Take control of who you are,  
When the world is getting stranger…**_

Luke's blue eyes dimmed as he slowly walked forward, down the ramp to the cargo hold and across the landing pad at the edge of the main courtyard that led to the front entry gates of what had been his Jedi Praxeum.

They were stones that he and Han had laid with their own hands twenty years before.

It tore at Luke's heart now to walk upon them.

He could feel his brother-in-law's spirit in every stone and hear his laugh in the echo that his boots made as they strode over them.

When he finally reached the gates, Luke turned back and waved to Chewbacca in the cock pit of the ship, letting him know that he was not to wait for him.

 _ **Take control of who you are,  
Stay the same don't let them change you…**_

Then, turning back and taking another resolved breath, removed his lightsaber from the hilt of his belt and used it to cut through the lock he had placed on large iron gates fifteen years before when he disappeared into exile

Steeling himself, Luke pushed the heavy gate open and sheathed his lightsaber again, gasping slightly at the abandoned building now looming before him.

It wasn't just time and overgrowth that had descended on the building—there was a darkness that had seemed to settle over it as well, an emptiness.

 _ **But when it comes apart…**_

Luke closed his eyes as memories suddenly began to involuntarily flood his mind, through the force, and he saw the academy as it once was nearly two decade before.

 _ **When it comes apart, just start again…**_

The night he had returned home in a blinding electrical storm and ran across this very courtyard in the pouring rain as a fire blazed through every orifice of the Jedi Praxeum as he took in the sight of nearly fifty children lying dead, scattered in every direction, across the peace garden inside the gates.

 _ **And open up your heart…**_

The bodies trailed all the way up the stone path to the large, wooden doors that opened into the entry corridor to the praxeum and beyond.

 _ **Take control of who you are.**_

He had fallen to his knees at the sight—the anger, grief and fear, that he had never allowed himself to feel before, swelling in him and only growing fiercer when he examined the bodies of the younglings and padawans, only to discover that each one had been killed by a lightsaber.

 _ **Take control of who you are…**_

With a gasp, Luke suddenly opened his eyes and found himself on his knees now, only he was in the present and surrounded by an empty garden and the looming old praxeum, the tears from the past vision still streaming down his face.

 _ **When you're looking in the mirror…  
**_

"You came…" Obi Wan's voice suddenly echoed nearby and Luke looked up to see his former master's ghost appear in front him, "You've taken the first step toward the light, Luke, now we want to help you find the rest of the path."

 _ **Underneath the scars…**_

Luke then followed Obi Wan's gaze, turning as several ghost began to materialize in a circle around him—Yoda, Qui Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Mayla Fortensa Skywalker, and nearly every single child that he had once taught in the praxeum and who had died by his nephew's hand.

 _ **You will see a little clearer…**_

Luke gave a relieved breath, a small smile crossing his face as he now looked upon all the faces.

# # # # # # # #

 _ **Take control of who you are,  
When the world is getting stranger…**_

Kylo Ren lay back on the cot inside his containment cell under the Resistance base on D' Qar, slowly levitating an orange in different configurations above his face with the slight movement of his right hand and the focus of his mind.

Suddenly, his face fell as he sensed something through the force.

Something he hadn't felt since…

 _ **Take control of who you are,  
Show the people what you're made of…**_

Immediately, his focused dimmed and the orange fell into his hand and he sat up on the cot, turning toward the glass viewing window and to the movement of figures behind the heavy iron door that led out from the prisoner containment area.

 _ **And when it comes apart...**_

Ren visibly straightened, holding the orange firmly in his right hand on his knee as he watched the door unlock, then open and three guards walk in, followed by Leia and Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron.

 _ **When it comes apart, just start again…**_

They both stared at him for a long moment then stepped aside, Poe somewhat reluctantly, to reveal Rey the threshold of the doorway.

 _ **Open up your heart…**_

Kylo Ren shot immediately to his feet, dropping the orange as he walked swiftly forward and stopped within inches of the glass as she walked into the room.

 _ **Take control of who you are.**_

His dark eyes softened and relief crossed his face as he looked Rey up and down, seemingly assessing that she was safe and unharmed.

He had thought her dead.

He was sure he had felt it and it had ignited feeling in him that he couldn't understand or control.

 _ **And when it comes apart…**_

Rey's eyes narrowed as she studied him, too, her breath hitching slightly as she felt the connection that suddenly ignited between them.

And to Leia and Poe's amazement, she immediately stepped forward, past them, and strode confidently toward the glass without any hesitation or fear.

 _ **When it comes apart, just start again…**_

Rey and Kylo Ren continued to lock eyes in silence for a few more moments, less than an inch of resilient glass to separate them.

Finally, Rey lifted her right hand and placed it gently on the glass.

"Ben…" she whispered, a small smile crossing her face

 _ **Open up your heart…**_

Kylo Ren turned his eyes toward her hand on the glass, considering it, before his face crumbled slightly at her words and he tried to maintain his composure.

Seconds later, Leia's eyes filled with tears as she watched her son slowly lift his left hand and place it over Rey's as a gentle smirk crossed his own face.

"Raiyah…" he whispered

 _ **Take control of who you are.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_((Holy crap! This chapter just like...totally wrote itself! Some of it, you will be thrilled with and, at some of it, you will just sigh. Enjoy))_**

"My Lord," Major Huxley announced as he walked through the menagerie of First Order staff and soldiers and onto the command bridge, just as Imperial Leader Snoke sensed his presence and turned slowly in his chair to face him.

Huxley bowed stiffly at the neck before straightening into a military stance.

"I have received news regarding the Resistance base," he said in a formal tone

"Speak, then, Major," Snoke impatiently prompted

"Asua Storr, the old man we captured trying to escape the Tuanul massacre on Jakku with Church of the Force documents, has spoken. We have been torturing him and, tonight, just before his passing, he divulged the location of the Resistance base…"

Huxley paused for a moment and visibly flinched

Snoke immediately sat forward in his chair, sensing that there was more to the story.

Instantly, he turned to other staff and soldiers in the room.

"Leave us!" he barked

Within moments, everyone dropped what they were doing and left the room in one fluid, professional movement as though they had done it many times before.

When the room was clear, Huxley relaxed his stance and stepped forward toward Snoke.

He visibly swallowed, then said, "One our Knights of Ren, I believe, my Lord, made a _grave error_. When torturing the man, he made mention of the girl we had captured from Jakku and what had happened to her—that the First Order was looking for her after she had been taken from us by the Resistance."

Snoke cocked his head, listening intently and Huxley took his silence as an instance to continue.

"There seemed to be immediate recognition and it was then that he more than readily gave the location of the Resistance base to us."

Pause.

"My Lord, he also divulged that the Resistance now possessed a powerful weapon—more powerful than they realize..."

Snoke sat back in his chair, bringing his hands thoughtfully together under his chin, trying to hide his growing anger. He knew that the girl was powerful, that is why _he_ wanted her. Her potential was even greater.

"Did the prisoner say anything else?"

Huxley closed his eyes to steady himself, then took a few more steps forward and said, "Before he finally expired, he told the Knights a story…about the girl. We've recorded it and I think you _need_ to hear it."

He then opened his right hand and produced a hologram.

# # # # # # #

 **One hour earlier….**

"D'Qar," Asua Storr coughed, the blood running down the side of his mouth as he turned toward his captors with bloodshot eyes, "That is where you will find the Resistance, but not where you shall _win._ She is the end—the end of the Skywalker line. She is the balance. The power she holds inside her, you know not."

"What power?" one of the Knights stepped forward, menacingly, from the circle surrounding the torture chair, " _Tell us_ , old man."

"She was once trained as a Jedi, yes, but there is more to the girl than that—like her father before her. Lor San Tekka knew this. He came to us to watch over her when her father left her. She was lost for many years, not knowing from what path she had come, for she no longer held those memories which grounded her. And as she aged, other powers manifested out of fear and anger and she could not control them.. _."_

Asua took a moment to take in a snarling, rasping breath then continued, "Skywalker left her at the Niima outpost with an ally, Shruvarr Plutt, the brother of the junk boss, Unkar Plutt. He was someone her mother had known when she too lived on Jakku. But, friend he was not. He mistreated the girl. His mistake was thinking her weak."

He fell silent again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fought the urge to pass out.

" _And?_ " one of the Knights stepped forward, grasping the man's chin hard in his hand and shaking his face to bring him back, "Speak!"

"One night, she killed him," the man whispered, slowly opening his eyes as he became conscious again, "Lor San Tekka saw it with his own eyes. Worried for her safety, he took her to a safe place in the desert and kept her there, but Plutt's clan heard about what she was and sought her out. Lor San Tekka tried to fight them off, but they numbered nearly fifty."

Asua gasped for breath then continued in a weaker voice, "San Tekka said that the girl walked out from the tent and, with a movement of just her hand, lifted them, all fifty souls, and broke them in half before she threw them to the ground in one fluid movement. It created a sandstorm that lasted three days and three nights…"

"A ten year old girl? She killed _fifty_ armed alien and human men?" another Knight scoffed in disbelief

"Lor San Tekka cared for her for many years and taught her fighting skills to defend herself …that calmed her spirit," Ansua continued, ignoring him, "He learned of a special tea and gave it to her regularly to dull her senses and her psychic powers, so much so that she eventually forgot that she had them. Years passed and she became a junker…but, one that the others now feared. But, Unkar Plutt never forgot."

There was a long silence as Ansua finally passed out and the Knights of Ren all looked at one another through their masks.

Suddenly, Ansua's head snapped up and his eyes darkened, the irises and pupils dilating before turning a milky white.

Seeing him, the Knights all stepped back in silent shock as he strained against his bonds with renewed strength they knew he couldn't possibly have and spoke in a croaking, almost inhuman voice as he continued to struggle, "There has been an awakening! Haven't you _felt it_? It has _begun…_ The girl, _she_ is the chosen one. A savior lives when a savior dies. So it is _written_ …so _shall it be_. It is the will of the force."

Then with another gasp, the white disappeared from his eyes and Ansua Storr, collapsed and never moved again.

# # # # # #

"General, speaking freely, I think that leaving Rey in that cell with Kylo Ren is a _very bad idea_ —" Poe Dameron insisted, following quickly after Leia down the hallway as the Resistance guards closed the door to the prisoner containment area behind them.

"She is her father's daughter, Poe," Leia smiled as she continued walking, with a purpose, toward the stairwell that would lead up to central command, "She knows what she's doing and I trust her judgement."

"But, that man back there…he's a _monster_! You can't just—"

Suddenly, Poe stopped dead in his tracks as Leia turned back swiftly to confront him.

"Choose your next words, _very carefully_ , Commander," Leia said, her face indifferent

Poe straightened then said, his eyes softening, "My apologies, Ma'am."

"My son may be a monster," Leia said, slowly, "In fact he may have always been one, deep down inside, even _before_ he turned to the Sith. But, I sense that he doesn't _want_ to be one."

Poe narrowed his eyes in thought at this, then said, "But, what does that have to do with Rey? What could _possibly_ have been your plan in bringing her here?"

Leia smirked, "Ben was nearly twelve when Rey was born to my brother and his wife. She was a twin, the only surviving—small, but strong. And there just seemed to be a connection from the moment he first held her. Luke and I could never explain it…and maybe we weren't _meant to_. Maybe it's beyond comprehension. But, I believe that there are people in this world that anchor us, Commander—they love us unconditionally and without question, they keep us true and honest to ourselves and see the best in us, even when we don't see it in ourselves. Rey lost her brother in the womb and Ben never had anyone else besides his father and I, so for that reason, perhaps the force drew them together and anchored them to each other… _or_ perhaps they are drawn together by a mutual destiny planned by the universe many years ago…"

Leia paused for a moment as she looked past Poe, thoughtfully, to the door.

"All I know is that they are both less volatile together than they are apart. They need each other. Ben has always had an instinct to protect Rey and to keep her safe. And Rey has always had an instinct to keep him grounded, to check the most violent parts of his nature," Leia said before she brought her eyes back to Poe's, "I've always had hope in his redemption—I've always felt it through the force—that there was always a pull to the light and that it was calling to him, trying to reach out to him. What you need to understand, Commander, is that Rey… _she_ is the light."

Poe smirked then nodded, understanding suddenly dawning on his face as stood there and watched Leia turn on her heel and proceed down the hall...

########

As she walked, leaving the Commander behind, Leia closed her eyes in pain.

What she couldn't tell Poe was that she also knew why Rey was drawn to Ben.

Darkness is always drawn to light, but light is always drawn to darkness.

And now that she had been awakened, Rey was being drawn to not just the lightest, but the darkest parts of herself as well.

Being near Ben fed that urge.

She could only hope that Rey didn't cross the line her brother did thirteen years ago.

Leia had been there—she had felt the fear, the panic, the death and destruction—she had felt it all through the force.

Han was gone, but she and Chewie immediately flew to Yavin IV and were devastated and overwhelmed by the sight that awaited them.

Luke just sat there motionless and still in the middle of the main corridor of the Jedi Praxium, holding a sleeping Rey tightly in his arms, surrounded by a sea of dead bodies, mostly children from the academy.

She remembered stepping over the lifeless forms, immediately wanting to go to him, but, suddenly taken aback by the anger and guilt that swelled high inside of him.

That couldn't be right—Luke was a Jedi.

She also felt something else through the force between them.

It was just as dark as it was powerful and it was rising inside of her brother with alarming speed like rushing water about to hurdle itself uncontrollably over a dam wall.

'Luke…' she had whispered, pleading, her voice breaking

Suddenly, Luke threw out his arm and flared his nostrils as he concentrated hard.

At first, Leia thought he was trying to make an attempt to harm her, but she didn't feel anything

Chewbacca heard the loud, crushing noise before she did and, with a yowl, took off down the corridor.

Moments later, the wookiee threw the doors to the Praxeum open and Leia could see their ship being methodically crushed into a thousand pieces until it was nothing but fine dust.

Leia turned back and watched through doorway as Luke grimaced, then moved his fingers in a fluttering motion, and when she turned back, saw the dust molecules that had once been their ship, blow away in a supernatural wind.

# # # # # #

"I'm sorry," Rey said as she took a seat next to Ben on the cot in his containment cell, careful to keep a measured distance,"About … _you know…_ "

Ben smirked as he watched her indicate the side of his face that would be forever scarred by their encounter on Starkiller base.

"I'll heal," he replied solemnly, then sighed, "Besides, it's wasn't your fault. It was _mine._ Everything that has happened…it's been _all my fault_."

Rey took in a deep breath then folded her hands in her lap before as she blew it out and said, with a small smile, "Actually, _yeah_ … it has been, _hasn't it_?"

But, Ben didn't smile at her humor, he just said softly, "I knew I could never ask for your forgiveness…not after all that I had done. But, after our encounter, after I remembered who you _really were,_ I just—I couldn't stay _away_ —if only to tell you my side of the story. That is why I came to you the way I did."

"I know," Rey replied, giving him a small, sympathetic nod

"But, then our connection through the force… _I lost it._ I—I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry," Rey whispered, suddenly feeling guilty, "We thought it was for the best—"

"Your father thought I would hurt you…" Ben suddenly said, reading her thoughts, the pain visible in his eyes

Rey nodded

Ben sucked in a breath then turned his head away, "He was _right._ I probably would have, eventually. It would only have been a matter of time. I _still could,_ too. You were right. All the things I've done…those lives I've taken, including my own father…I'm _a monster_. It just seems to be in my nature."

There was a long pause between them before Rey spoke.

"Maybe…" she finally said, "But, you don't have to be that _anymore_ …not if you don't want to. You have a choice. We all do."

Ben's eyes softened for a moment as he turned to face her once more, searching her face.

"I think it's too late for me, Monkey," Ben said softly, recalling his childhood nickname for her

Rey's face crumbled at his words before she reached forward and tentatively placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

"I'll help you, if you'll let me," she said, steadying her grip when she realized he wouldn't resist her touch, "I _want_ to help you, no matter _what_ you have become. I'm _not afraid_ of—"

"You _should be."_ Ben responded sadly, his eyes intense

Suddenly, he pulled his gaze away from Rey and turned his head, rolling his shoulders as he felt something come over him.

"The Knights of Ren…" he whispered, his eyes widening, then narrowing in confusion, "I _feel them_ … they are close."

" _What?_ " Rey asked, raising an eyebrow, tightening her grip on his arm

"Snoke has figured out who you are," Ben said, his eyes focused forward as he spoke prophetically, "He wants you like he wanted me. He's sent the Knights of Ren….with two hundred Stormtroopers…"

Suddenly, he came to his feet, taking Rey's hand and pulling her with him.

He walked quickly over to the glass.

"Guard!" he called and a Resistance soldier immediately appeared from where he had been posted nearby.

But, no sooner had a guard appeared then another opened the outside door and hurried in, with Poe Dameron on his heels.

Poe quickly turned to the head guard and gestured toward the cell.

"Open it. Let them out. Then, report to your battle station posts," he said in a urgent, but steady voice, then turned toward Ben and Rey, "The First Order has just entered our airspace."

# # # # # # # #

"Concentrating _, you are not_ …opening the deepest well of your power…you _are not._ " Yoda said, circling Luke where he sat with legs folded under him in the peace garden outside his former Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV.

"I'm _trying_ —" Luke insisted, opening his eyes as he let out a frustrated breath

Yoda's took a swing at him with his stick and an amused look crossed Luke's face as the mirage passed through him and didn't make a solid hit.

" _Do_ or _do not_ , there is no _try_!" Yoda quipped, settling the walking stick back in front of him, "Now… _do!_ "

"Yoda is correct," Obi Wan said, stepping out from the ether and circling Luke now as well, "Only when you allow yourself to reach inside and accept and harness the deepest, darkest part of yourself—the part that you've been ignoring on your quest to remain a Jedi—the part that was awakened thirteen years ago in these very halls and _must_ now be brought to the light—will you be able to fulfill your destiny and help your daughter restore the balance."

"I _can't_ …" Luke replied, looking down and away, "I just can't bring myself to go back there. It's not something I'm proud of—"

"Some of the greatest gifts given to us in our lives are things that we are not _always proud of_ , Luke," Obi Wan interjected, " _However_ , it doesn't make them any less of a _gift._ A gift—that is what you must see this as…otherwise it will be a curse."

"Focus… _concentrate_ …look _inside_ yourself," Yoda said, stepping forward, "Remember the moment when your power was born and what it was born _out of_."

Luke nodded solemnly, then shook out his hands before placing them on his knees as he reluctantly closed his eyes in concentration again.

It seemed like an eternity passed as felt his surroundings disappear, then re-appear in a whirlwind as he fell deeper and deeper into his subconscious.

It was then that a memory came forward.

Luke pulled himself out of sleep and turned to see Mayla lying next to him in their bed, resting her chin on his shoulder as she watched him.

'What are you doing awake so early?' Luke asked, rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand as he gave her a drowsy smile.

'Rey woke me up early this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep,' Mayla replied, 'She had a nightmare.'

'That is unusual for her…' Luke mused, 'What about?'

'Rey is worried about you," Mayla said, her eyes sad, 'About you leaving for Alsbarar today. She's afraid something might happen. She said the dream wasn't clear, but she could feel you surrounded by pain and suffering and death—"

'I'll be _fine_ ,' Luke smirked, trying to reassure her, then reached over and grabbed the multi-colored stone bracelet Rey had made him for his birthday off of the bedside table and held it up, ' Besides, I've got _very powerful_ mojo with me. I'll come home in one piece and I'll tell her so at breakfast before I go.'

Mayla smiled gently at the sight of the bracelet, then snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his robotic arm around her and held her tightly to his chest.

She sighed, listening to his heart beating steadily...much like his self-confidence and optimism.

Mayla didn't tell her husband, but she too felt a shadow looming over them.

'Just…don't go…' she whispered as she closed her eyes, 'Stay with us.'

Suddenly, Luke gasped and opened his eyes back in the present.

A new shadow figure was standing in front of him now…his wife.

She gave him a sad smile as she watched Luke take in a breath, then raise his hands and, with a powerful thrust, clap them together.

The sheer force of it sent a field of energy through Mayla's force ghost and careening toward the Jedi Parexum.

Within seconds of the hit, the entire building shook violently before collapsing in upon itself.

"You've been holding back on us," Obi Wan suddenly appeared, turning from Luke to the collapsed building, then back to the Jedi Master, "The question is… _why?_ Why have you spent all those years on that island in exile, pretending to be something other than what you are?"

"Fear…anger… _guilt_ …" was Luke's only reply as he continued to stare forward at the destruction he had caused, his robotic hand absentmindedly moving down to finger Rey's bracelet on his left wrist, "I wasn't there for my family when they needed me and they died because of it."

Obi Wan considered this for a moment, then stepped forward and took a seat next to Luke.

"Luke," he said, following his gaze toward the rubble, "When your father was my apprentice, I could sense that he too possessed a greater power than he realized. But, I made a grave error in his training. Instead of helping him harness the darkest parts of himself and _use it positively_ , I forced him to suppress it…to become something that he wasn't— _me_. Anger, guilt, fear, passion…these are what the Jedi are warned against and discouraged to feel, but, in truth, they are _natural feelings,_ Luke, and nothing you should ever feel shame for feeling. When your father experienced them, his power took control of his suppressed emotions and created a volcano that later erupted and destroyed many lives and nearly an _entire galaxy_."

He paused for a moment in thought before he said, "It amazing how one decision can change the course and destiny of _generations_ that follow. So many things I wish I could do over...But, my point is, that _that_ was your father's fate, it doesn't have to be _yours_."

"The feelings you have felt in your lifetime have had the opposite effect," Yoda suddenly added, "Retreat inside yourself you did, when confronted with them you were. Hide from your daughter and the world you did, trying to make yourself into a Jedi, again—ashamed of what you had become, you were and _still are_."

There was a pause before Yoda hit his walking stick hard on the ground resolutely, "But, ashamed you should _not be_. It is the will of the force. Realize that you _are more_ , you should, that you were _meant_ for _more…_ like your offspring."

"But, what if the darkness takes me?" Luke asked, turning to face his former mentors with sad eyes, "I'm afraid I'm already turning into him…into my father."

"If fall to the darkness, you do, then it is the will of the force," Yoda continued firmly, before Obi Wan could speak, "And accept it we must and so should _you_. But, a feeling I have, that not _complete_ darkness, nor c _omplete_ light, shall be your fate, Skywalker. _A balance_ , I see."


	18. Chapter 18

**_((Thanks again for hanging on for the ride. This was an interesting chapter to write. LOL! Song is "Broken Crown" by Mumford and Sons.))_**

Rey flinched, holding on to Kylo Ren's arm as they quickly followed Poe Dameron down the long underground tunnels below Resistance base command, as the lighs flickered and the ceiling above them shook with enemy fire.

"Don't worry," Poe said over his shoulder as walked, "They're just hitting bedrock."

" _Comforting_ …" Ren mumbled sarcastically

"Where are you taking us?" Rey asked, realizing that they were going further below the base instead of up toward the surface.

They stopped at a fork in the tunnel and Poe turned to face them, "The lower hanger. It's not shown on the plans the First Order no doubt now has of our base. It's the best way out of here."

" _Out of here?_ " Rey cried, shocked, "We're just supposed to leave?!"

"The Resistance has nowhere near the numbers the Rebellion did thirty years ago. Our strength is in the air, not in ground forces" Poe replied, "Half of the fleet is already in the air, but it won't be enough. Apparently, some of the troop ships have already landed."

Poe's gaze centered on Kylo Ren, "General Organa has given strict orders for our forces to stall the First Order until you and Rey can get away on an escape pod without being seen. She'll then give the evacuation order. We have to pick and choose our battles and _this_ …well, we _definitely_ don't have the upper hand. Not against the Knights of Ren and two hundred Stormtroopers with the element of surprise on their side."

He smirked sadly, seemingly frustrated to be cheated out of a good fight, before holding a memory stick out to Ren.

"These are coordinates to a Resistance-friendly planet in the Alsbarar system. When this is over all Resistance forces will rendezvous there."

Ren looked at the stick thoughtfully. He didn't make a move to reach for it, he only turned to Rey.

They locked eyes for a long moment before Ren sighed.

She had let him read her mind.

Ren turned back to Poe Dameron.

"With all due respect, Commander, it seems Raiyah isn't going anywhere and I'm not going anywhere without _her..._ "

Poe's eyes widened slightly as he retracted the memory stick and looked toward Rey, raising a confused eyebrow

"He didn't, like... Jedi Mind trick you just now, did he?" Poe asked out of the side of his mouth

Rey just smirked, then asked, "Which way is up?"

"At the risk of incurring the wrath of the General, I decline to answer that," Poe responded haughtily, then held out the memory stick again, " _Please._ Don't try to be heroes. _Just go!_ "

Kylo Ren suddenly closed his eyes and rolled his neck, opening his senses.

When he re-opened his eyes, he ignored Poe and looked toward Rey, then pointed toward the hallway that led to their left.

" _That way,_ " Ren said, then held out his hand toward her, "The Knights of Ren are that way. I'll need your lightsaber."

Rey nodded and pulled her weapon from her belt, handing it to him without hesitation.

" _What?!"_ Poe cried toward Rey as Ren walked swiftly past him with the lightsaber in hand, "Are you _nuts?!"_

"Maybe a _little_ …" Rey scoffed with a smile, playfully hitting his chest before taking off after her cousin

"Oh… _man_ …" Poe cursed as he put the memory stick inside his jacket pocket before turning and following quickly on Rey's heels.

When they reached the end of the hall, Ren stopped about three feet from a metal maintenance ladder that led up to the surface above and held his arm out behind him to halt Rey and Poe.

There were a few moments of silence before Poe quipped in Rey's ear, "Does he think he picked the wrong hallway, after all?"

Suddenly, two Resistance soldiers fell down from the hole above them, sprawled over one another, dead at their feet.

"I don't think he picked the wrong hallway," Rey responded, her eyes glued to dead men.

Kylo Ren suddenly turned back toward Rey.

"Wait ten seconds…then follow me up," he said and Rey nodded, pulling the blaster Han gave her from her belt.

Ren took a breath, closing his eyes for a few moments to steady himself, before he ignited Rey's lightsaber and made a Jedi jump up through the hole.

Poe and Rey waited and not long after his ascent, a Knight of Ren fell down through the hole on top of the two Resistance soldiers he had killed.

"Do you have a weapon?" Rey suddenly, asked, turning toward Poe as she readied her weapon.

"Uh…yeah…" Poe said absentmindedly, his eyes still focused on the dead men at the bottom of the hole.

"Good," Rey replied, "I'll see you at the top."

When he didn't respond, Rey looked back toward Poe and his uninterrupted gaze.

"Hey…" she said in a gentle tone as she moved forward and took his face in her free hand

Poe slowly moved his eyes to meet hers and there was an immediate connection that ignited between them.

Poe smirked as he studied her face and thought of the first moment he had seen her-the day she stepped off of the Millenium Falcon after the final fight on Starkiller Base and he had watched General Organa embrace her.

Just laying eyes on the girl had touched his spirit and aroused feelings in his heart that he couldn't explain. Later, after they had formally met, they had had several passing conversations and found that they had alot in common.

He was particularly amazed by her knowledge of aeronautics.

Poe didn't think much of it after Rey left to follow the map to Luke Skywalker a few days later...

 _That is_ , until she returned at General Organa's request and, when they crossed paths again, he found that the sparks hadn't gone away.

The funny thing is, she seemed to feel it too.

More than once, before they had taken her down to Kylo Ren's cell, Rey had caught Poe looking at her and a seemingly pleased smile had crossed her face.

Poe took in a breath as he involuntarily snaked his arm around Rey now, watching her intently.

He didn't want to make the first move and scare the girl.

But, he had underestimated her.

She could sense his feelings through the force and, before he could say anything, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Stunned, he just closed his eyes and relished the feel of her skin on his.

When Rey pulled back, his eyes were still closed as she whispered, "For luck."

When Poe finally opened them, he just gazed at her for a long moment before he leaned forward and whispered back, "Screw luck…" before he lunged in and kissed her again, passionately and unabated.

He smiled against her lips as they parted for a few seconds before Rey kissed him back fiercely.

Finally, Rey broke away from him breathless, her eyes starting intensely into his before she said, "It's been longer than ten seconds."

Poe smirked knowingly, then nodded and he watched as she took a few measured steps back from him, then Jedi jumped through the hole and disappeared after her cousin.

"Damn Skywalkers…" Poe chuckled as he caught his breath and pulled his blaster from his utility belt before starting the climb up the metal ladder, "They're going to be the death of me."

# # # # # #

Luke slowly walked through the rubble of the collapsed building that used to be his former Jedi Praxeum, winding a path toward the center as he took in the destruction he had caused.

Taking in a steady breath, he thought of what Master Yodi and Obi Wan had told him earlier.

He centered his mind and reached out toward some of the still standing pieces of the building, slowly and methodically running his fingertips over the stone, the touch igniting a connection that suddenly brought forth a thousand heart-wrenching memories to his mind—memories of pain, suffering and death.

Luke immediately pulled his hand away.

Darkness was where his power lived—where it was born.

But, Obi Wan was right. Luke had a choice.

He had to find a way to make the power re-root itself.

" _A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense, never for attack,"_ Master Yoda had once told him

Taking in another breath, Luke closed his eyes and held out a tentative hand, his fingertips again touching the building's stone remnants.

But, this time, he forced his mind to sift through the pain to _other_ memories associated with the Praxeum.

 _ **Touch my mouth and hold my tongue,  
I'll never be your chosen one…**_

Laughing with Lando as they looked at the plans for the Jedi Praxeum…

Laying the bricks on the walkway with Han after it was built…

Finding his first students…

Ben, then a young boy, running ahead of Han and Leia off of the Millenium Falcon and excitedly into Luke's arms. _ **  
**_

 _ **I'll be home safe and tucked away…**_

Seeing Mayla Fortensa for the first time, when she broke into the Praxeum in the middle of the night to assassinate him...

 _ **Well, you can't tempt me if I don't see the day…**_

And the end of their ensuing fight, which found them both unarmed with Luke pinning her against one of the walls in the room, where they just stared into one another's eyes, both of them breathing hard, as Luke fought the urge to lunge forward and kiss her.

 _ **The pull on my flesh was just too strong,  
Stifled the choice and the air in my lungs…**_

Looking down into the tiny face of his newborn daughter as she reached her tiny hands out of the blankets to grasp Luke's fingers…

 _ **Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie…  
**_

Holding Rey's hands as toddler, when she first learned to walk…

Placing his hands over hers as he taught her to hold her lightsaber…

Rey running to him joyfully every time he returned home...

 _ **'Cause when I opened my body I breathed the lie…**_

Holding her tightly to his chest after she ran into his arms the night of the massacre…

Turning around on the island and seeing her face for the first time in over a decade…

"Rey…" Luke smiled, suddenly opening his eyes and removing his hand from the stone.

After a moment, Luke closed his eyes again in concentration and slowly extended his left arm, focusing on his daughter's face in his memories as he started moving it in a methodical sweeping motion in front of him.

Moments later, beneath the darkness of his eyelids, he heard the broken stones at his feet start to move.

 _ **# # # # # # # # #**_

When Poe reached the surface at the top of the ladder, he found himself in a side wing of central command and right in the middle of a firestorm between a handful of Resistance soldiers that were left and about thirty Stormtroopers that were circled around the Knights of Ren, who were picking off the leaders of the Resistance council as they tried to flee.

Some of the gunfire had damaged the wiring on the computer consoles and viewing screens in the station nearby and a heavy smoke now billowed around the room.

 _ **I will not speak of your sin…**_

But, through it, he could see Rey.

She had found General Organa and stood in front of her aunt and several others, deflecting Stormtrooper fire with the force as Leia crouched behind her and used Rey's weapon to fire on the enemy.

 _ **There was a way out for Him…**_

Further forward, toward the center of the room, Kylo Ren had run into the fray, blocking Stormtrooper fire with Rey's lightsaber before he challenged two Knights of Ren, who had let go of their prey and now stepped forward to meet their former brother in arms.

 _ **The mirror shows not…**_

After a tense moment, they started dancing around Kylo Ren, swinging their lightsabers in tandem like one entity as he gracefully fought both while still blocking wayward gunfire from the Stormtroopers.

 _ **Your values are all shot…**_

Three Resistance soldiers suddenly appeared and took hold of General Organa and some of the other council members.

"I can't leave him," Leia insisted, looking towards Ren and the battle that he now found himself in.

 _ **But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness…**_

"Ma'am, the transports are leaving. We have to get you and the others to safety. We'll stay behind and take care of it—" one of the Resistance troopers started to offer then cried out as he took a hit in the stomach and doubled over.

Leia quickly picked up his weapon from where it had fallen and fired back at the Stormtroopers, then signaled toward the remaining two soldiers to take the other council leaders and make their getaway.

They seemed to hesitate for a moment, but Leia's stern glance made them think twice and they hauled the council members, some of them wounded, to their feet and started to make their way through the smoke.

 _ **So hold my hand, consign me not to darkness…**_

"Rey! You've done enough! Get behind me!" Leia cried as she watched Rey continue to deflect Stormtrooper fire with her hands.

But, Rey ignored her, her eyes immediately turning toward her cousin.

The moment her focus dropped, a bullet grazed her arm and she whipped her head around to see two Stormtroopers advancing on her.

Narrowing her eyes, Rey used the force to pull the weapons from their hands when their guard was down, then used the butts to hit them square in the face of their helmets. _**  
**_

The troopers staggered back, their necks snapping from the force of the hit, before they fell hard to the ground and Rey stepped over them and made her way toward the battle ensuing between the Knights of Ren.

 _ **So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down,  
I'll never wear your broken crown…  
**_

Leia rolled herself behind one of the computer consoles and smirked as she suddenly found Poe Dameron at her side. After a shared look, they started firing their weapons again from their place of cover, trying to pick off the Stormtroopers that kept trying to leave the room, following the fleeing council members.

 _ **I took the road and I fucked it all away…**_

Another trooper advanced on Rey, but didn't fire, knowing her powers. He swung an arm at her, trying to engage her in hand to hand combat, but she remembered her training with Luke and leaned back away from the blow, then ducked at the second swing.

The Stormtrooper lunged again and she jumped and did a flip over top of him, using his own shoulder as leverage.

 _ **Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace…**_

Frustrated, he turned and fired on her when her back was turned, but Rey was quicker and righted herself, then deflected the bullets, sending them soaring toward the Knights of Ren.

Sensing the impending danger, one of the Knights turned out of Kylo Ren's grasp and thrust out an arm, deflected the fire back toward Rey.

 _ **So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down,  
I'll never wear your broken crown…  
**_

Rey side stepped and watched as the bullets struck the Stormtrooper in the weakest parts of his armor and he fell hard, throwing his gun up in the air.

Rey caught it and threw it aside where he couldn't reach it, then turned and started making her way forward again.

 _ **I took the road and I fucked it all away…  
**_

Another Stormtrooper, unarmed, suddenly appeared in front of her. Rey drew in a breath, then using the force, threw out an arm and cast him aside hard against a far wall.

 _ **In this twilight how dare you speak of grace…**_

As she turned back, she felt a hard, invisible grip on her throat and let out a harsh gasp as her eyes turned toward the battle ahead and saw that one of the Knights had stepped forward and now taken hold of her to slow her down.

She struggled in vain, trying to push against him with her mind.

Rey could feel him bending toward her will, but not breaking.

" _Skywalker_ …" he whispered against the back of her mind, his voice oozing with venom as he sensed her thoughts and the source of her immense power.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise nearby and Rey saw Kylo Ren throw the first Knight hard onto the floor with the force, the marble cracking with the impact, before turning and advancing on the second one from behind.

"Release her!" he cried and Rey gasped again as the invisible vice was removed from her throat and full air returned to her lungs as the Knight turned to block Kylo Ren's lightsaber thrust.

Rey lowered herself to her knees, rubbing her throat as she watched the two battle in front of her.

Suddenly, their sabers crossed again and the second Knight gained the upper hand, pushing Kylo Ren back…

Rey watched in horror as the first Knight rose, almost with inhuman speed, from where he had once lain defeated on the floor moments before and thrust his red lightsaber through Ren's stomach from behind as the second ran his saber through the front of Ren's chest.

" _No!_ " Rey screamed as Ben choked out a gasp and stumbled forward as both sabers were harshly removed by his adversaries.

Rey watched her cousin fall to floor and the Knights stand triumphantly over him, ready to deliver the final death blow.

Her eyes narrowed, then closed, and her nostrils flared as Rey instantly felt a surge of power begin rise inside herself.

And suddenly, before she could check it, Rey felt her mind send out a trembling pulse around her.

# # # # # # #

As dusk began to fall over Yavin IV, Luke Skywalker stood in a meditative stance as he replaced the last stone and finally opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his Old Jedi Masters as they appeared in the doorway and gave smiles of awe and approval at the Jedi Praxeum that now stood rebuilt around them.

 _ **So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down,  
I'll never wear your broken crown…**_

Suddenly, Luke gasped as he felt a disturbance in the force, a pulse of pure energy tearing through its fabric...

Instinctively, he brought his hand to his chest, feeling the immense pain centered there as he groaned and doubled over.

Obi Wan and Yoda felt it too.

They shared a knowing look before Obi Wan stepped forward and reached out to their former apprentice, "Luke..."

Luke gasped again as his head snapped up and Obi Wan immediately stepped back when he saw Luke's eyes.

One was dark blue and the other was glowing Sith yellow.

 _ **# # # # # # #**_

 _ **I can take the road and I can fuck it all away…**_

"He's unconscious…not dead," Major Ematt said in a curious tone, from where he knelt next to the Stormtrooper who had once blocked their path of escape, then just collapsed in front of them.

"How is this _possible_?" Evann Verlaine whispered, removing her fighter pilot helmet and looking around the lower hanger to the nearly one hundred Stormtroopers that now lay lifelessly sprawled on the concrete floor and out through the main corridor to the grounds outside.

They had just fallen over.

# # # # # #

Poe Dameron lowered his weapon when he heard General Organa gasp in pain next to him from their cover behind the consoles.

"Rey…" she whispered, sensing her niece and struggling to her feet in the deafening silence that followed a shift in the force she had felt around them.

Poe followed her, holding his weapon at the ready as they looked out through the smoke for any signs of life.

It was as the smoke cleared that Leia saw Rey sobbing on her knees across the room, holding Kylo Ren's injured form in her arms.

The Knights of Ren were collapsed on the floor nearby...dead or unconscious, Leia couldn't tell.

Immediately, Leia stepped forward to go to her niece and her son, but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She followed the hand and looked over to see Poe Dameron's stunned face.

He didn't speak, he just nodded over her shoulder and Leia turned, casting her gaze through the large glass viewing window on her left and to the remnants of what had once been command central, where confused and similarly stunned Resistance soldiers and staff now came out of hiding and fighting positions to surround the nearly eighty Stormtroopers currently lying lifeless on the floor, still in their rank formations, like they had just dropped there for no reason.

Leia took in a sharp breath at the sight, before casting a knowing glance back toward Rey, her eyes saddening when she saw her niece look up toward her from across the room with tear-stained eyes.

One eye was dark brown and the other... was glowing Sith yellow.

 _ **But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_(Sorry. I wish it was longer...but after the last scene...my heart couldn't continue. ))_**

"My Lord," Major Huxley's voice broke through Imperial Leader Snoke's thoughts, still unable to believe what he was saying, "Did you hear what I said, Sir? We've-we're not sure what happened...but, we've lost contact with our forces and at least three Knights of Ren and countless others are believed dead in the attack on the Resistance base..."

Snoke heard him, but all he could do was smile to himself as he brought his folded hands to his lips and he thought of the girl.

No doubt it was the girl who had brought down the Knights and the two hundred Stormtroopers to the ground.

He had felt it through the force when it happened—a surge of perfect, dark energy from the depths of her soul.

She was already growing more powerful than he had anticipated.

Marvelous.

# # # # # # #

There were lights passing under Rey's eyelids as she tried to pull herself to consciousness, but couldn't...

Finally, she willed open her eyes and gasped when she saw herself standing alone in the center of an empty air hanger with over a hundred Stormtroopers lying in a motionless sea at her feet.

The quiet surrounding her was almost deafening.

That is, until footsteps could be heard nearby, and, from across the room, Rey suddenly took in the sight of Kylo Ren, hooded and masked, as he walked through the open hanger doors and into view.

They stood staring at each other for a long moment before he finally held out his hand to her, beckoning her to come with him.

Rey stepped forward and immediately felt a strong, but gentle hand grasp her shoulder.

'Rey…' it said softly, in a familiar tone

Rey immediately turned to see her father standing before her in his Jedi robes

"Don't, Sweetheart… _please_ …" Luke said, shaking his head, his blue eyes pleading, "Come back. Come back to the light… Come back to me."

Rey studied his face for a moment, unsure what to make of his words, before turning back toward Kylo Ren, who now removed his mask.

But, it wasn't Ben Solo's face that she now saw underneath it, it was someone else's—someone she had never seen before…

 _Yet,_ there _was_ something _very familiar_ about his face.

He was a teenager about her age, with dark blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes…and her father's chin.

Suddenly, Rey's eyes widened.

She _had_ seen him before and she now remembered where.

It was in her dreams.

"Anakin…" she whispered, the boy's name suddenly coming to her mind as she remembered the face of the little boy who had grabbed her arm and kept her from falling over the edge of the cliff in her nightmare.

He was her brother—her twin.

# # # # #

'Rey…' a voice called to her again and Rey forced her eyes opened, then blinked.

There was a sharp intake of breath as she looked around the room she now found herself in.

It was a room in a military dorm and she sighed in relief-she was back in reality.

"Rey..." the voice said again and she turned her head to see Poe Dameron sitting at her bedside, her right hand in his.

"Hey, pretty girl…" he smiled in relief as she focused her eyes on him

Rey grimaced in pain when she tried to move.

"Just be still for a few moments—it's the tranquilizer," Poe said, his voice gentle as he held her hand tighter, "I'm sorry, but they had to dart you. We couldn't get Ren from your arms otherwise and the General wouldn't let us leave him behind—"

"Ben!" Rey suddenly gasped, trying to sit up despite the pain, remembering the fight in the hanger and her cousin falling lifelessly to the floor, "Where is he?! Is he alright?!"

Poe put a gentle hand on her shoulder to steady her.

The motion stopped her and their eyes met for a few long moments before he gravely shook his head.

# # # # # #

"She's awake…" Luke sighed in relief, opening his eyes from his meditation on Yavin IV and turning swiftly on his heel to fix them on the force ghosts of his former masters, "I pulled her back..."

He then looked down in worried thought and confusion as he whispered, "She would have gone with him otherwise…"

"Grave, this is…" Yoda mused, bringing his hand to his chin, "Foresee this, we did not. The girl is indeed _powerful_."

" _Who was it?"_ Obi Wan asked urgently, ignoring Yoda's comments and focusing on Luke, "Who do you speak of? Someone was in Rey's vision? You saw him?"

"Yes…" Luke said, looking up, almost reluctant to say who, but he broke under Obi Wan's intense stare, "It was my son."

"Anakin..." Obi Wan whispered knowingly

" _Her twin_ , she sees?" Yoda's eyes widened and he immediately turned toward Obi Wan, "This is indeed _grave._ "

Luke took in a breath, "The prophecy said that 'a savior lives when a savior dies'…To help Rey, and to know my own _true path,_ I need to know _why_ my son died— _how_ he died—"

"The will of the Force, your son's death was," Yoda said adamantly, interjecting, " _Why?_ Not for us to know … _How?_ Impossible for us to say, _except_ that perhaps the darkness _he_ was meant for. Needed, a balance was—this balance, his life, if lived, would disturb."

Luke closed his eyes in pain. The words were hard to hear.

Rey had repeated to him some of the conversation she had shared with Master Yoda in the temple on the island, specifically, about her brother's death and that somehow her birth was meant to 'break the cycle'.

"In a vision," Luke said softly, opening his eyes slowly, "I remembered a conversation that Rey had with her cousin when she was very young—she said that she saw her brother often in her dreams and that he spoke to her…"

"Did she say anything of what he told her, exactly?" Obi Wan inquired

"Only that he had given her his power before he died," Luke replied, the worry heavy in his eyes, "And that she was... _holding_ it for him."

"The accelerating growth and intensity of Raiyah's power, this explains…" Yoda said, turning to Obi Wan, "How it happened, I do not know...but possible it is. Light _and_ darkness…a perfect balance, inside her it lives. _She will_ fulfill the prophecy—the same prophecy, that was misread all those years ago."

Yoda nodded his head toward his former apprentice in knowing silence.

" _She_ is the chosen one?" Obi Wan whispered, studying Master Yoda in stunned disbelief for a moment before turning toward Luke.

"But…what of Luke?" Obi Wan said, eyeing his former apprentice gravely before turning back to Yoda

"A balance I see in Skywalker's future, it is true…But, _only_ if a balance remains in his offspring. Careful we must be— _great danger_ I sense in her power," Yoda said, carefully, his eyes now falling on Luke, "It is a danger I sensed many years ago in her father and _his father_ before him. Prove me wrong, I hope she does. But, _family_ is a hard cycle to break—as _is destiny_. Belief and compassion, rooted in the light they are, but can very well lead one down the path to darkness…and take those we love, with us."

# # # # # # # # #

Poe gave a long look toward Rey, balanced carefully against his shoulder—she was still unsteady from the tranquilizer—before he reluctantly pressed the button that opened the door to the medical bay on the new Resistance base in the Alsbarar system.

When the frosted glass doors were aside, Poe helped Rey inside before he turned toward the handful of medical staff standing vigilant nearby.

"We'll need the room, _Please,_ " the Commander said gravely and watched as they departed silently past them, one by one, through the door.

Rey didn't watch them go, she couldn't take her eyes off of the body under the mass of shock blankets on the bed in the center of the room, hooked up to tubes and an oxygen mask.

Ben looked as though he was barely breathing—barely human—being kept alive by machines.

She didn't hear the airlock of the closing door behind her or feel the slow, uncertain, release of Poe's embrace before she walked unsteadily across the room toward her cousin.

 _Ben…_ she called out through the force, knowing that he wouldn't hear her physical voice, as she stumbled, finally coming to lean unsteadily on the side of the medical bed.

There was a long silence with no response and Rey took in a quick breath, a tear falling down her right cheek, before she placed a hesitant, but gentle hand on her cousin's bandaged chest.

She couldn't feel his heart beat or his life force.

Rey frowned as she glanced up to his face… scarred, white and placid. There was no movement under his eyelids—nor was there the sound of his own breath, only the sound of the machines breathing for him.

"His injuries are severe. The machines are keeping him alive for now…" Poe said softly, coming up behind her, "The doctors are not sure how long it will be…"

"Does General Organa know?" Rey whispered, not taking her eyes off of Ben

"Yes." Poe replied, his voice breaking

"And they're just going to let him die?!" Rey cried, turning back to face Poe, the emotion rising in her voice, "He saved me...he saved _so many_ of us...and they're just going to-"

Rey stopped, her lip trembling as she watched Poe's face crumble at the sight of hers, then nodded his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to her, but she turned away from him.

Reys took in another sharp breath as her hands gripped the edge of the bed hard, her nostrils flaring as brought her gaze to Ben's lifeless form again, trying to hide her features from Poe.

She could feel her eyes changing and the power rising inside her again—she couldn't control it.

She had to do something _…_

She had to save him…

 _Monkey..._

Rey gasped as she suddenly felt the familiar warmth of her cousin's voice at the back of her mind through the Force.

 _Stop..._

Rey closed her eyes and the surge of power immediately quelled and fell dormant.

Rey opened them again and looked to Ben's face, the yellow now disappearing from her irises as they returned back to their natural brown color.

Ben was not conscious.

He was still pale and lifeless and his body was still breathing with the aid of the machines, but a small smile crossed her lips when Rey felt...something _else_.

With tear stained eyes, she looked down and saw the fingers of Ben's right hand twitch, brushing lightly against hers where they rested on the edge of the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

_**((LOL! I love that I had just completed this chapter about the same time someone posted in the reviews for the last chapter, 'Uhh...WHERE IS FINN?". Well y'all have an answer. The triangle begins...maybe:) But, more importantly, revelations come to light about Luke and Rey. Enjoy! Song is "Glitter and Gold" by Barns Courtney))**_

"General— _Leia,_ I know that there is more to this than what you are telling us…" Major Ematt whispered in a low tone, blocking her exit through the door that led from the council chambers out into the main hall

Leia closed her eyes and sighed, taking a step back.

"Major, I told you _and_ the council what I know… and that is that we were all _very lucky_ back on D'Qar—"

"Lucky?!" Major Ematt scoffed, then looked over his shoulder toward the closed door and grimaced, realizing his voice had grown louder than he had wanted. He took a breath, then continued, lowering it again, " _I'm sorry_ , but my gut tells me that two hundred First Order Stormtroopers don't just simultaneously fall over unconscious in the middle of an attack due purely to luck!"

Leia furrowed her brow and bit her lip, the conflict crossing her face, as a silence fell between them and Major Ematt studied her.

He had known her for years and no doubt, something in her features now gave her away.

"It was Rey, wasn't it?" Ematt suddenly asked, his eyes widening as he straightened, careful to keep his voice low

Leia didn't vocally respond, she only nodded, and Major Ematt sucked in a breath, before he ran his hand through his hair in disbelief.

"Oh…my.." Ematt mused, bringing the same hand from his hair to rest on his chin, rubbing it in thought, " _This is_ …"

"Yeah…" Leia replied, giving another sigh, "I'm still trying to figure out what it all means myself—"

"It _means_ that she is powerful, Leia," Major Ematt interjected, "That the Force is _very_ strong with her— _dangerously so._ She can't stay here. If the others knew what she was—"

"She's a _child!_ " Leia retorted, her voice raising defensively, "My _brother's child_ to be more specific. She's also my responsibility and she isn't going _anywhere_! I felt the pulse she sent out through the Force when it happened. It came from a place deep inside her that was hurt and angry and scared! Any Jedi could have reacted the same way. She didn't _kill_ anyone—"

"I understand your feelings, Leia…" Major Ematt replied, trying to keep his voice even, "But, from what you said, Rey is probably just realizing she _has_ this power, which means that she has yet to control it—"

"Major—" Leia interjected

"I know she wouldn't intentionally harm anyone," Ematt emphasized, "But, that's not the _point_. The point is that if _you_ felt what she did through the Force…I'm sure there were others who did as well. There is no doubt the First Order felt it. They have to know she's alive by now. They'll come for her…" He took a breath before he stepped closer, looking down to Leia and lowering his voice even further, "And if they come again, the council will suspect something beyond what you've just told them and if they find out what she truly can do, they'll turn her into a weapon… and _you know it_."

# # # # # # #

"Luke, please, _wait…_ " Obi Wan said as he followed his former apprentice down main corridor toward the main doors of the Jedi Praxeum, "I don't think it's wise that you leave now. We're not done—"

"Rey needs me, Ben," Luke interjected over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold and walked out into the peace garden, "You felt what happened—what she did. She's probably confused and scared. She won't know what this new power is, where it came from or how to control it. She needs guidance—"

"From _you_?" Obi Wan replied, "Luke, I saw your eyes when her power connected to you through the Force. I saw the imbalance—the conflict in you—the light _and_ the dark. No doubt you and Rey share the same affliction. I don't think it's wise to bring you two together right now…"

"But, you heard Master Yoda," Luke retorted, picking up his cloak from a nearby bench and wrapping it around himself, then tossed up the hood, "My fate is tied to Rey's and Rey's to mine. The darkness in me can only be checked by the darkness in her. I've been where she is—I've felt that pain and anger and the immense power that is drawn from it. I promise I will continue to follow your lessons and try to re-direct and re-root the source of my power. Perhaps I can teach Rey to do the same. She needs me and I need her…I'm _sorry, Ben_. I have to go."

With a departing half smile, Luke turned swiftly and walked through the main gates to where Chewbacca had just landed the Millenium Falcon.

"Luke—" Obi Wan started to call after him, his eyes still worried, but Yoda suddenly appeared next to Kenobi's Force ghost

"Let him go, we must" Yoda interjected, "Right he is. On the course, we have set him—the bricks we have given him—only he and his offspring can now lay the path they are meant to follow. Need each other they do and need them together, the galaxy does. Something to show, you I have. Important it is."

Yoda nodded toward Obi Wan Kenobi knowingly and Kenobi raised an eyebrow as he followed his former Master back across the peace garden, following the cobblestone path around to the far side of the Praxeum.

"Through the Force, sense Raiyah's power we did—the essence of her soul and the pain and darkness that lives there, projected on her father and all of us it was…" Yoda said as they walked, "But, more I sensed, and explain it would, why take lives her power _did not."_

"I don't understand…" Obi Wan started, then turned to defer to Master Yoda

"When his daughter's call, we heard through the Force, Skywalker's eye, turned yellow it did. Saw it we both did—the darkness in him, clearly evident it was," Yoda said, turning back to face Obi Wan and leaning forward on his walking stick, "But, we often forget, Master Kenobi, that _that_ which brings darkness, can also bring hope… _light_ …in its wake. It is a delicate balance. _Every day_ , that is what the Force teaches us _._ Sometimes, however, only focus on the _dark,_ we do— _worry about the dark_ —and often, see the light and the goodness in the world that it can produce—we _do not._ This anger, this pain, this fear in Skywalker…from where did it come?"

Obi Wan cast down his eyes in pain, unable to speak, so Yoda continued.

"Death of his wife, death of his students, separation from his daughter—his truest soulmate through the Force—this is what created Skywalker's power and rooted it in the darkness. But, a complete darkness it was not…and _stays not._ Not while his daughter, _live_ she does. Not while hope, he still has. Raiyah is the same soul—the same conflict lives in her. Her father can help her, of that I am certain. Apart they must not be—the boy was right about that."

"What makes you so sure?" Obi Wan asked, looking up again as he watched Yoda walk forward and disappear through the partially decayed side entrance to the former Jedi Praxeum.

Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes widened in awe as Yoda now stood before him in the center of the very room where Luke had stood with them hours before, meditating as he rebuilt the Praxeum after tearing it apart. It was also here that they had all felt Rey send out her new power through the Force—the pulse of pure energy that spoke to the darkness in Luke and had turned his eye Sith yellow.

" _This,"_ Yoda said, smirking as he waived his walking stick around him, indicating the thousands of colorful wild flowers, flowers not native to Yavin IV, but D'Qar, that now grew up through the stone floor where Luke had once stood, "A sign, it is. The work of darkness, this is _not_ —the work _love,_ this is. That is where Skywalker's true power is rooted, we must remember. Darkness, we thought, but not _true darkness_. His darkness comes from loving someone…and losing them."

"Rey has lost someone…" Obi Wan whispered

Yoda nodded, but a small smile crossed his face, "But, save others, she can. Soon she will see."

# # # # # # #

Leia closed her eyes and took in a steadying breath as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of her bed in her new quarters.

She rubbed her hands anxiously over her thighs as she tried to sort her thoughts and quell her anxiety.

Most of her thoughts were with her gravely injured son, who the doctors told her could pass at any moment.

But, she couldn't think about that right now.

She had Rey.

She had to figure out what do about Rey.

Today, she had felt the strongest and darkest parts of her power through the Force…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Leia's eyes snapped open, her fear for her son suddenly spilling over as she brought herself quickly to her feet.

Surely, it wasn't time yet.

She threw the lock to her door and opened it swiftly to see Poe Dameron on the other side.

"Forgive me, General, but there is something that requires your _immediate_ attention," he said, his tone grave, but a small smile danced on his lips.

"It's not—" Leia started, her eyes widening in concern and her lip trembling

"No. Ren is still stable," Poe offered and Leia visibly let out a sigh of relief, "No change."

"What is it, then?" Leia asked, life returning to her face as she narrowed her eyes

"I think you should see for yourself," Poe smirked and stepped aside for her to cross the threshold.

# # # # #

Leia and Poe Dameron's boots echoed down the otherwise desolate hallway that led below centigrade to the new Resistance base's recreation room.

 _ **I**_ _ **am flesh and I am bone,  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold**_

"General," Dr. Hesson said, his eyes still wild with shock and amusement, as he approached them from where he stood in front of the doors, "I _can't_ explain it! We were departing on the med evacs from the Resistance base with our wounded…and the…well, _severely wounded_..."

 _ **I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter...**_

"Doctor, just _calm down…"_ Leia said, taken aback, "Tell me what has happened."

"Well," Dr. Hesson stuttered, trying to contain himself, "We had just taken off—three shuttles—when we felt this, _this shock wave_ over us in the air! I looked out through the window—I saw those Stormtroopers just fall over in the hanger below and then…and then…by the time we made it _here_ , they were all up and moving like nothing had ever happened to them...like there hadn't even been a battle."

"The First Order soldiers?" Leia asked, confused, then shook her head, "No. There must be some mistake. They were told to be left behind—"

 _ **Like glitter and gold...  
Like glitter...**_

"No, General," Poe suddenly interjected, stepping in to view and pointing toward the door to the recreation room, "Not the First Order soldiers…he means _our soldiers_. Our wounded—our severely injured…"

" _And Gods help us…"_ Dr. Hesson, swallowed as he added, "I think some of the nearly dead, too."

Leia's eyes widened as she rushed forward and threw open the door to the recreation room and gasped as she saw a throng of Resistance soldiers all come to attention at the sight of her, dropping everything they were doing immediately.

 _ **Do you walk in the valley of kings?  
Do you walk in the shadow of men,  
Who sold their lives to a dream?**_

Leia could only stand there in shock and awe as her eyes fell on the faces of nearly eighty men... who by all rights should be lying in the medical bay right now.

 _ **Do you ponder the manner of things…  
**_

A nearby Sargeant called out the command and the men quickly formed ranks and clicked their heels together as one entity and raised their hands in salute.

 _ **In the dark...  
the dark, the dark, the dark...**_

Suddenly, as Leia thought about the events the doctor had described to her, a small smile suddenly crossed her face.

"Rey…" she whispered then turned swiftly on her heel to Poe standing behind her.

"Rey," he said with a nod as he smiled back

# # # # #

 _ **I am flesh and I am bone.  
Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold.  
**_

Rey wiped under her eyes as she walked down the south hallway back toward her quarters. She had been at Ben's bedside most of the day. It was when she had finally fallen asleep that the nurse on duty advised she go back to her quarters and get some rest before dinner.

 _ **I've got fire in my soul  
Rise up, ting ting, like glitter….**_

She had just reached the door and had placed her hand on the thermal pad to open it when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

 _ **Like glitter and gold….**_

Rey turned swiftly, ready to defend herself…

Until her eyes connected with the familiar face and she gasped.

 _ **Like glitter...**_

But, it couldn't be…the doctors said he was still in a coma from his injuries when she first arrived at the base on D'Qar.

"Finn…" she whispered, her face crumbling at the sight of a smile breaking across his face at the sound of her voice speaking his name, before she threw herself into his arms

# # # # # #


	21. Chapter 21

"Rey…" Finn chuckled with a wince as he felt his friend clutch him tighter—if that was even possible—the longer their embrace went on, "I've been upright for less than twenty four hours. Please don't cut off my oxygen supply."

"Oh! _Sorry!_ " Rey replied with a short laugh, finally releasing him and pulling away as she wiped under her eyes again at the new tears that had formed there, "With everything else that has happened, I just can't tell you how _relieved_ I am to see you and know that you're alright."

"What's happened?" Finn inquired, studying her face intently

Their eyes locked for a few moments before Rey gave a sad smile and placed a gentle hand on his chest over his heart and Finn absentmindedly took it in his own.

Rey smirked, a mischievous glint returning to her eye as she looked at their entwined hands, then back up to him and teased, "How many _times_ have I told you _stop_ taking my hand?"

# # # # # #

Usually, Major Huxley would never run anywhere.

Even in battle.

It wasn't dignified for an officer to run in front of his men…

"Out of my way!" Major Huxley shouted as he sprinted down the hall, nearly colliding with two Stormtroopers and four staff members in his rush to the Supreme Leader's private quarters—well General Organa's former living quarters—on D'Qar.

When he reached the door, he took in a sharp breath, ran a quick, unsteady hand through his hair and straightened his uniform before he knocked.

"Enter," came the familiar voice and Huxley opened the door much louder and wider than he had anticipated doing so and entered.

"Supreme Leader…" Huxley addressed formally, bringing his heels to click together as he stood at attention, watching as Snoke turned to face him from where he had been standing at the large bay window that looked out onto command central of the former Resistance base.

"You have come to tell me that Skywalker is here. That he has entered our airspace," Snoke replied smoothly and couldn't help but give a small smile as he watched a look of simultaneous awe, amusement and deflation cross Major Huxley's face.

"How did you—" Major Huxley started

"I felt it…" Snoke interjected, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "The strength...the power...that is uniquely Skywalker's."

"Then what is your command, My Lord? What should we do about him?" Huxley asked anxiously

Snoke opened his eyes again, narrowing them in for a moment, before he said, "If he tries to make contact with what he still believes to be the rebel base, send out the coded distress signal we found in the EB system…then, if that doesn't work, the old Imperial code—"

" _Sir?_ " Major Huxley stepped forward, "Forgive me. You mean to _warn him_ that we are here—to just let him _go_ when we finally have the last of the Jedi in our grasp?!"

"Yes, Major," Snoke snapped in reply, the evidence of the officers impertinence reflecting in his voice, "I do. I don't just wish to capture or kill Luke Skywalker…my plans are much more _elaborate…_ "

Major Huxley's face turned slightly red in embarrassment at Snoke's chiding and he took a reflexive step back.

"If it is your will, My Lord. I will see it is done." Huxley replied, returning to attention

Snoke gave an approving snort then waived his hand at the major as a sign of dismissal.

Huxley, his mind still reeling, turned on his heel and swiftly exited to relay the Supreme Leader's command.

As he turned back to the window, Snoke smirked as he felt a familiar presence materialize and he cast his eyes up to the left side of the glass to see the distorted reflection of the beautiful, statuesque woman with flowing auburn hair, whose ghost he knew was now standing behind him.

"Why are you _doing this_?" Mayla Skywalker asked in a soft voice, her eyes narrowing on Snoke

"You _know_ why…" was Snoke's quick reply

"Father," Mayla whispered and Snoke could feel her presence draw closer as he closed his eyes in pain and sorrow at that word, " _Please_ …I still find it hard to believe that the man who _raised me_ —the rough rogue of a man I knew, but one whose character and strength I admired—could be capable of such _cruelty_ —"

"Cruelty?" Snoke replied, his eyes snapping open as he turned swiftly on his heel to face her spirit head on with a mischievous smile, "I let your husband go just now, did I not?"

"You did," Mayla replied, a defiant spark in her eye, "In hopes that he would lead you to my daughter."

"You clever girl…" Snoke smirked, eyeing her up and down, "I miss you every day, I hope you know that. It's such a pity that you had to die for your betrayal."

"You killed me for _more_ than just my betrayal," Mayla replied, then gave a small smile of her own, "You wanted _him_."

"And I got him," Snoke retorted, "And once I have your daughter _and_ Kylo Ren—"

"Don't lie!" Mayla interjected, "Not to me!"

Snoke stopped and cocked his head.

"This was never about Ben Solo," Mayla said, taking another step forward, "This was about _Luke_."

Snoke's nostrils flared and he straightened

"You wanted _him_ —his power—you sensed it right from the very beginning" Mayla continued, "When you seized the empire, you tried to harness his abilities and bring him over to the dark side, but, he wouldn't join you. So you sent me to kill him. But, a funny thing happened…I didn't _kill_ him, I _fell in love_ with him. You felt betrayed and it cut you as deeply as the wound I later left you with when your refused to let me go..." she continued, indicated the scar that now resided on Snoke's face, "So of course, you lashed out at Luke the only way you knew how. You turned his apprentice against him, had his wife assassinated and tried to kill his child. But, your hope wasn't to just acquire Kylo Ren—to you, he was just a weapon—no, you wanted to lure someone more powerful. You banked on Luke's power rooting itself in darkness after such a horrific event—so much so, that it would turn him into a Sith."

Snoke glared at the spirit for a moment before he said haughtily, " And from what I sense, he's halfway there already, my dear girl... Besides, you're wrong. I want to _kill_ Luke Skywalker—"

"No," Mayla replied, her eyes sad, "You want kill the _good man_ that is Luke Skywalker— _the Jedi_ that is Luke Skywalker. You want a powerful Sith Lord and you are going to use my daughter and Ben Solo as leverage to make him."

Snoke smirked, then nodded in approval of her realizations before he stepped closer to her and leaned forward, whispering menacingly in her ear as he circled her spirit, " _Yes._ And if I can't make _him_ …I'll still have his child."

# # # # # # #

"Woah…" Finn said softly as he followed Rey, after dinner, through the sliding glass doors and into the medical bay, his eyes fixing on Kylo Ren lying still and lifeless under the blankets, hooked up to various machines in the solely occupied bed in the room, "You weren't kidding. He's _toasted._ That's brilliant!"

Rey turned and glared at him before Finn raised his hands defensively, "Because he's your cousin, I'll say _I'm sorry_ for that remark. Because he tried to _kill_ you _and_ me with a light saber when we last saw him less than a week ago...I stand by _everything_ I just said."

Rey rolled her eyes in amusement before she walked away from him and forward to Ben's bedside, placing a gentle hand on her cousin's chest.

Suddenly, the door to the medical bay opened again and Poe Dameron walked in, a broad smile crossing his face when he saw Finn.

Finn reciprocated and the two men rushed toward each other, embracing like long lost brothers.

"How you feeling, Buddy?" Poe asked, stepping back and looking Finn over

"Lucky," Finn replied with a short laugh, "and _well rested_."

"I went down to the mess to meet Rey for dinner and Jessika said that I had just missed you two," Poe smiled, turning his eyes now from Finn to Rey.

His expression turned solemn when he saw that Rey still stood with her back to them, focusing on Ben.

Poe turned back to his friend, "Finn…I hate to ask, but could you… give us a minute?"

Finn glanced between Poe and Rey, something seeming to click in his mind before he gave a small, unsure smile, then replied, "Uh…yeah...I'll just be outside."

"Thanks, Buddy." Poe said, giving Finn another clap on the shoulder before he walked around him toward Rey.

When he had come to Rey's side and heard the medical bay door close behind him, signaling Finn's exit, he put a steady arm around Rey.

She immediately turned into his chest and started crying.

Poe didn't say anything at first, he just wrapped his arms tightly around her and lay his cheek on the crown of her head, breathing in her sweet scent as she wept.

After a few moments passed, he finally spoke.

"You're trying to heal him and it isn't working…" Poe offered, lifting his head and kissing her hair

"No," Rey replied, "I'm not _strong enough_ …"

"Oh," Poe chuckled, thinking of the eighty men he had just seen in the recreation room with General Organa over an hour before and the Stormtroopers that simultaneously fallen over unconscious back on D'Qar, "I seriously doubt that is the problem _._ What aren't you telling me?"

Rey sighed, gently releasing her hold on him and pulling back to face him.

"He's resisting…" she said, "When I've tried to use my power to heal him, he's called out to me through the Force and made me stop my efforts."

Poe raised an eyebrow, then his eyes softened, "He doesn't want you to save him, does he?"

Rey closed her eyes in sadness and shook her head, "He doesn't say it in so many words, but I can feel him in the back of my mind…through the Force. He wants me to let him go."

"I'm sorry…" Poe whispered, his mind reeling.

He himself, never particularly cared for Kylo Ren, but he _did_ care for Rey and for General Organa. Poe knew that they would be devastated by the loss.

"How are the soldiers?" Rey suddenly asked and didn't miss the look of surprise and awe on Poe's face when her words pulled him back to reality.

In the wake of what had happened, neither he nor General Organa had spoken to Rey about what they had seen on D'Qar or since regarding the nature and strength of her powers.

"How did you—" he started

"I _felt_ them—their healing and awakening—through the Force," Rey replied, her eyes looking down, "I know you saw what I did on D'Qar…no doubt my aunt felt it, too. And my father…he'll be so disappointed when he finds out—"

" _What?"_ Poe interjected, narrowing his eyes as he took hold of Rey by the shoulders, " _Why?"_

"Didn't you feel it, too?" Rey asked, "My power. It surged from the deepest, darkest parts of my soul. I felt it when it happened…I felt it when I brought the First Order army down. I also felt it when our soldiers came back to life. It felt surreal and… _unnatural_. I couldn't control it then and I can't control it now."

She turned in Poe's grasp and looked over her shoulder toward her cousin lying motionless on the bed behind her.

"Ben warned me of that once…when we met in a Force vision. He told me that I should be wary of my soul. That though my mind and body could be strong, the soul could be damaged easily and, once it was, that sometimes it could be beyond repair."

She sighed then whispered, "I just wish now that I could take it all back…I don't want this power. I never wanted it. I'm no one. I don't want to be _different…_ "

"First of all," Poe said, taking hold of Rey's chin and turning her face gently back to face him, "Your father _loves_ you—he could _never_ be disappointed in you. Second, you didn't kill anyone with your power or do anything unnatural—you _saved_ them. And just remember, that your power is unique—it was given to you by birthright. It is a _gift—_ not a curse—and if you are going to live with what the fates have given you and use it correctly, then you are going to have to start accepting that right now."

Poe studied her face with soft eyes for a long moment before he brought his hand to stroke the side of her cheek, "You are a _miracle_ , Rey. Why would you _ever_ want to be _anything_ other than what you are?"

# # # # # # #

Chewbacca let out a long growl and turned his head toward Luke next to him in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

"Yes. We're on the right course, Chewie," Luke replied, "I told you before, Leia's coded signal sends all Resistance supporters to the Alsbarar system."

Chewbacca gave a shorter growl and bobbed his head

"I know… _I know_ …" Luke said, rolling his eyes as he checked the gauges on his side of the consul, "It was a close one back on D'Qar…"

Chewbacca growled again, this time in a soft, low purr

"I told you…I'm _sure…_ " Luke assured the wookiee, turning toward him and placing a hand on his hairy shoulder, " And Rey is fine. Leia is fine. Everyone is _fine_. Even R2, 3P0 and Ben-"

Chewbacca gave another growl, this one intoned with slight anger and a little regret

"You shot him?!" Luke asked, pulling back in surprise, "Ben?! When?"

Chewbacca nodded and growled again with inflection

"Starkiller base? After he killed Han?"

Chewbacca nodded again

"Well…" Luke said, a small smile crossing his faces as they now glimpsed the planet of Acquin III, home of the new Resistance base in the Alsbarar system—a place of painful association for Luke, himself, "That which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."


	22. Chapter 22

_**((I love torturing Luke. I'm sorry. Song is "Hunger" by Ross Copperman. Enjoy !))**_

"Please, Ben…" Rey whispered into Kylo Ren's ear where she lay next to him on the hospital bed, "Let me _help_ you…"

She closed her eyes and willed her power forward, but immediately felt resistance against her mind.

" _No_ …" Ben's voice replied, " _I won't let you keep ripping your soul by using your powers to heal me. It's too late for me…but it's not too late for you, Raiyah. Just let me go. It's time…Don't keep me here…"_

Rey opened her eyes and grimaced, the hand on her unconscious cousin's chest closing into a fist.

She took in a breath.

He was right.

There was a darkness to her power—she had felt it when it had been unleashed on D'Qar.

But, she also knew that there was another side to it—a _good_ side. Otherwise, eighty men would be dead or severely injured in the medical wing surrounding them right now.

Suddenly, Rey thoughts strayed as she felt a disturbance in the Force—a familiar presence…

Slowly, she sat up, closing her eyes again for a moment, feeling the connection that was now taking root in her.

It filled her with indescribable happiness and a sense of belonging that was primal—like something that had existed since the womb.

"Luke…" Rey whispered, a small smile crossing her face

# # # # # # # #

The cargo ramp to the Millennium Falcon lowered and Chewbacca and Luke walked down it to see several Resistance guards, Major Ematt, Leia and Lord Estos Noor of Alsbarar waiting for them.

Leia's face crumbled when she saw her brother more clearly and when they locked eyes across the tarmac, fifteen years-worth of memories and feelings immediately rushed through the connection between them.

She immediately rushed forward, breaking away from the others, and threw her arms around him and sighed softly when he returned her embrace, lovingly.

"I'm so glad you are here…" Leia whispered

Luke didn't reply, he just closed his eyes tightly and rested his chin on the crown of his sister's head as she wept into his chest.

Suddenly, she heard his voice in the back of her mind through the Force.

 _"I'm sorry about Han...I'm sorry about everything."_

After a few minutes, Luke looked up to see Major Ematt and the others still standing patiently in their positions, waiting.

Slowly he released his arms from around his sister and Leia, too, came back to reality, realizing that their reunion couldn't last as long as they would wish it to.

Leia reluctantly let go of her brother, wiping under her eyes as she pulled back, so that the others would not see her tears.

She then smiled warmly as she took her brother's arm and led him forward for introductions.

"Luke," she said, coming first to stand in front of Major Ematt, "You remember Major Caluan Ematt of Yavin?"

"Of course, Major," Luke nodded, taking Major Ematt's hand in greeting when the man offered it, "It's been a long time."

"It's good to see you again, Master Skywalker," Ematt said formally, the respect high in his voice.

Luke lowered his eyes with the release of his hand and Leia could see a flash of anguish at the sound of his old title.

Quickly, she moved her attention toward the elected leader of the Alsbarar system, ready to introduce him, but suddenly remembered that he too, held a past with Luke.

Twenty years before, when Snoke sent bounty hunters to storm Luke and Mayla's wedding and kill the couple, an old friend and colleague of Mayla's warned them just in time.

It was Estos Noor, who had fought with Luke as a pilot in the Galactic Wars and was an invited guest at the wedding, who had saved the day.

His father was the late, Svain Noor, who was the then elected leader of Alsbarar. At the last minute, he arranged for the Skywalker's wedding to take place in secret at the government palace on Acquin III the following day.

Six years later, it was a political uprising on Alsbarar-an uprising that Estos had begged Luke to come and help quell-that would take Luke away from his home and Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV while his wife and students were slaughtered.

A heavy silence hung in the air between the two men until Luke finally stepped forward to greet his old friend

"Hello, Estos," Luke said softly, his eyes conflicted, but kind

"It's good to see you again, Luke," Estos replied with a gentile smile and a stiff nod. Something in his body language cued that he wanted to hug or at least shake hands with his old friend, but it was tradition on his planet that officials did not shake hands or touch 'Holy Men' and the Jedi were considered as such, "Welcome."

Luke gave a slight nod in thanks and acknowledgement.

"At dusk, we are holding a ball and formal reception for General Organa and the Resistance at the palace" Estos continued, folding his hands behind his back formally, "It would be an honor to see you there."

"Of course…" Luke replied automatically, though his stomach dropped at the thought of being in that palace ballroom again.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn away from Lord Noor as he felt a familiar presence and immediately started looking around the bustling base, seeking its source.

There were soldiers, staff, aircraft and vehicles rushing in coordinated movements all around them, but it didn't take long for him to spot her across the tarmac, where she stood in the doorway of one of the hangars—her blood and their connection calling to him through the Force.

"Excuse me," Luke said, turning back to Leia, Ematt and Lord Noor, a delighted smile now crossing his face

Leia released her hold on him and watched with soft eyes as Luke walked hurriedly in his daughter's direction.

Rey caught sight of him at that moment and ran toward him, closing the distance between them quickly and smiling wide before leaping into his arms, happily wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun her around, then put her down again.

"My baby…" Luke whispered softly, holding tightly to her before pulling back and holding her face in his hands as he studied it intently, "My beauty…" he said softly before pulling her to him once more and kissing her forehead as he whispered against her skin, "My baby."

Rey quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Luke's torso and he could feel her overwhelming feelings surging through the Force and see her chaotic thoughts-all the thing she wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

"Are you _alright_?" he asked, his tone worried as he brought his hand up to stroke her hair.

"Yes. I just missed you," Rey replied in quiet voice as she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh, kid," Luke answered, closing his eyes in relief as he held her tighter to him, "You have _no idea_ …"

# # # # # # #

Less than two hours later, nearly four hundred guests mingled loudly in the grand ballroom of the government palace and at the center of it all was Lord Estos Noor and his wife.

Luke, dressed in a black Jedi tunic, trousers and high boots-downed his third Scotch of the night as he watched them greet guests in a formal receiving line, then placed the empty glass on a passing waiter's tray before signaling for him to bring him another.

Suddenly Leia appeared at this side, sensing his distress through the Force.

"Slow down there space cowboy" she said softly, touching his arm with a sympathetic smile as her gaze followed the waiter's tray, "Looks like you are already ahead of me…and that's _saying something_."

"Honestly," Luke sighed as his eyes scanned the room, "I'm just _trying_ to get through this night…"

"I'm _sorry_ , Luke," Leia replied, "You didn't have to come. You could have holed up in your quarters tonight. Estos would have understood—"

"No…" Luke said, as the waiter returned, presenting Luke's Scotch neat on his tray and the Jedi nodded in thanks as he took it into his hand, "I think I've done enough hiding for a _lifetime,_ don't you?"

He now turned to face Leia for the first time and smiled as he stepped back and eyed his sister in awe.

"Wow…" he smirked as he took a drink from his tumbler and studied her attire— a floor length emerald green wrap dress, diamond jewels and side swept hair, "You look beautiful."

"Well, you clean up nice, too," Leia smiled back, looking him up and down, then focused her eyes on his face, "Though, I'm still not sure what I think of the beard…"

Luke gave another smirk behind the rim of his glass before he took a long sip, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Leia closed her eyes in reverence for a moment and when they opened again, Luke was looking out into the crowd once more.

"Nice turn out," he said, twirling his glass in his hands as he tried to make small talk.

"Yes…" Leia said, then spotted Finn and Poe in the crowd near the bar and, when they caught sight of her, she waived them over.

When they arrived, Leia touched Luke's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Luke Skywalker," Leia said formally as the two young man now stood at attention before her, "This is Commander Poe Dameron…" she nodded toward Poe in his dress uniform and he saluted Luke and Leia, then stepped forward and shook Luke's free hand.

"You're Shara Bey's son?" Luke inquired, his eyes softening as he studied the dark young man

"Yes, Sir," Poe replied, his eyes widening in happy surprise

"I remember her," Luke said, feeling in his voice, "We flew together in the Galactic Wars. She was an excellent pilot and a good soul. I mourned her passing."

"Thank you, Sir." Poe replied, genuinely touched

"And this is Finn," Leia continued

"Finn," Luke smiled, turning and shaking the young man's hand when Finn stepped forward upon Leia's introduction, "I feel like I know you already through Rey's thoughts. You've been a good friend to her. I am grateful."

Finn could only nod, seemingly star struck that he was meeting the famed Jedi Master.

Poe took the opportunity of the silence to speak.

"Where _is_ Rey?" he asked, looking to General Organa as he folded his arms formally behind his back.

"She'll be along shortly," Leia smirked mischievously, then nodded to a passing dignitary and his wife, "I let her borrow one of my dresses for this evening and my stylist _may_ or _may not_ have gotten a hold of her—"

"Oh… _no_ …" Luke mused with a chuckle as he finished his Scotch in one last gulp and set it on a waiter's passing tray before he looked out to the crowd again, watching as couples started moving toward the center floor as music started playing, signaling the next dance, "It seems that Jedi training is going to come in handy after all...in aiding her _escape_ —"

Suddenly, Finn interjected with a "Woah…" and everyone's attention was immediately drawn toward the grand staircase, where a handful of couples moved down the steps and revealed Rey at the top landing.

She was dressed in a floor length, dark electric blue off-the-shoulder ball gown, her hair pulled back into an elaborate braided updo.

Rey bit her lip as she scanned the crowd and her eyes immediately locked with Poe.

Finn followed Rey's gaze to his rival at his side, and though his eyes revealed just a slight bit of jealousy, he hid it well as he slapped Poe's shoulder and said, "Go get her, Tiger."

Poe turned to Luke and General Organa, issuing a formal nod of dismissal to them before turning on his heel and heading through the maze on the dance floor toward the main stair case.

Luke's blue eyes softened as he beheld his daughter and watched as she looked around shyly, again, before she gave a reproachful smile and, holding the train of her skirt began descending the grand staircase.

The sight brought a sudden feeling of peace over him and Luke closed his eyes as a memory came to mind…

 _ **One look and I can't catch my breath…**_

And suddenly, he was standing in the same spot, only it was twenty years earlier as he watched Mayla, his new bride, come down the same staircase in her wedding dress, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his blue as she descended.

 _ **Two souls into one flesh…**_

Slowly, Luke crossed the room and met his wife at the bottom of staircase, holding out his hand to her.

 _ **When you're not next to me,  
I'm incomplete…  
**_

Mayla and Luke shared a smile before she placed her hand in his, stepping down off the last step and onto the marble dance floor just as her husband twirled her under his arm and into a standard dance frame.

 _ **'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to….**_

They looked into each other's eyes as Luke took the lead and waltzed them into the center of the room with the wedding guests looking on from the edges of the dance floor.

 _ **There are flames tonight…  
Look into my eyes and say you want this, too,  
Like I want you…**_

"Dad…" Rey's voice whispered and Luke's eyes slowly opened back to reality to see his daughter standing in front of him now.

Poe had met her at the bottom of the staircase and had escorted her across the room to him.

Luke watched as Rey looked to Poe, then released his arm and held out her hand to her father and her eyes—her mother's eyes—focused on him.

She wanted him to be her first dance.

 _ **Oh, love, let me see inside your heart,  
All the cracks and broken parts…**_

Luke took in a deep breath to quell his emotions, a small smile crossing his lips as he took her hand and led her through the crowd.

 _ **The shadows in the light,  
There's no need to hide…**_

When they were finally on the dance floor, Luke stepped forward and gently took Rey's right hand into his left, wrapping his robotic arm around her waist before pulling her into a standard dance and leading her into a slow waltz.

 _ **'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns,  
I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to…**_

Rey gave an amused smile, impressed with his skills, as Luke stepped back then brought her under his arm and twirled her out, parading them in a circle before pulling her back to his chest and holding her gaze as they waltzed again toward the center of the room and expertly past the other couples in a weaving pattern.

 _ **There are flames tonight,  
Look into my eyes and say you want this, too,  
Like I want you…**_

"Luke can waltz?" Poe whispered toward a stunned Finn out of the corner of his mouth.

"Holy crap…Luke _can waltz_ …" Finn replied, his mouth agape in surprise

Leia picked up a glass of white wine from a passing tray and turned toward Finn, giving a small smile as she took a sip.

"Close your mouth, Finn," she chuckled and Finn immediately closed his mouth.

 _ **It's like a hunger in me,  
And, it's never ending…**_

Luke twirled Rey out again, giving her a loving smile, before lifting her up and into his arms and turning in a standard circle, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _ **And, I'll burn for you….**_

But, when he lowered her, it wasn't his daughter that he saw in his arms…

 _ **And, I'll burn for you…**_

It was his young wife in her wedding dress, her loving eyes boring into his as he pulled her closer into his arms and continued their gliding steps…

 _ **It's like a hunger in me,  
And it's never ending…..  
**_

But, when he twirled Mayla under his arm again and quadrilled to face her again, his eyes softened when he saw his daughter's face before him once more.

 _ **And, I'll burn for you…**_

Rey took in the softness in her father's eyes, that suddenly turned to sadness, before he lowered her into a dip and pulled her back up.

Their eyes met for a long moment and he smiled gently, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

 _ **And, I'll burn for you…**_

It was time for the partner exchange and he reluctantly, but dutifully, pulled Rey closer to his chest then twirled her out again swiftly, releasing his hold on her.

Rey spun, disoriented for a few seconds before she found herself caught by a pair of long strong arms and looked up into the handsome face of Poe Dameron.

 _ **I'm on fire like a thousand suns,  
I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to…**_

He gave her a cheeky smile before he pulled her closer to his chest and began to waltz them around the room as she flushed with pleasure.

 _ **There are flames tonight,  
Look into my eyes and say you want me, too,  
Like I want you….**_

As Poe pulled her closer in his arms, Rey rested her chin on his shoulder as they moved.

 _ **I got a hunger in me…**_

It was when Poe next promenaded her, and twirled her out, that Rey saw her father walking swiftly through the crowd off the dance floor, exiting the ballroom as if his life depended on it.

 _ **I got a hunger in me …**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**((Shit is happening...Enjoy! Song is "Be Still" by The Fray. I was gonna go song-less this chapter, but a Beta suggested it to add gravity to the ending.))**_

Luke sucked in a steadying breath as he walked out onto the back veranda that overlooked the expansive palace gardens, trying to check the emotions that now swelled inside him.

He leaned forward on the stone railing as he looked up to the familiar sight of a binary sunset and a blanket of stars now making their appearance in the evening sky.

Luke closed his eyes, trying to focus and quell the power he could feel surging within him—being fed by his emotional state—and didn't realize he had gripped the railing so hard, until he heard the stone crumbling under his hands.

His eyes snapped open and he stepped back from the railing as if burned, surprised at what he had done.

Luke hadn't completely destroyed the veranda railing, but a good chunk of it was missing and was now crumbling onto the ground at his feet.

It was then that he heard the closing of the veranda doors behind him and footsteps approaching.

Slowly, he turned to see Lord Estos, walking toward him, with two glasses of Scotch.

Like Luke, Estos was in his mid-fifties now with greying temples against his jet black hair that contrasted well with his honey hue skin. He was a well-respected war veteran of the Galactic Wars and was credited with re-building his world after a rebellion against his father over a decade before, nearly tore it apart.

As he approached Luke, Lord Noor's face showed the gentle wear of these woes and it help sell the tall, solemn, and handsome government figure in a tuxedo that was completely brocaded with medallions.

"I saw you leave," Estos said, his eyes worried as he studied Luke, then handed him one of the tumblers, as his eyes flashed briefly to the partially destructed stone railing behind the Jedi, "You alright?"

Luke only nodded as he took the glass into his hands then gave a soft, "Thanks."

Though they hadn't seen or heard from one another in years, Estos was a longtime friend and fellow soldier, and as such, could read Luke's emotions better than anyone.

It would do no good to lie verbally to him, so Luke had abstained.

Estos took a long, thoughtful drink as he leaned back on the stone railing at Luke's side.

"Forgive me," he said, his voice empathetic as he looked down in to his glass, then over to Luke, "I'm sorry for such a cold greeting earlier—political protocol. You deserved better. Especially, since I know how painful it is for you to be here, again…all the memories…."

Estos trailed off and turned back to his glass, taking another sip before he added with a grimace, " _And_ it was thoughtless of me to invite you to this reception tonight, when you had no way of refusal—"

"It's kind of you to apologize, old friend," Luke interjected, turning to face Estos with a sad smile, "But these are _my demons_ —not yours—and you shouldn't have to politely dance around them. _I_ made the decision to come here. It's going to be hard, but I'll survive…Besides, I have the _best_ reason to be here, in your company, again."

"I met your reason," Estos smiled, his eyes brightening a little, "She's beautiful, Luke."

"Inside _and_ out," Luke replied, a small smile of his own crossing his face as he took another drink and thought of Rey.

Suddenly, he could feel the power inside of him finally begin to quell.

"I hadn't seen her since she was a toddler," Estos continued, "But, it was clear who she was before Leia even introduced us. Of course, I didn't tell her who I was or how you and I knew each other—I figured it wasn't my place—"

"Thank you," Luke replied, his voice solemn

"She looks like you… _poor girl,"_ Estos teased, trying to lighten the mood, and Luke chuckled

Then Lord Noor's face softened, "But her eyes—her spirit—she reminds me _so much_ of Mayla…"

Luke nodded thoughtfully then closed his eyes in pain.

Estos saw this and added, "I'm sorry for what happened to her, Luke— _truly_. When you left, after the uprising was put down, I spent most of my time trying to re-establish law and order here. By the time Shira and I heard what had happened at the Jedi Praxeum, I don't think I was ever able to tell you that before you disappeared off the face of the earth. And I can't even _imagine_ what it must have been like to be parted from your child for _so long_ …"

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger…" Luke whispered, looking down into his glass, then taking another sip from it.

Estos smirked at this then raised his glass toward Luke, eliciting a toast, "I'll drink to that."

Luke gave a sad smile as he raised his eyes and his glass and clinked it against his friend's.

There was a long silence before Estos said, "So, how is that going, by the way?"

"How is what going?" Luke asked after swallowing down the rest of his tumbler in one gulp

"Surviving….well, _everything…_ " Estos replied, narrowing his eyes

"I'm _that bad_ at hiding it?" Luke retorted, raising an eyebrow

" _Not necessarily,_ " Estos replied, amused, "I've just known you too long…."

He then nodded toward the partially crumbled railing, "And, I don't come out here, often, but I don't _exactly_ remember the railing looking like _that_ …"

There was another long pause before Luke relented and sighed, "I don't how to explain it, Estos. I just—I just…I don't feel like _myself_ anymore. Since the massacre, there is something that has been trying to take a hold of me and drag me under—a nameless, faceless, darkness. Luke Skywalker—the Jedi Master everyone remembers—is _gone_ —"

"I find that hard to believe," Estos interjected quickly, "I'm looking at him."

" _No_ ," Luke said, shaking his head, "I'm certain he died, Estos. He died fifteen years ago on Yavin IV."

"I don't believe that for a minute," Estos retorted, twirling his glass thoughtfully in his hand as he studied his friend's face, "I still see him in your eyes, Luke. He's buried _deep_ , but he's _still_ in there. You are just repressing him. You're _afraid_ —you're afraid of letting him out. But, _why_? What's happened to you?"

"It's a _very_ long story," Luke replied, sadly, looking down, "Too long for tonight. I don't want to keep your from your guests."

Estos gave him a long, thoughtful look before he took in a breath and stood up from the railing, sensing the need to change the subject.

Luke wasn't going to open up anymore tonight.

"The Resistance council is convening tomorrow morning. Now that you have arrived on Acquin III, they will request your presence," Estos said, "It's about Kylo Ren."

Luke looked up, curiously, "What about him?"

"His execution was apparently stayed on D'Qar, but after the attack on the base, he was gravely injured. I'm not sure if Leia has told you, but he is in a coma and the doctors are not expecting a recovery. Leia refuses to give up hope and so does Rey. Rey wants to save him, but Leia just wants him to pass naturally and won't give the doctors the necessary release to end his life. After losing Han, I think she just can't bring herself to pull the plug on him. The council wants to convene to decide what should be done. They have asked me to attend as an unbiased party, but…I think you should, too."

Estos shared a knowing look with Luke.

Luke took in a long breath before he nodded curtly and formally, "I'll be there."

"Good," Estos said, then stepped forward and said in a low voice, a small smile coming to his face, "I promised Leia I would try to persuade you to attend. It was actually much easier than I thought."

Luke opened his mouth in protest, but Estos held up a hand to silence him.

"I knew I could never possibly repay you for the help you provided my kinsman and I during the uprising here fifteen years ago," Estos continued more solemnly, "But I thought helping your sister and the Resistance was a start, at least….and _this_ also qualifies as helping your sister."

"Thank You," Luke said, his voice lowering, "I know Leia's grateful."

"But it will _never be enough_ …" Estos said softly, his eyes saddening and Luke could sense his feelings through the Force

His friend was thinking of Mayla and all the children that died because Luke had helped him.

Downing the last of his Scotch in one gulp, Estos looked over to Luke, then toward the veranda's large glass windows and through it, into the palace ballroom.

Estos side stepped closer to Luke and raised his glass toward a crowd of teenagers now standing on the other side of the far set of windows.

"See that tall, auburn-haired boy in the white waistcoat, near the bandstand?" Estos asked, looking to Luke for acknowledgement, and when the Jedi gave it, turned back toward the window with soft, proud eyes, "I don't know if you remember, but when you came here all those years ago, my new wife was with child— _him._ "

Luke smiled as he beheld the young man closer now. He had his father's strong features and broad, welcoming smile. But, it was clear that he had inherited his mother's hair, eyes and coloring.

"Every day, by your side, I fought for _that child_ —that he might grow up and eventually die on a free planet—something _we_ never experienced for the majority of our lives under the Empire."

There was a long silence as both men studied the boy, then Estos continued, "When the uprising was over and he was born, my mother wanted us to name him Svian, after my father. In political families, like mine, it's tradition to name the first born son after someone who influenced the history of our planet. But, I didn't want my son to bear the name of a political leader who was overthrown by his own people for his subtle cruelty. So, in the end, Shira and I decided that we wanted him to have a different name—a name that truly _meant something_ —a name that inspired hope. So, we named him Luke."

Luke closed his eyes and a small smile crossed his face.

Moments later, when he opened them, he saw Estos looking at him again with kind, caring eyes.

"Fifteen years ago, I named my son after you because you were my friend and, more than that, you had a hand in saving my planet's future," Estos said, "And, to this day, whenever people from Alsbarar hear it, they know immediately who he is named for—they remember Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic—who he was and what he stood for. And fifteen years from now… I want that to _still be true_."

Luke's face crumbled with emotion at Estos' words as the elected leader of the Alsbarar system placed a steady hand on his shoulder.

Another long silence passed between them before Estos gave a mischievous smile then said, "Is anyone watching us, right now?"

Luke suddenly smirked, casting his glance over his friend's shoulder toward the ballroom, _"No…"_

Suddenly, Luke felt himself being pulled into swift embrace.

He was stunned by Lord Noor's action for a moment then slowly brought his arms around his friend, returning the embrace.

"Don't give up, Luke." Estos said quietly as his grip tightened, then he released his friend and stepped back, his eyes glancing again to the broken railing before they flickered back to the Jedi, "Just promise me that you'll _try._ That you'll try to come back to us?"

Luke slowly nodded, then watched as Estos returned the nod resolutely, before straightening his posture, adjusting his tuxedo sleeves, and with one last smile, turned on his heel and strode in a dignified manner back toward the veranda doors to re—enter the ballroom and return to his guests.

Luke watched after him for a long moment as a nearby guard on the other side, opened the French style veranda doors and Estos disappeared inside.

Within a few moments, he had returned to his wife's side, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before smiling his diplomatic smile as he greeted three dignitaries from Naboo.

Luke then turned to view his namesake through the large viewing window at the other end of the ballroom, where the young man now stood at the center of a circle of teenagers, laughing as something one of them said—happy and confident and free.

# # # # #

"Rey…" Poe said softly, looking over to the dark haired beauty he was now escorting through the palace gardens on his arm, "I can tell when your thoughts are a million lightyears away…"

Rey took in a quiet breath, bringing herself out of her thoughts as she turned back to him and gave a half-hearted smile, "Sorry."

"What are you thinking about?" Poe whispered in her ear

"My Dad," Rey replied immediately

"Oh…" Poe smirked, "Well, that makes a guy feel confident…"

Rey laughed and cuddled closer to his arm as they walked under the evening stars

"No," Rey continued, "He just seemed _so sad_ earlier. I tried to read his thoughts through the Force, but something was blocking me—emotions, I think— _overwhelming emotions_ … And then, he just left without a word."

"I'm sure he just went back to his quarters, Rey," Poe tried to reassure her as he walked her around one of the stone benches near the lake in the center of the gardens, "If you're right about what he's feeling, he probably just wants to be alone right now. I know I would if I were him…"

Poe watched Rey take a seat gracefully on the stone bench, then sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked, curiously, sensing that there was more to what Poe was thinking

And there was.

Poe knew the real reason Rey would feel such overwhelming feelings in Luke…especially here on Acquin III.

Twenty years ago, as a young boy, he had been a guest, with his mother, at this very palace for the wedding of Luke and Mayla Skywalker.

"I'm—I'm just saying that you shouldn't worry about him. He'll be…" Poe started and was going to add, 'alright', but stopped himself, looking down in thought.

How could Luke _possibly_ be 'alright', right now?

Sensing Rey's eyes on him, waiting, Poe looked up and changed the subject.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?" he asked, turning on the charm

Rey blushed slightly and bit her lip, before she replied cheekily to goad him, "Well, I _do_ have a father who tells me _every day_ —"

"Okay, this father-daughter thing is getting _creepy_!" Poe laughed in a teasing tone, "I'm starting to think that I don't have a chance against Luke Skywalker—that was _seriously_ like my best line."

"Well," Rey said, smiling as she slowly slid closer to him, "You have time to practice. Besides, there is one plus in _your_ column…"

"And what is that?" Poe asked, mesmerized as he looked in her dark, chocolate eyes

"This…" Rey whispered as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

# # # # # # #

With the reception at the palace, the Resistance base was practically deserted of soldiers and staff and only under minimal guard.

Those that were left didn't question Luke or his credentials as he passed—except for a younger guard—on whom a Jedi mind trick worked quickly and effectively.

Luke's boots echoed down the lower corridor below central command as he approached the large sliding glass doors that read: MEDICAL BAY –RESTRICTED ACCESS

Cautiously stepping forward, he looked in through the glass, watching as a lone nurse checked Kylo Ren's vitals and breathing machine where he lay on a medical bed in the center of the room.

She didn't look up to see Luke standing there on the other side of the glass, her green eyes stayed fixed on her patient's chart.

After adjusting the medication in Ren's IVs, the nurse scribbled something else on the chart as she quietly walked away out of sight.

Luke waited a few moments, and when he was sure he was in the clear, he used the Force to open the locked sliding doors.

When he crossed the threshold, Luke closed his eyes, trying to quell the emotions that suddenly surged at the sight of his nephew.

It had been fifteen years since they last saw each other.

 _ **Be still and know that I'm with you,**_

 _ **Be still and know that I am here…**_

Luke tried to keep his focus as he walked forward toward Kylo Ren's lifeless body, his hand absentmindedly reaching down to his side for his lightsaber, but he steadied it.

 _ **Be still and know that I'm with you…**_

When he finally arrived at Ren's bedside, Luke's face crumbled with several emotions all at once—anger, fear, sadness, grief, loneliness, pain, passion, sympathy—as he beheld his nephew under the oxygen mask, blankets and machine wires.

But, not revenge...

 _ **Be still, be still, and know…**_

Suddenly, his thoughts strayed to his father…

And to his wife...

And to Rey…

And to Obi Wan…

And then to redemption...

 _ **When darkness comes upon you,  
And colors you with fear and shame…**_

Taking in a deep breath, Luke stepped closer, flexing his light saber hand again…

But, instead of reaching for his weapon, he reached forward and placed the hand on Ren's pale forehead.

 _ **Be still and know that I'm with you,**_

 _ **And I will say your name…**_

Closing his eyes to bring forth his powers, he called out to his nephew in his mind through the Force.

 _Ben_ …

It took a few moments, but suddenly, Luke found himself transported into a Force vision.

When he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he found himself standing in a snow covered forest on a planet he didn't recognize, his breath creating steam in the cold, winter air.

 _ **If terror falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes,  
**_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind and turned to see Ben Solo—seventeen year-old Ben Solo—now standing before him in the clearing.

 _ **Remember all the words I said …  
**_

"Luke?" Ben whispered, his eyes widening in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

 _ **Be still, be still, and know…**_

 _ **# # # # # # #**_

Poe stroked Rey's cheek as their kiss deepened, willing her closer to him.

Suddenly, she pulled back, parting from his lips, and closing her eyes in pain.

Rey whimpered for a moment then turned away, gasping for breath.

 _ **And when you go through the valley,  
And the shadow comes down from the hill…  
**_

She could feel it again, the power surging inside her…

Something had happened.

The Force was calling out to her…

Luke.

Luke was calling out to her.

He was in trouble.

He was in pain.

"Rey?" Poe asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

 _ **If morning never comes to be…**_

Rey gripped the edge of the bench hard, feeling her power rise a little higher above the fault line and Poe leaped up immediately when he saw the stone suddenly crumble effortless beneath her fingers.

 _ **Be still, be still, be still…**_

"Something…" Rey gasped as she turned to look up at a now stunned Poe, her eyes a bright Sith yellow, "Something _is wrong…"_

# # # # # #

"General Organa!" Lord Estos cried, his champagne glass falling to the marble floor and shattering just as he caught Leia in his arms when she suddenly collapsed at his side in mid-conversation.

He gently lowered her to the ballroom floor as Major Ematt and nearby dignitaries immediately circled them in concern.

 _ **# # # # # # #**_

Below the Resistance base, in the Medical bay, Ben Solo gasped beneath his oxygen mask and opened his eyes for the first time in days, blinking slowly as his irises struggled to focus.

 _ **If you forget the way to go,  
And lose where you came from…**_

Hearing the beeping alarm of the machines as her patient awoke from his coma, the nurse on duty raced into the room from the nurse's station and quickly moved to the side of Ren's bed, taking in the sight of him now turning slowly under his blankets as he struggled to pull the oxygen mask from his face.

 _ **If no one is standing beside you,**_

 _ **Be still, be still and know I am….**_

Suddenly, the nurse's eye widened when she noticed a figure, collapsed on the other side of the bed and immediately raced over to assess his condition.

" _Oh no…"_ she whispered as she turned the man over and saw his familiar face, then placed her hand on the side of his neck to check for a pulse and to assess his color, "No… _No_ …Master Skywalker…Can you hear me?"

 _ **Be still and know, that I'm with you….**_

When she didn't find a pulse, the nurse immediately came to her feet and threw herself against the wall behind the Kylo Ren's bed, slamming her hand against the Emergency Call button.

 _ **Be still, and know I am.**_


	24. Chapter 24

" _Please._ Get out my way…" Rey said in low, angry voice as she tried to make her way past Poe in the palace garden, "I need to _find my father._ Something's _wrong_.." she breathed heavily, feeling herself lose control again, "I need to—"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, gorgeous…" Poe replied, stiffly blocking her path, "You'd be heading into a heavily populated area…" he paused for a moment as he looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her power surging from her—the irises of her eyes still flashing a bright yellow, before he continued, "And you're still packing. Why don't you take a deep breath and just cool off? You've had a nasty shock."

Rey eyed him incredulously for a moment then moved forward again, her nostrils flaring, but Poe shadowed her movements and blocked her.

In response, Rey threw out her right hand and, with a flick of her wrist, lifted Poe off of his feet then up and over her head, where he flew into the lake behind her.

"Why don't _you_ cool off…"Rey snarled when she heard the splash behind her, but did not look back before she started again up the gravel path toward the palace

Suddenly four Alsbararian guards appeared from the tree line nearby, no doubt drawn to the commotion while guarding the palace perimeter.

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?!" the tall, dark Lieutenant at the head of the security formation asked, taking in the sight of Rey marching toward him, practically oozing energy and Poe splashing as he came to the surface in the middle of the lake yards behind her.

"Don't let her past you!" Poe suddenly called from the lake and the Lieutenant's guard immediately went up.

But, he, too, made the mistake of stepping in front of Rey and reaching out to grab her.

Rey narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant as she stepped back, efficiently, out of his grasp and with the Force, knocked out his feet from under him and snapped his right knee as he cried out in pain and fell hard onto the ground.

Rey stepped casually over his writhing figure and continued forward.

Frightened by the sight of her power over their commander, one of the three other guards rushed forward, raised his gun, and shouted, "Halt!"

When Rey didn't stop coming, the man panicked and fired, but Rey reacted quickly and caught the bullets with the Force, letting them hang in the air in front of her for a few seconds before she deflected them and sent them flying back toward the man, where they struck him in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

" _Wait!_ " Lord Estos Noor voice could suddenly be heard nearby as he ran down the hill from the palace, his own personal security detail sprinting behind to catch up, "Do not shoot!"

He soon appeared next to the other guards, who had raised their own guns in retaliation, and boldly grabbed the barrel of the closest guard's machine gun and pointed it toward the ground, "Do _not_ shoot!"

Estos then stepped between Rey and the guards protectively, defiantly staring the men down.

They shared a confused look for a moment before reluctantly lowering their weapons.

One kept a sharp eye on Rey and Estos, while the other immediately ran to their wounded comrades

"Rey…" Estos said sympathetically, now turning back toward Rey with his hands up in surrender and taking in the sight of her, gasping as he noted the glowing hue of her eyes, "I see you've felt what has happened to your father... and to Leia…"

"Where are they?" Rey asked her voice breaking and her eyes worried

"You'll see them, I promise..." Estos replied, trying to hide his shock at her powers, then keeping his eyes locked on her, lifted his left hand and signaled one of his personal guards behind him, "But, _first._.."

The man quickly moved forward and in one smooth movement, produced a tranquilizer gun.

In a blink of an eye, a dart landed in Rey's left arm.

Rey's nostrils flared as she looked at it, then back up toward Estos.

Estos bravely stood his ground as Rey approached him with unbelievable speed, removing the dart angrily from her arm as she went, and savagely stabbed Lord Noor in the left clavicle with it, creating a zagged cut that ripped through his dress shirt.

Estos cried out in pain as Rey pulled back with a snarl, but he didn't retaliate.

Instead, he placed his hand over the gushing wound and watched as a soaking wet Poe Dameron now suddenly appeared behind Rey and grabbed hold of her before she could inflict any more damage on anyone.

Closing his eyes and grimacing at the shame of his actions, Poe held her subdued for Estos' guardsman to fire three more tranquilizer darts into her chest and torso

Rey's golden Sith eyes immediately turned back to their normal color as they rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed in Poe's arms.

# # # # # # #

Finn smirked in relief as he Rey's hand flex under his on the side of the bed in her quarters.

He sat forward in his chair, looking into her face as he watched her eyes flutter, then open slowly, blinking lazily under the after effects of the tranquilizer.

Rey grimaced as she turned her head, but smiled when she saw her friend at her bedside.

Suddenly, the smile faded and her eyes turned sullen

"Did I… hurt anyone?" she asked, her voice cracking, "I—I don't remember…"

"A couple of guards, but nothing serious," Finn replied, his face turning solemn, "They'll live."

"Tell me," Rey said

"Rey—" Finn started, squeezing her hand

" _Tell me,"_ Rey insisted

"You broke the Lieutenant's leg near the knee when he tried to grab you," Finn replied, "You deflected fire from one of the other guards back toward him. Thankfully, the bullets hit his bulletproof vest—he only suffered a bruised lung, but they also had to remove his spleen from the impact of the fall. Lord Estos took a savage dart to the clavicle, I'm afraid. It needed stitches, but..."

Rey gasped in shame and turned her head away and Finn immediately stopped speaking as he watched her lay back on the pillows behind her and closed her eyes, grimacing in pain and anger with herself.

Suddenly, her eyes opened again and she looked over to Finn, eagerly, "And Poe? Is he alright? Please, tell me I didn't-"

Finn smirked and nodded, then jerked his head to his left and Rey looked down to the end of the bed to see Poe asleep in a chair at her feet.

He had changed out of his uniform and now wore a white cotton t-shirt and blue cargo pants, a military issue blanket draped over him.

"In your anger, you apparently tossed him into the lake, but luckily he grew up on a water planet," Finn teased, "He's fine. He planted himself there last night after they brought you here and has never left."

Rey's face softened as she watched Poe sleeping soundly, then turned toward Finn

"And what about you?" Rey asked, "You haven't been here all night have you?"

"Me?" Finn replied, lying through his teeth, " _Nah._..I just got here about an hour ago. I needed my beauty sleep."

Rey chuckled and Finn squeezed her hand tighter, a smile crossing his face.

"Rey?" Poe suddenly whispered, taking in a sharp inhale of breath, the nearby voices undoubtedly pulling him out of his slumber.

Rey and Finn's eyes immediately moved to the end of the bed, where Poe stirred under the blankets, opening his dark brown eyes, and slowly sat up in his chair.

Rey and Poe's eyes met for a long moment, a seemingly long chain of unspoken words flowing between them, before Finn looked quickly back and forth between them.

Suddenly, feeling left out, he turned to Rey and released her hand.

Rey immediately broke eye contact with Poe and looked over to Finn as he said, "I'll just leave you two. I'll come back to see how you're doing later."

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but Finn was already backing away from the bed.

She watched as he placed a hand on Poe's shoulder then exited through the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Hey beautiful…" Poe said softly, giving a small disarming smile as he sat forward in his chair at the foot of her bed and placed a gentle hand on her leg under the hospital blankets, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot with tranquilizer darts," Rey dead panned

"I'm sorry about that…" Poe whispered, his eyes lowering, "Estos said he thought it would be the safest way to subdue you."

"Story of my life, lately.." Rey smirked sadly

"Rey, I am _so sorry._.." Poe started

No," Rey interjected, " _I'm sorry..._ My power, it just surged and I—I couldn't control it. I never meant to hurt—"

" _I know_ ," Poe replied, his eyes intense

"I threw you into a lake, Poe," Rey retorted, seemingly disgusted with herself, "But, you were lucky. Look what happened to the others. It could have been so much worse...next time I could-"

"Well, my uniform _did_ need a wash," Poe joked, interjecting as he stood up, shed the blanket over him and walked over to her side, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, his eyes softening as they fell on her, "And it could have been worse, but it _wasn't_ -"

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but Poe took the opportunity to lean forward and capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

After a few moments, when he pulled back, he whispered against her lips, "Besides, it's gonna take a lot more than a little swim in the drink for you to get rid of me, Raiyah Skywalker."

Rey started at him for a long moment before a small, uncertain smile crossed her face as he brought his hand to up to stroke her cheek.

Suddenly, the smile faded

"My Dad...I _felt him_ …" Rey whispered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she remembered Luke, "I felt his _pain_ …something happened to him and it awakened something inside _me_ —he awakened it like he needed it to survive, like he _needed_ the power. Estos said something happened to Leia, too. He wouldn't channel us unless he was in trouble…Where is he? Where's my father?"

Poe visibly swallowed and he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and said softly, "He's in the medical bay. Apparently, they found him there—he had collapsed at Kylo Ren's bedside. They had to revive him twice. He's in bad shape, Rey. He's in a coma now and they are not sure if or when he will wake. And they _still_ don't know what he could have been doing there, but—"

"Ben is awake, isn't he?" Rey suddenly asked, her eyes suddenly changing, glossing over as if she was having a vision

"Yes," Poe replied, stunned

"I want to see him…" Rey said, her nostrils flaring and her eyes closing in pain, "I have to _know_ something..."

"Luke?" Poe asked

"No," Rey immediately replied, opening her eyes again, _"Ben."_

# # # # #

Estos grimaced as he looked down to the where the nurse was finishing up the neat line of stitches along his collar bone.

"Lord Noor, are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable sitting somewhere else for this?" the nurse asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she continued her work

"I'm fine. I'm just not a fan of medical procedures…" Estos replied, trying to keep his eyes forward, "I'll be more 'comfortable' when this is _over._ "

The nurse smirked, then picked up a pair of scissors from the medical tray nearby and tied, then cut the end of the stitches before she said, "Which is now."

Estos sighed in relief, then nodded his thanks as the nurse replaced her instruments on the tray and started to clean up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door frame and Lady Shira Noor entered the room, still dressed in her ball gown and carrying a neat stack of clothing between her hands.

She smiled at the nurse as she watched the woman gather up her medical tray and walk past her, leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached her husband where he sat

"I'm alright," he smiled, reaching out to his wife over the side of the chair and wrapping an arm around her as he brought her close, "They gave me some pain medicine. Now all I need is a kiss and I'll be all set for the night…"

Shira adjusted the clothing in her hands, then leaned forward and gently kissed her husband on the lips.

When she pulled back, she brought the clothes into view again, placing them in Estos' line of vision, "I knew you'd want to be here the rest of the night, so I brought you a fresh shirt and some cargo pants from the mil supply. If you'll take off your formal jacket, I'll take your medallions and jewelry back with me and put them in the safe."

"You know me too well…" Estos scoffed with amusement, then stood from his chair and removed his jacket before handing it to his wife, who draped it gently over one arm as she handed him the small stack of clothes with her other hand.

As Estos removed his already open dress shirt with a slight wince his eyes softened and he watched his wife take a step forward to the medical bed her husband had been sitting by and place a gentle hand on Luke's Skywalker's left arm where it rested on the blankets.

Shira tried to blink back tears then sniffed as she said softly, "It's strange to see him lying here so helpless… _so still_ …"

Then she smiled as she looked down to the man in front of her and remembered the last time she saw Luke Skywalker…

In her memory, he was at least twenty years younger. His dark blonde hair was shorter and side-swept and he still held a boyish smile, though he was then in his late thirties.

She held the image of him in her mind as she her eyes scanned over the face of the Jedi Master now lying before her on the bed.

Shira took in the sharp angles of his face, the faded scar on his left cheek, his sun-tanned skin and long salt and pepper hair and beard before she said, "He looks _so different._ The years have been hard on him…"

"He's been through a lot," Estos remarked, looking up, "So have we."

Shira nodded then turned back to her husband, "I heard Leia is awake. She woke around the same time you tranquilized Rey. I spoke to General Ematt as I was on my way here."

"That's excellent news…" Estos replied as he buttoned the fresh shirt, "Has she said anything? Does she know anything about Luke or Kylo Ren?"

"He didn't say," Shira sighed, "Poor man. He just looked so relieved she was alright. I hope one day, he'll finally pluck up the courage to tell her…"

"Tell her what?" Estos asked as he stepped forward to his wife's side.

"That he _loves_ her," Shira smirked, "It's painfully obvious."

Estos raised a thoughtful eyebrow as he tucked in his shirt, wincing slightly at the pain of the cotton rustling over his stitches.

"How is Rey?" Shira asked, motherly concern in her voice

"She's awake now, too, from what I hear. We gave her enough tranquilizers to take down a baby elephant, but the doctors say she's fine and will make a full recovery. But, when she finds out about Luke and Ben…I don't know what will happen. You should have seen her eyes, Shira, there was something dark and wild and unpredictable in them. Poe told me afterwards that she could feel Luke's _pain_ through the Force and that her powers just went haywire. I'm telling you, she's different Shira, she's special, like her father, but I sense a danger in it—"

"We always figured she would be," Shira interjected, " _Special._ With her mother being the Emperor's Hand and connected to such darkness... and her father, a Jedi from a powerful bloodline? How could she _not_ be?"

"I'm worried that he won't wake up…" Estos confided to her softly,

"That's why your staying with him," Shira smirked

"I'm his friend. I owe him..." Estos said, looking down, "Besides, I can't help feeling that this is all my fault..."

" _How?_ " Shira asked, her eyes narrowing

"I don't know. The conversation we had earlier on the veranda...I _knew_ he was reading my mind with the Force, then. I—I may have told him about the council's real plans for Kylo Ren…"

"Oh, Estos…" Shira replied with a sigh, lowering the jacket in her arms

"And now he's in a coma because of _me,"_ Estos said, looking toward Luke's lifeless body, barely breathing under the oxygen mask, "Because he probably tried to do a very 'Luke-like' thing and confront the boy—"

"Estos, I don't know if this is your fault or not, but I don't think it matters. Luke's spirit is strong…" Shira said, placing a reassuring hand on his face, "He'll find his way back. He'll make it through…"

" _How?_ " Estos whispered, searching her eyes

"The same way he's survived _all these years_ …" Shira smiled and Estos followed his eyes to Luke's left arm and Rey's bracelet still wrapped around his left wrist.

She then leaned up and kissed her husband's cheek gently and whispered, "Good night."

Shira then turned toward the hospital bed, laying a gentle hand on Luke Skywalker's arm again.

"Good night, Luke," she said softly

# # # #

"I'm just going to say right now, for the record, that I think this is a _terrible_ idea…" Poe said, now standing between Rey and the door to the Kylo Ren's private hospital room on level one where they had recently moved him.

"Noted," Rey said, her voice serious and her eyes solemn as she tried to hold back her nausea.

Maybe getting out of bed so soon wasn't such a great idea.

Poe furrowed his brow and stepped forward, taking her hands in his, " _Please, Rey._ You're not thinking clearly right now. I don't think it's the best time to confront him about Luke. Let me take you to see your father, instead—"

Suddenly, the door open and a nurse exited, carrying a tray of uneaten food.

She immediately stopped and taking note of the Rey and Poe said, "I'm sorry. He already has visitors. You'll have to come back later."

Rey and Poe shared a curious look for a moment before Poe pushed past the nurse and opened the door, walking into the room, with Rey on his heels.

They were just in time to see Leia Organa, dressed and very much awake, standing face to face with Ben, where he had stood up from a nearby chair with a rolling IV stand still attached to him.

Ben was speaking in a low voice as Leia lowered her face into her hands in despair.

When they were further inside the room, Poe and Rey picked up on more detail of the conversation.

"I'm _sorry._ He wouldn't let me _help him."_ Ben said softly, _"_ He was stabbed with a Rennian blade. There was nothing I could do—"

But, Leia suddenly raised her head from her hands and stepped forward and started hitting him angrily—smacking him hard across the face, then on the side of the neck, then throwing her fists over and over against his chest with unbelievable strength and accuracy.

Standing straight, with a placid, but sad look on his face and an occasional grimace, Ben took the punches with more grace and patience than one would have expected.

Finally, Major Ematt stepped forward and, wrapping his arms around her torso, pulled Leia back.

Rey came up to Poe's side and, leaning against him for support, watched her with stunned eyes as her aunt spit in her son's face in one last retaliatory effort.

"You just _left him_ there?!" she screamed as Ematt held her tightly in his arms and she struggled to get free, "What have you _done_!? He won't survive the test! _He can't!"_

# # # # # #

"Oh, yeah… _this_ was _a brilliant_ idea, Luke… _Genius.._." Luke Skywalker sighed, breathing hard and groaning in pain as he leaned against one of the trees in the snow covered desolate forest of his mind and pulled his hand from his injured side left side, where the light saber had gone cleanly through, staring at the large amount of blood on his palm.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered to Rey's bracelet on his left wrist.

He gave a small smirk, thinking of his daughter, and it gave him the strength to fight the urge to pass out as he placed his hand back on his side to apply much needed pressure to his wound, and pushed himself off of the tree trunk to continue forward on his quest as more snow began to fall around him in the growing darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Rey closed her eyes and took a steady breath as she knelt down in front of Ben Solo, where he had retaken his seat in the chair in the center of his hospital room.

He shifted uncomfortably, playing with the IV tube in his arm as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Ben…" Rey whispered, trying to keep her voice even as she opened her eyes and looked up to him, "Tell _me_ what happened to my father? Where is he?"

Ben's eyes fluttered and he looked over to his mother, where she sat on the bed with her face in her hands and Major Ematt at her side.

"Don't look at _them!_ " Rey quickly snapped, "Look at _me_! What did you _do to him_?!"

Ben's eyes narrowed as he stiffly turned his gaze toward her, rolling his shoulders like a disturbed reptile as their eyes met seemingly in a challenge.

A challenge that Rey accepted.

Suddenly, Ben's chair began to shake and Poe immediately stepped forward, realizing it was Rey that was making it do so.

But, Ematt quickly stood from his seat at Leia side and grabbed Poe's shoulder.

"No," he said, _"Don't."_

Then, as soon as it had begun shaking, the chair stopped, and Ben narrowed his eyes, then lifted his chin and Rey immediately started sliding swiftly back on her knees, seemingly pushed by an unseen force.

Grimacing, Rey slammed her right hand on the floor hard, creating a long dent in the marble floor with inhuman strength that slowed her motion before she hit the end of the hospital bed.

" _Ben!_ " Leia cried in shock, immediately standing, " _Rey!"_

But, they ignored her and Major Ematt quickly grabbed the General to hold her back out of harm's way, too.

Rey quickly came to her feet and thrust her arm out toward Ben, toppling his chair and throwing him against the far wall.

"Tell me what you _did to him_!" she cried, the anger and fear swelling inside of her.

She could not control it now.

Ben let out a grunt as he hit the wall with enough force to leave a crater in the plaster and fell to the floor, his IV stand, still attached to him, landing on top of him.

" _Nothing!_ " he shot back, ripping the IV out of his arm as he stood, his eyes now flashing a Sith yellow that matched his cousin's, and picking up the IV stand before throwing it with immense force at Rey.

Ben watched the stand fly half way across the room before Rey raised a hand and caught it in mid-air with the Force, then, bending it in half, tore it apart in her hands effortlessly.

The smaller pieces fell to the marble floor with hard clatter—except the center rod.

Narrowing her eyes and giving a flick of her wrist, Rey sent the rod flying back toward Ben, spearing him in the left shoulder and pinning him to the wall as he cried out in pain and Leia screamed in shock.

Rey swiftly moved forward, tossing the toppled chair out of her way and out through the nearby observation window in the room, shattering it.

Poe pulled himself out of Major Ematt's grip and raced forward, but Rey sensed his presence and turned on him, throwing out her hand and using the Force to freeze his motions.

He groaned and grimaced, struggling in the middle of room, now a prisoner in his own body.

Giving him a quick glance over, Rey turned her attention back toward Ben and moved forward once more.

When she finally stood face to face with him, Rey took hold of the end of the spear stuck in her cousin's shoulder.

"Well!" a familiar voice boomed, "Is this a hospital or a _donnybrook?!"_

Ben and Rey's yellow eyes immediately turned and focused out toward the open hospital room door, where three Resistance guards and Finn now stood.

But, Finn wasn't the source of the voice.

Their eyes quickly traveled down to the small orange skinned figure with baggy cargo pants and big goggles walking through the threshold.

Suddenly, they turned back to face one another, stunned and confused as if waking from a dream, watching as eachother's eyes turned from a bright Sith yellow back to their normal shades of brown.

Rey's eyes narrowed, then her face crumbled when she realized what she had done to Ben and stumbled back, looking around and taking in the destruction their fight had caused, her lip trembling.

Behind her, Poe suddenly let out a gasp as he was suddenly released from Rey's hold and able to move his limbs again.

Realizing what had transpired between them, too, Ben tried to free himself, but grimaced in pain, still trapped against the wall.

"Oh, my Gods…" Rey whispered in disbelief, studying Ben's injury before she took stepped forward and took hold of the spear and with a pull, released him from the wall, "What have I done...I'm sorry, Ben..."

"No..." Ben said, giving a weary smile, " _I am_. I let it happen. I pushed you. I'm sorry."

Nearby, Maz Kanata now looked around the room, examining it closely as she adjusted the rims of her goggles.

"There is pain… fear…anger…and aggression in this room…" Maz said, her eyes falling one by one each of the figures surrounding her, "I _feel it_...and it is palpable. If I can feel it, so can _others._ This is _not_ the Jedi way…this is _not_ the Skywalker way. And it is definitely _not_ the way to save, Luke."

Leia opened her mouth to speak, but Maz held up a hand to silence her as she crossed the room, "Be silent. I know and see _all._ "

Then, Maz came toward the center of the room, where Rey was now kneeling next to Ben, where he had crumbled to the floor, and her pressing her hand to his shoulder wound.

Maz narrowed her eyes, studying them closely, then addressed Rey with soft eyes.

"Dear girl…From the moment we met, I _knew who you were_. I once knew your parents… and I saw them in your eyes. You are meant for _great things,_ but you _must_ learn to control this new power that lives inside you…" Maz said, shaking her head then giving a sideways glance toward Ben, "And not let your emotions feed _it_ _or others_ you love _._ "

Rey looked down in shame as Maz now turned her entire focus on Ben and adjusted her glasses on him, looking into his eyes as he breathed heavily, trying to keep himself from focusing on the searing pain in his shoulder, "The boy is not to blame. Luke's fate is of his _own making_. The boy acted against his blood, but not out of darkness. The path of the Sith, he walked, but no longer. His compassion still lives inside him. He will help."

Maz then turned toward Rey again and lowered her hands from her glasses, "As will I. Finn told me about what happened to Luke."

Rey opened her eyes and looked up to Maz once more as small smile crossed the little woman's face, as she nodded toward Ben, "Now…Get Darth Handsome to his feet. You'll need him for what comes next."

# # # # # # #

Luke gasped as he closed his eyes and leaned against a rock face at the edge of the dark and desolate forest in his mind.

He was starting to feel cold and weak as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His left hand was still pressed hard to his wounded left side in an unsuccessful attempt to keep himself from bleeding to death, as his right hand clutched his light saber in anticipation of what was to come.

He was growing tired of waiting.

Suddenly, the sound of a tree branch cracking under foot sounded nearby, followed by that of a light saber igniting.

Luke's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off of the rock face and came unsteadily to his feet, igniting his own light saber and sending a bright green glow out into the night as he looked around.

Then, there was another noise, the fluttering of wings.

Luke turned quickly on his heel and watched through the darkness as a small flock of black birds suddenly flew in the from the east and perched themselves on the branches of a great white oak nearby, curiously looking down at Luke with beady eyes.

He stared at the birds and they stared at him.

Then, suddenly, a few of them opened their beaks.

But, no song or chirp came out.

Instead, there was a collective voice...a scream, actually.

The scream of a child…

A little girl.

 _His_ little girl.

Rey.

" _No wait! Come back!"_ her voice cried from the mouths of the birds, echoing over and over through the snow covered forest and bringing back the memory of the day he left her on Jakku.

Luke's eyes widened as he turned in a tight circle, reeling in shock as the birds started to flock up toward the sky and swarm around him in a dark haze.

" _Don't leave me! Come back!"_ Rey's voice called again as the birds flew above him, beating their wings faster, _"Come back! Daddy! Come back!"_

Suddenly, the sounds of other screams filled the forest—children's screams rising up in unison.

And from all around, more varieties of birds came, their voices piercing and familiar.

They were the same screams Luke had heard for years in his nightmares.

They were the cries of his students at the Jedi Praxeum—the ones he had heard and felt through the Force the night Kylo Ren slaughtered them all.

In the middle of the screams, one lone voice cried out again, _"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!"_

"No…" Luke whispered, holstering his light saber and bringing his hands to the side of his head and covering his ears as he fell to his knees on the wet grass, trying to shield himself from the flocking birds, "It's not real, Luke…it's not _real._.."

" _Daddy! Please! Daddy!"_ Rey's young voice from the past continued to cry out to him as the screams of her classmates grew louder in the background above him, _"Daddy!"_

"It's not real…It's not _real_ …" Luke continued to repeat to himself, closing his eyes tightly and trying to keep focus, but quickly losing his resolve at the sound of his daughter's voice crying out for him, though muffled by his hands.

" _Daddy! Come back! Daddy!"_ the birds cried

"It's in your head…" Luke whimpered, his voice cracking and hyperventilating as the painful memories of that night thirteen years ago suddenly flooded his mind… "It's all in your head. It's not real…It's not _her_ …"

# # # # # # #

"Clean wound," the doctor said, looking to Leia, who sighed in relief, "It missed any major arteries. There is damage, but the joint is intact. There is just some bruising on the tendons and ligaments. It will bleed and he won't be able to use his left arm at full strength for some time, but he'll be fine."

He finished wrapping the dressing around Ben's shoulder as the young man winced, then turned to the others—Rey, Poe, Finn, Major Ematt and Maz Kanata— all crowded into General Organa's living quarters.

The doctor gave a curious look to them and was going to say something before Leia said, "Thank you, doctor."

The man closed his mouth and gave a courteous nod to the General before he grabbed his clipboard, his supply bag, and left the room.

When the door was securely shut behind him, Maz didn't waste any time.

"Daemons…they are called," Maz said, standing in the center of room and facing the others with solemn eyes, "That is what Luke now faces in his coma. Tests of his character, his strength, his will and the light and dark within him—"

"And just how was this 'coma' caused in the first place?" Poe asked, narrowing his eyes

Maz opened her mouth to answer, but Ben spoke first.

"By a Rennian blade," Ben said, looking around at the others, then to Maz, "The red cross blades forged by the Knights of Ren. I didn't make my blade, as some believe. I was _given it._ If one doesn't die by it, it places the victim in a deep coma—a prison, so to speak, inside their own mind—with no way of being freed."

"You were stabbed by the Knights of Ren on D'Qar…" Rey whispered in realization, sharing a look with Ben, who nodded, "That's how _you_ ended up in a coma..."

"The same thing happened to Luke," Ben said, casting his eyes down, "He came to me in my coma and tried to step in and save me from my daemons. But, he was caught in the crossfire."

"Well, Finn was injured by Kylo Ren's blade in the fight in the forest on Starkiller Base…" Poe added, now looking toward Finn, suddenly realizing something

"But, I don't remember _anything_ ," Finn interjected quickly, defensively, seemingly unwilling to share his thoughts, "Well— _some things_ —nightmarish things—but I wasn't there for long—"

"Because, Rey's powers _awakened you_ …" Poe added, finishing his thought and turning toward Rey,

Suddenly, everyone in the room straightened at Poe's meaning, but Maz interjected.

"The girl _is_ powerful enough to awaken Luke, but like all things in this world. There must always be a balance— _always!_ Ben was awoken because Luke stayed behind to take his place..." Maz said, then paused for a moment and turned to Finn, "Finn was awakened because of _Rey's powers,_ it's true—but, again… _balance._ Rey's power is rooted in both light _and_ dark. Therefore, when it is brought forth, it brings negative _and_ positive responses from the universe."

"She brings down two hundred Stormtroopers," Major Ematt said suddenly, in realization, "But, simultaneously heals eighty Resistance soldiers…i _ncluding Finn_."

Maz nodded, "Balance. It is the way of the Force."

"So before we can do anything to help Luke, we need to ensure that there will be a balance to anything we do?" Poe asked, raising an eyebrow, "Sounds complicated and Luke is injured and trapped in his own personal nightmare land. We don't have much time. So hurry up and tell us what we need to do."

"Ah! _"_ Maz cried then smirked, pointing toward Poe, "I _like_ this boy! It's like having Han Solo _back in the flesh!"_

Poe blushed and a small smile crossed everyone's face except Ben Solo's.

Maz then turned toward Leia, "I will need all the information the Resistance has on the Holy Children of Asrat."

Leia's eyes widened as she stood.

"The Holy Children of Asrat? What could _they_ possibly have to do with _this_? Besides, no one has seen them in over thirty years—not since the Empire sent assassins to eliminate them."

"Who are the Holy Children of Asrat?" Poe retorted, looking between Leia and Maz, "And what do you mean by 'holy'?" then looked over to Rey and whispered, "Can children be 'holy'?"

"They were orphans," Ben interjected, "They lived in a temple on Asrat during the time of the Empire and were worshiped by the people of the outer rim for the power they had acquired from the Gods—"

" _Supposedly acquired_ ," Leia pointed out, "It's just a legend. Besides they disappeared after the Galactic Wars and haven't been seen since."

She then, turned back to Maz, "How exactly is this supposed to help Luke?"

"They are not a legend…" Maz answered sternly, then turned her goggles on Ben, " _Tell them_."

"The Knights of Ren…" Ben said, slowly raising his eyes, " _They're_ the Holy Children of Asrat…or they _were._ They were taken in by the First Order after escaping the Empire. For the last twenty years, Snoke has poisoned their minds and taken their powers for his own—forcing them to do his bidding."

"So… _not a legend_ ," Maz said, satisfied, looking around at the shocked faces staring back at her, "And they made the blade that stabbed Luke! _Therefore_ , we need to pull all the records we can find about the Holy Children of Asrat. We need to know more about their powers and how to create a balance that will allow us to save Luke with the least amount of consequences."

Leia opened her mouth to say something, but just then the room shook with an unbelievable force and nearby sirens immediately started blaring.

Poe instantly ran to Rey and covered her with his body to shield her from the debris that tumbled from the ceiling

When the room finally stopped shaking, Poe pulled back and met her gaze, "Are you alright?"

Rey could only nod, still in shock as she looked around and took in the sight of the partially collapsed room now covered in rubble and dust.

Finn and Major Ematt were helping General Organa up from where she had taken cover behind the bed with Ben.

Maz dusted herself off and shoved a piece of plaster off of her as she waved off Poe's attempts to help her up from where she had been knocked down.

Suddenly, the door to Leia's quarters opened and two Resistance soldiers appeared, "General! We're under attack. The First Order is here!"

"Give the order for troop formation," Leia said, springing in to action and looking to Major Ematt, who gave her a knowing look and a nod, then moved toward the door, issuing more orders to the two men as they exited.

"Poe!" Leia turned to Commander Dameron, "Authorization granted to scramble the fleet—what's left of it, anyway. We need protection in the sky for as long as you can give us, son."

"Yes, Ma'am," Poe said, then turned to Rey and, after taking a moment to give a small smile and bringing his hand to gently stroke her cheek, took off through the door.

"You two," Leia said, turning to Rey and Ben, in haste, "I'm headed to central command. I want you two to leave here and find Lord Estos and make sure that he gets to the bunker with the other staff and civilians."

Ben nodded and locked eyes with his mother for a long moment—a mental exchange seemingly happening between the two of them.

Finally, Leia gave a small smile before she took off through the door, giving a quick glance toward Maz

" _Ok_ …I have a feeling that that wasn't _really_ about Lord Estos…" Rey scoffed, shooting a confused look toward Ben, then to Maz.

"Oh, it _was_ ," Ben said as he rounded the end of the bed and Rey immediately moved forward and offered him her shoulder to rest on, "But, Lord Estos is in the medical bay on the lower level... _with_ your father."

A mischievous smile suddenly broke across Rey's face as their eyes met and Ben winked at her.

Rey suddenly, looked to Maz, concerned, "But what about the balance? What about the information you said we should acquire about the Knights of Ren—their powers—"

"It seems we won't have time for such finesse!" Maz cried, just as another bomb fell and they grabbed hold of nearby furniture to steady themselves.

When the dust cleared and she could see Maz again, the little woman stepped forward toward Rey with serious eyes and said, "Go to your father. Use the force to enter his mind and help him face his daemons. It will take _both_ of you. Just remember that there must _always_ be a balance... Now, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?! _Go!_ "


	26. Chapter 26

Luke ducked as his father's red blade passed over his head and sliced into the trunk of the cherry blossom tree behind him in the nightmare forest of his mind.

He fell to his knees and struggled to gather the strength to get up, again, as Darth Vader stood over Luke, their blades crossing and the Sith Lord pushing the Jedi harder toward the ground.

Luke tried desperately to keep his center of gravity, continuing to fight through the pain and fatigue of his wound, as he pushed back.

His mind kept urging him not to give in, but his body pleaded another case and Luke soon found that everything started to become blurry behind his eyes—the only thing he _could_ clearly see was the sparking red of Vader's blade as it came closer to his face.

Suddenly, one of the rogue blackbirds landed on a branch of the tree above them.

" _Daddy!"_ it screeched in Rey's young voice and startled Vader enough that the two men flew apart like shrapnel.

Luke collapsed to the ground, exhausted, his light saber retracting as it fell out of his hand and rolled down the embankment a few feet away from him.

" _Daddy! Come back!"_ the bird screeched again and flew away.

The pain radiated through Luke's injured side hurt so much he could hardly breathe and the snow felt cold and wet beneath him…

But, he had the Force.

The Force surrounded him and flowed through him…he could feel it and no doubt it had given him the strength to make it this far.

Now, he could also feel something else.

Something that was triggered the moment he heard his daughter's voice above him—even the nightmare version of it.

A connection...

And combined with power of the Force, it slowly began to clear his vision and his mind.

Luke could now sense Vader walking a tight circle around him, like a predator would his prey, as the dark figure regained his footing and now swung his lightsaber menacingly in his hand, the snow crunching beneath his feet as he re-approached his fallen son.

Luke couldn't just lay there.

He had to fight back.

Rey needed him to fight back…

Luke let out a gasp of effort and cried out in pain as he turned on his side and his blue eyes looked down to Rey's bracelet on his left wrist.

Luke closed his eyes and thought of the night on the roof top of the Praxeum when he had received it and Rey—at six years old—had run into his arms, overwhelmed with joy to see him.

" _Daddy!"_

Suddenly, Luke opened his eyes and his nostrils flared in resolve as he crawled onto his hands and knees then threw out his hand and called his light saber to him with the Force.

The saber instantly flew into his left hand without resistance and he swiftly ignited the green blade and brought it over him, shielding himself from Vader's blade with renewed vigor.

 _ **# # # # # #**_

The bright lighting of TIE fighter fire and dropped bombs reflected in Major General Huxley's bright blue eyes as he came to the viewing window on the main deck of the star destroyer high above Acquin III and took his place his at Imperial Leader Snoke's side as the two men watched the First Order fleet's dawn attack on the planet.

"The code?" Snoke asked, his eyes serenely taking in the massacre below them, "It has been sent?"

"It is done, my Lord." Huxley replied

"Good," Snoke retorted, "Because I'm not leaving this planet with _nothing,_ Major."

 _ **# # # # # # #**_

Rey tried to keep her composure and not think of her father as she stood behind the dressing screen in the corner of Finn's quarters, hastily changing into a shirt, trousers and boots that Finn had pulled from military supply for them.

Her concentration finally broke when she heard a groan on the other side of the screen and, tucking in the tail of her shirt, peered around to see Finn struggling to help Ben on with a jacket.

It was then that she saw the blood soaking through Ben's shirt

"I _got it!_ " Ben snapped at Finn as he pulled his half-sheathed arm swiftly out of his grasp, trying to keep his anger in check.

" _Okay_ …" Finn said, stepping back and holding his hands up in surrender, "Noted." _ **  
**_  
Rey immediately holstered her blaster and light tsaber in the back of her trousers and moved forward, assessing the wounds that had reared their ugly head.

"I'm _fine,_ " Ben winced, trying to reassure her when she immediately lifted his shirt to see his blood soaked bandages, "Movement just broke my stitches, that's all. Otherwise, I'm alright…"

" _Good._ Maybe I'll get a punch or two in when this is all over…" Finn muttered as he finished dressing himself.

"Anytime, _traitor…_ " Ben seethed, his eyes narrowing over Rey shoulder and flashing toward Finn

Finn's nostrils flared and he immediately stepped forward, but Rey threw out a hand and it hit him square in the chest, stopping his movements without looking back at him because she was too busy assessing Ben's bandages.

" _Stop._ There is enough fighting out there right now without you two adding to the body count!" Rey cried, then looked up toward Ben, then over her shoulder at Finn, "So I'm putting a moratorium on this little domestic squabble until we get across the base, save my father and get well away from the First Order, _okay?"_

Finn just flared his nostrils again, then pushed back off of her hand and walked back toward the chair in the corner of his quarters, gathering the rest of his things.

Rey rolled her eyes as she brought her full attention to Ben's bandages, lifting them carefully and examining the wounds for herself.

"I'll _be fine_ ," Ben insisted, looking down into her, then gently took hold of her hands and pulled them away as he replaced his bandages and lowered his shirt.

"Ben, you _don't_ look _fine_ …" Rey retorted, her eyes softening and she beheld the reality of the state he was in. He was still sick and wounded and he was hiding it _badly,_ "You look pale and you're bleeding. No doubt our fight earlier didn't help—"

"Rey," Ben replied, closing his eyes to keep himself steady, "Don't worry about it—that was small potatoes. Besides, your father's power healed any major injuries I had. I'm out of danger—"

"It doesn't look that way to me," Rey insisted, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

" _Yes!"_ Ben snapped, opening his eyes, then sighing as he checked himself and met her gaze, "Can we _please_ just follow your own advice and just _get through this_ and _then_ we can worry about how pale I look?—"

"Uh… you two need a moment?" Finn interjected, a puzzled expression on his face, as he threw on his jacket and stepped forward, looking from Ben to Rey, then asked, "Or can we go be heroes now?"

Rey broke eye contact with Ben at Finn's words then nodded to him before handing him her blaster and shifting herself under Ben's right arm, letting him lean his weight on her.

"Speak for yourself…" Ben whispered under his breath, casting a glance back to Finn as they made for the door.

# # # # # # #

"You don't know _how much_ I wish you were awake right now, my friend…" Estos smirked as he quickly and hastily rolled Luke's hospital bed and machines to the far corner of the medical bay, away from all windows and doors.

It would be easier to defend that way.

He had already told the staff nurses on duty to make for the civilian shelter when the alarm sounded.

When Luke was safely barricaded in his corner, lying motionless and unaware of the chaos around him, Estos turned toward the hospital doors, drawing the blaster from the holster he always kept strapped to his side.

"But, that's alright… I owe you one anyway," Estos said to himself as he loaded his weapon and turned his gaze toward the doors of the otherwise empty medical bay.

Outside the sliding glass entry doors, Estos watched as remaining medical staff and lower level engineers rushed through the halls amidst the sirens and chaos.

Suddenly, there was screaming, commotion and gunfire…

Estos straightened.

The First Order Stormtroopers had arrived.

A few moments later, one of the base doctors flew across the hall and hit the sliding glass entry doors like a rag doll, his body riddled with bullet holes and a blood streak following him as he slid down the glass, slumping lifelessly to the floor.

In another moment, there was the sound of rapid gunfire and the glass doors shattered and a handful of Stormtroopers flooded into medical bay.

Estos immediately fell to one knee and fired relentlessly at the troops with his weapon.

He had taken down at least three, when he took a grazing blast to his left shoulder that thankfully missed Luke and ricochet off of his hospital bed frame and struck one of the remaining troopers in the neck, where his armor was weak.

"Nice, Luke…" Estos chuckled, still engaged with the last two troopers, when a menagerie of Resistance soldier suddenly burst through the side door that led into the nurse's station and adjoining hallways—the fighting happening there immediately spilling into the room.

"Grenade!" one of the Resistance soldiers suddenly cried out from down the hall, and the division scattered immediately as Estos turned and jumped on top of the Luke in his hospital bed to shield him from the blast.

 _ **# # # # # #**_

"Ready?" Finn asked nervously, his back pressed to the wall next to the exit door that led from the third level stairs out onto the tarmac of the main aircraft hangar as he brought his blaster to the ready.

He cast his glance over to Rey and she nodded then ignited her light saber in her right hand, while she supported Ben with her left shoulder.

They waited a couple of beats to summon their courage before they made a break for it.

" _Go!"_ Finn cried, using one arm to fling the door open and his blaster in the other to cover Rey as she and Ben took off first out into the open.

Sirens blared loudly around them as pilots, engineers, staff and civilians raced around the base, escaping First Order ground troopers, battle droids and fire from TIE fighters that soared in the skies above them.

"Raiyah!" Ben cried and Rey reflexively swung her arm and sliced a small nearby battle droid in half with her light saber as it approached, then balanced her weight on Ben for a moment as she blocked several shots from a nearby rogue Stormtrooper—distracting him so Ben could thrust out his hand and, with the Force, thrust the weapon out of the trooper's grasp, then throw him a few yards against the side of a ground shelter entrance.

Suddenly, fire from the TIE fighters above erupted around them, kicking up gravel, dirt and asphalt at their feet.

Rey tried to deflect the blasts with her ligh tsaber the best she could as they tried to keep moving.

Behind her, she could hear Finn's blaster going off as he continued to cover them as they made their way through the front line firestorm between Stormtroopers and Resistance ground troops defending the central hub, the hangar's remaining aircraft and the civilians caught in the crossfire.

As they moved forward, Rey was surprised to see Ben expelling energy to help the Resistance by creating Force fields that shielded innocents from the Stormtroopers or by disarming the enemy, tossing them aside or breaking their arms and necks when possible and halting their blaster fire in mid-air.

But, when a rapid fire assault came down from above, seemingly focused on them from a single TIE fighter, Rey found she couldn't keep up the defenses with her saber alone and Ben immediately took hold of her and lowered her to the ground, throwing himself on top of her.

Again, to her surprise, he reached up and, with a groan of pain and effort, reached for Finn and pulled him down too.

Ben then instantly created a shield that surrounded Finn, Rey and himself with the Force as the ground continued to crumble at their feet and the blasts ricochet above them.

Rey looked up through the distorted transparency of the shield above her, watching as every blast left a small indent in the impenetrable bubble.

She knew the shield couldn't hold long. Ben wasn't strong enough.

Rey could tell by his face that he was fading fast.

It was then that she heard an Xwing fly over, low, then bank up and, setting the tie fighter in its sights, take him down effortlessly.

The pilot then barrel rolled and came back over the hanger and mowed down a cluster of Stormtroopers, who had rounded up some civilians a few meters away and were accosting them at gunpoint.

As soon as the firing stopped, Ben let out a painful gasp and the bubble around them disappeared.

Finn smiled up to the sky as he stood, just as the pilot, Poe Dameron, did another low flyby and took down another group of TIE fighters approaching from the south.

"Looks like your boyfriend saved our skin…" Finn teased Rey and she smirked

Fin then leaned down and helped her bring Ben to his feet, raising an eyebrow as he looked up again and followed Poe's path in the sky, " _Damn_ …he's _good!_ "

But, the moment was short lived as a series of blast fire grazed past them and got them moving once more.

"Run, _now_?!" Ben cried, leaning on Rey shoulder again, but looking toward Finn, "Hero worship, _Later!?_ "

 _ **# # # # # #**_

"General, you've been here long enough. Please, let us get you to safety!" Major Ematt insisted as another bomb penetrated the bedrock just above the ceiling of Resistance command central, shaking the room and causing rubble and rock to fall from above.

Leia shielded her head with one arm as she held on to one of the computer consoles with the other, keeping herself from being bowled over by the force of the blast.

When she had regained her footing, she looked around the room to make sure others in her charge were alright, before she cast a glance to Major Ematt and said, " _Not yet._ Those hounds can bark and bark, but its gonna take a lot more than a few bombing raids to get this old fox to emerge from her den. I would rather die than give them _that_ satisfaction!"

Major Ematt gave a defeated smirk as he brushed dust off of his military jacket.

"Where are we with the fleet?" General Organa asked, turning to one of the young radio operators

"Six fighters down, Ma'am. We've lost Lieutenant Danko and Major Hillet. So far sixteen reported dead—over a hundred wounded."

"Any civilian casualties?" Leia asked, closing her eyes and thinking of the poor souls of Acquin III.

They didn't have much warning of the attack.

"No confirmed reports Ma'am, but Captain Oro believes that most of the civilians who live closest to the base made it to the shelter, however an unknown number have been sighted in the hands of the enemy."

"Hanger four was blown by our own grenades rather than be taken," a young red-headed female operator chimed in, "And Commander Dameron is reporting heavy fire by the TIE fighters on the grounds surrounding the base."

"They are aiming for the _ground_?" Leia replied, her eyes narrowing, "Why? Are they targeting civilians and our field soldiers?"

"It's unclear, Ma'am, but they don't seem to be targeting any of our free standing buildings. They actually seem to be just continually firing and bombing to hit bedrock. We have confirmed damages in corridors 8, 11, 13, 16, 21 and 29 and in quarters on levels one, two and three. Reports also state minimal Stormtrooper presence above ground."

"She's correct, Ma'am," a male operator interjected, his voice mechanically automated by a droid implant, "Reports in the field confirm that the majority of the Stormtroopers have penetrated only service entrances, tunnels and our lower levels."

"That doesn't make any sense," Admiral Ackbar stated, coming to Leia's side

"No, it doesn't…" Leia mused, looking up to the radar, "A distraction, perhaps?"

"General!" a voice suddenly cried and a young man of about nineteen with dark gray eyes and chestnut hair raced in to the room, holding a decoder card.

After swiftly saluting the General in her presence, he urgently handed her the card, then said, "We have just received and deciphered a First Order code that was bounced off of an outer rim frequency. I think you should see it."

"An encrypted code sent out in the midst of battle?" Admiral Ackbar stated, sharing a look with Major Ematt

Leia read the transparent card and her face visibly blanched.

"They followed you here…" she whispered, a look of pure fear crossing her face before she suddenly turned to the head radio operator and said, in a louder voice, "Send an urgent message to all unit commanders on all frequencies on or near lower level 1 and tell them to make for the medical bay! Tell them we have an enemy execution Order 66—"

" _Ma'am?"_ the young woman questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Order 66?!" Admiral Ackbar cried, taking the message swiftly and unceremoniously out of Leia's hands, "It can't be!"

"Please! Most of them are from the early Rebellion days, they'll know what it means! _Please_! Just do it!" Leia cried at the operator

"All units…All units…" the stunned radio operator called over the joint airwaves, her hand visibly shaking as she held her headset to her left ear, "We have an enemy execution Order 66. All available units rendezvous at Lower Level 1—medical bay. I repeat, by command of General Organa…we have received an enemy execution Order 66 in the medical bay …all units, respond."

"Oh Gods," Major Ematt, his eyes widening in horror, "Snoke isn't just here for us…He wants _them!_ _All_ of them... _"_

Leia's face instantly crumbled as she turned to Major Ematt and Admiral Ackbar and said with a broken voice, "And I'm afraid I sent them all right into his trap. _In fact_ , I might as well have wrapped them up for him with a bow."

# # # # # # #

Estos coughed as the smoke cleared and he immediately looked down to Luke lying beneath him.

After assessing that Luke was unharmed and breathing steadily, he pushed himself off of the hospital bed and gazed around medical bay to the maze of rubble and dead bodies scattered about him.

Four Resistance soldiers walked out of the smoke past him, giving him a short nod, before sweeping the room assessing fallen comrades and checking to ensure their enemies were dead and disarming them.

"Lord Estos!" a familiar voice cried and Thair Hammad, Captain of Estos' personal guard, climbed over the shattered glass, fallen rubble and dead bodies, and two heavily armed men in tow behind him, to reach his employer, "Thank God, we found you!"

The Resistance soldiers immediately turned their weapons on the three men dress entirely in black, but Estos quickly stepped forward to their defense

"You're late." Estos dead panned and Thair smirked, before his face fell

"Sir, you're wounded—" he started, pushing past the Resistance soldiers and taking in the sight of Estos' bleeding arm

"I'm fine," he said quickly, waving the man off, "My wife and son?"

"I sent two men with them to the civilian shelter. They are safe, Sir."

Estos breathed a sigh of relief then nodded over his shoulder back toward Luke in the hospital bed in the corner.

"I need your help moving him. The First Order can't find him here—"

"We know. General Organa has issued a radio wide command, stating that all Resistance soldiers in the area are to converge here…Something about an 'Order 66'?"

"The Imperical code for a Jedi massacre..." Estos whispered, raising an eyebrow in stunned surprise

"I wouldn't know, Sir…" Thair replied, confused

" _Nevermind_ ," Estos said, springing into action, "Look, I need your help moving him and when then I want your men and these Resistance soldiers to fan out and find Skywalker's daughter and nephew. They're in _grave danger_ —"

"Dad!" a female voice cried and Estos turned to see Rey, breaking away from Ben and Finn in the doorway, leaving Ben to lean on Finn for support and rushing forward.

Tears came to her eyes as she pushed past Lord Estos and his men came to Luke's bedside, beholding him still and lifeless in deep sleep.

"Rey, what are you doing here?" Estos asked in surprise, holstering his weapon then turning to Ben and Finn, " _All_ of you."

"I shot you with three _very powerful_ tranq darts," Thair suddenly interjected, his eyes intently on Rey, "How are you _even upright_ right now?"

" _Not the time_ …" Estos said out of the corner of his mouth and Thair instantly fell silent

"We're here to help Luke," Ben said as he released himself from Finn's grasp and walked unsteadily forward, "We'll need him."

"I agree—we do need him, but did you not hear what I just said?" Estos retorted as he watched Rey take a place on one side of the bed and Ben lean on the other side across from her, "We need to get Luke to safety—the First Order can't find him here—actually, they shouldn't find _any of you_ here! You're all in danger! Please!"

Thair Hammad immediately stepped forward and put a heavy hand on Rey's shoulder to pull her away

"NO!" Rey cried, and swiftly turned on him, her eyes darkening as their gaze met for an instant before she willed the Force with her mind, creating an invisible energy that lifted Captain Hammad off of his feet and threw him back, where he landed hard on the floor as if someone had body slammed him.

The other guards raised their weapons and moved forward, but Estos threw up a hand to stop them.

"We're _not running_ ," Rey said, her eyes returning to their normal color as she looked to Estos, " _We're fighting_. Now, Ben and I are going to get my father. It would be very _helpful_ if you could cover us while we do it."

"Yes," Ben said, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again, "Stormtroopers are coming down the east hall _now_ —thirty of them—"

"How _super specific_ of you," Finn interjected with a haughty smile, bringing his blaster to the ready

"Shit…" Estos rolled his eyes and pulling his blaster from the back of his belt, then signaled to Captain Hammad, who was now coming begrudgingly to his feet, and his men into fall into formation. Hammad then spoke quickly to the Resistance commander and his men still in the room and they immediately and effortlessly joined forces to form a defensive wall in front of Lord Estos, Finn, Ben, Rey and Luke.

As they waited for enemy approach, Ben reached out over Luke's chest for Rey's hand.

"Don't be nervous," he said in a calm voice, as she lifted her eyes from her father's face to meet Ben's gaze

Rey took his hand without hesitation, then place her other on her father's forehead and watched her cousin's other hand come to rest on top of hers there, "I'm not—well, maybe…a _little_ …"

"You're thinking about what Maz said?" Ben asked, "About the balance?"

Rey didn't answer, but her eyes betrayed her thoughts

" _Don't_ ," Ben said intently, "Leave that to me. I think I know a way."

"What?" Rey asked, her eyes widening, "How—"

"Just _trust me…"_ Ben insisted, "And know…"

Suddenly, he trailed off for a moment before Rey prompted him, "Know _what_?"

Ben took in a breath, focusing his eyes softly on her as he said, "I have done horrific things in my life, Raiyah—things that I am not _proud of._ Betrayal, deception, massacre, torture... In simple terms, I'm not a hero, but I'm not a true villain, either. I am, however, a monster of my own making—"

"Ben," Rey started, but he interrupted her

"Just _know,_ " he continued, "That any good I have done in this life, especially recently—any spark of decency and compassion I still had left inside of me came forth because of _you_."

Rey's gaze softened, taken aback by his words

"Surely you must _know that_ —you must have _felt_ it—that it was for you…" Ben's nostrils flared with emotion and his voice lowered to a soft whisper, "It was _all_ for you…"

Their eyes met for a few long moments, Rey's bordering on more tears before she nodded, knowing that there was nothing she could possibly say in response to his statement.

Ben had wanted the last word.

And he got it.

Instead, she closed her eyes and focused her energies…and through the Force and there connecting hands, suddenly felt Ben do the same.

# # # # # # #

Luke Jedi jumped up into the high branches of the cherry blossom tree, his father's light saber barely missing his boots.

He didn't quite stick the landing and due to fatigue, nearly fell, but was able to clutch the snow covered trunk as he sheathed his saber and threw out his now free hand to summon the Force.

Within moments, the ground beneath Vader's feet cracked, creating a long divide through the forest and causing the Sith Lord to stumble, then make a jump himself to avoid falling into the abyss.

When he had regained his footing, Darth Vader, threw his hand out and uprooted the tree and splintered it half, sending Luke hurdling to the ground where he landed hard on his back and slid toward the divide he had created.

Suddenly, a hand caught his wrist and slowed his momentum.

Luke looked up, a relieved smile crossing his face when he saw Rey and their eyes met.

Within moments, a dark shadow loomed and Luke's eyes widened as he saw Vader draw his light saber above Rey, ready to strike.

But, just then, a silver light saber sliced through Vader diagonally from behind, cutting him in half.

Vader's saber fell to the ground, barely missing Rey in its wake as the Sith Lord body followed close behind, separating into two pieces to reveal Ben Solo holding Rey's light saber.

Ben looked down at Vader's body, stunned for a few moments, before he sheathed the weapon, then reached down and took hold of Rey's other hand, hauling her and Luke back toward even ground.

Ben left them near the splintered tree trunk lying in the middle of the forest, then walked off, leaving Rey to help Luke up to sit on the fallen tree with her.

He touched her face with reverence for a moment before he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her hair, relieved to be holding her again—not even caring how much pain it cause his injured side.

When he winced, Rey quickly pulled back and looked down to his injury.

"You're wounded..." Rey observed, worry in her eyes

"Yeah..." Luke replied, grimacing in pain, then narrowing his eyes, "Baby, what are you doing here? How—"

"When we found out about the Rennian blades, we decided we couldn't let you stay here to suffer alone, so we used our powers to come for you. Ben and I—"

Suddenly, Rey stood from the tree trunk and looked around, sensing something wasn't right.

It was then that she saw a figure that looked like Ben's silhouette, leaning against the trunk of a nearby ash tree.

Rey immediately jogged over to him.

"Ben—" she started, but immediately gasped when she grabbed his shoulder and, instead of turning toward her, he fell limply, like a rag doll, to his knees in front of her.

"Oh…Oh… _no_ …" she whispered, taking him into her arms and beholding his ashen face, then looking down to blood soaked in at least three large spots through his black tunic shirt and now flowing in streams down his arms and onto the white snow beneath them.

Footsteps quickly approached and Rey looked over to see Luke gracefully fall to his knees at her side, with a wince, taking in the scene.

"We have to do something or he'll bleed to death..." Luke said quickly, reaching out to Ben, but Ben grabbed his hand and held it steady.

Stunned by his action, Rey focused pained eyes on him, watching his breathing becoming shallower by the moment as Ben's grip on Luke's hand tightened.

"It is the way of the Force..." Ben whispered to him with small smirk, "Old Order justice, so to speak."

A look of conflicting emotions crossed Luke's face at his nephew's words.

Then Ben turned and his eyes met Rey's for a long moment and then...

She knew.

"You _knew_ this would happen…" she gasped in sudden realization, tears welling in her eyes, " _Didn't you?"_

Ben gave a slight nod, his eyes sad and his face instantly crumbling with emotion

"You shouldn't have come back…You were injured by a Rennian blade…You weren't _supposed_ to come back, were you?" she asked, her face crumbling, too in response.

Ben shook his head slightly then gave a sad smirk, "It was _my_ choice."

Luke closed his eyes in pain at his nephew's words and, after a moment of hesitation, returned Ben's grip on his hand.

"I _told_ you," Ben said in a soft, broken voice, looking at Rey, "It was because _of you_. It was all for _you_ …"

"No…" Rey shaking her head, the tears falling down her cheeks now, " _No…Ben…"_

"It _has_ to be this way. It's how it's _meant_ to be. Don't you see? This is the _balance_ …" Ben said softly, then looked toward Luke, "You need him…and he needs you…and the Force needs you both. It doesn't need me."

"But, I do. _I_ need you…" Rey suddenly whispered, closing her eyes and immediately bringing her forehead to rest again his, "It's not too late for your redemption- _please_ -"

Ben closed his eyes and sighed, relishing her touch for a few moments before he took in another shallow breath, _"_ _You_ were my redemption, Raiyah. When we were younger, you always seemed to keep me on the path to the light. And when you returned to me, after all these years of darkness and loss...it was as though that path was laid beneath my feet again. It was the will of the Force, I truly _believe_ that. And I'm grateful-I'm so _grateful._ It was a hard path and it still lays unfinished, but we both have to accept that my part of the story has ended."

After a beat, he felt Rey nod slowly, then pull back and wipe under her eyes.

Ben then opened his eyes, "Just promise me that you'll be wary of your soul, Raiyah. Be wary of your power. It can gain you everything, but cost you everything...including your soul. It can be easily lost. I lost mine and I never got it back."

There was a moment of silence before Rey whispered, "I promise."

Then Ben's eyes turned toward Luke, fluttering as he tried to remain conscious, and to the Jedi's surprise, they softened as they focused intently on him.

Ben slowly released his grip on Luke's hand and reached up tentatively toward him.

After a moment of hesitation, Luke leaned forward and let Ben bring his right hand to rest on his left temple.

They held eye contact for a long minute and from Rey's point of view, reading the emotion in their faces, it seemed as if a dialogue passed between the two men.

Suddenly, it ended and both of them gasped at the loss of connection.

Then Rey watched as Ben's hand fell slowly from Luke's temple and he turned toward her, his glazed eyes focusing on her face as a small contented smile crossed his face.

" _Do it,_ " Ben said to his uncle, his voice shaking as he kept his eyes focused on Rey, "I'm ready..."

It was then that Rey heard the sound of a light saber igniting and she cried out in shock and horror as she watched her father's green blade go through Ben's chest, the force of the blow causing Ben to fall forward lifelessly into Luke's arms.

# # # # # #

"I'm sorry," Ben whispered in the back of Luke's mind, "Sorrier than you could possibly imagine. Tell my mother, I love her? I know you could never forgive me for what I've done to you, so I would never ask you to. But, I do want you to know that I haven't forgotten... _Any of it.._."

And in a distorted memory, a young Luke Skywalker lowered himself onto a stone bench next to his teenage nephew in the peace garden of his Jedi Praxeum.

' _Today, we talk about one of the key principles in a Jedi's life… Sacrifice'_ Luke said in a soft voice

Suddenly, another memory flashed—that of Han Solo touching Ben's face after his son pulled his light saber violently from his chest, then watched him fall off of the maintenance walkway inside StarKiller base.

' _People hear the word 'sacrifice' and often they become afraid—afraid that something will be taken away from them or that they will have to give up something they couldn't live without. Sacrifice, to most, means being selfless in a world that values strength of self.'_

More memories come in quick succession.

Ben holding Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber for the first time and igniting it…

Ben standing in the rain at the head of the Knights of Ren…

Ben running his hands through the ashes on a pedestal in his room…

Then flashes of death, torture, and chaotic battles…

' _In many cases, like that of your grandfather, true sacrifice—true selflessness isn't a weakness, it's a victory…'_

Ben tossing Rey up in the air as a toddler as she screamed in delight…

Grabbing hold of Luke's feet to keep him from falling off the edge of the cliff with young Rey ...

Ben taking two Rennian blades through the chest trying to protect Rey during the battle on D'Qar…

' _That's because it requires free will and compassion to give up something for someone you love, or something or someone you love more than yourself…_

Ben watching his mother sleep through the viewing glass of the Resistance prison cell...

Ben meeting Rey's eyes over Luke Skywalker's lifeless body in the medical bay…

Five year-old Rey looking down at Ben from the ceiling rafters of the Jedi Praxeum the night of the massacre…

'I _won't lie to you, Ben. It can be a gamble…"_

Ben sliding his light saber toward the Stormtrooper in his quarters, giving up his apprenticeship with Snoke…

Ben standing across from Rey on the iced over lake in their first Force vision together…

' _Sacrifice won't always win the physical battle and it can leave unimaginable pain in its wake—pain that's only cure is time.'_

Rey delivering the final blow to defeat Ben in the woods on Starkiller base…

Ben, dressed as Kylo Ren, standing in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, placing a reverent hand on his father's chair...

Ben fighting Luke Skywalker on one of the outer rim planets and losing Anakin's lightsaber in the battle...

' _But, sacrifice does win the battle against bitterness, hatred and darkness…'_

Ben using the Force to lift a First Order soldier off of his feet and choke him to death…

Ben standing over Mayla Skywalker's body with the Knights of Ren at his side…

Ben, dressed as Kylo Ren, standing in front of the viewing window on a star destroyer, watching as a blast of fire created by the sun, destroyed the Republic Senate…

' _All those feelings that dim the light that falls on all that is of true value in our lives…"_

A young Ben running and leaping into Han Solo's arms as he walked off the Millennium Falcon…

Luke teaching him the proper way to hold a light saber...

Twelve year old Ben holding a newborn Rey in his arms...

Ben watching his parents slow-dance on the outside veranda of their home during the first snowfall of the year…

Returning back to the Jedi Praxeum with Luke and smiling as he watched his uncle joyously reunite with his young daughter, picking her up and holding her close as he peppered her face with kisses and she giggled.

Suddenly, the connection to his nephew's memories ceased and Luke Skywalker gasped and opened his eyes.

Rey lay unconscious across his chest, his nephew lay dead on the floor next to his bed and a battle raged around him.


	27. Chapter 27

_**(( HELLO ALL! I've missed you as much as you seemed to have missed me:) Thank you for all your messages and desperate pleas. I'm back! First of all, I have to apologize. I work in the funeral business and, unfortunately, we've just been very busy as of late. I've had some writing for this fanfic on my computer FOREVER and it's time I share it with you and stop the painful anticipation. This is a long one and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I just wanted you to know, I didn't forget about my Star Wars friends. Enjoy!))**_

As blaster fire opened above them, Luke immediately summoned his strength and tossed himself over one side of his medical bed, taking Rey with him.

They landed hard on the medical bay floor, sliding under the bed for cover as Luke cried out in pain- the force of the fall aggravated his healing wounds-but he held his position over Rey, shielding her from the chaos of the fighting above them.

Luke looked out from under the bed and around the room, assessing the positions of Estos, Finn, the guards and the remaining resistance soldiers—they were winning, driving back the mass of Stormtroopers that had flooded through the doorway.

When he felt his daughter stirring beneath him, awakening, Luke smiled down at her as he gently moved his weight off of her.

"You're injured…" Rey realized, slowly sitting up, trying to avoid the pounding in her head and rolling her stiff shoulders, as she watched Luke wince in pain next to her.

Tentatively, she reached out to him, but he just took her hand in his and kissed it, keeping her from assessing his wounds.

Luke smirked, then grimaced again as he lowered their hands and his eyes scanned the room again, looking for any oncoming danger.

It seemed that the number of Stormtroopers had dwindled, the doorway to the Medical Bay acting as a funnel that lowered the impact of the First Order's numbers, making it easier for the Resistance fighters to pick them off.

But, he only saw three Resistance fighters now and Finn.

Luke's gaze turned back to his daughter, but softened when he noticed that she wasn't taking in the fight.

Her eyes had fallen to Kylo Ren, lying a few feet away on the other side of the bed.

Luke could feel the surge of emotions that pulsated through her at the sight of her dead cousin and, in an attempt to quell them, reached out and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rey looked back toward her father with pained eyes, then closed them and took in a deep breath to try and hold her power in check.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes opening and flickering to Ben for another fleeting moment, "Anger is not the Jedi way…"

"I'm _not_ a Jedi…" he replied, drawing Rey's gaze back to him, "Not anymore…"

When their eyes met, there was a sudden connection of their minds

"And I'm not one… _yet.._." Rey whispered, her eyes narrowing, suddenly understanding where her father was going with his thoughts.

"Do you feel alright to move?" Luke asked, breaking his concentration, "I've had an idea how we can help the Resistance—"

"Am _I_ alright?" Rey scoffed, looking down to where her father was holding his side and to the fatigue in his face, "You need medical attention. I don't think _you_ are strong enough to go anywhere—"

The moment was suddenly interrupted by a Stormtrooper who had discovered them.

But, before Rey could react, Luke threw himself forward and, reaching out with the Force, caught the trooper with a choke hold and thrust him up into mid-air, causing him to drop his weapon, before he tossed him up and through the ceiling with tremendous momentum.

The man seemed to defy gravity and, to Rey's amazement, didn't fall back through to the floor.

Lord knows where he had ended up.

"I retract my statement," Rey smirked, looking up to the hole in the ceiling, "Let's go."

Luke nodded, then grimaced again as he made the effort to pull himself unsteadily to his knees.

Rey was a little more nimble and grabbed Luke's left arm with one hand, as she moved forward and out from under the bed, helping him to his feet.

It was then that she remembered that Ben had wielded her light saber in the nightmare world, and with her free hand, she reached out behind her and summoned her light saber to her.

Within seconds, it flew up and across the bed and into the palm of her hand.

It was just in time, too, as another Stormtrooper appeared in front of them.

Suddenly, blaster fire caught the trooper in the back, just before he could strike, freezing the soldier's movement in mid-air and allowing Rey to deliver a swift blow with her light saber that decapitate him.

The Stormtrooper fell to the ground in two pieces—body and head—to reveal Finn standing behind him.

"Rey…" he smiled with the relief and immediately rushed forward to help her bring Luke to his feet, then embraced Rey tightly for a moment

"He's injured, but he's _stubborn,_ " Rey smirked, pulling back and eyeing her father, before turning back to Finn, "And he's got a plan. Where is Lord Noor?"

"He went through the doors just now to clear the hall. We took down most of the troopers while you were out, but I'm sure that there will be more. The General is certain that Snoke is tracking you both—"

"More like he's _hunting_ us," Luke corrected, then looked over to Rey with solemn eyes

Just then, Estos, bandaged and looking weary from battle, walked through the shattered medical bay doors, his guards following their leader as they stepped over the numerous bodies littered about the room.

Estos shared a knowing look with Luke, holstering his weapon before moving forward and placing a kind hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back," Estos smiled, then it immediately fell away, "But no time for ticker tape parades, I'm afraid. With the help of our friends here," he turned and acknowledged the remaining Resistance fighters and their Commander, who were keeping vigilance on the doorway, "we have taken out the first two waves of troopers bent on taking you. According to General Organa, the First Order has activated the old Imperial Code 66. Now that you are mobile, we need to get you both to safety—somewhere Snoke won't sense your presence—"

"No," Luke interjected, "This is our fight, not yours anymore. There is no 'safety' for Rey and I. Snoke is hunting us and he'll sense us no matter where we go. And unless Rey and I reveal ourselves and draw him away, it's guaranteed that he will kill every single person on this base to get to us."

"But, Luke—" Estos objected

" _Please,_ my friend," Luke insisted,"Please, do this for me. _Go_. They need you on the surface. Make sure your son has that future you so wish for him..."

The two men shared another knowing look before Estos nodded reluctantly, then reached down and pulled Luke's light saber out of the holster at his side, where he had been holding on to it for safekeeping.

Luke eyed the action for a moment, then spoke, stopping Estos in mid-motion with his words.

"No," Luke said adamantly, "This is a battle of wills, not weapons. You keep that. A promise that we will see each other again…when this is all over."

Estos straightened and immediately re-holstered the saber, a small smile crossing his face.

Just then, a mortar shell shook the outer walls and part of the ceiling caved in around them as they all took cover.

# # # # #

"Well, _that_ was a doosey!" Leia muttered as she held on to her consul in central Command and steadied herself in the after-socks of the mortar shell blast that had just hit the bedrock.

"Damage?!" Admiral Ackbar cried, looking toward the communications officers as he came to his feet, dusting himself off

"Damage to lower levels 1 and 2 and corridor 8—Medical Bay—" the blonde radio operator reported

"Medical Bay?!" Leia immediately interjected, "Has the Commander on that level reported any high clearance casualties?"

"No Ma'am," was the reply, "No contact with Commander Erso."

Leia closed her eyes and suddenly felt queasy.

Something was _wrong_ …she had felt it earlier through the Force.

It felt like…

 _Fear_ …

 _Pain_ …

 _Death_ …

Suddenly, another blast shook central command, but Leia was still concentrating on her feelings when she heard Major Ematt's voice cry out.

"Leia!"

It was then that Leia felt a pair of strong hands take hold of her shoulders and toss her aside and on to the floor, allowing her to roll away safely from the collapse of a giant pillar in center of the room that instantly destroyed three consuls, killed one communications officer and injured Admiral Ackbar.

Leia moaned and coughed as the smoke cleared above her and she saw her son standing there.

Leia's heart jumped into her throat.

He was an apparition—a ghost.

But, he had also saved her.

Suddenly, Ben disappeared and through his mirage came Major Ematt, hurdling himself over the fallen pillar to get to her.

It was then that another explosion sounded, the blast doors to Central Command came down, and more than a dozen Stormtroopers flooded into the room.

Before Leia could react, there was blaster fire and one of the first casualties was Major Ematt, who had just taken her shoulder to help her up, when he took three shots to the back.

Leia could only fall back and watch in horror as blood immediately flooded the front of Ematt's grey uniform and their eyes locked for a long moment before he whispered, "I love you…", then fell lifeless onto the pillar.

# # # # #

It was silent in the lower level halls as Commander Erso, Estos, Finn, four resistance soldiers and Estos' three personal guards fanned ahead stealthily—only communicating with each other through hand signals and keeping a steady eye out for First Order Stormtroopers—as Rey and Luke followed close behind.

Suddenly, Luke sensed something in the corridor behind them and with quick reflex, pulled his daughter into a side hall.

"Bogies!" Luke cried out toward the Resistance soldiers at the front of the hall, as four First Order bounty hunters repelled from the vaulted ceiling, their blaster fire instantly killing two of Lord Noor's personal guard as the Resistance turned to fight them.

When the blaster fire stopped for reload, Rey immediately came out swinging, deflecting re-surging gunfire and distracting the bounty hunters, so that Luke could disarm them with his powers.

When their weapons flew out of their hands, the hunters moved quickly and without fear, toward Luke and Rey.

Luke took two soldiers down in hand to combat, while Rey took on the other two—slicing one man in half and decapitating the other.

When Rey retracted her light saber, she watched her father kick the knee out of one of the bounty hunters, severely breaking the man's leg and leaving him incapacitated on the floor.

The other, who had initially fallen when Luke had delivered a sucker punch to the throat, suddenly reared up from the floor, but Luke waved his hand and the man immediately passed out.

Luke quickly turned as he sensed Captain Hammad coming up behind him, and when he saw the head of Lord Noor's guard draw his high powered rifle to finish the job on the two remaining bounty hunters, he immediately held up his hands.

"No," Luke said adamantly

"With all due respect," Captain Hammad said angrily cocking his weapon and trying to side step the old Jedi, "Those _bastards_ killed my men—"

"I understand your need for revenge, Captian, but we need them _alive,_ " Luke replied, "I have a plan."

Captain Hammad's nostrils flared, but he lowered his weapon and turned on his heel and departed as Estos now came forward toward Luke.

"May I be privileged enough to know the plan?" Estos smirked

"Rey and I will stay behind and draw the remaining soldiers and, no doubt the extraction team Snoke will send to retrieve us-" Luke started

"Luke, you can't _possibly_ take on an entire legion of Stormtroopers on your own—"

Finn quickly stepped forward, "With all due respect, Lord Estos," he said then cast his eyes toward Rey, "You don't know just how powerful the Skywalkers can be. I'm living proof of that."

" _Actually,_ I know perfectly well, son…" Estos sighed in defeat

"And I won't be alone..." Luke said

Estos straightened, then nodded, before reaching again for Luke's saber in his holster

"Well, if you are planning on committing suicide, at least take your weapon…" Estos quipped

"No," Luke insisted, "My ally is the Force. I've got power. It's time I decide I'm not afraid to use it."

They shared a knowing look before Estos' eyes widened

"So, what do you need from us?" Estos asked, bringing himself back to reality

"I need you to be on the surface, guarding the entrances to the lower levels and the bunkers. Rey and I need time. I also need for you to radio a message to Central Command and tell all remaining Resistance to fall back and take shelter and all Resistance pilots to bail out of their fighters—"

" _What?_ " Estos retorted, "Bail out? That's an _odd_ request..."

"Just do it. Trust me," Luke replied, giving his friend an encouraging nod, "Go."

Estos turned and immediately gave the hand signal to move out to Commander Erso and Captain Hammad.

"Just try not to _completely_ destroy the base, okay, Luke?" Estos pleaded over his shoulder, "My people just paid out the nostrils for her. She's brand new."

# # # # # # #

As they approached Central Command, Commander Erso silently signaled for his men and Finn to flank out down the hallway as they moved.

They didn't encounter any Stormtroopers or First Order soldiers, but when they reached the end of the corridor, Finn immediately rushed forward when he saw the blast doors to the command center destroyed.

He pulled his blaster to the ready as he walked through the smoke.

It was dark and the only light projected in the room were from broken computer consuls scattered everywhere, that is, until Commander Erso came up close behind Finn and shone the spotlight attached to the top of his rife ahead of them.

"General!" Finn cried out for Leia, but there was no response.

Finn took in a staggered breath when he encountered several dead Resistance soldiers and Stormtoopers lying interwoven among the blast rubble at his feet.

At the sight, Commander Erso immediately turned and silently signaled to his men behind him and they fanned out about the room, searching for survivors.

As the other soldiers moved stealthily, scanning the room with their lights and weapons, Finn crossed the center of the command area ahead of them, his face falling as he came across the bodies of Admiral Ackbar and several communications officers.

But, it was as he came upon a large pillar that had fallen through the center of the room that he instantly slowed and lowered his weapon.

Lying across the pillar was Major Ematt, his chest and back riddled with blaster holes.

Finn's heart sank.

Major Ematt was always at the General's side.

If Ematt was here…

Where was General Organa?

Soon, he was joined by Commander Erso, who lowered his own weapon as he came to stand at Finn's side and took in the scene.

Finn could tell by the look on the Commander's face that he was thinking the exact same thing about General Organa.

Their fears were confirmed when one of the Resistance soldiers in the unit reported back to Commander Erso.

"We've scanned the bunker, Sir. Rough count is fifty dead—no survivors or wounded found."

Commander Erso, closed his eyes for a moment, nodded in acknowledgement, then asked, "Any sign of the General?"

"No, Sir," his Lieutenant responded, "And we haven't found a body."

Commander Erso nodded again then hoisted his weapon to the ready

"Then let's move out. Our first priority now is to rendezvous with Lord Estos... _then_ we find out happened to the General."

# # # # # #

"Damn!" Poe cried as he banked hard, barely missing a TIE fighter that nearly collided with him as it fell from enemy fire, "That was _close_!"

"Thanks for the help, Poe," Jessika's voice came over the transmitter in his helmet, "Sorry to put you in the kill zone."

"I'm high on the First Order kill list, Jess..." Poe teased, "I don't need my own people helping them!"

Poe smirked as he heard Jessika chorkle over her transmitter

"Alright, Blue and Red leaders, let's circle up," Poe announced as he barrel rolled back toward the base, "We need to make at least two more passes to protect civilians."

Two separate voices instantly responded, "Copy that Black Leader."

There was a moment's pause before a crackled, but familiar voice came over the universal com-link.

"Black Leader, this is Rogue One."

Poe's eyes widened for a moment before he responded, "Finn?!"

"That's right, Buddy, it's me," Finn replied, his voice garbled

"Is everything alright?!" Poe asked, worry in his voice, "Rey? Is Rey alright?"

"Rey's fine for now…." Finn responded, then added quickly, "Look, Poe. We are really in it down here. We know what the First Order is after and it isn't just the destruction of the Rebel base."

Poe closed his eyes for a moment as he realized how blind he had been.

No wonder there wasn't rhyme or reason to the TIE fighter formations…

The aerial attack was just a diversion. Most of the Resistance militia were aviators—pilots. Keeping them in the air would severely limit ground troops.

Ground troops that could protect civilians—civilians that would be easy bait for people of noble character.

People like Jedi knights.

" _Shit_ …" Poe murmured, "So what are the marching orders, Finn?"

"You are to bail out of your air craft and rendezvous at the base as soon as possible—"

" _Bail out?!"_ Poe cried, confused, "Why?"

"Don't ask me. The General is missing. These are orders directly from Luke Skywalker. He wants all Resistance pilots over base airspace to eject from their aircraft as soon as you receive this transmission. I'll see you back at the base, Poe. Over."

"Copy that…" Poe replied, then bit his lip in thought

"Black Leader," Nien Nunb said through his translator, after a few moments of silence, "What are your new orders, Sir? Should we return to base?"

"No. Change of plan. My orders are to follow Master Skywalker's. We bail out. All squadrons prepare to eject from aircraft," Poe said, flipping several switches in the cockpit, then lifting the protective plastic cover over his x-wing's 'EJECT' button, "We bail in one minute…on my mark…"

# # # # # #

"I never thought I'd say this, Dad…" Rey said, barely out of breath as she made it to the bottom of the maintenance steps to the Resistance base' sub-level and dropped the unconscious First Order bounty hunter from her shoulders onto the concrete floor next to his partner, "But I'm _really_ glad we did all that endurance training on the island."

Luke smirked as he knelt beside the bounty hunter closest to him and began searching through the front of his shirt and jacket. When he didn't find what he was looking for, Rey watched him turn to the second unconscious body and rummage through his person as well.

Finally, Luke found what he was looking for and removed a small, blinking flat disc from the inner lining of the man's jacket.

Luke slowly rose to his feet, turning the disc in his hand before he looked over to his daughter.

"Rey," Luke asked, "Have you ever controlled someone's mind with your powers?"

"Only once," Rey replied, "On a First Order Stormtrooper."

Luke nodded then said, "Jedi mind control is a useful weapon, but should only be used when absolutely necessary. It's not right to control the minds of others. It is not the way of the Force—especially if it is used for personal gain. Mind control only truly works on the weak minded and you'll find that some species are immune—such as Hutts and Toydarians—and also, some humans as well, _most specifically_ bounty hunters, who mentally strengthen their minds in anticipation of possible capture and torture."

"Yes, Master," Rey replied obediently

She wasn't sure where the response came from—most likely it was from her subconscious as more and more memories from her childhood were unlocked. It was probably a phrase she heard many times as a child or even used herself at one time.

Luke paused for a moment as he let her words soak in, then continued with a small smile as he turned toward the bounty hunters lying on the floor, and then, to Rey.

"What we are about to do will require _both_ our powers. We will only have one shot at this, so we need to make it count."

"One shot at, what?" Rey asked as Luke handed her the disc, then took a step forward

"At making Snoke believe that he's won…" Luke replied looking down to the men at their feet

"And how do we do that?" Rey inquired as she watched her father

"By making our friend here, say what we want him to say," Luke responded as he threw out his hand and used his Force powers to draw one of the bounty hunters to his feet.

# # # # #

"Imperial Leader," Major General Huxley announced as he walked hurriedly past the guards through the sliding doors into the Star Destroyers incinerator room, where Snoke had exiled himself after feeling Kylo Ren's loss through the Force.

Snoke didn't acknowledge Huxley, keeping his back to the door as he leaned over the railing and stared into the hot lava flowing in a steady rive below and turning Kylo Ren's light saber over and over, thoughtfully in his hand.

"Imperial Leader," Huxley insisted, coming to Snoke's side, trying to break into his master's thoughts, "I have _excellent news._ "

Snoke narrowed his eyes as he turned to face Huxley, "Go on."

Huxley held out his hand and immediately the small disc in his palm illuminated, playing a hologram message.

It was of a tall, ragged humanoid bounty hunter.

In the background, there knelt two shackled prisoners.

Snoke immediately recognized them as Luke and Rey Skywalker.

'Major General," the bounty hunter said, almost in an automatic tone, "We have the Jedi you requested in custody. We will await your escort to bring them back to the fleet. We are in the bunker of the base on sub-level 9. Over.'

The image flickered then disappeared in Huxley's hand.

Snoke sucked in a breath as he turned back toward the railing and, without hesitation, threw the light saber in his hand over the rail and into the hot lava.

"Have you sent an extraction team?" Snoke asked, without fanfare, his eyes solemnly watching Ren's lightsaber float on the surface of the flowing molten rock, then slowly sink down.

"Yes, My Lord," Huxley said proudly, placing the hologram disc in his pocket, "I have sent all divisions and the black guard to their location. Soon we'll have Skywalker—"

"No, Major," Snoke interjected, wisely, "We _never_ had Skywalker. He had _you_. That bounty hunter never captured Skywalker—Skywalker would never allow us to take him or his child alive. He would have _fought_..." suddenly, he turned a knowing eye on Huxley, "And two bounty hunters against two Jedi?"

"An illusion…" Huxley suddenly whispered, remembering the flickering in the image, as though there was low power from an unworldly force, then looking up to Snoke with stunned eyes, "Oh…"

"It's a trap." Snoke nodded, smirking as he watched Huxley silently curse himself, then quickly turn on his heel and sprint out of the room and down the hall, back to the bridge as fast as his legs would take him.

# # # # # #

"Think they fell for it?" Rey asked as she sat down opposite her father in the sub-level corridor

"We'll know soon," he smirked, folding his legs under him before holding his hands outstretched to her

Rey took in a deep breath, then after a moment of hesitation, reached out and took her father's hands.

"Don't be afraid…" Luke whispered, meeting her eyes

"You didn't see what my powers did the last time I brought them forth," Rey swallowed, "I-"

"You were ashamed?" Luke finished

Rey took in another breath and nodded, closing her eyes

"You should never be ashamed of what you are," Luke said softly, remembering his conversations with Obi Wan and Yoda on Yavin IV, "You should learn to embrace that part of you that you and others fear... and then learn to control it. And I will help you do that—we'll—we'll do it _together_."

Rey immediately opened her eyes, "You too?"

Luke gave a small smile and nodded, "Where do you think you got your power from?"

Rey smiled back and squeezed his hands, then swallowed again, "Alright…I'm ready."

"Do you trust me, Rey?" Luke asked, his smile fading

"Yes," Rey answered without hesitation

"Then take a deep breath, close your eyes again…" Luke said softly, "And open your mind to mine."

Rey's back straightened as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her mind go placid as she reached out to her father through the Force.

It didn't take as long as it did with Ben or would probably with any other Jedi, their minds were so connected—of one blood and one flesh.

Suddenly, Rey felt herself transported to a bright, florescent lighted white room and within seconds, Luke appeared next to her.

"Where are we?" Rey asked as she looked around the room

"Our subconscious," Luke answered, "Before we summon the darkest of our powers, we need to discover your touchstone."

"Touchstone?" Rey whispered, turning her gaze back to Luke

Luke nodded, "For example, when I summon my power, it comes from a place of pure rage, but when I think of _you_ —of the day I first held you and all the memories that followed—I am able to focus that power and channel it...sometimes for good."

Rey's eyes softened at her father's words, then she said, "I don't really remember much when my powers emerge. Honestly, it's all a blur. But, before it happens, I do remember feeling anger and rage...and then this sudden surge of energy within me that I can't possibly keep quelled—"

"When have you felt this surge?" Luke asked curiously, "How many times?"

"Maybe three—four times?" Rey replied, shrugging her shoulders

"Was there not at least one time where you felt something, experienced a memory or had someone touch your mind that made you stop? Or make you re-direct that energy?"

Rey thought for a moment then gasped when she remembered touching Ben's arm in the Medical Bay, when he lay in a coma after being stabbed by the Rennian blades on D'Qar.

She had reached out to Ben with her mind—she was feeling her power surge, terrible and fast—and it was his voice at the back of her mind, probably a trigger when she was young, that calmed her and stayed her powers.

"Ben…" Rey whispered, blinking away tears that were now coming to her eyes, "Ben helped me at least once… and it was no doubt my fear for him that brought forth my powers...and..."

"And your _love_ for him that caused the healing in all those Resistance soldiers and Finn..." Luke finished, feeling her thoughts through the Force

There was a pause between them before he continued.

"That makes sense, Rey," Luke smirked, "You were once _his_ touchstone—when he was angry, confused and he had lost his way—so it seems the Force has created a balance and he is now returning the favor."

Rey smiled sadly then watched her father approach her slowly.

"Though our touchstones are different, I have a feeling our triggers are the same," Luke said, his eyes instantly turning distant and sad as he gently raised his hand to his daughter's temple.

Rey closed her eyes in anticipation as his fingertips touched her skin and ignited a surge of memories from the night of the Jedi Praxeum massacre on Yavin IV.

Rey immediately found her self there again-in the darkness and the pouring rain- her fellow classmates dead at her feet, her dying mother reaching out to her, Kylo Ren standing below where she hid in the ceiling rafters with his light saber drawn.

Then she saw flashes of her father's memories, as no doubt, he had seen hers.

She saw him running off of his aircraft in the pouring rain and falling to his knees as he saw the bodies of the Jedi younglings scattered across the school, finding Mayla and crying as he held her lifeless body...

But, suddenly, the images slowed and something tinged the memories Rey now experience in her father's mind…

Light...

Hope...

Love...

It was then that something changed and Rey saw Luke, in his memory, look up as the door one of the praxeum training rooms opened and young Rey appeared.

Luke immediately rose to his feet, an indescribable look of relief and happiness spreading across his face.

" _Daddy!"_ Rey heard her young voice cry

" _I'm here! Come here, Baby!_ Luke called to her, his face crumbling he rushed toward her, holding out his arms as Rey watched her six year-old self run forward and leap into her father's arms

Then, her vision morphed from Luke's memories to hers and Rey saw herself standing on the frozen lake across from Ben in their first Force vision together.

Ben took in a breath as he studied her and took a step forward with soft eyes, pleading for her to trust him.

Rey closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face at the memory.

Suddenly, she felt a shift and Rey opened her eyes to watch the vision morph again and right itself into focus.

She now found herself back in the white room with Luke, a bright surge of red and gold light now surging up between her father and herself.

"What do we do now?" Rey asked as she looked into her father's eyes and saw one yellow iris and one dark blue

No doubt, her eyes probably looked the same to him.

She could feel their power rising and flowing steadily between them now—it tingled, but wasn't painful—and to her surprise, they seemed to be focusing it up and around them effortlessly.

"We are doing it…" Luke replied with a small smile

# # # # # #

"Finn has broadcast the order on all frequencies," Commander Erso said, lowering his hand from his transmission ear piece and looking over to Estos, "All Resistance soldiers are in retreat. Pilots ordered to bail out, Sir. Captain Hammad and my men have reported that they have reached stairwells 5, 9 and 11. They await your mark."

Estos nodded as he brought his gun up to his chest and loaded it, "And no doubt Luke has sent his message to the First Order as well. We'll need to be ready for whatever comes across that tarmac. We can't let it get past us. Luke and Rey need as much time as we can give them."

"Yes, Sir," Erso replied, rolling his neck, adjusting his navigational eye piece and bringing his rifle to the ready.

"Ready?" Estos asked, quirking an eyebrow

Erso nodded curtly, bringing the rifle to his shoulder as he watched Estos instantly surge forward and throw open the steel door that lead to the stairwell up to the main hanger tarmac.

Estos leaped up the stairwell first, Erso close behind as he transmitted the message, "All teams, go! _Go now!"_

When they reached the top level and rushed through the steel blast door, they were greeted by a tarmac completely devoid of civilians and military personnel—at least the living.

The dead, both Resistance and First Order were scattered all across the asphalt and into the grass.

Seemingly in shock of the sight, both men lowered their weapons for a moment, but instantly raised them again when they saw a mass of Stormtroopers and First Order droids and soldiers, numbering just over a hundred, now rush down the ramp of a landing craft in the distance and sprint across the field and onto tarmac.

Just a hundred on their side, Estos thought to himself, that would mean that Captain Hammad and the others would have their share on the other side too.

Snoke wouldn't take any chances.

Within moments, three TIE fighters flew overhead, skimming over the top of the hangar, breaking Estos' thoughts as they circled around and met up with the other flying craft that now flew into Rebel airspace

Estos smirked, almost as if he couldn't believe how absurd it all looked—them versus the First Order.

Because it looked like he and Commander Erso were the only souls out there at the moment.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake violently, not unlike the earthquakes that frequently plagued Estos' home planet, so Lord Noor was quick to lower himself to one knee to steady himself and balance his center of gravity.

Erso, not as quick on the uptake, fell against him, attempting to keep his own balance.

Across the tarmac, they watched the Stormtroopers slow their movement as they too felt the quake and stumbled, trying to keep their balance.

When the trembling finally stopped, the two parties—Rebel and First Order—suddenly seemed to notice each other.

The leaders of the Stormtrooper legions immediately raised their weapons toward Erso and Estos and the two Resistance fighters did the same.

But, before either party could fire, the ten leaders in command at the front of the legion suddenly dropped their weapons and fell over unconscious.

Sensing some sort of attack without provocation, the other troopers quickly surged forward and rushed across the tarmac and firing toward the two men.

Command Erso, joined Estos on one knee as the two men returned fire and tried to avoid being hit.

Honestly, it was going to be a turkey shoot for the First Order.

That is, until the ground began trembling again, without warning, and this time more violently, and the Stormtroopers suddenly found themselves blocked by a wall of concrete and asphalt from the tarmac that had surged up out of no where and blocked their path to Estos and Commander Estos.

The two men rose to their feet in shock.

Then all the power on the base instantly surged and all the lights within viewing distance went out, came back on, then went out again completely.

The instant it happened, Erso and Estos watched with open mouths as all the TIE fighters within distance of the base, fell out of the sky, like swatted flies.

All all First Order droids, lost their balance and fell over.

Within moments, explosions from TIE fighter crashes could be seen through the darkness.

Then, without warning, a huge sonic boom sounded and the ground beneath their feet surged again.

Sensing the oncoming danger, Commander Erso, grabbed Lord Noor's shoulder and pulled the man back with him through the steel bunker door and into the now darkened maintenance stairwell.

They watched in awe through the hatch window as the entire ground beneath the base—the tarmac, the grass—rose up in a wild fury to make what looked like a great tornado that took everything in it's wake with it as it whirled away—Stormtoopers, aircraft, hangar structures— _everything._

The noise it created was almost deafening and the stairwell and the concrete and mortar walls around them shook violently for what felt like a few minutes.

Estos felt Erso pull him to the stairwell landing, where they covered their heads as small bits of rubble from the ceiling bedrock began to fall upon them, in anticipation of the worst.

Then, after minutes, that felt like hours, it was all over.

The trembling stopped and it was unbelievably quiet and still.

"Sir…" a stunned voice suddenly came over the radio on Estos' side.

It was Captain Hammad.

Estos closed his eyes in relief that they had survived, then reached for his radio and clicked the com button, "Go ahead, Captain."

"Sir…" The voice trembled, " _Did you see that_?"

Before he could respond that he had, Estos suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Commander Erso motion down to him to come to his feet.

Erso released the com button on his radio and slowly came to his feet at Erso's side, his eyes widening as he beheld the destruction before him.

Outside the window a barren wasteland awaited them-no trees, no grass, just red dirt as far as the eye could see, and the earthquake/tornado-like anomaly had left, in its wake, a large, deep canyon where the Resistance Base main hangar once stood.

In the far distance on the other side of the canyon, Estos breathed a sigh of relief to see the four civilian bunkers safe and intact.

And somehow, the lower bunker and Command Centeral had also been spared, Estos realized, or they wouldn't be standing there…

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he turned immediately to Commander Erso, but the Commander was already smiling as he beheld the vast canyon and the sun that was now shining as the dark clouds passed overhead.

"My mother always said Luke Skywalker was more powerful than he knew…" Commander Erso, said, keeping his eyes on the window, "She fought with him years ago, against the Empire. But, I don't think she could have _ever_ imagined _this."_


	28. Chapter 28

_((Thanks for waiting all. Song featured in this chapter is "Don't Shy From the Light" by Neulore))_

 _ **Twenty Minutes Earlier…**_

Leia's eyes lingered on the lifeless, placid face of Major Ematt lying across the pillar above her, before another round of blaster fire pulled her back to reality.

Thinking fast, she ducked fire, then a look of pained grief crossed her face as she reached over the pillar to Major Ematt's holster and pulled his blaster from his side.

Leia ducked quickly back behind the pillar as the fire from the Stormtroopers continued.

When they paused for reload, she took sniper position on the pillar and fired relentlessly, taking out at least three troopers and a battle droid.

When they returned fire, she slid back behind the pillar and listened to the blaster miss-fires create holes in the stone, plaster and surrounding debris.

Suddenly, there was a commotion coming from the east side of the room, near the rubble of the main communications consul—footsteps, voices, commands and then blaster fire.

Leia looked over her opposite shoulder to see an injured Admiral Ackbar and several others in the midst of battle, their blasters and power rifles lighting up the darkness.

She had to help them.

After firing off another round over the fallen pillar, Leia took in a sharp breath, winced as she pulled herself to her feet, despite her bruised body and took off, trying to take cover behind fallen debris as she moved quickly across the room.

Suddenly, just before she could reach the Resistance, she felt an unbelievably searing pain go through her left shoulder, the force of the blast fire that caused it knocking her to her knees.

Leia felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she instantly fought the urge to fall unconscious, and when she was able to finally look down to her shoulder, saw blood gushing from her thoracoacromial artery over her hand and onto the floor.

"General!" Admiral Ackbar's voice suddenly sounded and Leia looked up with blurry eyes to see the Admiral race over to her, sliding to his knees and covering her, just before another round of blaster fire sounded.

When the firing stopped, after a Resistance soldier took out the small pocket that hit Leia, Admiral Ackbar, pulled back, breathing heavily and instantly placing his hand over Leia's on her wound to apply pressure.

It was as Leia brought her gaze into focus on Ackbar, that she realize he was more severely wounded then she was, the front of his body riddled with bullet holes…

And yet he was applying pressure to _her_ wound.

"Go…" Ackbar said in a throaty whisper, and Leia followed his gaze to a ventilation shaft at the bottom of the wall at the back to of the room.

"No! What about you?" she gasped, then her eyes moved to the Resistance soldiers who had been with Ackbar and now crossed the room to hold off another unit of Stormtroopers that had heard the gunfire in Central Command and were now flooding through the doorway. The Resistance fired relentlessly in the enemy's direction, creating a shield around their leaders, "And them… I can't—"

"Yes, _you can_ ," Ackbar insisted, blood now surging from his mouth, "You _have to_. They can't take you alive. If you are captured, this will all be for nothing. Please, your highness _! Go!"_

Leia nodded quickly and placed a gentle hand on Admiral Ackbar's shoulder—the two sharing a meaningful look of goodbye— before she fell over on her stomach and started to crawl away as quickly as she could through the debris and smoke.

Admiral Ackbar spat a chunk of blood out of his mouth onto the stone floor, then struggled to his feet, pulling his blaster to the ready.

"Et ductor tuus!" Ackbar cried out in Latin to the remaining Resistance in the room, much like the Roman guards once did to their legions when their leader was threatened

Within seconds, the Resistance gave a cry of compliance in unison, "Et animam meam pono pro te!"

The Stormtroopers stopped firing and stared at in awe at them for a moment as they formed rank quickly, blocking the troopers view of Leia and Admiral Ackbar.

Suddenly, after a beat, and without hesitation, the Resistance rushed forward and one by one were riddled with enemy bullets, seemingly sacrificing themselves, like a shield of resistance, without even firing back.

As the Resistance soldiers distracted the small number of Stormtroopers remaining, Ackbar watched over his shoulder as Leia slid herself into the shaft and struggled to close the grate behind her.

Suddenly, the firing stopped and Admiral Ackbar turned back toward the men and women under his command.

They all now lay dead at his feet.

Admrial Ackbar took in a struggling breath as he dropped his blaster to the ground and, staring defiantly the Stormtrooper who now walked quickly toward him, took comfort in the knowledge that Princess Leia was safe before he took a bullet to the forehead.

Just moments after she saw Admiral Ackbar fall, Leia saw stars behind her eyes and found she could no longer keep herself conscious.

The next thing she knew, everything went dark.

# # # # # #

 _ **Present time…**_

Rey gasped as she opened her eyes, finding herself lying on her back, surrounded by debris from the partially collapsed sub-level hallway where they had been sitting minutes before.

Rey rolled over on her side, immediately looking for her father.

Within moments, she found him, also lying on his back, less than a few feet away from her.

"Dad…" she whispered, pulling herself toward him

Hearing her voice seemed to pull Luke from his own unconsciousness and Rey watched as he opened his eyes, the Sith yellow disappearing from his irises as he took in a deep breath and looked around the room.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked as he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, his eyes now focusing on her

"I'm good," Rey replied as she came to her knees next to him

Rey immediately looked to Luke's side, pulling up his blood-soaked tunic and examining the wound, her eyes widening as she saw the healed saber wound just below his rib cage.

"You're healed…" Rey whispered

"It's a miracle," Luke quipped with a small smirk, lowering his tunic as Rey removed her hands,

"It was our power, wasn't it?" Rey asked, her eyes narrowing, "A side-effect? Just like the soldiers back on D'Qar?"

Luke didn't reply, he just nodded.

"A balance," he said, after a moment's pause, "The Force always finds one."

"But, at what cost?" Rey asked, "What happened to all those Stormtroopers and First Order soldiers—I felt them…all of them…the pain…the uncertainty…"

"I did too, Rey," Luke interjected "Don't think for a second _I didn't—"_

"No," Rey retorted, surprised by her father's words, "I didn't mean anything like that, I'm just—"

"Still ashamed of what you are?" Luke said, his eyes turning kinder, then after a moment's pause added, "Of the darkness inside you? That is good—a natural instinct. You need that and should never lose it. But, hopefully that will lessen with time as you learn to control your power and come to know that darkness is a natural part of the world, Rey, and that it can sometimes do just as much good as pure light."

Rey closed her eyes and turned away.

Perhaps her father had been a soldier a lot longer than she had.

He could accept death and destruction and sacrifice, but it was very new for her.

Much like the power she just learned she had and was now trying to control.

"I wonder if the balance had any other effects ..." Rey asked, opening her eyes and sitting back

"Well… it should _only_ be good—"

"How do you know?" Rey interjected, quirking an eyebrow, "How could _possibly know that_?"

"As a Jedi, you have to believe that light always outweighs darkness," he replied

"But, you are not a Jedi," was Rey's quick response, "By your own admission."

"True. But, that belief, once realized, is hard for one to let go of…" Luke said, taking in a breath as he met his daughter's eyes and his own softened, "Even if it is lost in doubt. You have felt loss today, Rey. You have felt empathy for the lives you took and friends you've lost, whose bodies may never be recovered…and that is _good_. You should never lose that— it means it's not too late for you. Once you feel numb to pain and empathy, you are truly lost."

There was another pause, before look brought a gentle hand to stroke Rey's cheek, "You could still be a Jedi, if you so choose, and, if that is your will and your path, I will help you. Jedi or no Jedi."

"Thank you," Rey said with a small smile

There was another pause between them before Luke lowered his hand and continued, "You know, in the years following my father's death, I poured over everything I could find in the Jedi Temple— historical documents and religious texts from all different faiths throughout the galaxy…"

Luke trailed off as he read the interest and curiosity in Rey's eyes as she listened

"Basically, I was trying to find answers… _and solace_ , I suppose…as to how or why my father found redemption the way he did…and why _so late_? How he could so easily save me when he had been an agent of darkness for _so long_? And I will always remember one of the texts I read during that period. It was from The Holy Bible—the word of John, Chapter one, verse 5—'A light shines in the darkness and the darkness has not overcome it.'"

Rey thought about his words for a moment, then reached forward and put a gentle hand on his arm.

Feeling her touch, Luke looked up to her, again, "Of all the words we will speak to each other as Master and Apprentice, I want you to remember these above all others. And whenever you are in doubt as to who you _truly_ are or _why_ such power—both dark and light—was given to you, and for what purpose, I want you to hear my voice."

Rey nodded

"Light and dark live side by side because there is always a need for balance in this world, Rey" Luke continued, "There is darkness in all of us….and some more than others. But, I will tell you that the one thing you can _always_ count on…is _light_. You'll always find light in darkness, but never darkness in light. That is because even the smallest glimmer of light is ten-fold more powerful than the blinding darkness. That is why we search so hard for it in this world _and_ in each other, because it gives us _hope,_ Rey. And hope is a very powerful weapon. When I look at you, I don't see the darkness of your power…I will _always_ see the light— _the hope_ —inside you."

# # # # # #

" _Central Command, this is Acquin High Tide, we read you. We have four council members in custody, but we have not had contact with General Organa. A rescue team is on its way to your location by air…"_

Leia's eyes snapped open at the sound of voices nearby.

She took in a startled breath through her nose as she looked quickly around at her surroundings—confused and dazed for a moment- until she saw the duct work above her and remembered that she had crawled, injured, into the ventilation shaft during the fight.

Immediately, her thoughts went to her shoulder. Her wound was severe—the blast had severed a main artery and she had lost a lot of blood.

If she was being honest with herself, she had probably passed out in the shaft from blood loss and was lucky to be alive.

But, _how?_

Leia looked down to her shoulder, lifting the front flap of her jacket and braced herself as she placed a hand inside the sleeve and tried to feel for the wound.

There was scar tissue, but the wound had healed.

A _fatal_ wound had healed without medical attention.

Leia closed her eyes in relief.

 _Luke and Rey …_

If the base had survived the attack and she had been healed, it was because they were alive and had been able to use their powers to stop the First Order.

But, then, her heart sank as she thought of her son—seeing his ghost before he pushed her out of the way of the falling pillar, saving her life.

He was dead.

Ben was dead.

Suddenly, a cold emptiness fell over her and paralyzed her.

Leia fought hard to will back the tears.

"We copy that High Tide, we'll sit tight until extraction. Over." Finn's voice suddenly sounded from outside

Leia's eyes immediately flew open and her political instincts kicked in.

 _No,_ she thought _, her people needed her_. _Now was not the time for her personal grief_. _Later._

With a great deal of effort, stiffness and pain, Leai tried to rotate herself in the shaft.

When she was finally at the right angle, she thrust hard with her feet and kicked out the grate to the ventilation shaft.

The grate rolled across the floor with a great clank, filling the silence of the room.

As Leia slid out with a grunt of effort, she saw Finn staring opened mouth at her from one of the only remaining consuls still operating.

"General!" he cried, a relieved smile crossing his face as he dropped the radio in his hand and rushed forward to help her stand, "We thought the worst! Are you alright?"

"Not too worse for wear…" Leia quipped as she held her still painful shoulder, then gave a small smile, "For an old fox."

"Well…" Finn said, the relief on his face now coupling with a smile of slight amusement as he took the whole sight of her in, "You look _great_."

"Oh…" Leia smirked, "You're sweet, but a _terrible_ liar. Don't _ever_ go into politics."

Finn smiled bigger

"So, what's happening?" Leia asked, switching into leader mentality

"We don't have casualty reports in yet, General," Finn said, switching gears immediately, "But I've sent word to Acquin III's government and military that we are in need of support. We will need help all over the base."

"Any First Order soldiers remaining?" Leia continued

"No, General," Finn said, "They are all either dead or ….well…they were blown away, Ma'am—"

"Blown away?!" Leia cried, taken aback

"Yes, Ma'am," Finn smirked, still not able to believe it himself, though he had seen it first hand, "There was a power surge, followed by what felt like an earthquake and then a great wind storm. It rose up from the ground and took everything—First Order soldiers, buildings, etc—with it."

"The base?" Leia inquired, worried

Finn made a 'yikes' face and shook his head.

"Most of the hangars and outer building are gone, Ma'am. From what we could see, the only buildings that survived were those with foundations underground. But, all the civilian bunkers survived, I hear. They are still intact on the other side of the canyon—"

"The _canyon_?" Leia's eyes widened

"The canyon," Estos' voice confirmed as he now walked over the ruble in the threshold and entered the room with Commader Erso, "Your brother and his daughter turned my _very expensive_ base into a geographical landmark."

Leia shared a smile with Estos before she turned back to Finn, "Any word from Poe?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "Poe and the remaining pilots bailed out just before the surge that took out the TIE fighters. He's reported back that they've all rendezvoused and are on their way back to base now."

" _Great_ ," Estos added sarcastically, lifting his hand in a small wave, "They'll probably be waving to us from the other side of the _ginormous canyon that used to be my base!_ "

# # # # #

"Halt!" a voice sounded as Rey and Luke made it to the top of the level one staircase that led to Central Command

Rey's eyes widened as they were suddenly met with five soldiers, dressed in head to toe grey combat armor.

"Identify yourself," the Captain said as he now came to the front and held his weapon trained on them

"Former Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebellion and Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order..." came a familiar voice behind the soliders before Luke or Rey could answer

The weapons immediately lowered and the five men dropped to their knees in reverence and honor to reveal Estos standing behind them.

"You are dismissed, Captain," Estos ordered, "Continue your extraction of the dead and wounded."

"Yes, Sir," The Captain responded then signaled to his men to rise and fan out.

Some went back into Central Command and others fanned out past Rey and Luke to other parts of the remaining structures.

Luke and Estos shared a smile before Luke walked forward and the two men embraced.

As they pulled back, Estos pulled Luke's lightsaber from his holster and handed it to him.

"As promised," Estos said then smirked, "Though _you_ didn't keep your end of the deal. My base looks like Hell."

"I didn't make _any_ such promise," Luke retorted good-naturedly, "You just _vaguely threatened_ …"

Estos smiled again, "It doesn't matter. We're alive. _That's_ what matters. You saved our skins… _again_. Thank you."

"Did the civilian bunkers survive?" Luke asked, his eyes worried

"High Tide reports that more than 75 percent of civilians survived the attack," Estos replied, "They're being evacuated from their bunkers on the other side of the canyon. We've also heard from the Resistance pilots—"

"Poe?" Rey asked, now stepping forward

Estos smiled and nodded, "He's fine. The pilots were able to bail out in time."

Rey closed her eyes in relief as Luke placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Where is my sister?" Luke asked, turning back to Estos

"She knows…about Ben" Estos suddenly said, his face solemn, "And you should know that Major Ematt and Admiral Ackbar are dead, also…"

Luke's face fell as Estos turned and led the way as they walked carefully over the rubble of the Central Command blast doors into what remained of the room.

Rey and Luke took in the sight for a moment before a familiar voice sounded nearby

"Rey!" Finn's voice called and Rey immediately rushed toward her friend and they hugged in reunion.

Estos led Luke over to where Leia was now standing near the center of the room.

At her feet, lay the body of Admiral Ackbar.

Estos stood back as they approached and let Luke walk forward, alone, to his sister.

"Leia…" Luke said softly and Leia immediately turned toward him with tear stained eyes, and upon seeing him, rushed forward and into his arms.

He held her tightly for a few long moments.

"Ackbar and Caluan…" Leia whispered with a trembling voice into her brother's chest

"Estos told me," Luke replied, resting his chin on the crown of her head

"They died protecting me…" Leia choked softly

"You're their leader…" was Luke's response, "They knew your survival meant the survival of the Resistance."

"But, what does _my_ survival mean, without my blood? Without my son?" Leia said softly, burying her face into Luke's chest as she started sobbing

Luke had to immediately fight back his own tears at her words and could only clutch her tightly.

There were no words he could offer that would ease her pain.

"Lord Noor," the Captain of the Acquin High Tide's voice sounded behind Luke, "We have extracted all uniformed Resistance from this area and lower levels. With your permission, we will move to the next section—"

"Wait." Luke said and felt Leia's head lift from his chest as he turned to face Estos and the Captain, "There is _one more_ Resistance fighter on the lower levels, who deserves our honor."

# # # # # #

Four High Tide soldiers, their Captain, Lord Estos, Rey, Finn and Leia watched from the doorway as Luke walked slowly across what remained of the base's lower level medical bay.

Stepping carefully over the bodies of the enemy fallen, he made his way to the hospital bed he had once lain in, still in its defensive position in the corner of the room.

 _ **Of course I'll wait while you're hiding…**_

When he rounded the end of the bed, Luke stopped and his face softened as he looked down to the lifeless body of his nephew on the floor at his feet.

Carefully, Luke lowered himself to his knees at Ben's side, his eyes scanning over the young man's body before he leaned forward and used his right hand to close Ben's eyes, respectfully.

 _ **Of course I'll wait while you're deciding…**_

Luke then straightened and carefully folded Ben's hands across his chest, before he reached down to the holster at his side and removed his light saber from it.

 _ **But don't shy from the light…**_

Luke wiped under his eyes before he leaned forward and carefully placed the weapon under his nephew's folded his hands

 _ **It'll never harm you…**_

Suddenly, Luke felt the presence of others surround him and opened his eyes to see the Acquin soldiers now taking flanking positions around Ben's body.

 _ **And don't shy from the light…**_

Luke rose slowly and stepped out of the way and watched as, at the Captian's signal and in one swift, flowing movement, the six men bent at the knees, and taking hold of Ben Solo's lifeless body, lifted him ceremoniously above their heads.

 _ **It'll never harm you…**_

Then, with military precision, they gently lowered the body so that it rested on their shoulders, and began walking forward in unison, bearing Ben's body across the room and out through the door way past Finn, Estos, Rey and Leia—Rey holding Leia as they clung to each other with tears in their eyes.

# # # # # #

As she changed into clean clothes in her new quarters, Rey took a moment to wipe one of the tears away that had streamed down her cheek, before she turned her attention to the last buttons on the front of her jacket.

When she was finished, Rey lifted her eyes to stare at herself in the full length mirror and her eyes immediately widened when she saw the figure of Ben Solo reflected in the glass behind her.

 _ **Of course I'll stay while you're denying …**_

With Jedi reflexes, Rey turned on her heel swiftly and looked expectantly to the place she had seen Ben standing near her bed.

But, there was no sign of Ben.

The only thing she saw was her knapsack lying open on the bed.

The knapsack that she could have sworn was hanging on the hook behind the door, just a few moments ago.

 _ **Of course I'll stay while you wander blindly**_ …

Suddenly, Rey felt something...the Force.

But, not just energy…

It felt like a _person_ —someone who shared her blood— calling out to her.

 _ **But don't shy from the light…**_

Tentatively, Rey stepped forward and reached inside the bag and felt her grandfather's light saber pulled into her hand.

 _ **It'll never harm you…**_

And the instant Rey's skin touched the metal hilt, memories flooded her mind.

But they were not the same memories she had experienced before in Maz's Palace when she had first held it.

These were _very_ different.

They were parallel memories, running almost in mirror images of each other, of a younger version of what looked like her father and another young man—tall, strong, blonde and scarred over his right eye—that she suddenly recognized from her dreams.

He had been there to help the other Jedi grab hold of her and keep her from falling off of the cliff.

" _Luke…"_ the young man's voice whispered in the back of her mind

 _ **And don't shy from the light…**_

The memories suddenly ceased and Rey ignited the light saber in her hand, bathing the room in a crystal blue light.

" _Luke…"_ the voice whispered again in the back of her mind, the voice she was now sure was that of her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.

 _ **It'll never harm you…**_

After a few moments of studying the light with deep thought, Rey retracted the light saber and holstered it next to her own at her side, just as a knock sounded at the door and she opened it to find Poe standing in front of her.

"It's time," he said softly

 _ **# # # # # # # #**_

On the far side of the Acquin base, under the late evening stars, and with only Commander Erso, Rey, Finn, Poe, Lord Estos and his family, and General Organa present, Luke Skywalker solemnly walked forward with a lit torch in his hand.

Luke's blue eyes focused softly on the body of his nephew lying on the funeral pyre in front of him and his mind immediately flashed back thirty years to the night he had given the same funeral rite to his own father, who had also found his way back from darkness.

It was always amazing to Luke how history repeated itself—good or bad.

With his father in his heart and fond memories of his nephew brought forth in his mind, Luke finally leaned forward and ignited Ben Solo's funeral pyre.

# # # # # # # # #

As the flames grew brighter and higher on the funeral pyre, Rey's eyes flickered to the light saber in her cousin's cold, lifeless hands.

Her father's lightsaber.

Luke once told her that he was no longer a Jedi…

Maybe Luke had a new path to follow now and giving Ben his light saber to carry with him to the afterlife seemed to be a sign of that resignation.

But, Rey couldn't just let that be the end of Luke Skywalker

With Master Yoda's warning, but also her father's speech about light and dark echoing in the back of her mind, Rey decided it was time for a test.

It was a test that her father told her with his own lips that he feared.

But, it was also a test that she knew in her heart Luke would pass.

He was strong enough.

Rey had seen his power and though it was now intense and dark, it was also _pure_.

So, when Luke, seemingly distraught over the duty he had just performed, left the pyre and walked back past the group, ignoring Leia's touch as she tried to reach out to him sympathetically, Rey instantly followed.

Without a word, she caught up to Luke and grasped his shoulder.

Luke immediately turned back to her and smiled sadly as he pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest.

"Dad…" Rey whispered, after a few moments, "I've been thinking about what you said about not being a Jedi anymore and I saw your lightsaber on the funeral pyre with Ben…"

Rey felt her father's breath hitch and she pulled back to face him, his eyes meeting hers now in a soft gaze.

"I know why you gave it to him…." Rey said softly then after another moment said, "The Jedi in you died with your first apprentice..."

Luke nodded and his face crumbled

"But _you_ —your living body and soul—are not _dead,_ " she insisted, "You've just let go of that part of yourself."

Luke's eyes narrowed then followed Rey's hand as she now reached down and stealthily removed Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber from the holster at her side.

"You have a _new_ apprentice now," she said, stepping back and locking eyes with her father, "You have a renewed purpose and greater sense of your own power…"

Luke now straightened and sucked in a breath as he watched her slowly lift the lightsaber and hold it out to him, like she did when they first met on the island.

"I think it's time for a new story," she finished, still holding out the saber, waiting

Luke's eyes widened, then narrowed, as pain rippled through his bright blue irises…but, also, understanding…

He could read Rey's thoughts.

She believed in him—that he could face down his demons.

Luke had embraced the darkest parts of himself.

He was ready.

 _ **But, don't shy from the light…**_

Luke's eyes moved from his daughter to ligh tsaber for a moment then he stepped forward and took hold of the lightsaber's hilt and received it from Rey.

 _ **It'll never harm you…**_

Rey watched with anticipation as Luke's blue eyes flashed a bright Sith yellow, then the color vanished.

 _ **And, don't shy from the light…**_

But, to both of their relief, nothing else seemed to happen.

Rey instantly smiled and Luke returned it.

 _ **It'll never harm you…**_

Then Luke stepped back and ignited his new light saber


	29. Chapter 29

**_Three days later…._**

Major General Huxley folded his arms as he looked out the main bay window of the Star Destroyer _Harbinger_

"Sir," a voice sounded nearby and Huxley turned face the ensign now in front of him, drawing his arms behind his back.

"I have the security halos from the last two days, Sir, as requested," the young man said, standing at full attention as he stiffly handed over the grey cubic case in his hands.

Huxley received it, then nodded as the ensign saluted, then turned.

But the young man soon stopped and turned back on his heel to face Huxley, giving Huxley pause as he quirked an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Major General, if I may be so bold to ask," the young man said, now standing at attention before his commanding officer, "How is the Supreme Leader? We have not seen him for days. There are rumors that he is unwell."

Huxley's nostrils flared as he clutched the case of hallows slightly tighter, "The Supreme Leader is as well as he can be, Ensign. He is in seclusion, mourning the death of his apprentice. I am sure your concern is appreciated."

The ensign studied Huxley's face for a long moment as his superior officer looked around the bridge to the other soldiers in his command, seemingly waiting for another to speak up or question him.

The ensign could tell something was wrong—that Huxley was hiding something—but, though unsatisfied, was unwilling to press further. He knew Huxley's temper.

Instead, he just saluted once more with a stiff "Sir" and turned on his heel and marched away off the bridge.

Huxley's dark blue eyes watched after the ensign until the man was gone, then they flickered to the case in his hands.

Right now, he was the only one who knew that the Supreme Leader had disappeared without a trace.

And he planned to keep it that way until he could figure out—using the security halos—where his master could have possibly gone without telling him…

And _why._

# # # # # #

Luke blinked slowly, looking around in awe as he found himself walking down the halls of his old Jedi Praxium on Yavin IV once more, the sunlight from skylights seemingly illuminating his path.

Luke smirked as he saw a reflection of his younger self in the row of windows then narrowed his eyes as his gaze moved from the window to his surroundings…

Suspiciously, the entire school was empty.

When he reached the end of the hall, he saw the door to one of the training rooms at the end slightly ajar.

As he approached, he tried to focus his powers in anticipation, unsure of what he would find.

When Luke finally pushed opened the door, his eyes widened when they fell upon Rey, six years-old, standing in the middle of the room alone.

As he crossed the threshold, she turned back to face him, sensing his presence.

"No," Rey whispered, her own eyes growing concerned as she stepped forward and raised her voice so that her father now heard her, "It's coming for me...You have to leave."

"What?!" Luke cried out, looking around with worried eyes as he rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of her, "What is coming for you, Rey?"

"Daddy, please. No. You _have to leave_ —"

Luke shook his head as he took Rey's face into his hands, "No. Never. I would never leave you, Baby—"

"It can't find you here or it will take you, too—"

" _Who_ , Rey?" Luke asked, searching her face, but Rey only looked past him, " _Who?_ Tell me…"

Suddenly, Rey's brown eyes turned back and met his, but the voice coming out of her mouth sounded much older, "Wake up."

Luke narrowed his eyes, then immediately felt his vision go blurry as he felt himself pulled back into consciousness—older Rey's voice calling out to him, "Dad…wake up."

Luke sucked in a breath as he opened his eyes to see Rey standing over him where he had been sitting on the floor in the center of his quarters, meditating.

"Are you alright?" Rey asked, her eyes worried as she looked Luke over, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder, "You were talking and shaking in your trance—"

"I'm alright…" Luke whispered, his mind still processing his vision as he brought his hand to his forehead, pulling it back quickly when he felt how cold and clammy it was, then placed it reassuringly over Rey's hand on his shoulder

"I was going to see if you wanted to continue our training session from this morning," Rey said, studying him cautiously, "But, I think maybe you should rest, you look peaked—"

"I can rest when I'm dead," Luke replied stubbornly, cutting her off as he started to his feet and wobbled slightly as he tried to get his bearings and Rey frowned at him.

"But, Dad, I can _feel_ that you're not well—"

"I'll be alright, sweetheart," Luke said, trying to reassure her as their eyes met, "I'll eat something and I'll meet you outside in an hour, alright?"

Rey gave a small, unsure smile then nodded and exited the room, giving him one last worried glance over her shoulder.

When she was gone, Luke let out a long breath and leaned against the side wall to keep himself from falling over.

Something was happening

He had had the same dream about Rey every night for the last few days…

And now, it even invaded his afternoon meditations.

But, what did it _mean_?"

The dream was always the same—he found himself wandering the halls of his former Jedi Praxeum, just as it looked fifteen years ago, but he and Rey were the only ones there. And when he found her, she was always alone in the training room and always waiting.

But, he never did see the 'it' Rey said was coming for her.

And Luke prayed in his heart that it stayed that way.

In dreams, in his meditations… and in reality.

# # # # # # #

Leia straightened as she stood on the base tarmac with Lord Noor and watched solemnly as the Resistance carrier ship landed, the ramp came down and a security detail led Sharik Conn, Hugan Ma, Evann Verlaine, and Starson Verona—the only other surviving Resistance council members besides Leia-down to the tarmac.

Since the New Order attack on D'Qar, they had been communicating via secure com link with Leia and the government of Acquin III from exile on the now free planet of Jelucan.

That was, until Sharik Conn, the elected speaker and council leader, suddenly decided that they had stayed in exile long enough and ordered their return to join the rest of the Resistance against Leia's advice.

"General," Sharik Conn nodded curtly, now standing in front of Leia

"Speaker Conn," Leia acknowledged, stepping forward, her eyes narrowing as she considered the underlying hostility she now saw in the man's face.

It was a bit shocking to her.

Conn had never regarded her with such malcontent before—indifference maybe, but there had always been respect between them.

Sharik Conn had known Leia's father, Bail Organa and had been an ally, if not always a friend, to Leia for the last twenty years.

But, truth be told, Leia was not looking forward to the council's return and she most likely hid it poorly.

That could account for the look on Conn's face...but something else-something through the Force-told Leia that it didn't.

However it wasn't any clearer than that. Maybe it was just an instinct.

Leia just stood there as Sharik Conn's snake eyes fell on her without remorse, fear or sympathy, lingering for a long moment as he took another step toward her then veered off and walked past her without another word.

Leia let out a long breath as she and Lord Noor turned and watched Conn lead the other council members stiffly to their waiting transport, security following close behind.

"You two have a lover's quarrel the rest of us don't know about?" Lord Noor quipped, with a small teasing smile, looking to Leia out of the corner of his eyes

"If we did, I'm the last to know about it…as usual..." Leia deadpanned, still watching Conn as he took his seat in the transport, looking out toward them from the window with dark eyes, before it ignited its thrusters, then took off.

"Hmmm…" Estos replied, narrowing his eyes as he looked up to the sky after the transport, "So let the games begin."

# # # # # #

"I thought I sensed the presence of a devilishly handsome man," Maz Kanata smirked as Poe Dameron came to her side at the top of one of the dunes on the far side of the base.

Poe scoffed a laugh as he looked down to her and took in her injuries—a bruised jaw and her left arm in a sling-from the attack on Acquin III

"What are you doing out of your quarters?" Poe asked, his tone concerned, "I thought the Medical team had you on bed rest—"

"Save it flyboy," Maz retorted, holding up a hand to silence him, "You should see the Stormtrooper that _did this to me_. I think If I'm strong enough to fight back against a man twice my size, I think I'm strong enough to be up and around for a few minutes."

Poe held up his hands in surrender, scoffing a laugh, but then his eyes narrowed, "So what are you doing up here, then?"

"What are _you_ doing up here?" Maz retorted, looking out from the dune to Rey and Luke stick fighting below them

"I'm here for, Rey," Poe said, following her gaze down

"Me, too," Maz said, adjusting her goggles with her uninjured right hand as her green eyes narrowed on Rey

"I'm here to take her to mess for dinner," Poe replied, "What's your excuse?"

Maz just continued to silently study Rey.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Poe asked, growing concerned

He had heard stories about Maz Kanata over the years and knew that when she was interested in someone, there was a reason.

And why else would she have found her way to Acquin III, wanting to help them?

"That girl," Maz said, nodding down to Rey as she readjusted her goggles back, "The first time I met her and I saw her eyes…I saw her parents in them. And, I wouldn't tell her that, but it worries me. Rey's Force affinity and powers, like her father's, are hereditary. But, _two_ parents make a child, not just one. Her mother gave her something, as well. Something she doesn't yet know she possesses…and probably won't, until it is too late. What it is, even I cannot see, but it carries a dark weight with it. I can see that. It looks like a dark aura and it surrounds her...and it grows."

"Her _mother_ gave her that?" Poe asked as he watched Rey Jedi jump over Luke and try to sweep his feet out from under him when she landed on the other side, but Luke used his reflexes and leaped up, turned, and rebuffed Rey across the chest with the broad of his stick. Rey fell back on the sand with a smile before flipping herself back up immediately as her father circled her with a proud glint in his eyes, "How do you know all this?"

"I sense it through the Force," Maz said, then nodded toward Rey and Luke, "And I've been keeping a close eye on her. I sense something is coming…"

"I _don't understand_ ," Poe said, shaking his head in confusion, trying to follow

"Neither do I," Maz replied, her eyes in a meditative trance, "But, all will be explained in time…Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber will see to that. I only see that which is laid in front of me. The future? _That_ is what I cannot see."

"Is Rey in danger?" Poe asked, worried, looking from her and then down to Rey and Luke, where they had now tossed their sticks aside an moved on to hand to hand combat, Luke showing Rey how rebuff someone using the Force against them.

"No," Maz said, trying to placate Poe as she turned toward him and reached up to place a gentle hand on his arm, pausing a moment before delivering the caveat, in a lower voice, "As long as she can find a way to _stop_ feeding the beast that she keeps chained up inside her. Because, if it grows strong and breaks free…she won't be Raiyah Skywalker, _anymore_."

Poe quirked an eyebrow and Maz gave him a knowing look before she released his arm and walked past him down the back slope of the dune toward the base.

"Oh, and don't tell Rey any of this!" she called over her shoulder, "No one should know what might lay in their future. It might put them off of their dinner."

# # # # # # #

 _ **Five Hours Later…**_

Luke had never before seen her face.

She had died before he was old enough to even form the memory.

But, there she was—her dark brown eyes tired and a sheen of sweat glistening over her face—looking at him with awe and love as her hand reached out weakly to him and stroked his cheek

It was his mother.

 _"Luke…"_ she whispered breathlessly as she touched his small, infant face _, "Oh…Luke…"_

And the moment their eyes connected, he was immediately besotted with memories.

The first time he ignited his father's light saber in Obi Wan's home…

 _"You cannot deny your destiny…"_ Obi Wan had told him

The first time he fought his father and the terrible agony of losing his hand…

 _"Now…be brave…and don't look back. Don't look back,"_ a woman's voice whispered

Suddenly, Luke found himself, hooded in the rain and kneeling beside R2 as he placed his robotic hand on his friend's dome.

Then he saw his parents, younger, sitting on a sofa next to each other in the shadow of firelight, trying to fight their feelings for each other…

He saw himself dodge a blow from Mayla in his quarters the night she had come to assassinate him, twenty two years before, then, gaining the upper hand, pin her against the wall—his eyes meeting hers as the electricity hummed between them and he fought the urge to lean forward and kiss her…

He saw his father, a young man in his Jedi robes, kneel before Emperor Palpatine…

 _"Become my apprentice…"_

Luke then saw himself before the Emperor, burdened with the same choice as he witnessed the destruction of his friends…

 _"Much anger I sense in him…"_ Yoda's voice said, _"Like his father…"_

And then Luke remembered that night on Yavin IV, when Leia and Chewie had found him among the sea of dead bodies in the Jedi Praxeum and how he had let his anger and grief manifest itself in his power as he tore their ship apart…

 _"Please, Luke,"_ he heard his wife pleading, _"Let the light back in…"_

And he remembered the way Mayla's dark eyes used to meet his for just a fleeing second before she would lean in and kiss him…

Then holding her lifeless, slaughtered body in his arms that night on Yavin IV…

 _"If you can't be you,"_ Rey's voice sounded, " _Be the myth…"_

He then saw Rey standing before him on the island, holding out his father's light saber to him…

 _"You were the chosen one!"_ he heard Obi Wan's voice _, "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!"_

Then came forth the memory of Mayla handing him his newborn daughter

" _Bring balance to the Force!..."_

Then the memory of Luke falling to his knees when he saw the bodies of those children in the Jedi Praxeum garden

His face crumbling as he turned his back on six year-old, Rey on Jakku as he threw up the hood on his cloak and walked toward his ship to begin his exile.

 _"Not leave it in darkness!"_

Suddenly, he found himself standing in the hallway on Bespin, again, face to face with his father.

Watching in awe as young Jedi Anakin Skywalker morphed into Darth Vader

 _"Everything is the will of the force. Realize that you_ _are more_ _, you should, that you_ were _meant_ for _more…"_ Master Yoda's voice echoed from their conversation on Yavin IV

But, instead of raising his light saber, Vader reached up and removed his helmet, revealing Luke's own face in place of his father's

 _"Like your offspring."_ Yoda finished

And Luke remembered the Sith yellow fading from Rey's eyes as she knelt beside him after they had destroyed the base on Acquin III

 _"If fall to the darkness, you do, then it is the will of the force,"_ Yoda continued _, "And accept it we must and so should_ _you_ _."_

Luke's memories then flashed to the cave on Dagobah when he first saw his own face in his father's mask…

Then to the moment he struck down his father in their final duel and looked down to his own robotic hand after he cut off Vader's…

Then he remembered the vision he had seen of Rey walking across the aircraft hangar to join her brother, Anakin, dressed in Ben Solo's armor.

It was then, suddenly, that Luke found himself back in the dream he had experienced so many times before.

Only, this time, when he pushed open the training room door at the end of the lighted hallway inside his former Jedi Praxeum, he didn't find Rey alone.

In this vision, she was still a six year-old child, but this time she was kneeling on the floor facing Luke with a dark, cloaked figure standing over her with its light saber drawn to strike.

When Rey saw Luke her breath hitched, a signal that suddenly caused the figure above her to stay its hand and turn swiftly to face Luke.

Luke's eyes widened as he saw the face of nineteen year-old Rey beneath the hood, her eyes glowing Sith yellow as she stood with her light saber still posed over her six year-old self…

Luke's eyes suddenly opened and he gasped as he bolted upright in bed.

After a moment, he swallowed and looked around the darkened room, taking in his surroundings.

When he realized he was no longer dreaming, he sighed and lowered his face in to his hands.

Luke took in a steadying breath, and after a moment, lowered his face from his hands then he threw himself back and fell onto the pillow with a relieved sigh.

He then looked over to the window in his quarters. The moon was still at its highest point which told him it was just a little after midnight.

Luke swallowed as he looked back up to the ceiling and tried to close his eyes, but they immediately snapped open.

# # # # # #

 ** _Ten Minutes Later..._**

Luke opened the glass doors that led out onto the common veranda that all the rooms on the west side of the palace shared and walked out toward the rail, taking in the sight of a large bonfire on the back lawn of the palace and four young people sitting around it.

He smirked when he saw that Rey was one of them, sitting in the middle of a line of chairs that included Finn, Poe and Luke Noor.

"Just think…" Leia's voice sounded nearby, "Thirty years ago, that was us."

Luke closed his eyes in sadness and took in a breath before he turned to her and held out his arm toward her as she walked toward him in her nightdress.

She smirked as she moved under it, then felt Luke wrap his arm around her, pulling his sister close to him.

"I can't believe that we were ever that _young_ …" Luke said as he watched Lord Noor's son offer Finn and Poe ominous looking homemade liquor in large jars

"I can't believe we were ever that _carefree…_ " Leia replied, a tinge of sadness in her voice

"We weren't," Luke said, solemnly, "The Empire saw to that."

There was a long pause before Leia spoke

"Can't sleep?" Leia asked, looking over to Luke, watching him look out toward the teenagers near the bonfire to avoid her gaze

"I've felt your dreams through the Force the last few nights. I can't see much, but they feel pretty intense. Do you want to talk about it?"

Luke's eyes just stayed focused on his daughter as he watched Finn hand her his jar and she smelled it, then scoffed before she held her nose, much to everyone's amusement, and took a drink.

"They'll never stop coming for her…" Luke suddenly whispered, his eyes softening as he watched Luke, Poe and Finn bust up in laughter as Rey swallowed the liquor and made a disgusted face, sticking out her tongue.

" _Who?"_ Leia asked curiously, looking over to her brother and trying to meet his gaze

"The Force, the Sith, Snoke—her _destiny,_ " Luke said softly, turning back to Leia, "I've been having the same dream for the last few days…since I took possession of our father's light saber again. I think it's a warning, Leia—the Force—it's trying to tell me something."

"Do you know what?" Leia prompted

"I think that Rey has been 'marked'…by the Sith…as one of them."

"No…" Leia whispered, taken aback, "The light inside of her…we've _both_ seen it, Luke—"

"I know, Leia. But there are other forces at work. Years ago, when the Force took Anakin in my wife's womb, its intention was to bring balance to the Force and make my daughter the long awaited 'Chosen One'—the savior the Jedi long ago predicted. Her powers, combined with the light—the goodness—inside of her, were supposed to bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith. But, what the Force _didn't_ count on, was Anakin giving his twin his powers before he died—dark powers that were inherited from a Sith mother and a Jedi father..."

"Oh, Gods…" Leia said softly, closing her eyes

"I may be old enough and strong enough to walk the line between light and dark as Obi Wan and Yoda predict and as our father's light saber has shown me," Luke said, "But Rey _isn't._ She will fall to darkness, Leia . I can feel it and I've seen it. Something will happen to her—I don't know _what_ , exactly—I haven't seen _that far_ into the future— but I know in my heart something will happen to cause her to destroy that part of herself that is good and pure and full of light..."

"We can't let that happen, Luke," Leia said, opening her eyes with new resolve

"I agree," Luke replied, solemnly, "That is why I've decided to do something about it."

There was another moment of silence before Leia face crumbled, suddenly realizing what he meant.

He would do anything to protect, Rey. Even let himself fall into darkness to protect her from the same fate.

 _"No.._.Luke… _you can't_ …" she whispered, her voice breaking and her eyes glistening

It pained him to see her cry, but Luke took in a deep breath before taking Leia's face in his hands, as he tried to keep his own from crumbling.

"I _have_ to," he insisted, "If I can tip the scales and bring balance, the Force might release Rey from the path I've seen."

"Luke—" Leia protested

"You would have done it for Ben, am I right?" Luke suddenly interjected

A pained looked crossed Leia's face as she closed her eyes tight, then gave a relenting nod as she felt Luke's arms pull her to his chest and wrap tightly around her.

"What are you going to do?" Leia asked, after a moment, but almost afraid to know the answer

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it," Luke replied and Leia closed her eyes even tighter in pain, the words echoing Han's last ones to her

"Luke..." she chided softly as she opened her eyes and pulled back to face him

"I'm going to see someone...about a girl..." Luke smirked, meeting her gaze, then said more seriously, "It's better- _safer-_ -if you don't know my exact plan, Leia."

Leia, though unsatisfied, nodded again, "Do you need or want for _anything?_ Is there something I can do to help? I want to help, Luke."

Luke shook his head, "I wish there was something you _could_ do to help Leia...but this is something I have to face alone. But, as for what I _want?_ "

Leia's eyes grew curious as she followed Luke's gaze back to the bonfire and to Rey, where she sat cross legged in a folding chair with a blanket wrapped around her as she listened to Poe and Finn, jars of contraband liquor in their hands, tell stories, waiving wildly with their arms as she smiled

"All I _want..._ " Luke said, a small smile crossing his face as he took in his daughter's face, seeming to memorize it as she laughed out loud at one of Finn's re-enactments, "Is for that girl to be _happy_. And _free._ "

Leia's eyes softened as she watched Luke watch his daughter with so much love and awe.

"She _will be_ , Luke," Leia said, wiping under her eyes, "I promise. I'll look after her and keep her safe."

"Thanks," Luke replied softly, turning back to his sister, "I'm going to try and go back to sleep now."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, letting his lips rest against her skin as he whispered, " _Please_ conceal my departure as long as possible."

Then, without another word, Luke released his hold on her and Leia watched him turn and walk back through the glass doors into his room.

# # # # # #

The com link in Commander Erso's quarters blinked three times, flashing a blue light over his sleeping form in his bunk before beeping loudly.

"Ugh… _seriously_?" he grunted, covering his face with his pillow, but after a few seconds, and knowing that he couldn't ignore it, threw the pillow aside and quickly sat up, crawling to the end of his bed and switching the com on.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice tired

"Sir, I apologize-" his lieutenant replied immediately on the other end, knowing that he had woken his superior officer

"Well, you _should..._ interrupting my beauty sleep..." Erso mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face, then said in a more stiff tone, "What is it, Marshall?"

"Sir," the lieutenant stumbled, "We-we, well, we just received a transmission from Jelucan, from their minister there, and..." the lieutenant said, then trailed off

Erso waited for a few seconds then prompted impatiently, " _And?!"_

"Sir..." the lieutenant replied, his voice sounded distressed, "I think you'd better get down here. We have a _very serious_ problem."

# # # # # # #

 ** _Fifteen minutes later..._**

Commander Erso's boots and gear echoed loudly on the marble floor as he raced down the upper hallway of the palace, toward Lord Estos Noor's personal quarters.

At the end of the hall, he was met by two soldiers, who immediately raised their weapons at his fast approach before Captain Hammad, head of the Lord Noor's personal guard, stepped out from the side of the hallway and placed a hand on the commander's chest to slow him just outside the gilded double doors the men were guarding.

"Whoa. Stellan. What's going on?" he asked, signaling to his men to lower their weapons as he now cast worried eyes on Commander Erso, noticing the pale color of the young man's face and the sheen of sweat over it.

"I need to see Lord Estos. It's important." Commander Erso replied, catching his breath

Hammad considered this for a moment, then turned toward the door and knocked, before turning back to Erso and scoffed, "It's almost 2am. This better be _good_."

# # # # # # #

"I don't know about you, but I am just the _teensiest_ bit drunk!" Poe Dameron slurred loudly and good-naturedly as he led Rey down the hall to her quarters

Rey laughed as she turned quickly and covered his mouth, insisting in a low voice, "Shh! Keep it _down_. My father and my aunt are down the hall, you git! And you can't possibly be the 'teensiest' bit drunk, when you drank an _entire_ jar of contraband moonshine-"

Poe suddenly opened his mouth and chomped at Rey's hand, eliciting a shocked scoff out of her as she quickly removed it and examined it for bite marks.

It was then that Poe moved to grab her, but she dodged him, whirled around him and with Jedi reflexes grabbed him and pinned him up against the door to her quarters.

"Oh...I surrender...I _surrender._.." Poe smiled devilishly as he looked up to Rey above him, "On one condition, that is... a kiss."

Rey cocked her head and smirked, "I'm afraid you are in _no position_ to render terms of surrender, Commander Dameron. You are _quite_ inebriated, you know. You probably won't eve remember this kiss tomorrow."

"Of course I will..." Poe smiled, "I remember everything." Then he pouted, " _Please?"_

"Oh...bringing out the pouty face are we?" Rey said softly, leaning closer, " _Well_ , in that case, I think I'll risk being knocked out by your moonshine breath."

"How brave of you," Poe laughed lightly as he closed his eyes and moved forward, capturing Rey's lips in a long kiss.

After a few moments when their lips parted, Rey opened her eyes and found Poe staring at her, seemingly memorizing every inch of her face.

When he didn't speak for a long moment, Rey smirked and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Searing your face into my memory," Poe said, his words sounding suddenly more sober as he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, "For all those moments when you are not with me."

Rey closed her eyes at his touch, then smiled

"I love you," Poe leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Rey said, opening her eyes as she felt Poe release her and watched as he walked around her.

"Are you alright to make it back to your quarters?" Rey asked, quirking an eyebrow

"I'm fine," Poe waved her off as he started down the hall

"Poe!" Rey called softly

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around

"The barracks are t _hat way_ ," she said, pointing over her shoulder, trying to hold back a laugh

"Oh, I knew that..." Poe scoffed, with a smirk, immediately turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction, "I was just testing _you_."

"Oh... _okay._.." Rey nodded teasingly, then pretending to draw a bow and arrow, shot it right at Poe's chest

Poe jerked and pretended that he was shot and dazed, stumbling back with his hand pressed lovingly over his heart.

"Bye..." he whispered with a smile, removing the hand from his chest to give her a small wave, then turned to walk down the hall

Rey just shook her head again as she opened the door to her quarters.

# # # # # # #

"I asked you do recon work on Sharik Conn, _discretely_ , on behalf of General Organa! Not send an extraction team after a seventy year old man!" Lord Estos Noor cried, pacing around his sitting room in his night robes

" _Please_ , Sir, when you hear what we've found, it will be more clear for you why I sent the team after Speaker Conn-" Commander Erso insisted, holding out placating hands

"Well," Estos scoffed, picking up his glass of scotch from a nearby table, "I'm all ears Commander."

Commander Erso quickly removed a halo disc from his pocket and held it out in his hand in front of Lord Noor as Estos took a sip from his glass

"You _did_ task me with doing Recon on Sharik Conn, so I reached out to my security contact on Jelucan. He's the head of Prime Minister Caine's personal guard and he and his men had been paid by General Organa to protect and serve the Resistance Council members in exile. I trust him and his discretion. So, I had him send a team to the Resistance council's former quarters on Jelucan. Twenty minutes ago, we received this halo, Sir, along with a personal message from Prime Minister Caine."

Estos straightened to full attention at the last words and lowered his glass and watched Erso ignite the halo.

Immediately a blue image appeared of six soldiers dressed in black reconnaissance gear moving from room to room, as the images changed with each new setting, through what looked like a large, lavish apartment. Finally, when the last image changed, three soldiers were seen clearly flanking out across the room. Then the camera panned to three more men circling around a figure lying on the floor in the corner of a smaller room off of a side hallway.

"Sir..." Commander Erso said, taking in a shaking breath, "They didn't find evidence against Sharik Conn...they _found_ Sharik Conn. They said he's been dead at least four days, Sir."

Estos dropped his tumbler in shock and it shattered on the marble floor.

"Oh...my Gods," he whispered, then his eyes met Commander Erso's in horror, "Then who is in my house?!"

# # # # # # #

Rey wrapped the towel carefully around her wet hair as she gathered up her dirty clothes from the floor, then opened the door to her bathroom, turning off the light and padding barefoot into her main chamber room in a white linen shirt and pants.

When she rounded the corner, she immediately stopped, her eyes widening in shock as she beheld an old man with a slight build, salt and pepper hair, dressed in a dark blue uniform sitting on the end of her bed, seemingly waiting for her.

"Hello," he smiled, his hands folded quietly in his lap

The gesture seemed harmless, patient even, but also, somehow, menacing at the same time.

"Who are you?" Rey whispered, her voice trembling as she clutched the clothes to her chest, seemingly to protect herself

"The other council members call me, Sharik Conn," the man answered with out a beat, then gave a sly smile, "But this body is just borrowed. Elsewhere, I am known by a different name...'Supreme Leader'."

"Snoke..." Rey whispered in realization, dropping the clothes immediately and summoning her light saber to her hand with the Force.


	30. Chapter 30

_**((Thanks for waiting guys. Sorry this one is so short, but I feel like I'm hitting you all with a punch in the gut and we might need a moment to recover before we move on to another. LOL! Thanks for returning))**_

"We have visual on the target," Lieutenant Marshall Maraah whispered into the comm under his face mask, pulling his rifle to the ready against his soldier as he waited with his men in the east wing palace stairwell leading up to the Dignitaries Quarters, "Waiting on green."

"You have the green, Lieutenant," came Commander Erso's voice over the comm link, "And we've got our invitation to the ball, no need to knock."

"Copy that." Lieutenant Maraah replied, then silently signaled his squad to spread out into formation as they made their way up the stairwell, moving quickly down the dark hallway toward the four out of six chamber doors that they knew were currently being occupied by the Resistance Council members.

The lead officers took position with their door rammers along the hallway as Lietuenant Maraah signaled to the rest of his men and they quickly fanned out into a shield position before Maraah nodded back to the leads, again.

The Senior Chief immediately held up a hand for all to see, his fingers counting down silently.

When his index finger rolled into a fist, the four doors to the Dignitaries Quarters were rammed open and the Acquin Tide soldiers poured into the rooms and Lieutenant Maraah took the lead into Sharik Conn's quarters.

As they swept into the room, Lieutenant Maraah's eyes immediately went to the unmade bed and the unmoved furniture.

"Clear!" his second in command shouted from the other side of the Conn's quarters and Lieutenant Maraah lowered his weapon.

Sharik Conn, or the thing that was impersonating Sharik Conn, wasn't there.

"Lieutenant," one of the team leader's voices came over the comm in a solemn tone

"Go ahead, Holland," Maraah responded

"I—I think you'd better get over here to the other state rooms, Lieutanant. It's a blood bath. The other council members…he _killed them."_  
# # # # # #

Sharik Conn smirked, looking at the un-ignited lightsaber Rey held tightly in her grip, then up to the young woman standing before him as her eyes narrowed, looking over him confidently and almost daring him to make a move.

"Hmm…I sense…surprise," Snoke observed as their eyes met, "and curiosity…but not _fear_ in you, Raiyah Skywalker—"

"It's _Rey…_ " Rey interjected as she slowly brought her free hand up to unwrap the towel around her head and shook out her dark, slightly wet curls before tossing the towel aside, "And no. _No fear._ I don't fear cowards. _"_

"You don't even know me—"

"No, but I know _about_ you. I've seen how you treat people…like your apprentice."

Sharik Conn straightened at her words

"You sacrificed your apprentice like a pawn in a game— a means to an end," Rey continued, "What I don't understand is that you spent over a decade grooming him and training him. Did you even care about him _at all_?"

Conn just stared back at her for a moment then said with a slight break in his voice, "In my experience, caring about someone only hurts you in the end."

"Well, _I_ cared about him," Rey replied, her grip tightening on her lightsaber, "And he wasn't who _you_ made him—he was someone _before that_. He wasn't 'Kylo Ren', he was Benjamin Bail Solo. He was _my blood, my cousin_ —a young man, who at one time, respected you enough to see you as wise, as his teacher _._ And you _betrayed_ him. Do you even know how that feels? Betrayal?"

"I do." Sharik Conn retorted immediately, "Because, we have someone else in common besides my deceased apprentice. It was someone for whom I _did_ care for deeply, once upon a time, but who chose her own path, and in doing so, betrayed me in the most horrible way _._ My nickname for her was 'Mayishka'. She was my adopted daughter and she was just as beautiful and strong and outspoken as you are… and when I look into your eyes, I still see her there behind them. _"_

Rey's eyes narrowed curiously, but Conn's remained passive as a small smile crossed his face

"I guess you could call me your grandfather, Rey."

# # # # # # #

 _ **Tuanul, Jakku—Forty years earlier….**_

" _Do you surrender?" 14 year-old Mayla Fortensa's voice sounded through the blinding sun above her adversary lying on the sand with a long stick to his throat._

" _I surrender," 17 year-old Chirrut Imwe relented, squinting up to his sparring partner as the sun now vanished behind a cloud and revealed the young girl's beautiful face, the last rays of the sun falling on her dark auburn hair as she pulled back her stick and smiled in triumph._

" _You're getting much better," Chirrut gasped, still lying on his back, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him, "I didn't see that back round kick until it was too late."_

" _Ha. Ha." Mayla deadpanned at the joke he had cracked at the expense of his own blindness, then spun the long stick with her wrist before swiftly placing it through the holster strap on her back as she looked up to the sky and the placement of the sun._

 _Imwe's family would be expecting them back for mid-day meal soon and it was still over a mile walk back to the Kelvin Ravine._

 _Crap. Time to go._

" _I have to go Chi. We've lost track of time again…" Mayla said, using the back of her hand to wipe the small beads of sweat from her forehead, then under her chin before she reached down to her utility belt and pulled out her canteen, unscrewing the top and taking a long sip._

" _You're always such a stickler for punctuality_. _What about our haul?" Chirrut asked as he came to his knees and jerked his head toward the metal and parts they had stolen from the Empire's new weapons base that had just been built on their god-forsaken planet a few years earlier._

" _We'll take it to our secret cave and take it into Nima outpost tomorrow," Mayla said, guiding her canteen into Chirrut's hand, "We better get home for mid-day meal or father will have a cow—"_

" _I don't know why you care so much about what my father thinks," Chirrut huffed_

" _Because he is kind and he is wise and he's been helping me…control who I am—what I am…" Mayla said softly, watching Chirrut take a sip from the canteen, then lift it up for Mayla to take back._

" _I heard the elders talking. They don't know if you'll ever control what you are—they said that after what you did to your own father—"_

 _Mayla suddenly felt something surge inside of her and before she could stop herself, she rebuffed the palms of her hands together to create an energy that flew out toward Chirrut and threw him back at least thirty feet onto the sand again, sending her canteen flying out of his hand._

 _Chirrut groaned as he turned from his back onto his side and winced in pain, then his eyes narrowed as he heard Mayla's footsteps rushing toward him._

 _Chirrut immediately pushed himself to his feet, stumbling slightly as Mayla came to stand before him._

" _Don't ever speak of my father again," she said, her voice trembling and her dark chocolate eyes narrowing on him_

" _I'm sorry," Chirrut responded in a voice just short of a squeak, regretting his words and stepping forward to comfort her._

" _I know…" Mayla retorted, pain crossing her face as she turned away to rebuff him, picking up her canteen from the ground and placing it in her belt before she removed her long stick from her back and thrust it into this hand._

 _"Mayla!" Chirrut called out to her, but Mayla didn't respond, she just threw out an arm behind her and sent a bolt of white lightening from her finger tips onto the sand at his feet, where it immediately crystallized._

 _Sensing danger, Chirrut immediately stepped back to avoid being speared by the long glass stakes that now appeared up from the sand in response to the lightening, trapping him in his own personal glass prison._

 _# # # # # # #_

 _Imperial Commander Darkin Snoke smirked as he watched the girl walk away from her still trapped friend and out over the sand dunes toward Kelvin's Ravine, then lowered his binoculars and turned to his teenage apprentice, Sado Ren, cloaked in black and white at his side on the mountain cliff overlooking the dunes below._

" _Return to the base," Snoke said, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind, "Tell the Grand Moff that we have found the thieves responsible for his parts shortage over the last six months and have terminated them."_

" _But, Master. We have not," Sado questioned, "We are to lie to Imperial command?"_

" _Yes," Snoke said, curling his lip into a smile, bringing his binoculars back to his face as he watched Chirrut Imwe still standing inside his glass prison before swiftly swinging the stick and breaking free of the glass. He watched after Mayla for a few moments, then using the stick to guide him, made his way toward the scavanged haul. Snoke then shifted his binoculars toward Mayla, still making her way across the vast desert toward home, "I don't like to waste potential."_

 _Sado Ren followed his teacher's gaze out into the distance, then nodded with reverence, "Of course, Master," before leaving the handsome middle-aged Commander to track his prey._

# # # # # # # #

 _ **Acquin III, Present Day….**_

 _Please, don't hurt my family…_

Luke's eyes opened immediately as he felt a voice stroking the back of his mind—Rey's voice

 _Please don't hurt my family…_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and R2 beeped wildly in the corner of the room as he turned off his protection mode and rolled over to the bed, bumping it to wake Luke.

Luke looked around disoriented as he tried to make sense of the knocking at the door, Rey's voice in his head and R2's persistent beeping.

Finally, just as the beating on the door to his chambers grew louder, Luke pulled himself to a sitting position and watched in stunned awe as the door finally burst open and a handful of recon soldiers entered with their weapons drawn.

At the rear were Commander Stellan Erso and Lord Estos Noor.

"What the _Hell, Estos_?!" Luke cried looking around to the soldiers sweeping about the room, checking every inch of it

"Luke," Lord Estos said in a cool tone, stepping forward now as he looked around the room, too, "We've been compromised. Sharik Conn, the leader of the Resistance Council. He's a shapeshifter that we think has been planted by the First Order."

Luke's eyes narrowed, then widened as he looked around the room to the soldiers as they swept it thoroughly.

Suddenly, the lead Lieutenant came through the balcony doorway and into the room and nodded to Commander Erso as he cried, "Clear!"

"How could this be possible?" Luke asked, "Do we know who has taken his body?"

"Not yet," was the reply from Lord Estos

"Princess Leia asked Lord Estos to look into Sharik Conn discreetly," Commander Erso explained, "That is was when the security detail assigned to the council on Jelucan discovered the rouse and the body of the real Sharik Conn. We sent a detail of our own at 0300 to protect the other council members and capture him, but —"

"He killed them..." Luke finished in a knowing voice

"Yes," Commander Erso replied solemnly, closing his eyes, "They are dead."

"We have no idea where he could be now, Luke," Estos said, keeping his voice down as he looked around the hall behind them, making sure they weren't overheard, "We thought maybe he would have come here looking for you since you are a primary First Order target—"

Suddenly, Luke's eyes widened and he sprang from bed, tossing his sheets aside, remembering the voice in the back of his mind that had awoken him before the soldiers had burst in.

Rey.

Rey had called out to him through the Force using the safety phrase he had taught her when she was very young—a phrase Luke told her to listen for if the academy ever came under attack from the Sith. If she heard him say it, then that would mean that she was to hit the floor as light sabers were going to be drawn.

Somehow, she had remembered it…

Now.

That could only mean that a Sith Lord was here.

"Gods, I know where he is!" Luke cried as his feet hit the floor and he summoned his light saber into his hand, the flying object causing two of the soldiers in the room to leap out of its way with a cry of surprise

"And _who_ he is..." Luke said in a worried tone, turning to Lord Estos and Commander Erso, "He's here for Rey!"

" _Who?_ Who is it?" Commander Erso prompted

"Snoke," Luke said, his face falling

Lord Noor, Commander Erso and the six recon soldiers all seemed taken aback.

Finally, after the shock wore off, Commander Erso signaled over his shoulder for his men to fan out ahead of them out the door and to the other side of the palace to Rey's room, but not to enter until they had the green.

When they were gone, Lord Estos spoke.

"Snoke? Are you sure, Luke? And why would he want Rey, specifically? Didn't you always tell me that he was after you in the beginning? Trying to turn you to the dark side? What if he's just using Rey for that purpose?"

" _No._ If he was using anyone, it was Ben Solo. And he's not just using Rey to get to me, he wants her too. Now, with Ben dead and Snoke's knowledge Rey is alive, _she's_ the one he wants..." suddenly, he trailed off, his memories returning to him of his wife and the fears-the fears she always held about Rey from the beginning.

Suddenly something scratched at the back of Luke's mind...

Something that was missing...

Like a puzzle piece that needed to be put back.

Luke paused a moment, then said, "Snoke is _deep._ He'll settle for just one powerful, Jedi. But if he can, he will try to get the best of _both_ worlds. We'll both need to be on our guard."

Lord Estos shook his head in sudden realization, "He gets back the daughter he lost, in a way, and turns one of the most powerful Jedi who ever lived."

"I don't understand..." Commander Erso interjected

Luke took in a breath, "It's wrong of me to ask you to follow me into battle with this man without knowing the history. There's not much time, so here's the abbreviated version, Commander Erso—My wife was the daughter of a very powerful war lord and Force sensitive named Dailin Fortensa, who lived on Jakku in the earliest days of the Empire. He made his money in trade. One day, the Empire came knocking, wanting to build a weapons facility on his land, but Lord Fortensa refused to sell. The following day, Imperial storm troopers came to my wife's childhood home and tried to assault her father into signing over his land. Mayla, faced with the stress, fear and anger of losing her father, unleashed a power no one ever knew or suspected that she had inside her, killing every single Storm trooper who wished her and her father harm. But, the power that surged from her-a manifested ice storm- had unforeseen consequences... _and_ it didn't _just_ kill her enemies…"

Luke trailed off and his face turned solemn

"It killed her father?" Commander Erso suddenly whispered in realization

Estos nearly dropped his weapon in surprise as he grasped the meaning in his friend's eyes

"Oh, Gods…Luke…I had _no idea."_

"Not much was known about her father's capabilities and even less about her mother," Luke continued, "And when her powers awakened, Mayla was left alone and was taken in by the monk Harrutt Imwe and the Church of the Force on Jakku, who tried to help her learn to control her powers. But, they soon discovered that the source of her power and the darkness and emotion behind it was not linked to the potential powers of a Jedi, but of a Sith. In the end, they couldn't help her and she turned to the dark side-to Snoke. But, when Mayla turned from the dark side decades later and married me, she feared her power harming anyone, especially Rey and the other children at the praxeum, and so she resolved not to practice again. With meditation and my help, she learned to let the Force flow through her and control her emotions and she achieved her goal. Eventually her powers died away and she lost them. Because of that, I don't think it occurred to me until _just now_ that, though the enormity of Rey's power stemmed from her twin dying in utero, the intensity and natural darkness of her power could have originated from _Mayla_... Rey's Force sensitivity and Jedi potential has been awakened, but he knows what lives inside her...and he wants to awaken _that part_ of her now, too."

"Rey is the best of _both_ worlds," Estos realized, "And you...you're just a bonus."

Luke nodded, "In the end, it was _always_ going to be Rey. I see that now. He had her path all laid out. That is...until the night Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren were sent to kill the Jedi at my academy fifteen years ago and Ben Solo made the decision to walk away and let Rey live, but tell Snoke that she has perished with the other children."

Suddenly, Luke's eyes widened.

The night at the praxeum...

It was like a door that was waiting for a key.

Something inside him told him that it was time to find the key...

And surprisingly, after all this time, he remembered who held it.

"The canyon created in place of my base…the resurrection of the soldiers on D'Quar..."Lord Estos rattled off in realization,"We were right to fear her power, weren't we?"

Luke nodded, closing his eyes in pain as he continued in a knowing voice, "Mayla was very powerful-she could conjure spells to cause intense pain, shift time and control minds. But, her natural Sith abilities were plentiful, too. She could move at incredible speeds, manipulate air and water and use force lightening with deadly accuracy-she could even manipulate the Force to communicate with animals and droids-"

"Like Rey-" Lord Estos said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Rey can _actually communicate_ with BB8, can't she?"

Luke nodded again, his mind somewhere else.

"Alright," Commander Erso smirked, looking between the two men, "What am I missing here?"

Lord Estos' face turned solemn as he turned to the Commander and said, "It seems Rey has the potential to become a Sith witch...like her mother."

"And we have to get to her before Snoke finds a way to awaken that part of her...and unleash it..." Luke said, leading the way out the door, "But, first, I need to see someone."

"Who?" Estos asked, curiously, following close behind, "Who could you possibly need to _see_ at five o'clock in the morning?"

"Someone who can help shed light on this whole situation," Luke said over his shoulder, "Someone who is holding on to something I let go of years ago and now realize that I need back."


	31. Chapter 31

_**((Sorry for such a short chapter. I broke this and the next chapter up because I thought this was just a little too emotionally charged at the end. Enjoy! Next chapter up soon!))**_

"I've waited a _very long time_ to meet you, my girl…" Snoke said, his eyes softening as they scanned over Rey, "I never thought I would sense dark potential like yours ever again…not since I lost your mother…"

"Because _you_ ordered her death," Rey shot back, "Your Knights of Ren attacked the Jedi academy and _murdered her."_

"You saw her…and her fate…" Snoke said, cocking his head in realization, seeming to read her thoughts—thoughts that now poured out in anger and she couldn't block them.

"Let me guess…" he continued, bring a finger to his lips, "It was _a Jedi_ vision?"

"A dream," Rey replied weakly, lowering her light saber and sheathing it.

Snoke watched her defenses lower and gave a small smile, "They are one in the same, Rey. As you continue your training you will learn that. I _will_ help you learn to control the power that flows through your veins. You'll be able to see the past _and_ the future...but like your mother, you will have to _choose_ what side you wish to be on—mine— _or theirs_ …"

"I'll _never_ join you," Rey said in a soft adamant voice

"I expected you to say that," Snoke scoffed his voice pitching menacingly, "And you know, you sound exactly like _him_ when you say it—you have his chin and you hold it high in defiance, don't you—"

Sensing himself about to lose control, Snoke lifted his hand to stop himself and clenched it in a fist before he let out a long breath and continued in a more calm tone, "No matter. What you saw in your vision, Rey, is just a very small piece of what _really_ happened that night at the academy."

Rey narrowed her eyes as she watched Snoke close his eyes and, after a moment, reopen them, focusing them intently on Rey.

"Tell me, in the time you spent trying to redeem your cousin, did you ever ask him why he _truly_ saved you that night thirteen years ago?"

Rey's face suddenly fell and her eyebrows furrowed as the failed opportunity suddenly dawned on her.

"You _didn't ask?"_ Snoke smirked, seemingly pleased with himself, "Oh…game changer."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked, her voice weak

"Darling…history _always_ repeats itself…" Snoke said, "And in this case, a dose of history may be just what you need to see that I am _not_ your enemy, Rey…" he then leaned forward and grabbed her arm, "You are."

Suddenly, memories flooded Rey's mind at his touch…

" _Daddy!" six year-old Rey cried, leaping down from the beam and through the doorway of the training room of the Jedi Praxeum, racing across the blood stained marble floor toward Luke._

" _I'm here!" Luke called out to her, his face crumbling in relief as she jumped into his open arms, "Come here, baby!"  
_

 _Her father held her tightly to his chest for a few long moments, burying his face in her dark hair before she felt him shift her in his arms._

 _When Rey looked up, she could clearly see the pain and conflict in his face as he looked back over his shoulder at the ten nights of Ren lying in an almost perfect circle around his wife's body in the main hall.  
_

 _Soon, Luke's dark blue eyes turned worriedly back to Rey as he looked into her young, innocent eyes—her mother's eyes—with a small amount of fear before he pulled her closer to his chest…_

Rey gasped as she pulled herself out of Snoke's grasp and just stared at him, the tears forming in her eyes as her mind processed the memory he had pulled forth.

"What—Why—Wh—"

"Relax…" Snoke insisted, reaching out to sooth her, but Rey stepped back from him, "It was just a taste. You are not ready to see _everything_ yet."

"But, why…" Rey said, her eyes starting to glow a light yellow as she felt her anger come forth, "Why did you do that? Why did you show that to me?"

"So that you may know that the darkest parts of us aren't just inherited or made over time, Rey…" Snoke smiled, pleased to see her Sith nature called forth, "They are _awakened."_

# # # # # # #

 _Maz…_

 _I need your help…_

 _The darkness is here…_

Hearing the familiar voice call through the Force in her sleep, Maz Katana had already left her quarters and was making her way down the north hall when she turned the corner and came face to face with Luke Skywalker, Commander Erso, Lord Estos and part of their recon team.

All the men except for Luke jumped a little in surprise when they encountered her.

"Oh, that's just _freaky_!" Commander Erso cried, steadying himself on Esto's shoulder as his companion chuckled.

Then the men turned to the recon team that had had a different reaction to Maz's appearance.

"Lower your weapons," Erso commanded

"Luke Skywalker," Maz said, completely ignoring the men with guns fixed on her and looking up at Luke as she adjusted her glasses and focused hard on him, then pulled back and smiled when she finished reading him, "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

"I wasn't sure I'd see _anyone_ again," Luke smiled back, holstering his light saber

Suddenly, the smile fell from Maz's face and her features turned more serious.

"Unfortunately, there is no time for catching up. I heard you call for me through the Force. The Sith is here, isn't he?" she asked

Luke nodded, "He's with Rey."

Maz's eyes narrowed, then she said, "What do you need from me?"

Luke swallowed, then knelt before her so that they could look each other directly in the eye

"Thirteen years ago, after I defeated Ben and when I came to you with my father's light saber…I also asked you to take something away from me…a memory…"

Suddenly, Maz's eyes widened, "Luke, _no_ …"

"I need it back," Luke continued, adamantly, then sensing her coming protests continued, "I know Snoke. He will try to turn Rey to the dark side and he will succeed. He's going to show her what really happened that night at the Praxeum. He'll twist the memory to suit his benefit. That is the only way she'll turn. Maz, I can't let that happen. I made a promise many years ago and I intend to keep it."

Maz and Luke shared a knowing look, then Luke swallowed and continued, "If there is a memory to be shown about what happened that night, _I_ have to be the one to show it to her—"

"You can't, Luke," Maz replied, her voice worried, "Seeing this memory… it might break her—"

"It will be hard for her to see, yes. But, she _has to know_ who she really is and what's she's capable of, Maz, and why everything that happened to her since has happened," Luke said, then after a moment's pause, his eyes softened as he continued, "I can't let her see it through a _monster's_ eyes. If she's going to see it, it's going to be through _mine_."

Maz took in his words for a long moment then finally nodded and Luke let out a sigh of relief.

"Close your eyes…." she said as stepped closer to him, her eyes glazed over in concentration as she brought the memory she stored in her mind for him all those years ago forth, and placed her uninjured hand on the side of his face, "Open your mind to me…Feel the light…And the memory shall be yours again…"

 _ **Yavin IV, Thirteen years earlier….**_

 _Soaking wet from the rain pouring outside, Luke moved quickly down the hallway of his Jedi Praxeum, climbing carefully over the scattered bodies of his students and the enemy, immediately falling to his knees at his wife's side._

" _Oh… no…" he said softly, gently taking her face into his hands as his eyes moved down to scan her body, taking in the numerous saber wounds through her chest and side._

 _He immediately knew they were fatal._

" _No…Please…no…" he whispered, closing his eyes_

 _Suddenly, Mayla's eyes fluttered and she took in a shallow breath._

 _Shocked that she was still alive, Luke pulled her closer into his arms as she smiled weakly when her gaze focused on him._

" _My husband…" she whispered and Luke's face crumbled as she quipped, "Late for dinner, as usual…"_

" _I'm sorry…" Luke said, the tears forming in his eyes as he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, "I'm so sorry—"_

" _This—this was not your fault…" Mayla interjected, her voice barely above a whisper now as she weakly placed a bloody hand on Luke's hair and he lifted his face to look at her again, "Ben…"_

 _Luke narrowed his eyes as Malya took in a ragged breath and continued, "It was Ben…He started in the dormitories…I was in the garden with Rey…He killed the little ones first. I heard their cries—"_

" _Rey?" Luke whispered, his eyes narrowing, "Mayla, where is she? Is she alright?"_

" _She's alright. She…I had her hide while I tried to fight him off…and when I saw the other Knight approaching…But, she's stubborn just like her father and when she saw me surrounded—"_

 _Luke sighed in relief, thinking only of Rey's safety, not paying full attention to Mayla's words until he suddenly felt her grasp his jacket hard._

" _Luke, Listen to me…She's more powerful than she knows…" Mayla said, tears coming to her eyes, "She tried to save me…"_

 _Mayla trailed off in that moment, fighting off fatigue and unconsciousness, but Luke's eyes widened at her words and he turned and looked over to fallen bodies of the Knights of Ren circled around his wife._

 _He could see it now—their bodies had been touched by magic, not a light saber._

 _Sith magic._

 _But, his wife hadn't practiced it years…_

 _And the rain storm, too.  
_

 _It wasn't any ordinary storm._

 _Through the Force, he could feel the electricity in the air now._

 _And, somehow…in that moment, he suddenly knew._

 _Luke's eyes immediately moved to his wife's own wounds._

 _They were done by a light saber, it's true, but they were clumsy and not as spaced as a well-trained attacker would strike._

 _Luke's eyes then scanned the floor and saw a cross blade saber lying next to his wife, not two feet away—a saber that belonged to one of the Knights of Ren._

" _You did this to yourself?" Luke suddenly asked in disbelief, his voice shaking_

 _Mayla nodded, her lip trembling as she beheld the look of shock and horror on her husband's face_

" _Why?" he gasped, looking over her body, still in disbelief_

" _She—she couldn't control it, Luke…It's not her fault…" Mayla sucked in a breath, then continued, "No one can know what happened to me…I had to re-write my story…for her…for Rey..." then her face crumbled with emotion, "This was something my real father never got to do for me…But, I can do it for her, so that she won't grow up the way I did...with people looking at her like she's a monster..."_

" _Mayla," Luke said, looking up to her meet her gaze, tears welling in his eyes_

" _There has been an awakening…Snoke—Snoke will sense it. He'll come—he'll come for her. You have to protect her. You have to take her far away from here and never look back—"_

" _No," Luke said softly, his face falling, his grip tightening on her_

" _I died defending this Praxeum. I died by a Rennian blade. That is the story you will tell…" Mayla gasped, struggling for breath, "Promise me. And promise me that you won't let her fall to darkness like I did. You have to take her somewhere he'll never find her…even if that means you'll never see her again…You have to promise me, Luke."_

 _Luke's face started to crumble as he felt his wife's bloody hand weakly touch his cheek as she struggled to focus her gaze on him now, the internal bleeding finally causing her to fade._

" _Promise me, Luke…" she whispered, her brown eyes meeting his blue,"Promise me…"_

 _Suddenly, Luke's face fell as he watched the life suddenly leave Mayla's eyes as her head fell back and her eyes glazed over and the last words left her lips in an even softer whisper._

" _Promise… me…"_

 _Luke closed his eyes, his face crumbling and tears streaming down his face as he cried out and immediately he pulled his wife's lifeless body to his chest, holding her tight to him as he whispered into her ear._

" _I promise."_


	32. Chapter 32

_**October 12, 19 A.B.Y...**_

 _"Leia!" Han suddenly cried, his face falling in concern as he caught sight of Mayla Skywalker through the front glass doors of their home on his way down the main staircase, exiting her ship and walking quickly but unsteadily across front garden, leaning on Lor San Tekka for strength._

 _Hearing his call from the kitchen, Leia hurried out into the hall, still carrying a dishtowel as she dried her hands, just in time to watch Han race out the front door his sister-in-law._

 _"Oh! Gods..." Leia whispered when she caught sight of Luke's wife, clutching her pregnant stomach, her face contorted in pain as Han met her and San Tekka on the lawn and took her immediately and gently into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to the house._

 _"What happened?!" Leia asked, her face ashen with worry as Han came through the threshold with Lor San Tekka on his heels._

 _"I arrived at the Praxeum this morning to see Luke and I found her like this," the old man said, "There has been some severe bleeding and she's in quite a lot of pain. I performed some healing rituals I know on her, but she needs a midwife and a med droid immediately if we are to save the baby-"_

 _"No...it's-it's too early..." Mayla suddenly gasped in Han's arms, "Something is wrong..."_

 _Then she cried out in pain and clutched her stomach again as Leia brought her hand soothingly to Mayla's forehead, nearly flinching at her sister-in-laws temperature._

 _"Oh..." Leia frowned in concerned, then pressed the towel in her hands to Mayla's damp forehead, "She's burning up..."_

 _She then turned to Han, "Take her up to our bedroom. I'll contact the Senate med bay."_

 _Han nodded gravely and cradled Mayla closer to his chest as he quickly strode down the hall and up the main staircase._

 _Leia immediately turned to Lor San Tekka and lowered her voice, "What did you mean by 'if we are to save the baby'? She's carrying twins."_

 _Lor San Tekka met her eyes for a long moment and then shook his head._

 _Leia took in a shallow breath and suddenly, she understood._

 _"Thank You, for all you have done," Leia said, "We are grateful."_

 _With a nod, she quickly took off in the the direction of her study to send a communication signal, leaving Lor San Tekka standing in the middle of the hall._

 _"I'm not sure you should thank me..." The old man said softly to himself with sad blue eyes, thinking about what the seer at the temple had told him about Skywalker's offspring, "Not for this."  
_

 _# # # # # # #_

Rey took a deep breath, trying to control herself, but couldn't—her emotions beginning to spiral out of control from just the taste of the memory that Snoke had shown her from the night at the Praxeum.

She also, suddenly felt afraid.

If just a taste of her past made her feel like this, what would happen to her when he showed it to her in its entirety?

Whatever it was, it was as if her mind and emotions already seemed to know or remember what she could not.

Almost like instinct.

"Yes…" Snoke bellowed, "Good…feel the anger inside of you… _feed it_ …it will make you stronger and I need a strong apprentice at my side."

Rey's eyes flashed yellow for just another instant, then she thought of her father and the yellow immediately disappeared from her irises and their color returned to their normal brown hue.

"No _…_ " she replied, regaining her calm as she tried to hold back her emotions and straightened her posture, "You will show me no more."

Snoke flared Sharik Conn's nostrils and immediately stood.

There it was. The light.

As long as it existed inside her, Luke Skywalker would always win.

It was powerful…

That he could sense.

More powerful than any other Jedi he had ever known...

Including Luke Skywalker or her cousin, Ben Solo.

It was her brother's power, too.

That made her unique.

He had always known that.

His sources had told him a powerful secret about Mayla's offspring many years ago, something that had originally piqued his interest and for years, kept him from killing his adopted daughter as her own daughter grew.

Snoke looked down in thought for a moment, then looked up and gave a soft smile.

"Come here, child…" he said in the most gentile voice he could muster, pulling forth his mind control powers

Rey flinched, shaking her head, but suddenly, she found herself reluctantly moving forward, some unseen force seemingly drawing her near to him.

When she was but a foot from him, Snoke's face grew cold as he threw out a hand and started Force choking her, trying to Force the memories he wanted to show her, upon her mind.

But, Rey resisted, the shield defense her father had shown her on the island blocking Snoke's efforts to enter her mind.

Snoke grimaced and, after a few more moments of effort, stopped the flood of memories, and instead, he poured all of his strength into holding the girl and squeezing her throat.

Rey gasped and kicked her feet and tried to reach for her light saber, but Snoke threw out a hand, and with one flick of his palm, broke Rey's wrist.

She let out a silent scream, her face showing the horrible pain she was in.

But, even despite her injury, she fought hard, and to Snoke's surprise, didn't relinquish her mind shield.

Snoke also didn't see her anger return. Her eyes never turned Sith yellow.

That said something for the girl.

When she was in personal peril, she didn't tap into her dark side.

She didn't take the easy way out.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry or proud.

Instead, Snoke could feel the light inside her suddenly being to grow stronger.

Finally, the dam within Rey broke and Snoke saw a bright blue light poured from Rey's chest.

To Snokes' surprise, it hit his vessel square on and tossed Sharik Conn's body like a rag doll against the far wall.

Rey fell to her knees, choking and gasping as the color began to return to her face and let out a cry of pain as she held cradled her broken wrist against her chest and fought back the tears in her eyes.

With her uninjured hand, she wiped under her eyes as she came to her feet and took in a breath of awe when she blinked back the blurriness and took in the sight before her.

Bathed in blue light and now standing as a shield between her and Snoke's crumpled form on the other side of the room, were the life forces of at least thirty people-Jedi- with sheathed or lit light sabers.

Among those she recognized were a young version of her father, Obi Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Quai Gonn Jinn, young Anakin Skywalker, and her cousin, Ben Solo

"Get to the offspring of Skywalker, you want? Go through us, you must…" Yoda said as Sharik Conn came to his feet and smiled Snoke's crooked smile.

"So it's true. The Vergence... I have only heard of it in myth..." Snoke whispered as he rolled over and looked up to the spirits of the Jedi bathed in blue light

 _"_ Vergence?" Rey whispered, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity, looking to the figures in front of her, protecting her and said a little louder, "I-I don't understand."

"Oh…" Snoke said as he grimaced and brought his vessel unsteadily to his feet, "As I _told you_ , Rey. The darkest parts of us aren't born…they are _awakened_. And…that seems to be true of your light side as well. But, this isn't something you were born with. It was a gift."

Suddenly, he turned from Rey to the spirits in awe… "Lor San Tekka. He gave you this gift. I...I just still can't believe it's true."

Snoke and the spirits continued to stare each other down for a moment before Snoke's gaze turned back to Rey, looking through the blue haze to meet her eyes, "You _are_ the Chosen one."

Suddenly, he stepped back and his eyes darkened, "It's just a pity you seem to refuse me as you do. I had so hoped our conversation would have continued in a more civil manner. We were having the most wonderful conversation-"

"That was _before_ you got impatient and tried to violate my mind!" Rey shot back, "And even if we continued our polite conversation, you couldn't possibly be dilusional enough you would ever persuade me to your side."

"I thought I had a sporting chance actually," Snoke sighed, "If you trusted me enough to let me in, dear child, I would have liked to utilize your powers. But I see that your father's stubborn nature runs deep...and I simply don't have my full strength in this vessel, nor, it seems..." Snoke suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side as if listening for something no one else can hear, "Any more time to persuade you."

Snoke closed his eyes and then suddenly, turned on heel, and opening his eyes, focused them intently on the door to Rey's bedroom.

"Your father is on his way..." he said, narrowing his eyes into slits as he used the Force to sense the presence of Skywalker, "And he's not alone."

Snoke immediately turned on his heel and focused his attention on Rey again as he took in a deep breath, "No matter. I'm going to to do what I should have done thirteen years ago—take your power away from you, then end your life _._ "

"What?" Rey asked, her eyes widening, surprised by the turn their conversation had suddenly taken, "Why?"

"Because I suddenly realized that you have a power that I want for myself," Snoke replied coolly

"No…" Rey whispered, but before she could resist or move forward, she saw Snoke's eyes turn dark red as he summoned his strength, reaching out his hands toward Rey

The Jedi spirits, seeing this, moved forward to challenge him, but all suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when Snoke began to chant the ancient words...

"Exire… daemonum…voco…"

Rey suddenly cried out in pain and clutched her chest as she fell to her knees, looking up to the spirits bathed in blue light, who also began writhing in pain. Some dropped their light sabers as they fell, holding their heads and their chests in agony.

Rey screamed as another waive of pain hit her body.

Whatever Snoke was doing to her, it was harming them, too.

Her mouth fell open in shock as she watched numerous Jedi spirits slowly disintegrated and turned into blue streams of sparkling dust that soon began snaking their way through the air toward Snoke, entering his body through his nostrils, his chest and his fingertips.

"Exire… daemonum…voco…"

Rey's eyes immediately turned to Luke's life force, watching him fall to his hands and knees.

"Dad..." she whispered before she felt another surge of pain wrack her body and she doubled over, then forced herself to look up again and met Luke's eyes.

"Exire….daemonum…voco!" Snoke cried out again, walking through the blue mirage of Jedi writhing in pain, some turning into blue dust and entering his body as he passed, only increasing his strength _, "Exire...daemonum...voco!"_

# # # # # # #

"Men, be ready…" Commander Erso said over the comm link to his operatives in formation ahead, as they moved stealthily down the hall toward Rey's quarters, "Sniper take point—tranq Sharik Conn while Red leader subdues the hostile—"

"Rey is _not_ a hostile…" Luke said behind Erso, grabbing his shoulder, his voice trailing off as Luke's face paled, "Not… yet… anyway…"

Erso nodded then pulled his comm link to his lips once more to retract his order when he heard a thud behind him.

"Luke!" Lord Estos cried and Erso turned around to see the Jedi Master collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

 _ **October 13, 19 A.B.Y...  
**_

 _The first light of dawn had just broken a few hours before Luke Skywalker lept from the cockpit of his ship and raced across the grass to the back veranda of his sister's home where he was met by Leia and her husband, Han._

 _"I came as soon as I could...I felt a disturbance in the Force and knew something was wrong..." Luke said as he moved quickly up the steps, his voice trembling with worry,_ " _What's happened? Where is Mayla?"_

" _Luke," Leia said, reaching out her hands to catch him before he could head into the house, her eyes sympathetic, "I—"_

 _Suddenly, she stopped and looked down, unable to continue._

 _It was then that Han stepped forward to say what his wife couldn't._

 _"Lor San Tekka found her at the praxeum in severe pain and premature labor and brought her here so she could receive emergency medical attention. It was a difficult birth—"_

" _Where is my wife?!" Luke asked, adamantly interjecting  
_

" _Mayla's fine," Han reassured his brother-in-law, "She's in our room recovering. Lor San Tekka probably saved her life and that of one of the babies by finding him when he did, but-"_

" _But, what?" Luke urged, looking from Leia to Han_

 _"The other..." Han swallowed, "A boy...He didn't make it."  
_

 _Luke's face fell pale as Leia's grip tightened on his arm, "We are so sorry…"_

" _She told me not to worry…" Luke said softly, his eyes looking down to the wood of the veranda, "To go to Hosnian Prime...that we had plenty of time before the birth..."_

 _Han closed his eyes in pain and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as Leia leaned into her brother and embraced him as the Jedi whispered, "I should have been there with her."  
_

" _There is no way you could have known this would happen… or anything you could have done to stop it. Don't blame yourself…"_

 _After a few moments of silence, Luke regained his composure._

" _I'd like to see my wife, please," he said in a soft voice_

 _Han nodded and Leia reluctantly pulled back as her husband led Luke into the house and down the hall to the stair case and up to the second floor master bedroom._

 _Han gently opened the door and stepped back to let Luke enter the room._

 _Luke's face softened as his wife, propped up upon the pillows on the king size bed with a bundle in her arms, looked up when she sensed his presence._

 _Han stepped back and closed the door behind himself as he left._

 _There was a long silence before Mayla said in a soft, trembling voice, her eyes still red and tired, no doubt from the long night she had had and from the tears she had previously cried, "They told you?"_

 _Luke nodded, his eyes portraying his grief._

" _I'm sorry," Mayla whispered her face crumbling slightly_

" _No…" Luke said, immediately walking forward and shaking his head as he placed a gentle hand on her leg under the covers of the bed, "Don't be sorry. The Force willed this. This is not your fault."_

 _Mayla wiped under her eyes and sniffed back tears, then nodded in reluctant understanding before she looked down to the bundle in her arms._

 _Luke immediately took a breath and straightened._

 _Until that moment he hadn't thought about the surviving twin…_

 _And a surge of hope suddenly flowed through him._

 _Luke's face brightened a little as he rounded the bed to Mayla's side._

" _And, who is this?" he asked, his voice tender_

 _Mayla gave a small smile as she turned the bundle in her arms toward Luke as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her._

" _This…is your daughter…" she said as she sat forward, handing him the mass of white blankets and watching as Luke smiled in joy and gasped in awe as he gently took it into his arms, looking down into the infant's face._

" _Hello, Raiyah…" He whispered, his eyes fixed on his new daughter as she flexed her fingers and opened her dark eyes._

 _"Raiyah?" Mayla said softly, testing out the words on her lips, "I like that. Does it have a meaning?"_

 _Luke smirked, keeping his eyes focused on his daughter as she yawned, "It means 'banner', 'flag' or 'standard'."_

 _"The banner of Skywalker..." Mayla smiled, "Its seems fitting for a new generation of Jedi, don't you think?"_

 _Luke nodded, then after a long moment of staring at the infant, he looked up to his wife and said, "She's perfect."_

" _The healer said she's small, but strong. She's got her father's heart…" Mayla said, then teased, "And, she looks like you, too, poor thing…"_

 _Luke smirked, turning his eyes back to Raiyah, running a gentle hand over the infant's soft brown hair, "Well, she does have my chin and those long fingers…" he said, his hand moving down to run his index finger along the bottom of her palm and she grasped it tight in reflex, "those are definitely mine. But, she has your eyes, Mayla … and I have a feeling she will grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother…"_

 _Luke raised his head and gazed upon his wife with soft eyes as she smiled conspiratorially, "Are you flirting with me, Skywalker?"_

" _I don't know..." Luke asked with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow, "_ _Is it working?"_

 _Mayla gave a slight, relenting nod then leaned in and met Luke halfway, their lips meeting a long, soft kiss._

 _Suddenly, the baby started whimpering between them._

" _It seems someone feels a little left out…" Luke joked as he pulled back and looked down into the blankets as he rocked the baby soothingly, "We're going to be a bit of an attention seeker, aren't we?"_

" _Now, that…" Mayla smirked as she lay back on the pillows and watched her husband with their daughter, "She got from you."_


	33. Chapter 33

_**((Thanks for returning. Song is "Bad Blood" by Sleeping at Last. Enjoy ))**_

"Oh...no..." Commander Erso whispered, slinging his rifle over his shoulder he wrapped his right hand against Luke's neck and felt for a pulse. It was weak and fading and Erso's face immediately fell, " _No_...Luke stay with us! You hear me? You can't go yet-"

"Stellan..." Lord Estos suddenly said, his nostrils flaring as he nodded down toward the blood suddenly beginning to soak through the front of Luke's Jedi robes.

"What the Hell..." Erso whispered, sitting back, confused at the sight, his mind racing

"He was struck by a Renian blade...but he healed...Rey _healed him,_ " Lord Estos stumbled, "Something must be happening with the Force-with Rey-that has to be it!"

"Where is he?!" a familiar voice suddenly cried and the circle of recon soldiers around them suddenly parted and Leia rushed forward dressed in her nightclothes and bathrobe, her eyes widening as she threw herself onto her knees at her brother's side, "Luke!"

"What are you doing here?" Commander Erso asked, shocked as he moved aside, "How-"

"The Force," Leia replied sharply, placing a hand on her brother's white forehead, her face grave as she looked over his wounds, "He called out to me. Call it a distress signal-"

"What are we supposed to do?" Lord Erso interjected, "How can we help him?"

" _You can't_ help him," Leia replied, taking in a sharp breath, the tears threatening his eyes, "But, _I can_. He needs our connection to help him...to help Rey. If she is to survive- "

"What?!" Estos cried, looking down into Luke's placid pale face

"His life force..." Leia said, "He told me it's connected to Rey-a Vergence, they call it. It's very rare, but it allows Luke and other Jedi through the generations to protect Rey or any Jedi that has such a high concentration of Force energy, but to do it, draws his life force _from_ his mortal body-that's why his wounds are re-opening... _He's_ _dying._ But, the good news is that he told me he knows how to defeat Snoke, weaken him and cast him out of Sharik Conn's body and make him mortal, _without_ his powers-"

"Be ready to go in, men, Master Skywalker can't do this alone-" Commander Erso said, looking over his shoulder

"Belay that order, Lieutenant!" Lord Estos snapped, looking up to Erso's second in command, "We let this play out."

"But, Skywalker!" Commander Erso, countered, shocked

"Knows what he is doing!" Lord Estos replied, confidence in his tone.

 _ **You fixed your eyes on us...**_

He then turned toward Leia and she nodded back to him, then quickly placed one hand on her brother's shoulder, then his forearm as she closed her eyes and called out to him through the Force.

 _ **Your flesh and blood...**_

# # # # # # # # # # #

 _ **A sculpture of water**_  
 _ **And unsettled dust...**_

"Leia..." Luke Skywalker's life force ghost whispered, resting on his hands and knees and looking down as he felt his sister's presence with him, then turned his gaze toward Master Yoda and Quai Gon Jinn as they hurriedly made their way over to him and Rey just ahead of Snoke as he continued to consume the power of the Jedi ghost blocking him from Rey.

 _ **When there was bad blood in us,**_  
 _ **We learned our lesson...**_

"It's time," Yoda said over to the noise, nodding to Luke, then turned to Obi Wan, Kylo Ren and young Anakin Skywalker as their ghosts crawled under the swirling remnants of the other spirits, then closed their eyes and melded into Quai Gon, then Quai Gon melded into Obi Wan Kenobi and Obi Wan into Yoda.

Yoda smiled as he looked to Rey, then placed his hand over hers where it balanced her shakily on her all fours next to her father.

 _ **Genesis to the last generation...**_

"Young Skywalker...Goodbye, I fear this is...The Force, may it be with you... _always_..." then squeezing his eyes shut, disappeared

Rey's face fell and she swallowed as she looked over to her father as she heard Snoke's voice approach closer as he continued to consume Jedi to close the distance to her and weaken her.

 _ **So we wrestle with it all-**_

"Exire daemonum voco!" he cried and Rey cringed as she felt more pain flow through her and more spirits disappear through her connection to the Force.

 _ **The concept of grace...**_

But, Luke didn't look worried or scared, his face only softened as a small smile crossed his lips as he sat back on his knees and brought a hand to her face and cupped it gently, bringing his daughter's gaze to meet his.

 _ **And the faithful concrete,**_  
 _ **As it breaks our fall...**_

"Such beauty..." he whispered and Rey closed her eyes as she immediate felt their minds meld together as a memories flooded between them as he continued even softer, "Such beauty..."

 _ **Our questions are all the same...**_

 _Luke smiling as he looked down into the bundle of blankets that held his newborn daughter..._

 _Luke chasing Rey as a toddler around the courtyard at the Jedi Praxeum and her laughing as he caught her..._

 _Luke flying with her sitting on his lap looking out through the window at the stars and moons and planets..._

 _Rey running into his arms that night on the rooftop and Luke showing her the bracelet she made for him on his wrist..._

 _ **Identical words...** _

"Such beauty and joy you have brought me..." she could hear him say in the back of her mind

 _Luke turning around on the island and seeing her again after fifteen years..._

 _Luke wrapping his arm around her after one of their training sessions and kissing her forehead..._

 _Luke dancing with her at the palace..._

 ** _How they feel brand new against different time frames..._**

Suddenly, their minds disengaged and Rey opened her eyes, the tears in her father's eyes mirroring her own.

"I love you, Rey..." he said softly, smirking

And it was then that she knew...

 _ **Identical words against different time frames...**_

"No..." she whispered, her eyes widening as she tried to reach up to her face to take his hand, but he instantly pulled back and, summoning all the strength he had left, Luke moved to his feet.

 _ **We know it all by heart-**_

"Dad!" Rey cried, throwing herself forward reaching out after him, " _No!"_

But, Luke was already racing forward through the disappearing Force ghosts of his fellow generations of Jedi.

 _ **The whole is greater,**_  
 _ **Than the sum of it's parts...**_

Within seconds, before Snoke could react, Luke had taken hold of the sides of Sharik Conn's face in a death grip.

"Exire daemonum voco!" Snoke choked out, trying to pull Luke's ghost inside him, but it didn't work

 _ **We've heard it all before-**_

Stunned, the man tried again, "Exire daemonum voco!"

 ** _In beauty there echoes a speck of our source..._**

Their eyes met for a long moment as Sharik Conn grimaced and tried to pull out of Luke's grasp, but the Jedi was too strong-he had three Jedi Masters and two powerful apprentices inside him.

When their eyes were finally connected, Luke pulled his face closer and spoke the ancient words of the Jedi, "Devola miña alma..."

 _ **In beauty there echoes a speck of our source...**_

" _No!_ " Snoke snarled in Sharik Conn's body convulsed and he continued to try and twist out of Luke's iron vice hands, _"No!"_

Then his eyes widened as he watched Quai Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ben Solo and Yoda appear one by one behind Luke.

 _ **Like firewood,**_  
 _ **Burning bright...**_

And, taking hold of eachother's shoulders, the Jedi silently created a chain that stretched back toward Rey, where Yoda had placed the two fingers of his right hand on her shoulder.

 _ **In the dead of winter...**_

"You made a mistake coming after _my daughter!"_ Luke cried angrily, his voice nearly breaking, pulling Sharik Conn's face to him until their noses almost touched, "Devola miña alma!"

 _ **By only a flicker,**_  
 _ **We cling to this life...**_

# # # # # # #

 _ **So we huddle over maps;**_  
 _ **Is it faith or prediction,**_

"He's got him..." Leia breathed, her eyes still closed, a tear falling down her cheek as he felt the connection of the Force flow between herself and where she touched Luke, then her eyes snapped open and looked up to Commander Erso, " _Go now_!"

 _ **Will or tradition**_  
 _ **Until we collapse?**_

Erso immediately pulled his rifle to the ready and came to his feet, "At the ready, men! In formation!"

# # # # # # #

 _ **We argue our bearings,**_  
 _ **Until we collapse...**_

It only took mere seconds for Commander Erso's recon team to break down the door to Rey's quarters, but all they could do was stand with their Commander in stunned silence at what they were witnessing...

"No..." Rey groaned, weakly trying to pull herself to her feet as she watched through the haze of blue as her father kept his death grip on Sharik Conn, trying to draw out Snoke from the man's body and weaken the Sith.

 _ **We study our story arcs-**_

"Devola...miña...alma!" Luke cried over the swirl of commotion, and slowly Rey began to see the spirits of the Jedi began flowing quickly back out of Snoke's eyes, nose and mouth and up into the ether above the two men, " _Devola...miña...alma_!"

 _ **Inherently good...**_

Rey smirked to see the power her father was displaying, then she grimaced as she pulled one leg up and rested on her knee, then brought her left hand, her good hand, and reached for her lightsaber on her belt.

 _ **Or were we broken right from the start?**_

Snoke let out a cry of pain in Sharik Conn's voice, then his body crumbled to the ground and fell apart from the spirit of Snoke.

At the same moment, the Jedi all disappeared from behind Luke, breaking the connection between him and his offspring.

 _ **Our hesitant fingerprints,**_  
 _ **Trace every mountain...**_

The Sith Lord's own life force spirit stood before Luke now as the Jedi staggered back, his fight over, his own Force ghost flickering, weakened by the effort he had put forth.

It had been all he had.

 **L _ace every valley,_**  
 ** _Until we're convinced..._**

Luke twisted in pain and fell on the ground, his eyes looked up to meet Rey's for a long moment, a silent dialogue passing between them.

 _ **That we know it all by heart-**_

"You are the last of the Jedi..." his voice said through the Force, touching the back of her mind, a sad smile appearing in his eyes, "Don't waste the life you have been given.. _._ Do the good you were meant to do...Don't let the darkness inside you hold you back _...Promise me.._."

 _ **Every blade of grass,**_  
 _ **Bears our mark.**_...

Suddenly, more memories passed between them...

These ones, not so happy...

 _ **In the name of being brave...**_

But they were suddenly interrupted as behind the fallen Jedi Master, Snoke snarled and stepped forward, bringing his hands to reign Force lightening on Luke.

But, when he did, nothing happened.

 _ **Though it's just another word for being afraid...**_

Snoke's nostrils flared in uncertainty and fear for a moment before he stepped forward and angrily closed the distance between himself and the weakened Jedi.

 _ **We know it all by heart-**_

And just as Luke passed over the memory of her mother's real death to Rey, Snoke snapped Luke Skywalker's neck.

 ** _The whole is so much greater,_**  
 ** _Than the sum of these parts..._**.

"No!" Rey screamed, her eyes suddenly turning bright Sith yellow

# # # # # # #

In the temporary barracks set up below the state quarters of the mansion, Poe was suddenly awakened by the sound of men letting out suffocating coughs and choking sounds all around him, causing him to sit up in the haze of his hang over.

He rubbed his eyes, then gasped in shock when his eyes focused and he took in the reality of the situation.

Men were dying and fellow soldiers were racing around the room trying to help them, and in some cases, try to resuscitate them after they, one by one, awakened, cried out in terror and then began choking, their air supply being cut off by an unseen force.

When the initial shock was over, Poe finally was able to throw himself out of bed and followed suit with his other miraculously unharmed comrades, trying to tend the men and save their lives, but there seemed to be nothing they could do.

They didn't know what was causing it.

 _ **We've heard the truth before...**_

Poe came to the bedside of one of the men that he recognized as one of the soldiers Rey had rescued and brought back from the brink of death after the Battle on D'Qar.

"Hhhhheeee..." The man gasped, this tongue wrenching through the side of his purple lips and his eyes bulging as Poe raced to loosen the man's nightshirt collar and try to get air to him, but it was hopeless and he was close to the edge of death already.

 _ **For in beauty there echoes a speck of our source...**_

So he took the man's hand and held it tight, giving him the best reassuring gaze he could as his fellow soldier died.

When the man had finally expired, Poe heard another man gasping for breath behind him and looked over his shoulder to see another resurrected man from the Battle D'Qar struggling for survival with some of his comrades at his side, trying desperately to alleviate the man's suffering.

# # # # #

 _ **For in beauty there echoes a speck of our source...**_

Leia's lip trembled as she closed her eyes in pain and lowered her forehead to Luke's bloody chest and wept as she felt her brother's pulse beneath her hands, stop, his head resting in the lap of his oldest friend, Lord Estos Noor.


	34. Chapter 34

((OMG I am sorry to have left you guys hanging. For a long time I wasn't sure how I was going to end this, but here it is. It's rather a pathetic ending if I say so myself. But, it's because I have decided to end THIS story, but not Rey's. This will close the story, THE ISLAND. You'll see a series of vignettes with music lyrics by Mumford and Sons "After this Storm" to end this and then hopefully I'll be back with the next installment soon under a different name. Stay tuned. And Thanks.))

There was a stillness in the air for a few long movements—no one moved.

Everyone seemingly was still in shock by what had just happened.

Rey's nostrils flared angrily and her lip trembled as she looked upon the lifeless face of her father's Force ghost lying on the floor fifty yards from her.

A few seconds later, Luke disappeared, evaporating into the Force.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as Commander Erso and his men opened fire on Sharik Conn, riddling the man with bullet holes as he could do nothing to fight them off, Snoke's powers gone.

At the sound, Rey's yellow eyes snapped up to her father's killer, being assaulted by the flying shrapnel, and she quickly came to her feet.

"No!" she screamed, turning toward the militia behind her with tears still streaming down her face, her voice angry as she cried, "He's _mine!_ "

"Rey…no…" Commander Erso started, but was immediately silenced when Rey used the force to disarm all the men and use the butts of their automatic weapons to simultaneously strike them across the face and knock them out.

When the men hit the ground in one collective thump, Rey turned with pre-natural speed back to face Snoke's destroyed and ravaged vessel as the man coughed up blood and struggled to come to his feet.

When he looked up and saw Rey striding toward him with purpose and murder in her Sith yellow eyes, he smirked.

Rey did not.

She simply threw out her hand and, with assistance from the Force, snapped Sharik Conn's neck.

He fell lifeless to the floor and she let out a shallow breath as she stood angrily over him.

After a few moments, she closed her eyes and they opened again, revealing her natural brown color.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker," Snoke's voice echoed and Rey turned on her heel to see the life force of Snoke standing behind her in spirit form.

She had expected that. She was hoping for it.

"But, you have your father's anger and your mother's spirit…it will serve you well as a Sith. It is not too late to embrace that destiny…to become one with the dark side, you try so _desperately_ to keep in check. Put aside the scavenger, darling girl. Become who you were _born_ to be."

"I will _never_ join the dark side," Rey said, lifting her chin in defiance, "I am to be a Jedi, like my father before me. _That_ is my destiny."

Snoke narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils at this.

"And take on the First Order _alone_? Who will stand with you? The rebels? The outer-rim planets like Acquin III? The old alliances are dead! You are a _fool,_ child. You will be all alone in your fight—all the Jedi are gone—that line is broken—"

"It will be _re-made!"_ Rey shot back, "And the First Order may not fall today, or perhaps tomorrow, but it _will_ fall, just as the Empire did… _your death_ will start a ripple effect that will carry down and destroy the evil in this galaxy."

"As long as my life force is separated from my body, I can come to no harm. This is a fool's dream, Raiyah Skywalker. You cannot destroy me in this form, for no mortal Army can harm me..."

Rey smiled and her eyes flickered to the side hall stairway, suddenly noticing the shadows looming there.

"What if I told you I had an Army," Rey replied, her eyes coming back to Snoke, "That I have had one all along..."

Snoke stepped back, confused, "What?"

Just then, the door flung open and the spirits of the nearly eighty Resistance fighters, who were once revived and then died by Rey's hand, stormed up the stairwell and came to attention at her side.

There was a silence as they waited for her command and Snoke stared at them in defiance.

"Kill him." Rey finally said and the men rushed forward, overtaking Snoke's spirit and ripping him to pieces until he disappeared into the ether.

# # # # # #

Four Hours Later...

 _ **And after the storm,  
I run and run as the rains come…**_

Rey tossed and turned in her bunk, trying to sleep, but to no avail.

Finally she opened her eyes as she turned on her side and folded her pillow under her head in

frustration.

 _ **And I look up, I look up,  
On my knees and out of luck,  
I look up….**_

She blinked a few times, thinking, then slowly lifted herself up and threw her covers off of her.

Careful not to wake Poe from his position in the bed sleeping next to her, she placed her feet on the floor and got up.

# # # # # #

 _ **Night has always pushed up day…**_

The Resistance soldier at the end of the dimly lit main hall, nodded to Rey as she passed him and approached the bedroom door he guarded.

 _ **You must know life to see decay…**_

Taking in a steadying breath, she slowly brought her hand to the door knob and turned it, pushing it open.

 _ **But I won't rot, I won't rot…**_

When she entered the dark room, she bit her trembling lip and not taking her eyes off of the figure lying lifeless on the bed, walked in.

 _ **Not this mind and not this heart,  
I won't rot….**_

Without hesitation, Rey walked to the bedside and quietly lay down beside the body of her father, her face crumbling as she snuggled her head onto his shoulder and placed her hand over Luke's cold ones, folded ceremoniously over his chest.

 _ **And I took you by the hand  
And we stood tall…**_

Tears streaked down Rey's face as she gently fingered her bracelet on her father's wrist…

 _ **And remembered our own land,  
What we live for….**_

# # # # # # #

"Clear!" a First Order trooper called out and then moved in formation through the luxury quarters on Fesspar so that a group could surpass him and clear the way for Major General Huxley to come.

It had taken him days, but he had finally tracked down the Supreme Leader.

 _ **But there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears…**_

Huxley passed through the doorway and immediately stopped, the troopers behind him startled and lifting their weapons, expecting a fight.

 _ **And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears…**_

Soon, their weapons lowered and Huxley alone walked into the desolate room and, his face crumbling in shock, knelt down next to Snoke's lifeless body.

It was not what he had expected to find.

 _ **Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.**_

He wasn't sure how, but the Rebels had found his mortal flesh. They had tracked him down. He had been shot once in the head and the symbol of the rebel alliance had been painted in red on the front of his clothes

# # # # # # #

 _ **And now I cling to what I knew  
I saw exactly what was true…**_

Rey nodded to Poe as she stepped forward from the crowd gathered on the palace grounds that included Leia, Lord Estos and his family and a large number of Resistance fighters, citizens and politicians of Acquin III, and he handed her the ceremonial torch.

 _ **But oh no more.  
That's why I hold….**_

Rey took in a deep breath, then walked forward with the torch and lit the funeral pyre laid beneath her father, throwing the torch in after for good measure.

 _ **That's why I hold with all I have.  
That's why I hold….  
**_

Tears clouded Rey's eyes as she stood there and watched the flames engulf Luke Skywalker's body and the light saber in his hand.

 _ **I will die alone and be left there….**_

# # # # # # #

 _ **Well I guess I'll just go home,  
Oh, God knows where….**_

Leia pulled Rey into an embrace on the main tarmac of the military base on Acquin III.

 _ **Because death is just so full and man so small…**_

"Come back to us when you can. The First Order is wounded, but not destroyed. When you are ready—we could use a Jedi among us," she whispered in Rey's ear.

 _ **Well, I'm scared of what's behind and what's before….**_

Rey smiled sadly and nodded as she pulled back and gazed into her aunt's eyes for a long moment.

Leia brought her hand to the side of Rey's face, studying her features—her brother's face—before letting her go.

 _ **And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.**_

"Bye," Rey said softly as she pulled her pack tighter over her shoulder and turned to walk toward the Millennium Falcon, where Poe and Finn were waiting for her near the cargo ramp.

 _ **Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.**_

 _ **# # # # # #**_

Rey barely exhaled as she climbed ahead of Finn and Poe, leading the way up the winding stone stairs to the highest point of the island where she had first encountered Luke a month before, leaving the Millennium Falcon sitting below on the coastline.

When she finally reached the top, she took in the scenery for a long moment as she waited for Poe and Finn arrive.

It was then that she felt the presence—the presence that had drawn her there in the first place.

 _ **And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears….**_

Rey turned swiftly on her heel, looking up the second stone stairway to the Jedi Temple and inhaled sharply when she saw the Force ghost of the older Luke Skywalker waiting for her there. _**  
**_

_**And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears….**_

Luke smiled warmly at her and beckoned her gently with his right hand before he turned on his heel and started to climb the stairs the rest of the way to the temple.

Rey immediately followed.

 _ **Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.**_


End file.
